En la pasion de la noche -adaptacion-
by lorena anahi swan cullen
Summary: Isabella adoraba a Jacob, su difunto esposo, pero las conversaciones subidas de tono de las Viudas Alegres le hacen preguntarse si no se habrá perdido algo. ¿Podría descubrirlo si tuviera una aventura? desconocedora de cómo proceder, pide a Edward, un viejo amigo y conocido vividor, que la instruya en las artesde seducción. rated m por futuros...
1. Chapter 1

ACLARACION: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos con fines de entretenimiento ( algún personajes son de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Candice Hern)

Sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten

Capitulo 1

Londres, marzo de 1813

— ¿Que en qué ocupé mi tiempo durante el invierno? — Dijo lady Hale con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules mientras se dirigía a las demás damas de la habitación—. En algo muy agradable, se lo aseguro. Un amante.

Un grito ahogado, seguido de un silencio sepulcral, se apoderó de la habitación. La primera reunión de la temporada del Fondo de las Viudas Benevolentes se vio así interrumpida ante semejante comentario. Ángela Weber, anfitriona de la reunión y presidenta del Fondo, vertió el té que estaba sirviendo y sus pómulos prominentes adquirieron un rosado tono de horror. Colocó rápidamente y con decisión la tetera en la bandeja y se cubrió la boca con la mano. A lady Platt, una atractiva pelirroja ya entrada en la treintena, los ojos parecieron salírsele de las órbitas y ni se molestó siquiera en esconder el gesto de asombro de sus labios boquiabiertos. Apretó con tal fuerza las tenacillas de plata que el terrón de azúcar que estas asían se deshizo en pedazos. La duquesa de Brandon, una mujer bien parecida de edad indeterminada y brillantes cabellos dorados, gentileza de la naturaleza (o quizá no), se mordió el labio inferior intentando con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír. Isabella Swan, la más joven de la reunión (veintinueve años), tan solo se la quedó mirando fijamente. Tan estupefacta había quedado por el anuncio de lady Hale que hasta una pluma podría haberle hecho perder el equilibrio. No era el tipo de temas sobre los que se charlaba animEdwardente a la hora del té. Ni, en el caso de Isabella, en cualquier otro momento. Y por supuesto no era un comentario que se esperara de un grupo de viudas respetables que dirigían una organización de beneficencia. Sus miembros eran viudas de buena posición económica que se movían en los círculos más altos de la sociedad; círculos en los que todas ellas, o casi todas, eran consideradas modelos de dignidad y decoro. Antes de disponerse a comenzar a planificar los bailes benéficos del año venidero, su primera reunión había comenzado con una animada conversación para ponerse al día de las últimas noticias y chismes. Habían hablado de las reuniones sociales y familiares, de las fiestas durante las vacaciones y de las cacerías, de los hijos y los amigos en común. Pero no de amantes. Lady Hale, una bella mujer de cerca de treinta años de edad con un halo de tirabuzones color rubio dorado, puso los ojos en blanco y chasqueó la lengua.

—Oh, no me miren así. Cualquiera diría que he cometido un crimen, por el amor de Dios. No es ningún crimen tener un amante.

Isabella fue la primera en recuperarse de la impresión.

—Por supuesto que no, Rosalie. Simplemente nos ha sorprendido, eso es todo.

—Es un asunto privado —susurró tímidamente Ángela mientras limpiaba el té derramado—. No deberíamos hablar de tales cosas.

— ¿Entre amigas? —Rosalie frunció el ceño y el brillo de sus ojos se tornó en decepción—. No se trata de algo que quiero que sea objeto de comentarios en la ciudad, por supuesto, pero pensaba que al menos podría compartir mi felicidad con todas ustedes. Ardía en deseos de contárselo.

Isabella sintió lástima por su amiga. Le tendió la mano a Rosalie desde el otro lado de la mesa.

— Entonces debe contárnoslo todo acerca de él. Debe de ser un caballero muy especial para que esté dispuesta a renunciar a su independencia.

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

— ¿Mi independencia? ¿De qué está hablando, querida?

— ¿Acaso no decidimos —dijo Isabella— que la independencia financiera de que gozábamos como viudas era algo muy preciado que debíamos valorar? ¿Y que ninguna de nosotras (y mucho menos usted, Rosalie) deseaba renunciar a tener el control de nuestro dinero por casarnos con otro hombre? Pero, por supuesto, supongo que eso deja de importar cuando una está enamorada.

— ¿Quién ha dicho nada de un marido? — preguntó Rosalie—. ¿O de estar enamorada?

— ¡Oh! — dijo Isabella—. Pensaba…

—Solo porque lleve a un hombre a mi cama no significa que vaya a casarme con él. O que esté enamorada.

Ángela dejó escapar un gemido y sus elegantes facciones se tensaron hasta convertirse en una máscara de inquieta desazón.

— Rosalie, por favor.

Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la turbación de Ángela. Como viuda de un prominente obispo, Ángela Weber era un ejemplo de casto decoro. La mera mención de las palabras «hombre» y «cama» en una misma oración le mortificaba más allá de lo imaginable. Rosalie chasqueó la lengua de nuevo.

—No sea tan mojigata, Ángela. Las mujeres tienen amantes de vez en cuando. —Otras mujeres —dijo Ángela—. No nosotras.

Isabella pensó lo mismo mientras observaba a las demás mujeres confortablemente sentadas alrededor de la mesa de té en el elegante salón de Ángela. Todas ellas eran respetadas y admiradas, y gozaban de una reputación intachable. Y entonces sus ojos se posaron en la duquesa, que se percató de que la estaba mirando. Las mejillas de Isabella se sonrojaron y apartó la mirada. La duquesa se aclaró la voz.

—Algunas de nosotras, sí —dijo. A Ángela se le escapó un pequeño chillido de angustia.

—Lo lamento, Alice. No pretendía…

—No me considera una de «nosotras». Lo entiendo perfectamente, querida.

—Oh, no. No era eso lo que quería decir. Por supuesto que la considero una de nosotras. Tan solo… lo había olvidado. La conversación de Rosalie me ha puesto nerviosa. No pretendía ofenderla.

La duquesa de Brandon era la única dama del Fondo de las Viudas Benevolentes que no era del todo respetable. Isabella sabía, al igual que toda la alta sociedad, que Alice Brandon había nacido Alice Jepp, hija de un humilde herrero. Sin embargo, solo su nombre y sus circunstancias eran humildes y ella estaba resuelta a que todo eso cambiara. Su increíble belleza la había llevado muy lejos, hasta llegar a contar con una serie de protectores entre los que se incluían miembros de las más altas esferas de la aristocracia, incluido, según se rumoreaba, el mismísimo príncipe de Gales. Su último y más querido protector, el duque de Brandon, la había amado de verdad. Cuando su mujer murió, contrajo esponsales con Alice, para escándalo de la sociedad. Si el duque de Devonshire podía casarse con su amante de toda la vida tras la muerte de la duquesa, Brandon también podía hacer lo mismo. O al menos eso era lo que Alice le había dicho una vez a Isabella. Brandon había fallecido, pero Alice todavía conservaba el título y su correspondiente fortuna. Era aceptada a regañadientes en las reuniones y celebraciones de la alta sociedad, pero algunas puertas, así como la corte, siempre permanecerían cerradas para ella. Cuando Ángela Weber ideó la creación del Fondo de las Viudas Benevolentes el año anterior, año en que los campos de batalla de la guerra de la Independencia española habían dejado a tantas viudas en la miseria, había mostrado una actitud muy abierta al invitar a la acaudalada duquesa viuda a que formara parte de la organización. Isabella y las demás habían acogido afectuosamente a Alice, no solo por su inmensa fortuna, sino porque le tenían mucho cariño. Todas adoraban su inteligencia y amabilidad, y su sofisticación fascinaba a Isabella.

—No se preocupe, Ángela —dijo la duquesa—. No me ha ofendido.

—Ángela tiene razón, no obstante —dijo lady Platt mientras recogía en un plato los pedacitos del terrón de azúcar—. Tener amantes no es el tipo de menesteres a los que nos dedicamos. Al menos yo no lo pienso así. —Alzó la vista —. ¿No es verdad?

Ángela asintió con la cabeza con vehemencia. Isabella hizo lo mismo. Con toda sinceridad, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza tener un amante. Una vez hubo logrado reponerse del dolor paralizante de la muerte de Jacob hacía dos años, se había acostumbrado a una viudez razonablemente satisfecha. Jamás había contemplado la posibilidad de otro matrimonio, y nunca lo haría. Y no era solo por la independencia de la que ella y sus amigas disfrutaban. Jacob había sido el gran amor de su vida. Jamás podría ser reemplazado, ni en su corazón ni en su vida, por lo que nunca se plantearía tener un segundo marido. Para Isabella era importante conservar su apellido como símbolo de todo lo que Jacob significaba para ella. Pero ¿un amante? Lo cierto era que jamás se había imaginado compartiendo su cama con otro hombre.

—Tenemos una reputación por la que velar —dijo Ángela—. Y también la del Fondo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Ángela, nadie más aparte de ustedes cuatro tienen por qué saber de mi pequeña indiscreción. No es alguien que vaya a aparecer por alguno de nuestros bailes.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó la duquesa. El rostro de Rosalie se suavizó y esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Era el hijo de uno de los invitados a la fiesta celebrada en Dumfries. Un joven muy apuesto de cabellos oscuros y una voz impregnada de poderosas vocales y un cierto deje en la pronunciación de las erres. En el mismo instante en que fijé mis ojos en él ya estaba perdida. No, Isabella. No me enamoré. Fue pura… lujuria.

Ángela respiró profundamente.

—Oh, Dios mío.

—Hacía años que no me sentía tan viva —dijo Rosalie—, desde los primeros días de mi matrimonio con Hale. Aquel joven fue como un tónico para mí. —Dejó escapar una risita—. Ese muchacho era un semental. Lo que hacía con sus manos, su lengua y su…, amigas mías, era verdaderamente pecaminoso. En mi vida había tenido unos clímax tan intensos.

¿Su lengua? ¿Clímax? Isabella sintió cómo se le enrojecían las mejillas. De repente, se sintió tan mojigata como Ángela. Jamás había oído a nadie hablar tan abiertamente de los detalles íntimos de sus relaciones sexuales. Le avergonzaba, pero al mismo tiempo también despertaba su interés. Su experiencia con Jacob, el hombre al que había amado más que a su vida, no se parecía en nada a lo que Rosalie parecía insinuar.

—Ya casi había olvidado —prosiguió Rosalie— lo que era sentirse amada, físicamente amada, por un hombre. Y les digo, queridas, que no deberíamos olvidarlo. Sí, todas hemos decidido que no permitiríamos que nuestra familia o amistades nos agobiaran para contraer matrimonio de nuevo. Ninguna de nosotras quiere sacrificar su libertad financiera. Pero ¿acaso eso significa que tengamos que sacrificar todo lo demás? ¿Debemos renunciar al placer físico durante el resto de nuestras vidas?

—Pero nuestras reputaciones —dijo Ángela— son nuestras posesiones más preciadas y jamás deberían ser sacrificadas.

Rosalie alzó los ojos al cielo.

—Eso era cierto cuando éramos más jóvenes, cuando nuestra virtud era un requisito para poder contraer matrimonio. Pero somos viudas, no vírgenes. Las aspiraciones no son las mismas. Y además hay una cosa llamada discreción. Estaría dispuesta a apostar que ningún invitado de la reunión social que tuvo lugar en Dumfries se enteró de lo mío con Emmett. Fuimos extremEdwardente cuidadosos para mantener nuestra aventura en privado. Aunque supongo que es posible que algunos de los invitados se preguntaran el porqué de ese brío en mi paso, del resplandor que parecía irradiar. Me sentía como si mi interior se hubiera prendido de vida.

—Está radiante, querida —dijo la duquesa y a continuación se echó a reír. Las demás se unieron a ella. Incluso Ángela reprimió una risita nerviosa. Era cierto. Isabella jamás había visto a Rosalie tan resplandeciente. Sus ojos, su piel, incluso sus cabellos, parecían brillar de felicidad. ¿De veras una aventura amorosa había hecho todo aquello, había provocado tal cambio en ella?

—Gracias, Alice —dijo Rosalie volviendo a sonreír—. Yo también me siento radiante. Joven. Viva. Fue algo tan maravilloso que quisiera compartirlo con todas ustedes, mis buenas amigas, y alentarlas para que hicieran lo mismo.

— ¡Qué! —exclamó lady Platt. La risa moduló su voz—. ¿Quiere que todas nosotras tengamos un amante?

Imposible, pensó Isabella. Rosalie no podía estar hablando en serio. ¿O sí?

—Por supuesto —dijo Rosalie—. ¿Por qué no? Estamos hablando de disfrutar de nuestra independencia, de nuestra libertad. —Miró a lady Platt—. Y, muy especialmente usted, Esme. Después de todo, fue quien alentó nuestro pequeño acuerdo de permanecer unidas frente a las presiones sociales y familiares para volver a contraer matrimonio. Ninguna de nosotras quería perder la libertad que habíamos logrado como viudas. Sin embargo, no nos hemos permitido ser libres en todos los aspectos — un entusiasmo febril iluminó los ojos de Rosalie mientras hablaba—. Hemos dejado que nos sumieran en el decoro, que nos cubrieran por completo con el manto de la viudez. Puede que nuestros maridos estén muertos, pero nosotras no. Estamos vivas. Nos quedan muchos años por delante, si Dios quiere. ¿Por qué el resto de nuestras vidas debería quedar desprovisto de placer solo porque hemos perdido a nuestros maridos? ¿Debemos someternos al yugo de un nuevo matrimonio para poder experimentar el placer sexual de nuevo? ¿O debemos sacrificar el placer sexual por la independencia económica de la que todas gozamos? Yo digo que no. ¡No! Podemos tener ambas cosas. ¡Podemos tenerlo todo!_

Nadie respondió a su extraordinario discurso. Isabella se preguntó si las demás estarían al igual que ella intrigadas, un tanto excitadas incluso, ante la sugerencia de Rosalie. ¿Realmente podrían disfrutar de ese tipo de libertad?

—Además —prosiguió Rosalie, sonriendo—, les haría mucho bien. Se lo garantizo. ¿No estoy en lo cierto, Alice? Usted sabe de lo que hablo.

La duquesa se rio entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que no debería hacer comentario alguno, si me lo permite. — Alcanzó un dulce y cogió un pedacito.

— ¿Y qué hay de usted, Isabella? —preguntó Rosalie—. Jacob era un hombre realmente apuesto y no albergo duda alguna de que la trataba muy bien. ¿No lo echa de menos? De esa forma, quiero decir. ¿No echa de menos que un hombre la estreche entre sus brazos por las noches?

Isabella echaba de menos a Jacob de todas las maneras posibles. El suyo había sido un matrimonio extraordinariamente feliz, a pesar de estar ya concertado desde que eran niños. Jacob había sido el mejor de los hombres, el mejor de los maridos. Pero después de que sufriera una serie de abortos, él había temido por la salud de Isabella y había dejado que sus relaciones sexuales, que siempre habían sido más tiernas y cariñosas que apasionadas, se redujeran a meras copulaciones ocasionales y cautas. La remota o nula posibilidad de tener hijos (Isabella estaba segura de que era incapaz de llevar un embarazo a buen término) era una más de las razones por las que nunca se había planteado casarse por segunda vez. La mayoría de los hombres querían un heredero. Jacob también, pero cuando ella no pudo dárselo, la había seguido queriendo igualmente. Nadie puede esperar que tal compasión, tal amor incondicional, se dé dos veces en la vida. Pero ¿un amante? Para ser sincera, no le veía el sentido. A pesar de que había disfrutado de la intimidad física con Jacob (al menos durante la mayor parte de su matrimonio), no era algo que deseara compartir con nadie más, y menos por un mero placer físico. Puesto que no deseaba revelar la naturaleza de sus relaciones con Jacob, Isabella se limitó a encogerse de hombros como respuesta a la cuestión de Rosalie. Se llevó la taza de té a los labios, tomó un delicado sorbo de té negro y rogó porque Rosalie no le insistiera.

— ¿Y qué hay de usted, Ángela? —dijo Rosalie desviando felizmente su atención de Isabella—. Aunque el obispo era mucho mayor que usted, y de lo más decoroso y recatado, debe de haber sido un viejo verde de lo más fervoroso en la cama, por lo que todas nosotras sabemos.

Ángela soltó un grito y su rubor se oscureció hasta alcanzar un peligroso tono púrpura. Aquello era demasiado. La imagen del gran obispo Weber, extraordinario orador, defensor de los oprimidos, retozando en su dormitorio con su joven esposa hizo que a Isabella casi le diera un ataque de risa. Las otras damas estaban igual que ella, y la pobre Ángela tuvo que soportar varios minutos de risas incontroladas. Por último, tras enjugarse las lágrimas de la risa, Rosalie miró a lady Platt.

—Y usted, Esme. No puede decirme que Platt no le enseñó los placeres del lecho conyugal. Fue un conocido vividor en su juventud. Estoy segura de que echa de menos sus relaciones sexuales con él.

Esme respiró profundamente y su semblante se serenó.

—No es que sea de su incumbencia, Rosalie, pero sí lo echo de menos. Lo echo de menos a él. No echo de menos que un hombre dirija mi vida, por supuesto. Pero cuando no hacía que deseara estrangularlo, sentía mucho cariño por él y le confesaré que a menudo echo en falta la intimidad que compartíamos, la calidez. Simplemente jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza… —Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—Jamás se lo había planteado ninguna —dijo Rosalie—, a excepción de la sabia Alice. A decir verdad, tampoco yo me lo había planteado. Hasta lo de Dumfries. Y les digo que hemos sido estúpidas por ignorar ese aspecto de nuestras vidas. Podemos mantener nuestra independencia financiera como viudas y aun así sentirnos completas y realizadas como mujeres. Yo soy la prueba de que puede hacerse. Jamás me he sentido mejor en mi vida, y puedo prometerles que no volveré a ser tan rauda a la hora de rechazar las insinuaciones de un caballero. Y, porque son mis amigas y deseo su felicidad tanto como la mía, me veo en la obligación de animarlas a seguir mi ejemplo.

— ¿Quiere que todas nosotras tengamos un amante solo porque usted lo ha tenido? —Esme frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba la taza de té de la que parecía haberse olvidado. Alcanzó de nuevo las tenacillas de plata para servirse un terrón de azúcar—. ¿Acaso se sentiría mejor por lo que ha hecho si todas hiciéramos lo mismo?

Rosalie alzó orgullosa la barbilla.

—Le aseguro que no tengo sentimiento de culpabilidad que mitigar, ni albergo arrepentimiento alguno, si eso es lo que está sugiriendo. Tan solo las estoy animando a encontrar un amante porque sé que las hará felices. Se sentirán rejuvenecidas, llenas de energía, jóvenes de nuevo. ¿No quieren sentirse deseadas? ¿No desean que un hombre les haga sentirse bellas de nuevo? Sí, por supuesto, todas ustedes son bellísimas mujeres, pero ¿qué bien les hace escucharlo de mi boca? ¿Cuánto más satisfactorio es escuchar cómo se lo susurran al oído mientras las manos de un hombre acarician cada una de las bellísimas partes de su cuerpo?

— ¡Rosalie! —dijo Isabella, más intrigada que escandalizada—. Es usted incorregible.

— ¿Lo soy? ¿O solo estoy diciendo en voz alta lo que todas y cada una de ustedes ha pensado en algún momento? Todas somos amigas y, como amigas, deberíamos ser capaces de hablar abiertamente entre nosotras, incluso acerca de temas tan privados. Para serles sincera, necesitaba contarle a alguien mi aventura. No puedo guardar tal excitación en mi interior. Así que aquí estoy, confesando mi pequeño pecado sin el menor de los remordimientos y con la esperanza de poder repetirlo pronto. Y esperando lo mismo para cada una de ustedes. —Dio una palmada llena de júbilo—. Debemos encontrar amantes para todas nosotras. Incluso para Ángela. Especialmente para Ángela.

—Jamás podría hacer algo así —dijo Ángela, que se entretenía con un infusor mientras limpiaba el pitorro de la tetera—. Jamás.

—No esté tan segura —dijo la duquesa—. Si apareciera el hombre adecuado… Ángela se estremeció de forma manifiesta.

—Jamás.

Mantuvo la vista baja, sin mirar a ninguna de ellas, mientras llenaba la tetera con el agua caliente del recipiente que tenía a su lado.

—Pobre Ángela —dijo Rosalie—. Ese estremecimiento habla por sí solo. El viejo obispo no era tan ferviente después de todo, ¿verdad? Las habilidades amatorias de un atractivo joven le harían mucho, pero que mucho bien. Pero veo que aún no está preparada para aflojar las ataduras que la constriñen, ni siquiera por un segundo, así que no la presionaré. ¿Qué hay del resto? ¿Isabella? ¿Esme?

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que nos está pidiendo, querida Rosalie? —preguntó Esme—. ¿Que cada uno de nosotras prometa que buscará un amante?

— ¡Sí! —Rosalie dio un brinco con entusiasmo y batió las palmas—. ¡Un pacto! Un pacto de verdad esta vez. Un pacto secreto, solo entre nosotras cinco.

¿Un pacto secreto? ¿Tener un amante? Aquella idea turbaba y excitaba a Isabella a partes iguales. ¿Podría aceptar un pacto así? ¿Quería hacerlo?

—Yo no lo haré —dijo Ángela—. No esperen que tome parte de un acuerdo tan indecoroso.

—Sí, querida mía —dijo Rosalie señalándola con el dedo índice—. También usted. Nuestro pacto consistirá en darnos permiso para librarnos de las restricciones de una viudez decorosa, restricciones que nosotras mismas nos hemos impuesto, y vivir realmente como mujeres libres, teniendo el control de todos y cada uno de los aspectos de nuestras vidas. Y eso significa que si un hombre atractivo llama nuestra atención, seremos libres de actuar de acuerdo con nuestros impulsos. Por supuesto, de una forma discreta. En público. Pero entre nosotras, podremos ser tan indiscretas como queramos. Es más, opino que deberíamos exigirnos compartir cada deliciosa experiencia, tal como yo he hecho. Ningún detalle será considerado demasiado íntimo.

Se miraron las unas a las otras, excepto Alice, aparentemente tan estupefactas y fascinadas como Isabella ante lo que se les estaba sugiriendo. ¿Podrían hacerlo realmente? ¿Podrían ser tan sinceras respecto a temas de los que la gente jamás hablaba? Suponiendo que conocieran a alguien con quien iniciar una aventura. Isabella sintió un acceso de angustia, como si estuviera a punto de entrar en una sociedad secreta a la que no deseara unirse.

—Ya hicimos otra vez algo parecido a un pacto —continuó Rosalie— para apoyarnos las unas a las otras en caso de que nuestras familias intentaran presionarnos para contraer de nuevo matrimonio. Simplemente ampliemos el pacto con la promesa de no juzgar o censurar ni reprendernos por nuestros amantes, sino ofrecer nuestra comprensión y ánimos. Entre amigas. ¿Qué me dicen?

La desazón de Isabella amainó. Eso sí podía hacerlo. Nadie la estaba obligando a prometer que encontraría un amante, algo que no se imaginaba haciendo.

—Solo nos está pidiendo que no nos dejemos llevar por los prejuicios, entonces. Yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Ángela, incluso usted podría prometerlo.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Ángela, a pesar de que el escepticismo fruncía su elegante ceño mientras servía de nuevo el té a todas ellas.

—Siempre y cuando lo mantengamos entre nosotras —dijo Esme—, estrictamente entre nosotras, tendrán también mi promesa.

—Y la mía, por supuesto —dijo la duquesa con una sonrisa pícara—. Podría resultar interesante.

Rosalie les sonrió abiertamente.

—Maravilloso. Pero las reto a dar un paso más allá. Les digo que deberíamos buscar, buscar activamente, un amante.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Esme. Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Ha ido demasiado lejos —dijo Ángela.

—Oh, no se preocupe, Ángela. Estoy suficientemente satisfecha con su promesa de no reprendernos a las demás cuando decidamos sumergirnos en las aguas de la sensualidad. Aunque me encantaría que lo hiciera, no espero que tenga un amante. Esme, ¿qué hay de usted? ¿Está dispuesta a aceptar el desafío? ¿Hacer un esfuerzo real por encontrar un amante? Esme se echó a reír.

—Desde luego que sería un desafío. Acompañar a mi sobrina Emily en su primera temporada es una empresa que requiere mucho tiempo. Les juro que tengo ocupadas las veladas de los próximos tres meses. Esa muchacha está decidida a encontrar esposo antes del verano. Y mis dos hijas están siempre detrás, impacientes por poder empezar a acudir a las fiestas de la alta sociedad. No puedo imaginarme cómo encontrar un hueco en mi agenda para una aventura.

—Pero ¿mantendrá una actitud receptiva y abierta? —la animó Rosalie—. ¿Mantendrá los ojos bien abiertos?

—Le prometo que haré lo que esté en mi mano —dijo Esme y a continuación suspiró melancólica—. Toda esta conversación sobre sementales, caricias y demás me han recordado a mi querido Platt y en lo que he perdido desde que él se fue. Estaría bien… Bueno, estaría bien.

—Excelente. ¿Y usted, Isabella?

Oh, Dios santo. ¿Qué podía decir? La conversación sobre sementales y demás no le hacía recordar a Jacob. Resultaba obvio que los matrimonios de Rosalie y Esme habían sido bastante distintos del suyo. A Isabella aquello le resultaba un tanto revelador; quizá la intimidad física que había compartido con su marido no había sido tan plena como debería haber sido. ¿Se habría perdido algo esencial, algo maravilloso? Se reprendió en silencio por tan desleal pensamiento.

—Estoy dispuesta a apoyarlas —dijo— si deciden tener un amante. No estoy segura de estar preparada para dar ese paso. Tengo la sensación de que sería… No sé. Como si traicionara la memoria de Jacob.

— ¿Se acostó con otros hombres mientras estaba vivo?

A Isabella se le escapó un grito ahogado de indignación.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces no le ha traicionado —dijo Rosalie—. Escúcheme, Isabella. Todas hemos querido a nuestros maridos y jamás les fuimos infieles mientras estaban con vida. Pero se han ido. Ya no estamos atadas a ellos. En modo alguno siento que haya manchado el recuerdo de Hale por haber tenido un amante tres años después de su muerte. Y no creo que Jacob hubiese querido que languideciera en fría soledad el resto de su vida.

—Es demasiado joven para eso —dijo la duquesa. A pesar de la lógica de las palabras de Rosalie, a Isabella seguía sin entusiasmarle la idea. Todavía se sentía unida a Jacob. Siempre sería así. Pero jamás había tenido la intención de convertir su vida en un santuario para su memoria. Lo echaba de menos, lloraba su pérdida, pero estaba feliz de seguir viva. Tenía una vida rica y plena, llena de amigos, y de obras benéficas y acontecimientos sociales. Pero estaba dispuesta a admitir que quizá no era tan plena como podría ser. Observó el rostro radiante de Rosalie.

—Supongo que tienen razón —dijo—. Nunca lo había pensado antes. Todo es tan nuevo para mí. Deben darme algo más de tiempo para considerarlo. Además, no estoy tan segura de cómo acometer tal tarea.

La duquesa le sonrió.

—Debe encontrar al hombre adecuado.

—Eso es más fácil de decir que de hacer —dijo Esme.

—Bueno, no solo debería limitarse a uno —dijo la duquesa. Sus ojos verdes brillaron divertidos—. Preste más atención a los caballeros en los bailes, por ejemplo. Cuando vea a un hombre atractivo, mírelo directamente a los ojos. Si él le devuelve la mirada de una forma que le haga estremecerse, entonces podría ser un buen candidato.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Ángela.

—Los candidatos más obvios —dijo Rosalie— son aquellos hombres conocidos por sus aventuras amorosas, los seductores más conocidos. Masen y Newton. —Sus brillantes ojos parecían poseídos de una alegre emoción—. ¿Quién de nosotras podrá tenerlos?

¿Edward Masen? Oh, no. Edward no. Era el amigo más querido de Isabella. A pesar de que había tenido numerosas amantes a lo largo de su vida, se le hacía raro y perturbador imaginárselo con Rosalie o Esme.

—Tenga cuidado, querida —dijo la duquesa—. Lord Newton es demasiado poco discreto con sus conquistas para mi gusto y no siempre se ha comportado de una manera honorable. Eso es lo que ha llegado a mis oídos, si bien también se dice que es bastante diestro en la cama.

A Isabella no le habría sorprendido enterarse de que Alice conociera de primera mano las habilidades amatorias de Newton.

—En mi opinión, Masen es un sujeto mucho más atractivo — prosiguió la duquesa.

Por Dios santo. ¿Habría estado Alice también con Edward? La imagen de las bellas manos de Edward posadas sobre ella, de los dedos desprovistos de alianza de la duquesa sobre los largos cabellos de su íntimo amigo, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Isabella.

—Sería un buen candidato para usted, Isabella —dijo la duquesa—. Es decir, si decide que quiere formar parte, claro.

La mera idea hizo reír a Isabella.

—Sí, está convenientemente situado en la casa contigua a la mía, pero también es un muy buen amigo mío. Jamás pondría en peligro nuestra amistad. Ni tampoco él.

Edward Masen y Jacob habían sido íntimos amigos, más bien casi como hermanos. Se habían comprado a la vez dos casas contiguas en Bruton Street, poco después de que Jacob contrajera matrimonio con Isabella. Los balcones del segundo piso estaban prácticamente pegados y los dos hombres habían adoptado la costumbre de saltar por las verjas cuando querían compartir una botella, o una partida de cartas, o simplemente tener una agradable conversación. Con los años, Edward se había convertido en un buen amigo de Isabella, y seguía siéndolo tras la muerte de Jacob. De hecho seguía saltando por el balcón del segundo piso para hacerle alguna visita en su sala de estar privada. Era como si aquella travesura de críos ayudara a Edward a mantener vivo el recuerdo de Jacob. No podía recordar la última vez que Edward había usado la puerta principal de la casa. Pero ¿tenerlo como amante? Imposible. Era un hombre extremadamente atractivo y sentía un gran afecto por él, pero había escuchado suficientes historias de sus conquistas amorosas como para saber que no era el tipo de mujer a la que Edward consideraría atractiva. Por no hablar del hecho de que para él era lo más parecido a una hermana. No, era un amigo demasiado bueno como para plantearse siquiera el tenerlo como amante.

—Bueno, si no está interesada en él —dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—, estoy segura de que nos haría mucho bien a cualquiera de nosotras. Sin duda es el tipo de hombre que puede hacer estremecer a una mujer.

Dios mío. Sería de lo más embarazoso si una de las viudas del Fondo se llevara a Edward a su lecho. Isabella no deseaba en modo alguno escuchar de ellas detalles íntimos de las habilidades amatorias de Edward.

—Pero si cambia de opinión —dijo Rosalie—, y decide que los amigos son los mejores amantes, entonces deberá decírnoslo. No podemos cazar en el territorio de otra mujer. Esa debe ser una de nuestras reglas.

—Totalmente de acuerdo —dijo Esme—. Nada de caza furtiva. Pero hay muchos más hombres además de Edward Masen y lord Newton.

—Sir Tayler Crowley, por ejemplo.

—O lord Hopwood.

—Harry Shackleford.

—Lord Peter Bentham.

—Sir Arthur Denney.

—Trevor FitzCharlie.

—Lord Chenney.

La última sugerencia había salido de la boca de Ángela. Cuando todos los ojos se volvieron en su dirección, sus mejillas se encendieron y, avergonzada, esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Podría empaparme del espíritu del juego sin tener que participar en él?

Las damas la miraron estupefactas durante un instante. Después rompieron a reír una tras otra.

— ¡Por supuesto que puede! —dijo Rosalie y tendió su mano desde el otro lado de la mesa para estrechar la de Ángela. Tras pedir la atención del resto del grupo, dijo—: ¿Ven? Sabía que sería una buena idea. ¿Por qué tienen que ser los hombres los que se lleven toda la diversión? Tenemos tanto derecho a disfrutar de las alegrías de la vida como ellos. Sí, eso es lo que seremos: las Viudas Alegres.

Rosalie se puso en pie y alzó su taza de té. Las demás, incluida Ángela, hicieron lo mismo.

— ¡Por las Viudas Alegres! —dijo.

Isabella y las demás brindaron al unísono con sus tazas de delicada porcelana. — ¡Por las Viudas Alegres! —respondió. Y así fue cómo comenzó todo.


	2. Chapter 2

ACLARACION: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos con fines de entretenimiento ( algún personajes son de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Candice Hern)

Sin más aquí les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten

Capítulo 2

Edward Masen estaba apoyado en la verja de hierro negra del balcón de la segunda planta de su casa. Vio que había luz en la ventana de la sala de estar de Isabella, pero dudó antes de subirse a la verja y pasar al otro balcón. Lo había hecho cientos de veces. Se había convertido en una especie de broma recurrente entre Jacob Swan y él. ¿Por qué bajar dos tramos de escaleras, recorrer la distancia entre una puerta principal y la otra y después subir otros dos tramos de escaleras cuando sus salas de estar estaban prácticamente pegadas? Resultaba mucho más sencillo trepar por la verja. Pero no para Isabella, por supuesto. Y dado que había llegado a apreciar la compañía de ella tanto como la de Jacob, era Edward quien por lo general saltaba de un balcón a otro. Y seguía haciéndolo, incluso después de que Jacob hubiese fallecido. Sin embargo, aquella noche estaba dubitativo. Había estado fuera varios meses y nada deseaba más que ver el rostro de Isabella de nuevo; sin embargo, no se trataba de una visita que esperase con el entusiasmo habitual. Tenía noticias, noticias importantes que darle y, una vez lo hubiera hecho, las cosas cambiarían para siempre entre ellos, así que estaba paralizado. Se apoyó contra la verja y observó el parpadeo de la vela en su ventana. Recordó todas las veces que los tres habían estado en aquella habitación, riéndose de las aventuras amorosas de Edward, charlando hasta el alba sobre arte, música, política o chismes de la alta sociedad, llorando juntos por las dificultades de Isabella y Jacob para tener hijos. Y recordó también las veces que, tras la repentina muerte de Jacob, Isabella y él se habían aferrado el uno al otro y habían compartido su dolor, y cómo poco a poco ella había logrado con gran valor intentar recuperar su vida. El recuerdo de su difunto amigo seguía ocupando un lugar preponderante entre ellos, pero Edward apreciaba también la amistad de Isabella por sí sola. Pero sospechaba que nunca más sería tan estrecha. No después de que le dijera lo que tenía que decirle. El ambiente era cada vez más húmedo. Si seguía esperando más, la humedad se le metería en los huesos. Miró a ambos lados de la calle para cerciorarse de que ningún transeúnte lo viera entrando a hurtadillas en la casa de Isabella. Echó un vistazo a las ventanas de las casas que había al otro lado de la calle en busca de ojos escrutadores tras las cortinas. Jamás había visto ninguno, pero no le sorprendería saber que sus idas y venidas a la vivienda de los Swan no habían pasado inadvertidas a lo largo de los años. Colocó un pie en el travesaño inferior de la verja para tomar impulso y saltó al balcón contiguo con cuidado de no lastimarse con las puntas de los barrotes verticales. La vio al instante. Isabella estaba sentada en el sillón donde solía sentarse, junto al fuego, envuelta en un chal con estampado de cachemir. Tenía un libro en la mano pero no lo estaba leyendo. No lo había sentido acercarse, pues no se había movido. Llevaba sus brillantes cabellos castaños, oscuros como el café arábigo, recogidos a la altura de la nuca. Podía ver el perfil de su rostro, la posición avanzada de su nariz, su afilada mandíbula y el elevado ángulo de sus pómulos. Su rostro mostraba una expresión nostálgica mientras contemplaba el fuego. Edward se colocó la chaqueta y dio un golpecito en el cristal de la ventana. Isabella se volvió y sonrió, revelando los hoyuelos que a Edward tanto le gustaban, totalmente inesperados en un rostro de facciones tan elegantes. Dejó el chal a un lado, se incorporó y abrió las puertas del balcón.

— ¡Edward!

Alargó las manos y él las cogió, llevándoselas a sus labios para a continuación posar un casto beso en su mejilla.

—Me alegra tanto que esté de vuelta —dijo—. Lo he echado de menos.

—Yo también. ¿Cómo está, querida?

—Estoy bien, Edward. Por favor, entre y siéntese. Tenemos mucho que contarnos. Y acabo de comprar un pequeño paisaje de Varley que me gustaría enseñarle.

— ¿De cuál de los hermanos Varley?

—De Cornelius. Ni siquiera lo he colgado aún. Sírvase una copa de clarete mientras voy a por él.

Edward posó una mano en su brazo.

—Lo veré después, si no le importa. Hay algo más importante de lo que debemos hablar.

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron como platos.

— ¿De veras?

—Sí. Tengo noticias, querida.

—Entonces debe contármelas enseguida. —Lo miró con gesto burlón durante un instante. Después le sonrió—. ¿Debería sentarme para oírlo?

—Quizá debería. Me temo que es una noticia bastante importante.

Isabella arqueó las cejas con curiosidad. Después volvió a tomar asiento junto al fuego y se colocó el chal por los hombros.

—Me muero de la curiosidad, Edward. Cuéntemelo todo, se lo ruego. ¿Cuál es esa gran noticia?

Edward respiró profundamente y se dispuso a empezar a hablar.

—Acabo de regresar, querida. He estado dos semanas en Wiltshire, lugar donde se ha decidido mi futuro. Felicíteme, Isabella. Me he comprometido formalmente con Tanya Denaly.

Isabella lo miró, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por no quedarse boquiabierta. No debería estar tan sorprendida. Siempre había sabido que tarde o temprano acabaría pasando. Pero ¿con la mocosa de los Denaly? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

—Bueno, he de confesar que me ha dejado muy sorprendida, Edward.

— ¿De veras?

Negó con la cabeza, incrédula.

—No tenía idea alguna de que pretendiera a la señorita Denaly. No mencionó que tuviera pensado visitar a su familia en Wiltshire.

Isabella se preguntó por qué no se lo habría mencionado. ¿Sabía acaso que ella no lo aprobaría? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué podría esperar? Isabella no conocía demasiado a la joven, pero durante la temporada anterior había visto lo suficiente como para saber que no era la mujer adecuada para Edward. Tanya era una joven de gran belleza, pero lo que más recordaba de ella eran sus risitas. Cada palabra que salía de su boca se veía salpicada por aquellas molestas risitas ahogadas. Y lo que decía entre risita y risita tampoco es que se caracterizara por su ingenio e inteligencia. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Edward era un hombre al que le encantaba tener conversaciones animadas, incluso debatir y discutir. Resultaba difícil imaginárselo con alguien que no paraba de reír tontamente.

—Su padre me invitó a una fiesta que iban a celebrar en su casa — dijo—, y el motivo era obvio. Pero dado que ya había decidido lanzarme y puesto que Tanya es encantadora y muy dulce, me dejé arrastrar por sus expectativas.

— ¿Que se dejó arrastrar? —Isabella se llevó una mano a la frente en un gesto de exasperación—. No puedo creerlo. Uno nunca se debe dejar arrastrar o influir por nadie en una decisión tan trascendental. ¿Hay algo más que no me esté contando? ¿Acaso la ha dejado encinta, Edward?

— ¡No! —Se pasó nervioso los dedos por el cabello—. Por Dios, Isabella, sabe que yo no me dedico a coquetear con jóvenes inocentes. ¿Cómo puede imaginarse cosa semejante?

—Es la única razón que puedo imaginar para que se haya comprometido con una joven así.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿La única razón? No sea ingenua, Isabella. ¿Y a qué se refiere con «una joven así»? Es extraordinariamente bella.

—E incapaz de hilvanar dos pensamientos seguidos. Le aburrirá mortalmente en cuestión de un mes. ¡Maldita sea, Edward! Jamás pensé que antepondría la belleza a todo lo demás. Simplemente no puedo creerlo.

Edward volvió a fruncir el ceño y apartó la vista de ella para fijarla en el fuego. Su cabello cobrizo le caía sobre el ojo, como siempre, formando una pequeña onda, lo que le daba un aire desenfadado, casi pirático. Edward intentaba domar su abundante cabello peinándolo hacia atrás, pero era inútil. Cierto era que podía llevarlo más corto, pero Isabella creía que en el fondo le gustaba que el cabello se le echara a la cara, sabía que aquello lo hacía más atractivo. El cabello de un poeta, junto con aquellos ojos de color verde profundo enmarcados por sus párpados caídos, le daban un aire de seducción que muchas mujeres encontraban irresistible. Muchas, muchas mujeres. Podría haber tenido a cualquiera. Volvió a posar los ojos sobre ella, esta vez llenos de consternación.

—Pensaba que se alegraría por mí, por haber sentado de una vez la cabeza. Y está siendo muy injusta. Ella no es una cabeza hueca como está dando a entender. Tanya es muy dulce. Será una mujer diligente y magnífica, así como una gran madre para nuestros hijos.

La intensidad que irradiaban sus ojos parecía implorar que se mostrase de acuerdo con él, como si su aprobación fuera importante. Isabella lo comprendía. Si ella se hubiese comprometido, habría querido tener la aprobación de Edward. Tenía la misma edad que ahora tendría Jacob, treinta y cuatro. Ya era hora de que sentara la cabeza. Pero ¿con Tanya Denaly? La conversación reciente con las damas del Fondo, las Viudas Alegres, todavía seguía resonando en su cabeza. Toda aquella animada charla acerca de los placeres del lecho conyugal le traían a la mente perturbadoras imágenes de Edward obteniendo ese placer de la joven Tanya. Cuando Rosalie y Alice lo habían nombrado, ella no había querido imaginarse tales imágenes de Edward con ninguna de ellas. Pero al menos eran mujeres inteligentes, interesantes. La nueva imagen de la bella y boba Tanya (¿también se le escaparían las risitas en la cama?) era demasiado. Cuando las Viudas Alegres habían hecho su pacto, en su mente había surgido la idea (ni siquiera una idea en sí; había sido una mera ráfaga, una fantasía fugaz tan breve que ni siquiera la había reconocido) de que el único hombre que ella podría considerar como amante era Edward Masen. Era una tontería, por supuesto. Incluso aunque estuviera interesada en tener una aventura amorosa, que no era el caso, Isabella sabía que no era su tipo. Los gustos de Edward iban más encaminados a las mujeres exóticas, voluptuosas, abiertamente sensuales… nada más alejado de la complexión delgada, las anodinas facciones inglesas y la convencional cautela de Isabella. Y, sin embargo, Tanya Denaly tampoco era su tipo.

—Estoy convencida de que es muy dulce —dijo Isabella—, pero no es el tipo de mujer con la que esperaba que fuera a contraer matrimonio. En nada se parece a… a sus otras mujeres.

—Un hombre busca algo diferente en su esposa.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quiere a alguien que despierte su curiosidad, que le suponga un desafío, que le haga mejor persona?

—Maldita sea, Isabella. ¿Qué le hace pensar que Tanya no significa todo eso para mí?

Isabella resopló.

—Por favor, he visto a esa joven. He escuchado sus risitas. Lamento ser tan negativa. Sé que debería alegrarme por usted. Pero es el amigo al que más aprecio, Edward, y quiero que sea feliz. Quiero que tenga lo que Jacob y yo tuvimos.

—Querida, es demasiado romántica. No todos los matrimonios son tan perfectos como fue el suyo. Jacob y usted eran compañeros además de amantes. Amigos y cónyuges. Resulta difícil encontrar un matrimonio tan afortunado.

—Y usted está siendo cínico. Estoy segura de que al menos desea tener ese tipo de matrimonio.

—No es un matrimonio por amor, Isabella, pero aprecio mucho a Tanya y estoy seguro de que ese afecto se incrementará con el tiempo. Pero ella no es…

— ¿Qué? ¿Ella no es qué?

—Como usted. —Le sonrió—. Una arpía que no sabe mantener la boca cerrada. Isabella no debería haberle hablado de esa manera. Tenía que haberse guardado sus pensamientos para sí. Intentó sonreír.

—Entonces debo felicitarle, amigo mío, por tan brillante matrimonio. Desposar a la joven más bella de la temporada de la alta sociedad hará que el resto de los caballeros se mueran de la envidia. —Intentó que su voz no resultara sarcástica. De veras que lo intentó—. Bravo, Edward. Bien hecho. Debemos brindar por su felicidad.

Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia una mesita en la que estaban dispuestas unas copas y un decantador. Sirvió el vino y cuando se giró encontró a Edward delante de ella. Dio un pequeño respingo cuando su brazo se rozó con el pecho de Edward. Un cosquilleo inesperado le recorrió los hombros y la espalda. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Por el mero hecho de habérselo imaginado durante un brevísimo instante como su amante, ahora era mucho más perceptiva a la parte física de Edward. Malditas fueran las Viudas Alegres por haber sembrado esa semilla en su mente. Tendría que estar agradecida por el hecho de que se fuera a casar pronto. Así pondría punto final a cualquier descabellada figuración. Le acercó una copa y después alzó la suya para brindar.

—Por Edward y Tanya. Por una feliz vida juntos.

—A pesar de que sé lo mucho que le apena haberlo dicho, le agradezco su deseo. —Entrechocó su copa con la de Isabella y después se tomó todo su contenido de un solo trago. Isabella, que apenas había dado un sorbo, rio entre dientes y dijo:

— ¿Nervios de novio? ¿Tan pronto?

Edward le tendió la copa para que Isabella la volviera a llenar.

— ¿Nervios? Nada de eso. Tan solo un pequeño reconstituyente para entrar en esta nueva fase de mi vida.

Isabella sonrió ante su intento de parecer un caballero. A menudo, Edward hacía que su rostro asumiera una expresión de hastío, tan a la moda por aquel entonces, cuando quería ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Isabella se preguntó en qué estaría pensando en ese momento. ¿Estaría deseando haber tomado la decisión adecuada? ¿Había actuado demasiado deprisa? ¿Era Tanya la mujer adecuada? ¿Podría hacerle feliz? ¿Lo convertiría en un desdichado? Pobre Edward. Debía de estar totalmente desconcertado ante tan trascendental cambio en su vida. En la cabeza de Isabella los pensamientos también se agolpaban a gran velocidad. Todo cambiaría entre ellos. Tanya se instalaría en casa de Edward y ya jamás volvería a saltar por el balcón. Ninguna mujer permitiría que su marido trepara al tocador de otra mujer. ¿Permitiría Tanya que su amistad continuara? ¿O estaba a punto de perder a su mejor amigo? Cogió el decantador y lo colocó sobre la mesita con el candelabro, situada junto al sillón de Edward. Si lo que necesitaba era emborracharse, que se emborrachara. Cualquier hombre que fuera a casarse con Tanya y sus tontas risitas necesitaría un reconstituyente. Quizá lo acompañase. Puede que le sirviera para mitigar la imprevista punzada de tristeza que amenazaba con abrumarla. Edward la ayudó a mover los sillones de orejas de forma que la mesita quedara entre los dos y pudieran coger el vino con facilidad. Isabella se acurrucó en el sillón con los pies bajo su cuerpo. Edward se sentó en el otro sillón y cruzó lánguidamente una pierna. Era la forma en la que se sentaban habitualmente cuando estaban juntos, cómodos y relajados junto al fuego de la chimenea; tres en un inicio, solo dos ahora. ¿Permitiría Tanya que volvieran a ser tres de nuevo? Isabella lo dudaba. Le dio un buen sorbo al clarete.

—He de confesar que sigo un poco abrumada por este giro en los acontecimientos —dijo—. No tenía idea alguna de que estuviera realmente interesado en la señorita Denaly.

—Yo tampoco estaba seguro —dijo—. Para serle sincero, me fijé en ella la temporada pasada, pero, cuando pude pasar más tiempo junto a ella en Wiltshire, mi curiosidad se despertó.

— ¿Cómo ocurrió?

—Me ha oído quejarme durante años por tener que soportar los constantes ruegos y anhelos de mi padre por convertirse en abuelo. En Navidades, afirmó encontrarse a las puertas de la muerte, proclamando que su corazón se apagaría en cualquier momento. Decía que quería morir feliz sabiendo que su apellido perduraría gracias a los hijos que esperaba yo tuviera.

—Pobre hombre. ¿Sigue entonces enfermo?

Edward rio entre dientes.

—El corazón de mi padre está fuerte como un roble. Tiene la fuerza de un caballo de tiro, el viejo diablo. Solo intentaba darme el empujoncito que necesitaba, y decidí que era el momento de dejar de discutir con él y darle lo que tanto deseaba. Además, nunca he pretendido permanecer soltero por el resto de mis días. Ya era hora de que me pusiera serio y decidiera sentar la cabeza.

—Pensaba que la elección de una esposa también sería un asunto serio.

Edward suspiró con frustración.

—Lo era. Lo es. Comencé a deliberar acerca de quién podría considerar como posible esposa cuando, casualmente, recibí la invitación para visitar a los Denaly en Wiltshire.

—Sin duda su madre debió de percibir su interés por ella durante la última temporada.

—Sí, estoy convencido de que así fue. Y no hay necesidad alguna de utilizar un tono tan despectivo. La señora Denaly no es diferente a cualquier madre que espera poder procurar a su hija un matrimonio apropiado. Era plenamente consciente de sus intenciones. Nadie me tendió una trampa, por mucho que desee creerlo, Isabella. Me sentía…, me siento muy atraído por Tanya, por ello acepté la invitación, plenamente consciente de lo que aquello implicaba. Pero fui a Wiltshire pensando que ella podría colmar mis expectativas, y descubrí que era cierto. Puede que no sea inteligente o ingeniosa o que no esté dotada para conversaciones elevadas, pero es muy dulce, cariñosa y afable. Alguien como ella me conviene, Isabella. Ella me gusta. Será una gran esposa, aunque no sea un matrimonio por amor.

¿Realmente creía lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Tan encaprichado estaba que no era capaz de ver cómo iba a terminar? Isabella temía que no fuera consciente del error que había cometido hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Quizá ya fuese demasiado tarde. Un caballero no podía romper un compromiso de una forma honorable. La sociedad sí se lo permitía en cambio a las mujeres. Ellas sí tenían el privilegio de poder cambiar de opinión. Era inútil, por tanto, intentar hacerle entrar en razón. El daño ya estaba hecho. Isabella tendría que aprender a vivir con ello. Isabella frunció el ceño.

—Aunque no sea un matrimonio por amor, espero que al menos intente amarla, que intente hacer que su matrimonio sea verdadero. No puedo creer que pueda ser feliz sin amor y compañía.

Edward sonrió.

—La visitaré cuando necesite una compañía sensata.

Pero ¿acaso su joven esposa se lo consentiría? A punto estuvo de expresar su preocupación en voz alta, pero logró contenerse. Ya había dicho suficiente. Si continuaba mostrando su desaprobación, solo conseguiría que la situación fuese más incómoda entre ellos dos. Y eso era algo que no quería hacer, no cuando podía ser una de las últimas veces que fuesen a compartir una tarde agradable junto al fuego en su sala de estar.

— ¿Cuáles son sus planes? —le preguntó en un tono tan animoso como fue capaz—. ¿Cuándo es el gran día?

—Todavía no hemos hablado de una fecha para la boda. Tanya quiere disfrutar primero de la temporada.

—Entonces usted hará las veces de su ajetreado acompañante.

Edward soltó un gemido.

—Supongo que sí. Pero tiene derecho a disfrutar de una última temporada libre de preocupaciones antes de sentar la cabeza. Las cosas serán diferentes para ella tras el matrimonio.

Lo serán para todos.

—No lleva su broche hoy. —Las cejas de Sue Swan se juntaron hasta fruncir profundamente su ceño. Después volvió a prestar atención a la costura que sostenía en su regazo. Isabella se maldijo para sí por haberse olvidado el broche de luto con los cabellos negros de Jacob entrelazados en un complicado diseño tras el cristal. Siempre intentaba llevarlo cuando visitaba a la madre de Jacob. Maldita sea. Tenía que haberse acordado. Las relaciones con su suegra se habían deteriorado tras la muerte de Jacob, algo que causaba una gran tristeza a Isabella, que no tenía otra familia. No tenía hermanos y sus padres estaban muertos. Sue Swan la había llevado a vivir a su casa tras la muerte del padre de Isabella, donde la habían acogido con dulzura y cariño. Siempre estaría agradecida a los Swan por ello. Ya no había dulzura ni cariño en Sue, sin embargo. Jamás lograría convencerla de que no tuvo culpa alguna en la muerte de Jacob. Ella creía que si Isabella le hubiera informado con mayor prontitud de su enfermedad, podría haber corrido a la ciudad desde la finca de Kent y cuidarlo hasta que su salud se hubiera restablecido. Pero todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido y no hubo nada que se pudiera hacer para salvarlo. La infección de garganta había desembocado en una fiebre debilitante y falleció en cuestión de días. Pero Sue estaba convencida de que su presencia habría cambiado el rumbo de los acontecimientos y nadie podría hacerle cambiar de parecer.

—Lo lamento, Sue, pero el broche no quedaba bien con este vestido, así que no me lo he puesto hoy.

Sue dejó escapar un soplido de desdén.

—Si siguiese de luto en vez de llevar colores claros, el broche le combinaría bien.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, madre. —Leah Clearwather, la hermana de Jacob, estaba sentada al lado de Isabella en el sofá. Se inclinó hacia ella y le dio una palmadita tranquilizadora en el brazo. Era un par de años mayor que Isabella y tenía las mismas bellas facciones que su difunto hermano—. Ya han pasado dos años. Isabella es demasiado joven como para cubrirse con ropas negras durante el resto de sus días.

Sue alzó la vista y miró con mala cara a su hija. Las palabras «como usted» quedaron suspendidas en el aire situado entre ellas. Charlie Swan había convertido a Sue en viuda catorce años atrás y ella todavía vestía de luto riguroso. Isabella había percibido la fuerte desaprobación de su suegra cuando había pasado a vestir de alivio un año después de la muerte de Jacob. Cuando a los seis meses siguientes se quitó los guantes negros, Sue jamás la perdonó. Lo veía como una traición a la memoria de Jacob. Aquella sensación de traición, unida al convencimiento de que Isabella era en parte responsable de su muerte, junto a la desilusión por el hecho de que Isabella no hubiese podido tener un hijo que llevara la sangre de Jacob, ponía de relieve que aquellas dos mujeres que una vez estuvieron tan unidas ya nunca más volverían a estarlo.

—Además —dijo Leah, interrumpiendo la ensoñación de Isabella —, no podría decir que ese precioso azul fuera un color claro. Le queda muy bien, Isabella. ¿Tiene nueva modista?

—No, es un diseño de la señora Gill. —Miró con agradecimiento a su cuñada por haber cambiado de tema—. Me gusta cómo me quedan sus vestidos, así que no veo motivo para cambiar de modista.

Hablaron durante algunos minutos sobre las últimas tendencias y telas, pero Sue las interrumpió, como siempre hacía, para reconducir la conversación hacia un asunto que implicara a Jacob. Estaba resuelta a hacer de las visitas semanales de Isabella un recordatorio de su obligación de velar por la memoria de Jacob.

—Confío —dijo—, que la galería de arte de Jacob esté haciendo progresos para localizar obras para la muestra de este verano. He ordenado que traigan los Reynolds de Kent. Era su pintor favorito, creo que le gustaría que se expusiera en su galería.

Leah rio.

—No es la galería de Jacob, madre. Pertenece a la British Institution.1

—De la que él era miembro.

—Sí, junto con otros expertos. No era él solo.

—Pero tiene razón, Sue —dijo Isabella—. A él le gustaría mucho. Tenía en más alta consideración a Reynolds que a cualquier otro pintor británico y siempre pensó que era lo suficientemente importante como para dedicarle una retrospectiva. E incluir a su pintor favorito será un bello homenaje. También he logrado convencer a otros amigos para que envíen algunos de los retratos que tienen en sus casas de campo. Será una exposición maravillosa.

—Qué desdicha que no haya vivido lo suficiente para verlo —dijo Sue fulminando a Isabella con la mirada—. Y no albergo duda alguna de que ese despreciable de Masen habrá hablado en contra de la exposición. Gracias a Dios que los otros miembros son más del parecer de Jacob en tales materias. Isabella hizo una mueca de dolor. La madre de Jacob siempre había desaprobado la amistad de este con Edward. Sue jamás había podido comprender el vínculo que había entre ellos, cómo alguien tan diferente a Jacob podía haberse convertido en su mejor amigo. Y el hecho de que Edward hubiese estado junto a él en el momento de su muerte, y su propia madre no, solo había logrado empeorar su aversión por él.

—Edward tiene su propio gusto artístico —dijo Isabella—. No es el mismo que el de Jacob, cierto, pero se trata igualmente del gusto de un gran conocedor del arte.

Edward era un apasionado coleccionista de arte moderno y mecenas de varios artistas. Sus gustos artísticos reflejaban su forma de vida: impulsiva, intuitiva, un tanto imprudente. Amaba las pinturas frenéticas y desenfrenadas de Fuseli y el movimiento agitado de la luz y el color en la obra de Turner. Los gustos de Jacob eran más convencionales y analíticos, al igual que su vida había sido más prudente y cautelosa. Poussin y Claude eran sus modelos de perfección; Benjamin West era su artista contemporáneo favorito. Pero los dos amigos habían apreciado su respectivo buen ojo para las pinturas. Isabella se había visto envuelta en su pasión por el arte y con los años había desarrollado sus propias preferencias. Sentía debilidad por el manejo del pincel de Thomas Lawrence, pero prefería, sobre todo, las pinturas a la acuarela. Jacob había alentado su interés auspiciando a los mejores pintores de acuarelas y regalándole numerosas obras de estos. Aunque las dependencias públicas de su casa en Bruton Street estaban decoradas con las obras clásicas que Jacob prefería, las paredes de su sala de estar privada estaban llenas de acuarelas de Payne y Girtin y Cotman y los hermanos Varley.

—Y recuerde —dijo Isabella, intentando mejorar la percepción que tenía su suegra del mejor amigo de Jacob—, que Edward dotó el premio Swan en honor de Jacob. Debemos estarle agradecidas por ello.

—Fue un gesto magnífico —dijo Leah—. Nada habría podido ser más apropiado.

Jacob y Edward, que se convirtieron en unos entusiastas del arte tras regresar de un viaje por el continente durante el breve periodo de paz de 1802, habían sido unos de los fundadores de la British Institution, que disponía de su propia galería de arte en Pall Mall, donde se albergaban dos grandes exposiciones de pinturas cada año. La exposición de primavera proporcionaba a los artistas vivos una instalación donde poder mostrar y vender sus obras. Ese era el ámbito de Edward. La exposición de verano mostraba las obras de antiguos maestros, la pasión de Jacob, y se proporcionaba a estudiantes y aficionados la oportunidad de estudiarlos y realizar copias de las obras allí expuestas. Los miembros de la institución habían creado una serie de premios basados en una idea sugerida por Reynolds: en vez de pintar laboriosas copias de antiguos maestros, se pedía a cada estudiante que pintara una obra de un compañero. Estos premios llevaban concediéndose desde 1807, y el año pasado se añadió a la lista el primer premio Swan. Edward no podría haber rendido mejor homenaje a su amigo.

—En cualquier caso —dijo Sue—. Espero ansiosa la exposición de Reynolds, aunque me romperá el corazón que Jacob no pueda estar allí para verla. Cuando se inaugure, confío en que me acompañe del brazo, Isabella, para que ambas podamos contemplar el legado de la galería de Jacob y recordemos su generosidad y visión.

Leah miró a Isabella y después alzó la vista al techo en silenciosa exasperación. —Debo irme —dijo levantándose del sofá—. Tengo que pasar por la biblioteca para devolver un libro. Isabella, ¿querría acompañarme? Apreciaría mucho su compañía.

—Por supuesto.

Isabella se puso en pie y se alisó las faldas del vestido, feliz y agradecida por tener una excusa para marcharse. Mientras Leah le pedía a un sirviente que les trajera sus chales y sombreros, Isabella se inclinó hacia Sue y la besó en la mejilla. Tras despedirse brevemente, salió por la puerta principal con su cuñada.

—Lamento que madre siga poniéndoselo tan difícil —dijo Leah mientras caminaban por St. James Square. Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Me he ido acostumbrando a su comportamiento.

— ¿Pero le sigue doliendo?

Isabella suspiró.

—Sí, sigue doliéndome. Ojalá no esperase que me convirtiera en una mártir del recuerdo de Jacob.

Por alguna razón, la actitud de su suegra le había resultado especialmente molesta aquel día. Le había hecho sentirse ahogada, sofocada, nerviosa. Isabella tenía el deseo irracional de echar abajo todas aquellas coacciones y hacer algo temerario. Algo imprudente. Como, por ejemplo, cumplir el pacto de las Viudas Alegres. No había sido capaz de sacárselo de la cabeza en esos últimos días. Todavía no estaba segura de si podría ser capaz de tener un amante, o incluso si deseaba hacerlo. Pero la idea se había apoderado de su ser y no conseguía zafarse de ella. Isabella sonrió al imaginarse lo que pensaría Sue si hiciese lo que habían convenido en aquel estúpido pacto.

— ¿Qué se puede esperar —dijo Leah— de una mujer que lleva catorce años vistiendo de luto? No se lo tome demasiado a pecho, Isabella. Nadie tiene qué recriminarle por dejar de vestir de negro tras un año de la muerte de Jacob. Cualquier otra viuda habría hecho lo mismo.

—Jacob a menudo hablaba con tristeza, e incluso con un poco de frustración, de la incapacidad de su madre para seguir con su vida. Me gusta pensar que él no habría querido que yo llevara mi viudez como si de una mortaja se tratara, tal como Sue ha hecho.

—Por supuesto que no lo habría querido. Usted es una mujer joven, Isabella. Debe seguir con su vida. Vivir el hoy y el mañana. No pierda el tiempo languideciendo por el pasado. Solo le hará sentirse más desdichada y sola, como a madre. Es demasiado joven y encantadora como para no vivir una vida plena. ¿Ha pensado en volver a casarse de nuevo?

—Por Dios santo, no. No podría imaginarme casada con nadie más.

—Quizá sea demasiado pronto. Pero espero que algún día cambie de opinión. Algún día deseará encontrar la felicidad de nuevo.

—Dudo mucho que cambie algún día de opinión. Y hay muchas otras formas de encontrar la felicidad.

Leah se detuvo y la miró fijamente para a continuación esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Por supuesto que las hay.

Oh, Dios. Isabella sabía exactamente en qué estaba pensando Leah, y no era para nada lo que ella había querido decir

—Tengo el Fondo de las Viudas Benevolentes, por ejemplo, que me da grandes placeres y satisfacciones.

Leah rio entre dientes y dijo:

—Sí, eso también causa gran placer y satisfacción, por supuesto.

Isabella sintió cómo el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Leah estaba comenzando a hablar como Rosalie. ¿O simplemente era aquel maldito pacto que de nuevo le hacía imaginar un trasfondo sexual en todas y cada una de las conversaciones?

—Le ruego que no se preocupe por mí —dijo—. Le prometo que no me siento sola ni desdichada. Al menos, no muy a menudo. Estoy bastante ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Me alegra oírlo, pero no puede culparme por desear que tenga algo más. Alguien a quien amar. Hijos, quizá.

Mientras caminaban por Green Park, Leah siguió hablándole de sus hijos y de algunas de sus travesuras, mientras la mente de Isabella retornaba una y otra vez al pacto y a la conversación con sus amigas. Hasta aquel día no había pensado demasiado en las relaciones físicas con un hombre. Había tenido un matrimonio feliz, pero la parte física nunca había sido lo más importante. Sin embargo, desde el momento en que había escuchado a sus amigas hablar de los placeres del lecho conyugal, estaba cada vez más convencida de que se había perdido algo; que Jacob, que había sido el amor de su vida y el marido perfecto, quizá no hubiera sido el perfecto amante. Mientras caminaban pasaron al lado de un hombre y dos mujeres que charlaban junto al sendero de grava. Isabella se percató de que el hombre tocaba subrepticiamente la parte inferior de la espalda de una de las mujeres. Fue un roce breve, pero la mujer se había erguido levemente para a continuación rozar su mano contra la cadera de él. Había un halo de intimidad en aquellos roces que Isabella jamás habría percibido antes de que las Viudas Alegres cambiaran su percepción de las cosas. Una vez hubieron pasado a aquel grupo de personas, se encontraron con un hombre a lomos de un caballo que charlaba animadamente con una mujer cuya sirvienta permanecía un par de pasos tras ella. Cuando se acercaron a ellos, Isabella pudo oírles hablar de la nueva comedia que se representaba en el Drury Lane, pero sus ojos parecían estar entablando una conversación completamente diferente. La mujer tenía aquel brillo incandescente que todas habían percibido en los ojos de Rosalie. ¿Sería acaso aquel jinete su amante? Qué tontería. Se estaba comportando como una estúpida, viendo amantes por todas partes. Rosalie tenía toda la culpa, maldita fuera aquella mujer. Pero parecía que mucha, mucha gente vivía una vida más plena que la de Isabella. Leah con su devoto esposo e hijos. Rosalie con su joven amante. Incluso Edward, cuya vida estaba a punto de volverse más plena con la boba de su prometida y, sin duda, la llegada de niños. Lo cierto era que Isabella no tenía nada de qué quejarse. Había tenido un gran amor, aunque hubiese acabado tan pronto, y nunca más volvería a desposarse. Pero ¿significaba eso que tendría que acabar como su suegra, consagrando y sacrificando su vida en memoria de su difunto esposo? No, por Dios santo. No.

— ¿Isabella? ¿Ha oído algo de lo que le he dicho?

No la había estado escuchando. Miró avergonzada a Leah.

—Lo lamento. Mi mente estaba en otro lugar.

Leah sonrió.

—Confío en que en un lugar interesante.

—Tan solo estaba pensando en algo que hablamos algunos días atrás en la reunión del Fondo de las Viudas Benevolentes.

Para ser más exactos, no paraba de pensar en ello. Isabella comenzó a plantearse si, después de todo, el pacto de las Viudas Alegres no sería tan mala idea.


	3. Chapter 3

ACLARACION: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos con fines de entretenimiento ( algún personajes son de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Candice Hern)

Sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten

Capítulo 3

Edward observaba a Isabella mientras esta no dejaba de dar vueltas por la sala de estar. Las cosas no estaban yendo como él esperaba. Isabella estaba distraída. Algo ajeno a su compromiso ocupaba su mente. Había trepado por el balcón de nuevo aquella noche para hablarlo una vez más con ella. Lamentaba cómo se había disgustado Isabella por su compromiso con Tanya. Había pensado muchas veces cuál sería su reacción ante la noticia. Le había molestado que la hubiese juzgado con tanta rapidez. Sí, la conversación de Tanya era menos que brillante y su educación se limitaba a las habituales destrezas femeninas. Pero a él le gustaba, maldita sea. Era dulce y discreta, y muy inocente. Aquella inocencia, toda una novedad para él, era uno de sus atractivos. Era una chica preciosa y soñaba con ver aquella bella y nívea piel desnuda por vez primera solo para él. Quería lograr que Isabella entendiera su decisión. No le gustaba estar en desacuerdo con ella. Pero Isabella apenas si le había prestado atención alguna.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Isabella? ¿Qué le preocupa?

Isabella se detuvo y lo miró.

—Nada me preocupa. Es solo que… Hay algo que me gustaría decirle y no sé cómo.

—Puede hablarme de cualquier cosa, querida, como bien sabe. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Isabella, avergonzada, hizo una extraña mueca.

—Aún no.

—Cuénteme, pues. ¿De qué se trata?

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior durante un instante y frunció el ceño como si estuviera midiendo las palabras antes de empezar a hablar. Sus bellos ojos marrones brillaban con una excitación contenida y Edward supo que fuese lo que fuese aquello que tenía que contarle, no era algo terrible. Tenía el aspecto de una niña que custodia entusiasta un secreto y parecía mucho más joven que una mujer a punto de entrar en la treintena. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así, desde la muerte de Jacob, y Edward la observaba completamente embelesado. Se dirigió a su sillón de orejas favorito, cogió el omnipresente chal de cachemir y se lo colocó por encima de los hombros como si se estuviera preparando para la batalla. Aún de pie, miró a Edward fijamente a los ojos y dijo:

—Estoy pensando en tener un amante.

Edward, anonadado, permaneció en silencio un largo instante. ¿Un amante? ¿La mujer de Jacob iba a tener un amante? Era lo último que se esperaba que fuera a decir.

—Se ha quedado sorprendido —dijo—. Supongo que no debería haberme expresado de esa manera. Quizá fuera mejor que tomara asiento. —Tomó asiento junto al fuego y señaló con la cabeza al sillón de orejas que había al otro lado de la chimenea y que, desde donde le alcanzaba la memoria, siempre había sido «su sillón».

—Sí, quizá debería. —Acercó el sillón y se sentó un tanto rígido, demasiado tenso para como acostumbraba. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, un pequeño nudo de enojo—. Una noticia un tanto sorprendente, ¿no le parece?

— ¿Está decepcionado?

Decepcionado sería quedarse corto, aunque no estaba muy seguro de por qué aquella noticia tendría que afectarle tanto. Supuso que se debía a que siempre había pensado en ella como la mujer de Jacob. Imaginársela en los brazos de otro hombre le resultaba casi una blasfemia.

— ¿Me tiene en menor consideración por querer tener un amante?

—Querida Isabella, tengo un altísimo concepto de usted, como bien sabe, y nada podría hacer que eso cambiara.

— ¿No cree que esté traicionando la memoria de Jacob?

Edward permaneció en silencio. Era exactamente lo que pensaba, pero le parecía una grosería decirlo. Especialmente porque sabía que se trataba de una reacción irracional, emocional. Después de todo, Jacob estaba muerto.

—Lo cree. —Su mano se cerró en un puño y golpeó el brazo del sillón —. Maldita sea, Edward. Pensaba que al menos usted lo entendería. Se está comportando como Sue Swan.

—Dios santo. No me diga que le ha hecho tan descarado anuncio a la madre de Jacob.

Isabella resopló indignada.

—Por supuesto que no. No soy tan estúpida. Pero, por lo que parece, quiere que dedique el resto de mi vida a ser una mártir de la memoria de Jacob, al igual que ella.

¿Sería cierto? Edward no quería pensar así. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué permaneciera sola, y probablemente sintiéndose sola, durante los próximos cuarenta o cincuenta años? Mientras la miraba, se percató de cuán estúpida era esa idea. Isabella era una mujer increíblemente bella. Naturalmente que otros hombres la desearían. ¿Acaso él no había albergado cierta atracción hacia ella? Pero había sido la mujer de Jacob y siempre lo sería.

—No, yo no quiero eso para usted —dijo—. Lo siento, pero me resulta difícil imaginar…

El rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Isabella.

—No quiere pensar en que pueda estar con otro hombre que no sea Jacob. Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Me resulta difícil, eso es todo. Los dos están inextricablemente unidos en mi mente. Me cuesta pensar en usted sin él.

—Pero él ya no está, Edward. No es como si planeara ser infiel a un marido que vive. Sabe que jamás habría hecho eso. Pero Jacob está muerto. Me gustaría que todo el mundo dejase de pensar que yo también lo estoy.

—Jamás lo he pensado, Isabella. Y no quiero que acabe siendo una mártir de su recuerdo. Con toda sinceridad, había supuesto que algún día volvería a casarse. Aún es una mujer joven.

—Sabe que no tengo intención alguna de casarme de nuevo.

—Sí, siempre ha dicho eso. Pero debo decirle que tener un amante probablemente sea un error. No le producirá más que dolor.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo puede decir tal cosa? No puede saberlo, y es muy impertinente por su parte hacer un afirmación tal.

— ¿Recuerda lo que me dijo Jacob justo antes de morir?

Sus hombros se encogieron ante el peso de aquellas palabras.

—Me resulta difícil recordar cualquier cosa de ese día.

—Me dijo que cuidara de usted. Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Él no querría que se lanzara a una aventura potencialmente desastrosa.

Isabella hizo una mueca y entrecerró los ojos.

—Pero recuerde lo que me dijo a mí. Eso sí lo recuerdo. Me dijo que fuera feliz. En aquel momento no podía imaginar tal cosa. Mi corazón estaba destrozado y no podía concebir un futuro feliz sin él. Pero cuando supo que se iba a morir, me dijo que no malgastase mi vida llorándole, como había hecho su madre. «Sé feliz», me dijo. Bien, eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Un amante me haría feliz.

—No, no le haría feliz. Confíe en mí, Isabella. Tengo mucha experiencia en estos asuntos. No es el tipo de mujer que podría ofrecerle su cuerpo a un hombre sin atadura alguna. Jamás podría quedar satisfecha con una mera aventura o algún devaneo. Siempre querrá más, siempre necesitará más de un hombre que eso.

— ¿Supone saber lo que me satisfaría?

—La conozco.

—Lo dudo.

Edward la miró estupefacto. ¿Era cierto? ¿Realmente la conocía tanto como creía? Podía enumerar sus opiniones acerca del arte y la literatura y la política. Sabía que le apasionaban los sorbetes de limón y que prefería el té con leche y sin azúcar. Sabía dónde tenía sus cuentas y qué inversiones poseía. ¿Pero sabía lo que sentía su corazón? Pensaba que sí. Sabía lo mucho que había amado a Jacob y cuán devastadora había sido su muerte para ella. Sabía los esfuerzos que había hecho por aceptarlo y retomar su vida. Pero no sabía lo que sentía cuando por las noches se acostaba sola en su cama. Edward extendió el brazo y le tocó la mano.

—Escuche, Isabella. Sé que echa de menos a Jacob. Ha sentido la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo todas las noches durante ocho años. Quizá sea lo que más eche en falta. Pero si tiene un amante, este se vestirá al acabar y la dejará sola en su cama. ¿Por qué no busca un nuevo marido? Jacob lo comprendería mejor que un amante.

—No quiero otro marido. Jacob fue el único y verdadero amor de mi vida. Jamás podrá ser reemplazado. Además, es muy probable que no pueda tener hijos y un esposo quiere un heredero.

—A un hombre que la ame no le importaría eso.

—Pero a mí sí. Y además, si me conociera tan bien, sabría que estoy hablando en serio. He decidido tener un amante y no hay más que hablar.

Si había algo que sí sabía de ella era que, una vez había tomado una decisión, resultaba muy difícil hacerle cambiar de parecer.

—Entonces los dos tendremos que aceptar las decisiones de cada uno, ¿no cree? Yo me casaré y usted tendrá un amante. Aunque cada uno de nosotros creamos que el otro esté cometiendo un error, intentemos seguir adelante. Nuestras vidas están cambiando, pero espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

Se acercó a él y puso la mano sobre la suya.

—Por supuesto que podemos. Ya había resuelto que había juzgado demasiado rápido a la señorita Denaly. He decidido convertirme también en amiga suya. Edward giró la mano y agarró la de Isabella. A continuación se la llevó a sus labios.

—Dios la bendiga, querida.

Isabella se estremeció ligeramente y apartó su mano con discreción. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de nuevo. Qué interesante. Tras años seduciendo a mujeres, Edward conocía muy bien las señales. Pero Isabella jamás había reaccionado físicamente a su presencia hasta ahora. Debía de deberse a toda aquella conversación sobre amantes.

—Así que cuénteme —dijo—, ¿cómo surgió todo este asunto de tener un amante?

Era lo último que deseaba saber, pero podía percibir que Isabella ardía en deseos de contárselo, así que esbozó una sonrisa alentadora. Isabella se encogió levemente de hombros. De repente parecía avergonzada.

—No estoy segura de poder explicarlo —dijo—. Sabe que no estoy interesada en casarme de nuevo. Pero eso no significa que… que no deba… que no… oh, maldición. Ya sabe a lo que me refiero, Edward.

Por supuesto que sí. Echaba de menos tener a un hombre. Echaba de menos el sexo. Claro que lo echaba de menos. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido de no darse cuenta de que todavía tenía deseos, deseos que no eran satisfechos?

—Creo que la comprendo —dijo, y le lanzó una sonrisa burlona—. Pero debería haberlo mencionado antes. Le habría hecho gustosamente el favor.

Más que gustosamente, si por un momento se hubiera planteado que ella había considerado esa posibilidad. O si lo hubiese podido hacer sin sentir que estaba traicionando a su mejor amigo. —Pero, lamentablemente, es demasiado tarde. Estoy prometido con Tanya.

Isabella le devolvió la sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, una lástima.

— ¿Y quién, si puedo preguntar, es el afortunado?

—No tengo ni idea. ¿Qué?

— ¿No lo sabe? —Movió la cabeza para sacudirse lo que quiera que hubiese taponado sus oídos—. Perdóneme, Isabella, pero me temo que no la comprendo. —Lo cierto es que es muy simple. —Se colocó de nuevo en el sillón y se cubrió las rodillas con el chal. Parecía una joven llena de vida, no una viuda marchita. Por supuesto que deseaba experimentar el placer físico de nuevo. Era demasiado apasionada para ignorarlo—. Me he dado cuenta de que no hay necesidad de sacrificar ese aspecto de mi vida —dijo— solo porque no desee casarme de nuevo. Así que he decidido que sería agradable tener un amante. Solo que aún no he decidido quién será.

Edward entendía sus necesidades y, a regañadientes, no pudo sino aplaudir tan abierta actitud. Es más, experimentó una nimia esperanza de que, como todavía no había escogido ningún hombre, la idea podría ser abatida antes de que se convirtiera en realidad. Era una actitud egoísta, cierto, pero no creía ser capaz de soportar pensar en ella en brazos de otro hombre. En su mente Isabella todavía pertenecía a Jacob, el mejor hombre que Edward había conocido. Isabella lo había amado y él había estado loco de amor por ella. Edward había sentido celos de su felicidad juntos, de la alegría que encontraban en cada uno. Como testigo de aquella felicidad, la idea de un amante desconocido le parecía cuanto menos problemática.

— ¿Recuerda —dijo Isabella— cuando le hablé de que todas las damas que formábamos el Fondo de las Viudas Benevolentes habíamos acordado querer permanecer viudas? ¿De cómo disfrutábamos de nuestra independencia y no deseábamos volver a contraer matrimonio?

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Le había quedado muy claro que jamás consideraría la posibilidad de un segundo matrimonio. En aquel momento pensó que ella quizá se había imaginado que Edward se lo pediría. Quizá había supuesto que él creía que Isabella necesitaba a alguien que ocupara el lugar de Jacob, ¿y quién mejor que él? Su anuncio de no volver a casarse parecía ir dirigido directamente a él, para evitar cualquier posible declaración embarazosa y, aparentemente, no deseada. Lo cierto era que Edward jamás se había planteado declarársele. No, eso no era totalmente cierto. Cuando le dijo a su padre que estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de contraer matrimonio, Isabella fue la primera mujer que se le vino en mente. Pero solo durante un instante. Sí, sentía un gran afecto, incluso amor, por ella. Pero como amiga. Para él era la mujer de Jacob, y siempre lo sería. Además, aunque Edward pensara por un momento que ella consideraría una proposición por él formulada, no estaba seguro de desearlo. Ella había conocido el amor verdadero con Jacob y pasaría el resto de su vida llorando su pérdida. Edward era lo suficientemente sensato como para saber que casarse con ella no le supondría más que un constante e insoportable dolor, pues sabía que jamás podría ocupar ese vacío que había quedado en su vida. Y aunque ella le dejara intentarlo, le seguiría pareciendo una traición a Jacob. Como si le estuviera robando la mujer a su mejor amigo. Aquello era ciertamente una estupidez, pues Jacob estaba muerto, pero era lo que sentía. —No obstante —prosiguió Isabella—, solo porque no desee casarme de nuevo no significa que tenga que renunciar a… todo. ¿Debería? —Bajó la vista y sus mejillas adquirieron en delicioso tono rosado—. Solo quiero un poco de placer. Por supuesto. Cómo había sido tan estúpido de no darse cuenta antes. Quizá no fuera capaz de reemplazar a Jacob en su vida, pero podría haberle ofrecido aquello. Si no estuviera comprometido con Tanya, ¿habría pensado Isabella en él para tal menester? ¿Se habría ofrecido él?

—Ojalá lo hubiera decidido antes —le dijo con una seductora sonrisa mientras llenaba de nuevo las copas—. Qué lástima que haya esperado a que me haya comprometido con otra mujer. De lo contrario, habría estado encantado de proporcionarle todo el placer que pueda imaginarse. —Le guiñó lentamente el ojo—. Sé un par de cosas acerca de cómo satisfacer a las mujeres.

Isabella apartó el rostro y se volvió. Fue entonces cuando Edward se percató de que ella ya lo sabía, conocía todas sus historias con las mujeres. Había sido muy franco todos aquellos años en su presencia, confiándole a Isabella las mismas confidencias que había compartido con Jacob. Por desgracia, lo que se temía era que a veces hubiese oído algunos comentarios no demasiados caballerosos, más bien un tanto ordinarios, de las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida. Había tenido un número escandaloso de amantes, pero nunca una relación seria, una relación duradera. La mayoría de sus relaciones amorosas eran intensos encuentros sexuales cuya llama se extinguía rápidamente en cuanto él se aburría. Ninguna mujer lograba mantener su interés demasiado tiempo. Lo cierto era que su amistad con Isabella era la relación más duradera y gratificante que había tenido con una mujer. Pero pensar que podría llevar esa amistad más lejos era absurdo. Con toda probabilidad él era la última persona que Isabella habría considerado para que le proporcionara placeres sexuales. Había sido una estupidez bromear sobre aquello. Pero hacerlo era la única forma de abordar tan embarazosa discusión. Eso, y más vino. Le dio otro trago a la copa. Isabella alzó la vista al fin y sonrió.

—Estoy más que al tanto de su pericia —dijo y se le formaron aquellos hoyuelos que a Edward tanto le gustaban—, razón por la que me he atrevido a darle a conocer mi plan. Me gustaría pedirle consejo.

Edward reprimió un gemido.

— ¿Consejo?

— ¿Quién mejor para ayudarme a encontrar el hombre perfecto que me proporcione los placeres del amor físico? Dios mío.

— ¿Y quién mejor para enseñarme la manera más eficaz de seducir a un hombre para conducirlo hasta mi… cama?

Aquello era demasiado. Vació el decantador en su copa y se bebió el vino de un trago.

— ¿Quién mejor —prosiguió— que un hombre de mundo? Un hombre con una amplia experiencia en esos temas. Un hombre como usted. » ¿Quién si no?

— ¿Quiere que le ayude a buscar un amante?

Dicho de aquella forma tan franca, sonaba ridículo. De repente Isabella se sintió estúpida por haberle mencionado siquiera la idea. ¿Qué le había llevado a hacer una cosa así? Apenas si podía creer que hubiese decidido tener un amante. Pero en su mente se le repetía por un lado la imagen del rostro resplandeciente de Rosalie y el sombrío martirio de Sue por el otro. No había duda acerca de cuál de las dos expresiones quería que portase su rostro.

—Perdóneme, Edward. No debería habérselo pedido. Tan solo pensaba…

¿Qué había pensado? ¿Qué haría exactamente todo con lo que él había estado bromeando antes? ¿Que tomaría cartas en el asunto y haría el trabajo, proporcionándole «todo el placer que pudiera imaginarse»? Isabella estaba segura de que Edward habría llevado a cabo tal promesa. Solo tenía que mirar aquellos ojos verdes para saberlo. Casi se sentía dichosa porque su compromiso con Tanya descartara esa posibilidad. Edward la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que nunca buscaría tener intimidad con el hombre de otra mujer.

—Pensaba que yo era su amigo —dijo— y que le ayudaría, como hacen los amigos. Así pues, ¿cómo puedo ayudarla?

No estaba del todo segura. Pero, desde la última reunión con las miembros del Fondo, se había dado cuenta de que no tenía tanta experiencia como había pensado. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que no sabía. Y eso era lo que más le excitaba de todo aquello. ¿Cómo sería disfrutar de la intimidad física con un hombre de nuevo, disfrutarla de formas que ni siquiera alcanzaba a imaginar? En ocasiones le resultaba excitante pensar en ello, pero le resultaba más aterrador todavía.

—Bueno —dijo—, Jacob es el único hombre con el que… bueno, ya sabe. Nunca… —Notó cómo le ardían las mejillas de la vergüenza. No podía creer que estuviera teniendo esa conversación—. Oh, Edward, no sé cómo proceder. No sé quién sería un buen… quién sabría cómo… Maldita sea, no sé nada de nada. No sé cómo encontrar al hombre adecuado.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Si espera que le diga qué hombre sería el mejor amante, se equivoca, Isabella. Lo lamento, pero eso es pedir demasiado. ¿Por qué debería saber algo así? Sería mejor que le preguntara a otra mujer. —Le sonrió abiertamente—. A la duquesa, por ejemplo.

Había pensado hablar con Alice, pero se sentía demasiado cohibida para hacerlo. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, teniendo semejante conversación con Edward.

—Tiene razón —dijo—. No debería estar importunándolo. Es solo que… bueno, no solo tiene que ver con lo que hace un hombre en el dormitorio.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

— ¿No? Pensaba que era de lo que se trataba.

—Sí, pero también necesito un hombre que sea discreto. No quiero que mi nombre circule por los clubes o, Dios no lo quiera, figure en los libros de apuestas. Me gustaría que se respetase mi intimidad.

—Un caballero de honor, entonces —dijo—. No esperaba menos. ¿Y qué más?

—No quiero un hombre que tenga previsto casarse, o con miras a mi fortuna. Debe de ser alguien dispuesto a aceptar mis condiciones.

— ¿Una relación física solo?

—Fundamentalmente. Sin ataduras.

—Un hombre de mundo, alguien que codicie su cuerpo pero no su fortuna. —Los ojos entornados de Edward recorrieron el contorno de sus caderas y muslos, lo que provocó que un repentino calor se agolpara en sus venas—. No debería resultar difícil. ¿Qué más?

Le habría gustado maldecir a aquel hombre por mirarla de esa manera. Últimamente era mucho más consciente de las palabras, miradas y roces entre hombres y mujeres. Conocía a Edward de casi toda la vida, sabía que era un seductor de mujeres, pero él nunca había posado sus seductores ojos sobre ella de una forma tan provocativa. ¿O quizá era que ella jamás se había percatado? Intentó recobrar la compostura y le sonrió a su fingida insolencia. —Bueno, no estaría mal que fuera guapo, claro. Edward rio.

—Por supuesto. Un caballero apuesto con cierta habilidad bajo las sábanas y que quede satisfecho con una aventura sin complicaciones. Vamos delimitando el terreno. ¿Y qué más? ¿Un hombre que vaya a la moda?

—No creo que eso sea importante. Debería ir presentable y limpio, naturalmente, pero dudo mucho que un hombre demasiado preocupado por su atuendo fuera un candidato apropiado.

—Muy cierto. Nada de estirados de la alta sociedad. Demasiado ensimismados como para portarse como deberían con una mujer. ¿Qué hay de su fortuna?

—No es algo a tener en cuenta —dijo. — ¿Y la edad?

—Mmm. No lo había pensado. Supongo que no serviría para mis propósitos que fuera demasiado mayor.

—Por supuesto que no. Después de todo, tiene que ser capaz de rendir. Y un viejo libertino no le va demasiado. —Se estremeció de una forma un tanto exagerada—. Así que estamos buscando un caballero que sea atractivo, discreto y no muy dado a cuidarse en exceso, sin ataduras y que sea lo suficientemente enérgico como para satisfacer las necesidades de una mujer. ¿Hasta ahora voy bien?

Isabella sonrió abiertamente al percatarse de que Edward había convertido todo ese asunto en un juego para hacer que se sintiera a gusto.

—Sí —dijo—, me parece bien. Y también…

—Dios mío, ¿hay más? Querida, si concreta demasiado sus gustos, corre el riesgo de limitarlos tanto que no le quede ningún hombre.

—Pero Edward, este hombre hipotético y yo pasaremos bastante tiempo juntos, y no solo en el dormitorio. Debería haber algo más que… eso, ¿no cree? Me gustaría un hombre con el que pudiera hablar, que sepa tratar a las mujeres, un hombre cuya compañía disfrute. Un hombre como usted.

—Un caballero con conversación y encanto —dijo él.

—Sí, eso es.

—Eso es mucho pedir, querida. Y, por supuesto, nada de eso importaría si el tipo no fuese un gran amante. ¿Correcto?

—Sí, supongo que es cierto. Oh, Edward, sé que parece una estupidez y que tan solo está bromeando, pero tan solo deseo…

No podía reconocerlo en voz alta, no a Edward, pero deseaba aquella emoción y pasión de la que Rosalie hablaba. Quería lo que sus amigas habían experimentado. Solo una vez en la vida. Edward sabía lo que quería, probablemente mejor que ella. Y sin embargo, movido por una pura obstinación malsana, parecía resuelto a que no lo tuviera. ¿Qué hombre podría ser digno de ella? ¿Y cómo podría ningún hombre esperar estar a la altura de Jacob Swan, quien sin duda era tan talentoso y diestro en la cama como lo era en todo lo demás que hacía? La pobre Isabella estaba condenada a la decepción. Edward tenía plena confianza en su destreza sexual, y pensaba que quizá podría mejorar el recuerdo de Jacob en ese campo. Ahora que era imposible poner aquella confianza a prueba, se resistía extrañamente a que cualquier hombre lo intentara.

—Bromas aparte —dijo—, ¿estaría dispuesto a aconsejarme si ciertos hombres… satisfarían mis necesidades?

— ¿Tiene alguien en mente?

—Lo cierto es que tengo una lista.

—Por Dios santo, ¿una lista? Maldición, Isabella, creo que necesitaré más vino. ¿No tendrá por casualidad otra botella a mano?

—Ya sabe dónde están.

Claro que lo sabía. Las seguía guardando al fondo del último cajón del gabinete de la esquina, donde Jacob siempre tenía existencias. Edward sacó una botella y la descorchó. Sin molestarse siquiera en servirlo en el decantador (una lista de amantes potenciales no podía esperar por tales finuras), se llevó la botella con él y la colocó en la mesita entre ellos. Colmó la copa de Isabella antes de llenar la suya. Tras tomar un reconstituyente trago de clarete, le dijo:

—Tiene una lista.

Isabella cogió el libro que había metido bajo el cojín del sillón y de entre las páginas sacó una hoja de papel doblada.

—He escrito algunos nombres. ¿Qué le parece lord Peter Bentham?

Maldición, iba a tener que pensar con rapidez.

— ¿Bentham? ¿El hijo menor de Worthing? ¿Un tipo grande y robusto con el cabello rubio?

—Sí, ese es.

—Si yo fuera usted, lo evitaría.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque he oído que ese tipo tiene un temperamento fuerte y una vena agresiva.

— ¿Lord Peter? Me cuesta creerlo. Parece un caballero muy amable.

—Las apariencias pueden ser engañosas. La mayoría de los hombres muestran sus mejores modales en público, especialmente si hay mujeres delante. Pero uno les oye hablando en los clubes. No me quedaría tranquilo si pensara que se relaciona con un hombre como Bentham. Por mi tranquilidad, ¿podríamos tacharlo de la lista?

—De acuerdo. —Su voz mostró un dejo de decepción. ¿De veras se sentía atraída por semejante patán corpulento?

— ¿Quién es el siguiente?

—Sir Dudley Wainfleet.

Edward rio entre dientes.

—No lo logrará, querida.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Entre usted y yo, el hombre no está especialmente interesado en las mujeres.

Isabella abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Quiere decir…?

—Exactamente. Tachado. ¿Quién es el siguiente?

—Robert Plimsoll.

Negó con la cabeza y se echó a reír.

—Ha hecho bien en buscar mi ayuda para esa lista suya.

Isabella alzó la barbilla desafiante.

— ¿Alguna objeción al señor Plimsoll?

—Tan solo que tiene amante y cinco hijos en una casa en Hampstead. Sorprendida, Isabella dio un grito ahogado.

— ¿Está bromeando? Jamás he oído tal cosa sobre él.

—Esas cosas nunca llegan a los oídos de las mujeres. A veces ni siquiera las esposas tienen conocimiento de la segunda familia de sus maridos. Confíe en mí, querida. Todo hombre de la alta sociedad sabe lo de esa casa en Hampstead.

—Oh, querido. Qué frustrante. Qué suerte que le haya pedido su consejo. —Suspiró y tomó un sorbo de vino mientras miraba de nuevo la lista—. ¿Harry Shackleford?

Edward frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Aquello se estaba volviendo cada vez más desagradable. Pensar en cualquiera de esos hombres con Isabella le resultaba intolerable.

— ¿Qué? ¿También hay algo en él que no le gusta?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Nada en concreto. Es solo un presentimiento.

— ¿Y qué le dice ese presentimiento?

—Puede que resulte extraño, pero no me gusta la forma en que ese hombre trata a sus caballos. El ceño de Isabella se frunció.

— ¿A sus caballos?

—Sí, no muestra atención ni cuidado alguno con ellos y tiene la mano un poco suelta con la fusta y las espuelas. Es extremadamente cruel con los pobres animales, los monta hasta dejarlos cojos. Y he observado que un hombre que maltrata a su ganado a menudo muestra la misma falta de consideración hacia su mujer. No me fío de él.

Un destello receloso iluminó los ojos de Isabella.

— ¿Cree que debería tacharlo de la lista?

—Depende solamente de usted, querida. Solo le estoy haciendo una observación.

—Mmm. De acuerdo, entonces. Lord Newton. Edward casi se atraganta con el vino.

— ¿Newton? —farfulló. Aquel hombre era uno de sus mejores amigos y un conocido libertino. La mera idea de Isabella y Newton juntos era simplemente inconcebible. Aquel hombre la usaría y la apartaría de su lado sin pensárselo dos veces. Sin duda ella lo sabía—. No puede estar hablando en serio.

Isabella sonrió.

—No, claro que no.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Gracias a Dios.

—Solo quería devolvérsela por poner trabas a todos los hombres de la lista.

— ¡Será desvergonzada! Casi me da una apoplejía.

—Le está bien empleado.

Sus hoyuelos volvieron a hacer acto de presencia. Estaba adorable, acurrucada en su chal con los pies metidos bajo su cuerpo como si de una niña se tratara. Qué curioso. Jamás se había percatado de los delicados pies que tenía. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Edward, parecía que algún tipo afortunado iba a colocar esos pies en una postura totalmente distinta y a arroparla mejor que con cualquier chal. Maldición.

—Bien —dijo—, ¿podemos continuar?

— ¿Hay más?

—Muchos más. Es una lista bastante larga.

Levantó la hoja de papel. Parecía haber cerca de veinte o más nombres en ella. Edward se sirvió otra copa de vino. Iba a ser una noche muy larga. La mesita estaba repleta de botellas de vino vacías para cuando la lista de Isabella hubo quedado reducida a un pequeño puñado de caballeros inobjetables. Isabella estaba un tanto perjudicada por el alcohol y no pensaba con la suficiente claridad como para fiarse de sus percepciones, pero habría jurado que Edward no estaba para nada satisfecho con que incluso tan pocos hombres permanecieran en la lista. Tenía la impresión de que habría preferido tachar todos y cada uno de los nombres, dejándola sin opciones. Y sin esperanza. Quizá simplemente estaba desempeñando el papel de hermano mayor, el papel de quien pensaba que ningún hombre era la suficientemente bueno para su hermana. O quizá tan solo se había tomado la promesa que le hizo a Jacob de cuidar de ella demasiado a pecho. De cualquier modo, algunas de sus excusas fueron flojeando conforme pasaba el tiempo. O eran demasiado altos o demasiado bajos, demasiado corpulentos o demasiado enjutos. Sus ojos eran demasiado pequeños, sus orejas demasiado grandes, su nariz demasiado larga. —Sus estúpidas objeciones se están volviendo bastante tediosas — dijo Isabella—. Pienso mantener a lord Chenney en la lista a pesar de que tenga los pies grandes.

Edward dejó escapar un gemido.

—Como quiera. Pero tenga cuidado cuando baile con él. Un paso en falso y los delicados dedos de sus pies acabarán hechos pedacitos.

Isabella soltó una risita.

—Se está comportando como un tonto, Edward. Tanto vino le está haciendo decir tonterías.

—Y usted, atontada mía, no hace más que reírse tontamente.

Se miraron y se deshicieron en carcajadas incontroladas, como siguieron haciendo con cada vez mayor frecuencia conforme avanzaba la noche y corría el vino. Si alguno de sus amigos los hubiese visto en semejante estado, probablemente se habría escandalizado. A Isabella se le había caído el chal y hacía tiempo que se había quitado las zapatillas y había apoyado sus pies en la chimenea. La chaqueta de Edward había desaparecido, su chaleco estaba desabrochado y el nudo de su corbatín aflojado. Los fragmentos de una copa de vino rota yacían desparramados por la chimenea. Una botella vacía había rodado bajo el sillón de Edward.

—Deje de reírse —dijo, sin lograr contenerse ella misma—. Todavía tenemos asuntos muy serios que considerar.

—Pensaba que ya habríamos terminado con su condenada lista. Le ruego que no me diga que hay otro papel dentro de ese libro.

—Ya no hay más listas, se lo prometo.

—Gracias a Dios. Mi cerebro está agotado. No tiene idea de cuánto. — Cogió su copa, que estaba vacía, y soltó un quejido—. Maldición, era la última.

— ¿Ya no hay más botellas en el gabinete? ¿Nos hemos bebido todas?

—Eso parece.

—Santo Dios. Puede que jamás sea capaz de volver a ponerme en pie. Usted, Edward, es una mala influencia.

—Al menos su cama está tras esa puerta. Yo todavía tengo que saltar por ese maldito balcón.

—Puede quedarse aquí si lo desea. Podría traerle una almohada y una manta.

—No. No es buena idea. Estaré bien.

Cuando Jacob vivía, Edward había pasado muchas veces la noche en la sala de estar si había bebido demasiado como para intentar trepar por el balcón. Pero nunca lo había hecho desde que ella estaba sola. Siempre se había mostrado muy cauto con respecto a su reputación. No parecía ser consciente de que el simple hecho de estar allí con ella, bebiendo como si de dos hombres se tratara, podría tener el mismo efecto en su reputación tanto si permaneciera en su casa como si no. Pero él tenía razón. Teniendo en cuenta el asunto sobre el que había versado la conversación, invitarlo a pasar la noche había sido una idea estúpida.

— ¿Tendrá cuidado? —dijo—. No me gustaría encontrarme con su cuerpo estrellado en la calle mañana por la mañana.

—Por Dios santo, qué imaginación tan truculenta tiene usted. Casi me está tentando a que use la puerta principal.

Isabella rio entre dientes.

— ¡Eso nunca!

—No se preocupe, todavía no estoy tan mal para eso. Sigue habiendo vida dentro de este pobre diablo. Le prometo que tendré cuidado.

Ninguno de los dos hizo amago de moverse. Isabella, al menos, se contentaba con quedarse como estaba. Sospechó que Edward estaba intentando reunir un mínimo de sobriedad antes de trepar por el balcón. Lo miró con cariño, preguntándose si se sentiría tan cómoda con cualquiera de los hombres de la lista. Era una pena que no estuviera disponible. Se preguntó cómo habría evaluado sus propios atributos en caso de que su nombre hubiera aparecido en la lista. Pero su nombre no estaba en ella. Había sido lo suficientemente sensata como para no incluirlo.

—A pesar de las tonterías en que ha degenerado la conversación — dijo—, me ha sido de gran ayuda, Edward. Se lo agradezco de veras. Me ha ahorrado mucho tiempo.

—No queremos que seduzca al tipo equivocado, ¿verdad?

—No. Y eso me lleva al siguiente problema.

—Ah, sí. Me ha dicho antes que todavía quedaban asuntos muy serios que considerar. Ahora que nos hemos quedado sin vino, supongo que ya no queda otra que ponerse serios. ¿De qué se trata, querida?

—Edward, no tengo idea de cómo seducir a alguien. Debe enseñarme.

Edward le lanzó una mirada de severidad.

—Eso es ir demasiado lejos.

—Pero no sé cómo comenzar. Hace años de ello, y ni siquiera sabía cómo coquetear con un hombre. Mi matrimonio con Jacob había sido concertado hacía tiempo, por lo que no había necesidad alguna de hacer uso de mis tretas femeninas para conseguirlo. No sé cómo seducir a un hombre, Edward. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Edward se pasó la mano por sus cabellos para apartárselos de la frente (tras lo cual, cómo no, volvieron a caer hacia delante) y la miró con una expresión lastimera en sus ojos.

—Por favor, Isabella. No quiero enseñarle a seducir a un hombre para llevarlo a su cama. No me pida eso.

—Pero Edward. Necesito su ayuda de veras. Sabe cuán ignorante soy en tales menesteres. Pero usted no. Es un hombre de mundo. ¿Cómo podría seducirle? Edward gimió como si el dolor fuera insoportable.

—No. Se lo ruego.

—Por favor, Edward.

—Este es su juego, querida. Usted decide qué es lo que quiere. Es tarea suya pensar cómo lograrlo.

—Menudo amigo está hecho —dijo indignada—. ¿A quién más podría preguntarle? Contaba con su ayuda.

—Pregúntele a alguna de esas otras malditas viudas de los bailes benéficos —dijo en tono enfadado, agitando una mano en el aire—. Pregúntele a cualquier otra persona. Pregúntele a la duquesa. A cualquiera menos a mí.

—Le preguntaré a la duquesa, puede estar seguro de ello. Pero esperaba contar también con la opinión de un hombre. Solo usted puede dármela, Edward. ¿Cómo, por ejemplo, sabré si un hombre está interesado?

—No se haga la tímida conmigo, Isabella. No puede decirme que no sabe cuándo un hombre la encuentra atractiva. Una mujer hermosa como usted debe de estar acostumbrada a tener a tipos revoloteando a su alrededor desde que era una cría.

Isabella le sonrió burlonamente.

—Pensaba que sí lo sabía, pero jamás he sabido que usted me encontrara hermosa. Qué sorpresa tan agradable. Pero bueno, está bastante borracho, así que supongo que no cuenta.

—Mmm, por supuesto que lo sabía. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo?

—Eso solo pone de relieve lo dura de entendederas que soy para esas cosas. No obstante, no estaba hablando de saber cuándo un hombre piensa que soy bonita. ¿Cómo sabré si quiere llevarme a la cama?

—Todos quieren llevarla a la cama. Su cometido es hacer que el tipo adecuado sepa que puede hacerlo.

— ¿Y cómo hago eso? ¿Cómo lo hacen las mujeres para que sepan que pueden? —Simplemente lo hacen. Eso es todo.

—Pero ¿cómo? Suspiró profundamente y se desplomó sobre el sillón.

—Planéelo de forma que él la lleve a casa. Después invítele a una copa de brandi. Esa sería la señal más clara que podría darle.

— ¿Y después qué? ¿Lo hablamos? ¿Lo invito a que suba arriba?

—Déjelo en sus manos. El afortunado sabrá lo que hacer, malditos sean sus ojos.

Isabella se sonrió ante su embriagada aflicción.

—No le gusta para nada esta idea, ¿verdad? Todo esto de buscar un amante.

—Lo cierto es que no.

— ¿No quiere que sea feliz?

—Ah, querida mía. Por supuesto que sí.

Se acercó para tocarla, perdió el equilibrio y casi vuelca el sillón. Lo intentó de nuevo y finalmente logró tocar su mano y estrecharla de forma tranquilizadora. Dejó que sus dedos rozaran su rodilla antes de colocar la mano en los cojines del sillón. Sería por la acción del vino, pero Isabella todavía podía sentir la cálida huella de su roce.

—Por supuesto que sí —repitió—. Lo cierto es que nada desearía tanto. Tan solo me resulta… violento.

—Lo sé.

—Y supongo que ya no podré saltar alegremente por el balcón para visitarla de improviso. Podría toparme con su caballero, algo que sería de lo más embarazoso.

—No lo había pensado. Pero no quiero que deje de venir, Edward.

—Quizá necesitaríamos una señal.

— ¿Qué tipo de señal?

—Veamos —echó un vistazo por la habitación—. ¿Qué tal esa planta de orquídea?

—Señaló en dirección a una planta exótica metida dentro de un cachepot francés—. Sáquela al balcón cuando pueda visitarla. Si no veo la orquídea, no la importunaré.

—De acuerdo. Si eso le hace sentirse más cómodo.

—Nada de esta situación me hace sentirme cómodo.

—Desearía que dejara de actuar como un hermano mayor protegiendo a la hermana que tiene a su cargo y, de una vez por todas, pensara en mí como una mujer.

Edward la miró boquiabierto durante un largo instante, después rompió a reír. Cuando logró hablar, le dijo:

—Le prometo hacer un esfuerzo para frenar mis instintos protectores, querida. Y entonces sus ojos verdes adquirieron una expresión que no alcanzaba a leer con la tenue luz del fuego moribundo, pero que la mantuvo tan cautiva que por un momento casi se olvidó de respirar.

—También le prometo —dijo con voz dulce— que nunca jamás pensaré en usted de una manera fraternal. Siempre pensaré en usted como una mujer.

Santo Dios, la voz de Edward había hecho que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. No era frecuente que Edward hiciera gala de su encanto seductor con ella, pero cuando lo hacía, resultaba muy potente. Si uno solo de los hombres que quedaban en la lista le pudiera hacer sentirse así, quizá finalmente descubriría lo que Rosalie les había contado. Bajó la vista y contempló los nombres restantes. ¿Cuál sería?


	4. Chapter 4

ACLARACION: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos con fines de entretenimiento ( algún personajes son de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Candice Hern)

Sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten

Capítulo 4

—Le digo que fue más de lo que un hombre debería tener que soportar, escuchar aquella larga lista de amantes potenciales. Tuve que emborracharme para poder superarlo.

Edward estaba sentado con lord Newton en un rincón oscuro del Raven Coffee House. Les habían llenado dos veces las tazas y los restos de unos emparedados de jamón yacían en una bandeja situada entre ellos. Era un antiguo establecimiento que se encontraba en Fetter Lane, uno de los pocos cafés que no habían acabado convirtiéndose en un club privado o en una taberna. Una escalera central de grandes dimensiones conducía a salas donde se llevaban a cabo negocios y asuntos de todo tipo (la mayoría de ellos legítimos), tal como llevaba haciéndose desde hacía más de un siglo. Newton lo prefería a cualquiera de los clubes de caballeros de Mayfair o St. James, pues era poco probable encontrarse con rostros conocidos allí, particularmente aquellos pertenecientes a furiosos maridos u otras personas relacionadas con las mujeres de su vida. Podían sentarse y conversar en uno de esos bancos similares a los de las iglesias con cierto anonimato. Edward también le había cogido cariño al lugar. El techo bajo con sus pesadas vigas hacía que estuviera oscuro incluso a mediodía, y el aire estaba impregnado del humo del tabaco y de las lámparas de aceite. Sin embargo, lo mejor de todo era el café, que Edward prefería por encima del té. A pesar de tratarse de un capricho caro, cinco peniques la taza, bien merecía la pena aquel brebaje rico y oscuro que tan acorde iba con su actual estado de ánimo.

—Podrá reírse —dijo mirando con el ceño fruncido a su amigo—, pero si no me hubiera blindado de alcohol, no podría haberme enfrentado a esa maldita lista. Y lo peor de todo era que mi nombre había sido notoriamente omitido de la lista.

— ¿Le sorprende? —preguntó Newton.

—Lamentablemente, no. Me conoce demasiado bien, conoce mis historias con las mujeres demasiado bien. No, no esperaba ver mi nombre en esa lista, pero no menos doloroso me resultó ver aquellos otros nombres. Le digo que debía de haber veinte o veinticinco nombres. Aquello fue una agonía.

La tenue luz de la parpadeante vela esculpía marcadas sombras en los pómulos hundidos de Newton, lo que provocaba que su mueca burlona resultara aún más perversa. Era obvio que estaba disfrutando con el malestar de Edward.

—Espero sinceramente que mi nombre estuviera allí —dijo—. Estaría más que feliz de poder satisfacerla.

Edward lo miró desde el otro lado de la mesa, oscurecida y deteriorada tras un siglo de vida.

—Su nombre surgió.

Las cejas de su señoría se arquearon sorprendidas.

— ¿De veras? Bueno, entonces creo que he subestimado a Isabella. Espero que respaldara mi candidatura.

—Aunque jamás haría semejante cosa, no fue necesario. Solo lo mencionó en broma.

—Ah, entonces me he convertido en objeto de mofa entre damas respetables. Cuán mortificador.

Su amplia sonrisa no desvelaba el más leve atisbo de mortificación, sin embargo. En ocasiones Edward creía que Newton disfrutaba de su reputación moralmente objetable. Lo cierto era que la cultivaba a conciencia.

—Solo quería tomarme el pelo —dijo Edward—. Aunque no me habría imaginado que pudiera estar interesado. Ella no es su tipo.

—Habría hecho una excepción para acostarme con Isabella.

Edward se inclinó hacia él para asegurarse de que sus palabras se escucharan con claridad por encima de docenas de animadas conversaciones, el estrépito de las tazas y platos y el ruido sordo y constante de los carruajes y carros que pasaban en el exterior.

—Por. Encima. De. Mi. Cadáver.

Newton entrecerró los ojos y miró con indignación a Edward.

—Masen, no se comporte como un estúpido. Solo porque usted no pueda tenerla, ¿significa eso que ningún otro hombre puede disfrutar de ese placer? —No es eso, para nada. Es demasiado inocente para alguien como usted.

— ¿Y para alguien como usted?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—También para alguien como yo. Incluso aunque estuviera libre.

—Bueno, ya no lo está, así que, ¿por qué toda esa preocupación por Isabella Swan? —Newton se recostó y dio un sorbo al café—. La mujer lleva más de dos años viuda. Ha tenido oportunidades de sobra para haber hecho algo si hubiese estado interesado, Edward. Y, dado que nunca lo ha hecho, uno solo puede asumir que no existe tal interés.

Hizo una pausa y levantó una inquisitiva ceja como si estuviera esperando a que Edward lo contradijera, pero Edward tan solo negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no había hecho nada. Newton se encogió de hombros.

—Por ello, no veo motivo alguno para quejarse si ella desea buscar a otro hombre para su lecho.

Su amigo tenía razón. Edward no tenía derecho a interferir. Lo que ocurría era que no pensaba que ninguno de los hombres de aquella lista pudiera satisfacerla. Y de veras creía que le romperían el corazón al final. Isabella descubriría que él llevaba razón, que una relación sexual jamás sería suficiente para ella.

—Deje que se las arregle sola —dijo Newton—. Lo que haga no es asunto suyo. —Tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero, maldita sea, parece como si no pudiera resignarme a la idea de que otro hombre la tenga entre sus brazos.

— ¿En vez de los suyos, Edward?

— ¡No! De los de Swan.

—Jacob Swan está muerto, por el amor de Dios.

—Lo sé. Pero para mí siempre será su mujer.

—Pronto estará en los brazos de otro hombre. Algo que no debería tener trascendencia alguna para usted, pues la bella Tanya estará en los suyos.

—Tiene razón.

Edward se acabó la taza de café y alzó la vista buscando a Alfred, el maître. Estaba sirviendo a un grupo de hombres mayores sentados cerca de la chimenea. Con sus anticuadas pelucas y las hebillas de sus zapatos, aquellos hombres parecían sacados de la época de su padre. Se pasaban entre ellos pipas de arcilla y uno de ellos había colocado un bollo de pan en un pincho y lo estaba tostando acercándolo al fuego. A Edward no le habría sorprendido saber que esos tipos llevaban cuarenta años o más ocupando ese mismo sitio en el Raven. Llamó a Alfred y asintió con la cabeza, después se giró hacia Newton, que lo seguía mirando divertido con las cejas arqueadas.

—Desearía que no encontrara este asunto tan entretenido —dijo Edward, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa—. Fue muy duro.

—Está enamorado de esa mujer. Siempre lo ha estado.

Edward resopló.

—Qué tontería. Es la mujer de mi mejor amigo, por el amor de Dios. La admiro más que a cualquier otra mujer que conozco, pero no estoy enamorado de ella. —Entonces, ¿no quiere a ningún otro hombre en su cama porque la admira mucho?

—Me preocupa que sufra, eso es todo.

—Creo que la quiere para usted y, ahora que no puede tenerla (porque, le recuerdo de nuevo, usted tiene a la encantadora e inocente Tanya), no quiere que otro hombre la tenga. Si me preguntase, le diría que suena sospechosamente parecido a estar enamorado de ella.

—Bueno, no se lo he preguntado y no estoy enamorado de ella. Tan solo velo por sus intereses, tal como Swan me pidió que hiciera. Le prometí que cuidaría de ella.

—Sigo diciendo que debería mantenerse al margen. Y, por supuesto, dejar de hablar con ella de eso. ¿Quién ha visto alguna vez a una mujer tener semejante conversación con un hombre?

—Siempre hemos sido muy francos el uno con el otro. Somos amigos.

Newton resopló.

—Por ahora.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con «por ahora»?

—Si piensa que Tanya va a permitirle que siga siendo amigo íntimo de una mujer tan bella como Isabella, será mejor que se lo piense de nuevo. Ese lazo acabará por romperse, le guste o no.

—Maldición. Espero que esté equivocado. Eso sería…

—Imposible de imaginar.

— ¿Sabe? Quizá lo mejor sería que Isabella se uniera a otro hombre. Eso podría evitar posibles celos nupciales.

—Quizá. De cualquier modo, Isabella está decidida a seguir adelante.

Alfred se acercó con una humeante cafetera y llenó de nuevo sus tasas. Con su acento de Oxbridge, les preguntó si deseaban algo más de comer. Newton le dijo que no y le indicó que podía retirarse. Edward observó la alargada y recta figura de Alfred mientras se retiraba y se maravilló que lograra conservar tan prístina apariencia en un café que bullía de gente. Aquel hombre siempre iba bien vestido, con una elegante chaqueta negra, calzones, calzas de seda negra y una inmaculada corbata blanca.

— ¿Cuál cree que es su historia? —preguntó.

—Se rumorea —dijo Newton— que una vez fue un gentil hombre, pero que perdió su fortuna en la Bolsa.

— ¿De veras? Pobre diablo. Bueno, supongo que es mejor estar aquí que en una prisión para deudores.

—Sí, efectivamente —le lanzó a Edward una elocuente mirada—. Todos tenemos que tomar decisiones difíciles de vez en cuando.

Edward miró a su amigo y asintió.

—Sí, en efecto. Y sí, yo he tomado la mía.

Newton alzó su tasa en honor a Alfred.

—Por este buen hombre.

Tras tomar un sorbo del humeante café, dijo:

— ¿Qué cree que hizo que Isabella se decidiera? ¿Por qué esta repentina determinación de encontrar un amante? ¿Por qué ahora?

—No lo sé —dijo Edward—, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que tiene que ver con las otras mujeres del Fondo de las Viudas Benevolentes. Una vez me dijo que todas ellas habían decidido permanecer viudas antes que volver a casarse de nuevo. Me pregunto si ahora habrán decidido buscar un amante.

—No creerá que las demás también estén a la caza de un amante, ¿verdad?

—Es bastante probable. Me cuesta creer que Isabella haya tenido ella sola esa idea. No me sorprendería que hubiese sido una decisión de todo el grupo y que Isabella se hubiera visto arrastrada.

—Santo Dios. Todas esas benevolentes viudas sueltas por ahí… — Newton alzó la vista al techo—. Ahórremelo.

Edward sonrió.

— ¿Viudas jóvenes en busca de placer? ¿Cómo podría resistirse a tal tentación?

—Pues con toda facilidad, se lo aseguro. Las damas que se dedican a las buenas obras me ponen nervioso.

Se estremeció de forma manifiesta.

— Nunca quieren un polvo rápido. Siempre quieren más.

—Quizá no, si todo ese sermón acerca de la independencia que le he oído a Isabella es cierto.

Aunque Edward deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera algo tan burdo en el caso de Isabella. Se merecía más que un «polvo rápido».

—Confíe en mí, Masen. No son el tipo de mujer que quiera una pequeña pelea sin complicaciones bajo las sábanas. Lo sonsacarán y lo engatusarán hasta convertir una simple aventura en algo más serio.

—Eso es precisamente lo que intenté decirle a Isabella. No es el tipo de mujer para tener una aventura fortuita. Querrá algo más que eso.

—Como todas esas viudas benevolentes. Lo llevan en la sangre. No me acercaré a ninguna de ellas.

Edward sonrió.

—Venga, amigo. Mujeres atractivas en busca de un poco de placer, ¿podría haber algo más sencillo?

—Lo lamento —dijo Newton negando con la cabeza—. No estoy interesado.

— ¿De veras? —Edward no creyó ni por un instante las palabras de su señoría y esbozó una sonrisa que así lo indicaba—. ¿La encantadora condesa de Platt?

—Muy atractiva, pero no es mi tipo. Un tanto frívola.

— ¿Lady Hale?

Newton se encogió de hombros.

—Podría considerarlo, si no me quedara más remedio. Tiene unos pechos realmente exquisitos, he de admitirlo. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de sus cortos tirabuzones. Prefiero una mata larga y abundante de pelo en la que hundir mis manos.

—Entonces la señora Weber sería una buena opción —dijo Edward. Su sonrisa se iba agrandando por momentos—. Todo ese cabello dorado. Me apuesto a que le llega por la cintura.

—Me apuesto a que jamás ha permitido tal cosa. Demasiado remilgada y decorosa. Por el amor de Dios, es la viuda de un obispo. El fantasma del viejo Weber estaría probablemente al acecho.

Edward rompió a reír y algunos de los parroquianos se volvieron. Bajó la voz:

—Bueno, entonces siempre queda la duquesa.

Newton sonrió.

—Alice es una criatura encantadora, y una aventurilla con ella siempre sería bienvenida, pero dudo mucho que ella esté interesada. Por lo general nunca vuelve la vista atrás. No. Si no le importa, me mantendré alejado de las viudas benevolentes.

A Edward no le importaba para nada. Cuanto más lejos se mantuviera Newton de Isabella, mejor. Al menos para su propia tranquilidad. Newton era un buen amigo suyo, pero, en lo que a mujeres respectaba, Edward no se fiaba de él. Pero todavía quedaba el resto de caballeros de aquella maldita lista. ¿Qué iba a hacer con todos ellos?

— ¡Señoras, por favor! —Ángela Weber se retorcía las manos de la frustración, visiblemente molesta por haber perdido así el control de la reunión. De nuevo—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Señaló las hojas de papel, listas y libros de contabilidad que se encontraban sobre el escritorio francés que tenía ante sí. Las otras damas estaban dispuestas en sillas y en un sofá en el animado salón. Los rayos de sol se filtraban por las enormes ventanas con vistas a Portland Place, bañando de un reluciente resplandor el yeso y las molduras blancas del techo y depositando destellos dorados sobre los marcos de los cuadros, las figuras de porcelana y demás adornos colocados sobre la repisa de la chimenea. El fuego chisporroteaba en la chimenea, aunque no habría sido necesario encenderla, y el delicado aroma de las rosas tempranas llenaba el aire.

La duquesa sonrió y dijo:

—Mi querida Ángela, creo que debería permitirnos un instante para ser un poco alegres antes de tornarnos en benevolentes. Terminaremos todo el trabajo pendiente.

—Por supuesto que sí —añadió Isabella—. Pero acordamos que hablaríamos de estos asuntos entre nosotras.

—Estaba ansiosa por oír si alguna había hecho progresos en su búsqueda de un amante.

A pesar del consejo de Edward, todavía se sentía un tanto incómoda con todo aquel asunto y agradecería cualquier detalle que las demás pudieran proporcionarle. Ángela resopló de un modo poco femenino y se cruzó de brazos. —Diez minutos —dijo—. No más. Después tenemos que revisar los detalles finales para el baile en casa de los Yarmouth y comenzar a planificar el siguiente. Diez minutos.

La duquesa, acomodada en una butaca dorada con las faldas de su vestido dispuestas a su alrededor de una forma descuidadamente estudiada, asintió con la cabeza y centró su atención en Rosalie.

—Entonces, ¿será el señor McCarthy?

Rosalie sonrió afirmativamente y se estremeció del entusiasmo.

— ¡Sí! ¿No es maravilloso? Es tan apuesto. ¡Qué espaldas!

—Todo ha ocurrido relativamente rápido —dijo Isabella—. ¿Qué hizo exactamente?

Se ruborizó un poco, avergonzada por haber formulado tal pregunta, poniendo de relieve de forma tan descarada su ignorancia. Pero, si iba a hacerlo, necesitaría algunas pistas.

—Lleva años mostrándose muy atento conmigo —dijo Rosalie—. Cuando lo vi la semana pasada en una partida de cartas, me aseguré de que supiera que su interés era bien recibido. Todavía no ha ocurrido nada, pero acudirá a nuestro baile y espero que esa sea la noche.

Dio un brinco en su butaca con regocijo infantil.

— ¡No puedo esperar!

Isabella frunció el ceño. Esperaba que hubiera contado más detalles de cómo exactamente le había mostrado su interés. Todos parecían pensar que aquello surgía sin más, y quizá era cierto y se estaba preocupando demasiado. Aun así, habría agradecido algún consejo.

— ¿Qué le preocupa, Isabella? — Esme, que estaba sentada a su lado en el sofá, tocó con dulzura su brazo—. Parece desanimada. ¿Quizá había pensado en el señor McCarthy para usted?

— ¡Oh! —Isabella se llevó la mano al pecho, mortificada porque pudieran pensar que estaba celosa, algo ridículo. Aquel hombre ni siquiera estaba en su lista original—. No, no, se lo aseguro, no había pensado en el señor McCarthy. Apenas lo conozco.

—Creo —dijo la duquesa— que Isabella esperaba que Rosalie hubiese sido un poco más explícita en cuanto a las tácticas que empleó para que el señor McCarthy supiera de su interés. —Miró a Isabella con ojos indulgentes y bondadosos—. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Isabella asintió tímidamente. Dios bendijera a Alice por ser tan perspicaz.

—Prometimos dar detalles —dijo la duquesa.

—Y pueden estar seguras de que cuando tenga cualquier detalle interesante —dijo Rosalie— se lo contaré. El coqueteo en sí no es importante.

—Pero no todo el mundo tiene experiencia en eso. —Alice se volvió a Isabella—. Su matrimonio fue concertado, ¿no?

—Sí, cuando todavía era una niña. Nunca tuve la necesidad de coquetear. Siempre tuve a Jacob. —Bajó la mirada a las manos que tenía en el regazo—. Temo quedar como una estúpida.

—No lo vea como coquetear —dijo Esme—. Tan solo piense en ello como una conversación. Pregúntele a un caballero acerca de él, muestre interés en sus intereses y aficiones y eso es todo.

—Exacto —dijo Alice asintiéndole a Esme—. Excelente consejo. Si piensa demasiado en ello, se pondrá nerviosa. Tan solo actúe con naturalidad. Sea usted misma. Es una mujer encantadora y bella. Solo tiene que sonreír, mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y dejar que sea él quien hable. Quedará embelesado.

—Hacen que parezca tan fácil —dijo Isabella.

—Es fácil —dijo Rosalie—. Solo tiene que hablar, como bien le dice Esme. No es un conjunto de charadas y trucos prescritos. Haga lo que haga, no haga caídas de ojos ni suspire con nostalgia o ría tontamente. Eso déjeselo a las ingenuas. Como mujeres maduras y experimentadas que somos, no necesitamos recurrir a esas tácticas. —Se inclinó hacia ella y sonrió—. ¿Tiene a alguien en mente, Isabella?

—Estoy considerando algunos caballeros. Si es que ellos están interesados. —Miró a todas y cada una de las mujeres que estaban en la sala—. ¿Prometen no repetirlo si les digo quiénes son?

—Eso era parte de nuestro acuerdo —dijo Esme—. Al menos eso es lo que yo entendí y lo que espero. Lo que se diga aquí quedará entre nosotras.

—Por supuesto —dijo Rosalie.

La duquesa asintió y todas se volvieron hacia Ángela. Ya no tenía los brazos cruzados, pero seguía sin parecer del todo cómoda.

—Todavía no he logrado acostumbrarme a escuchar semejantes conversaciones en mi salón, así que pueden estar seguras de que no lo repetiré en ningún otro lado.

—De acuerdo, entonces —dijo Isabella—, solo entre nosotras. He pensado en sir Arthur Denney, Sidney Gilchrist y lord Chenney.

La duquesa asintió.

—Los tres valdrían, en mi opinión.

— ¿Los tres? —dijo Ángela con una voz que fue subiendo de tono hasta convertirse en un chillido. Se inclinó sobre el escritorio—. ¿Acaso está sugiriendo que Isabella debería tener a los tres como amantes? Santo Dios.

Isabella se echó a reír y las demás hicieron lo mismo.

— ¡No estoy segura de estar preparada para tener un amante, mucho menos tres! Estos caballeros son solo tres posibilidades, eso es todo.

—Perdónenme —dijo la duquesa sonriendo abiertamente—. Debería haber dicho que cualquiera de los tres valdría. Los tres son atractivos, encantadores, y solteros y sin compromiso. Si me permite ser un tanto descarada y sugerírselo, también consideraría a lord James Witherdale. Creí percibir cierto interés en usted la pasada temporada.

— ¿Interés en mí? —preguntó Isabella un tanto sorprendida. Apenas si había prestado atención a aquel joven, excepto para fijarse en su buen aspecto y modales—. Es muy joven, ¿no creen?

— ¿Y eso qué significa? —preguntó Rosalie—. Personalmente prefiero un hombre más joven. Son deliciosamente enérgicos y es mucho menos probable que quieran algo más serio. Y lord James no es tan joven. ¿Qué tiene, veinticinco o veintiséis? Sería una distracción espléndida para cualquiera de nosotras. No solo es extraordinariamente apuesto, sino que es un gran bailarín. —Sus ojos azules se iluminaron divertidos—. Si un hombre se mueve bien en la pista de baile, es probable que también se mueva bien en otras situaciones más íntimas.

Todas las mujeres, excepto Ángela (que parecía extremadamente avergonzada), rompieron a reír.

—Rosalie tiene bastante razón —dijo la duquesa—. He descubierto que el baile es un buen indicio de otras habilidades. Observe a sus tres caballeros en nuestro próximo baile, Isabella. Si alguno de ellos parece tenso e incómodo o carece del sentido del ritmo, quizá quiera reconsiderarlo.

Isabella intentó recordar cómo bailaba alguno de esos tres hombres, pero nada le vino a la mente. La única imagen que se le aparecía era la suya bailando junto a Edward, que siempre había bailado maravillosamente bien. Y, dado que nunca parecía haber estado necesitado de mujeres, estaría dispuesta a apostar que la teoría de Alice era, en ese caso, cierta.

—Oh, querida —dijo Esme con una mueca—. Estoy recordando los movimientos un tanto torpones de George Abernathy cuando bailó con Emily, en su baile de presentación en sociedad la semana pasada. Como le coja cariño al joven, supongo que tendré que tener una pequeña charla con ella.

Cuando todas hubieron cesado de reír, Esme añadió:

—Después de todo, tengo que velar por la felicidad de mi sobrina.

— ¿Y qué hay de la suya, Esme? —le preguntó Rosalie—. ¿Ha hecho algún progreso en nuestra búsqueda colectiva para tener una temporada especialmente alegre?

—Por Dios santo, no. ¿Tiene idea del esfuerzo que conlleva ir de carabina de una joven en su primera temporada? Todavía no he tenido ni un momento libre, se lo aseguro, para fijarme siquiera si algún hombre mostraba su interés en mí. Estoy demasiado ocupada evaluando los méritos de los jóvenes que se interesen en Emily. Es una tarea de enormes proporciones. Y su madre pediría mi cabeza sí dejara que la cortejara alguien inapropiado. Pero antes de que me pregunte: sí, mantendré una actitud abierta en caso de que la oportunidad se presente por sí sola.

—Nuestro primer baile podría proporcionarnos una excelente oportunidad —dijo Rosalie—. Es una ventaja que seamos las que confeccionan la lista de invitados. Podemos asegurarnos de que todos los hombres atractivos y disponibles figuren en ella.

—Todos los hombres que Isabella ha mencionado han sido invitados —dijo Ángela, señalando una lista que había en el escritorio delante de ella. Sin duda esperaba con ello lograr reconducir la conversación a los asuntos que tenían pendientes.

—Excelente —dijo la duquesa—. Será el lugar perfecto para tantear el terreno, Isabella. Si el tiempo lo permite, los jardines de la casa de los Yarmouth son un lugar muy agradable y encantador por la noche.

Ángela frunció el ceño.

—Como organizadoras y anfitrionas del baile, deberíamos permanecer en el salón de baile toda la noche.

— ¡Bah! —exclamó Rosalie—. Una vez hayamos cumplido con nuestro cometido en la línea de recepción, nada más se requerirá de nosotras salvo mezclarnos con la gente y disfrutar de la velada. Pueden estar seguras de que intentaré aprovechar los jardines con Emmett McCarthy. No le haría ningún mal, Ángela, encontrar un hombre apuesto y hacer lo mismo.

Ángela pronunció un leve silbido de impaciencia y miró al reloj de similor de la repisa de la chimenea cuando este dio los cuartos.

—No estoy segura de lo de los jardines —dijo Isabella antes de que Ángela pudiera decir que los diez minutos habían tocado a su fin—, pero estoy preparada para comenzar mis lamentables intentos en el arte del coqueteo. Al menos creo estarlo. Tengo un vestido nuevo encantador. Metros de crepé morado con el bordado de cuentas más bonito que hayan visto jamás.

—Suena precioso —convino la duquesa— y sin duda nos hará sombra a todas nosotras. Nada como un vestido bonito para darle a una confianza. Estará estupenda, querida. No tenga miedo.

—Espero que tenga razón.

—Siempre está tan bella —dijo Esme dándole un leve y cariñoso codazo en las costillas—. Siempre he envidiado su tez y cabellos, que van bien con casi todo. Con estos malditos cabellos caramelo no puedo vestir ni la mitad de tonalidades que lleva usted. Es un problema constante. ¿Puede imaginarme vestida de tonos morados? Pero tengo un nuevo vestido con cintas de flores de manzano que me ha confeccionado la señora Osgood y que pretendo llevar en el baile. Estoy bastante satisfecha con cómo ha quedado.

— ¿Y usted, Ángela? —preguntó la duquesa—. ¿Qué llevará?

Ángela sonrió por vez primera aquella tarde. Isabella sabía que toda aquella conversación acerca de hombres y coqueteos y bailes (por no hablar de esas habilidades íntimas que Rosalie había insinuado) resultaba terriblemente violenta para ella. Pero todavía era joven y estaba provista de una belleza tan elegante que le haría mucho bien ser una viuda alegre por un día en vez de la tan decorosa viuda del obispo.

—Tengo un vestido nuevo de seda verde de Pomona con unos bordados preciosos —dijo Ángela—. Creo que es muy bonito, eso espero.

—Estoy segura de que sí —respondió la duquesa—. No puedo esperar a verlo. El verde es un color que le sienta muy bien, querida. ¿Y Rosalie?

—Llevaré un vestido de crepé azul sardo. Emmett McCarthy dice que el azul es el color que mejor me sienta.

—Yo llevaré un vestido de muselina india estampado —dijo Alice—. Vaya un grupo lleno de colorido que haremos. Ahora que sé qué llevaran, tengo algo para cada una de ustedes. —Cogió una pequeña cartera de debajo de su butaca y sacó cuatro cajitas muy finas. Se puso en pie con las cajas en la mano—. Un pequeño regalo para festejar nuestro primer baile de la temporada.

Mientras caminaba por la habitación, comprobó una pequeña flor pintada en la tapa de las cajas antes de darle una a cada una de las damas.

— ¡Oh, Alice! —exclamó Esme cuando abrió la suya—. Qué maravilla.

Cada caja contenía un delicado abanico brisé de marfil en el nuevo tamaño, más pequeño, que tan de moda estaba en aquel momento. Cada abanico tenía un diseño distinto en la estructura y tenía pintada una flor diferente. El de Isabella tenía un lazo rosa oscuro y pequeños grupitos de pensamientos de un color morado profundo. Era uno de los abanicos más bonitos que había visto.

—Qué idea tan maravillosa —dijo Rosalie—. Serán nuestros distintivos como organizadoras del baile. Muchísimas gracias.

Besó a Alice en la mejilla. La amabilidad de aquel gesto pareció haber sobrepasado a Ángela, que solo alcanzó a posar su mano sobre el brazo de la duquesa cuando esta pasó al lado del escritorio.

—Alice —dijo Isabella—, son preciosos. Qué considerado por tu parte.

La duquesa hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia y volvió a su butaca. Dispuso las faldas de su vestido cuidadosamente a su alrededor.

—No es nada. Tan solo un pequeño detalle. Lo cierto es que fue usted, Isabella, quien me inspiró la idea de los abanicos.

— ¿Yo?

—Sí. Estaba reflexionando sobre su situación, pues sabía que todo este asunto de buscar un amante le estaba frustrando un poco. Sabía que su matrimonio había sido concertado y me imaginé que sería un poco inexperta en el delicado arte del coqueteo.

Isabella dio un pequeño resoplido.

—Imaginó bien.

—Bueno, entonces es hora de practicar un poco. Señoras, vamos a repasar el lenguaje secreto del abanico. No tan secreto, después de todo, pues todos los hombres de la ciudad conocen cada señal. Comencemos con la más importante de todas.

—Abrió su abanico y lo apoyó cuidadosamente sobre su mejilla derecha—. Esto quiere decir «sí».


	5. Chapter 5

ACLARACION: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos con fines de entretenimiento ( algún personajes son de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Candice Hern)

Sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten

Capítulo 5

— ¡Ha funcionado! Oh, querida. Isabella observó que lord Hopwood sonreía y cruzaba la sala. Isabella había tocado el borde del abanico con un dedo, indicándole que desearía hablar con él.

—No recuerdo que mencionara a lord Hopwood —susurró Ángela—. ¿Por qué le ha hecho una señal?

—Ha sido un impulso —dijo Isabella. Tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír—. Pensé que sería mejor practicar con otro hombre primero.

Su señoría se acercó e hizo una reverencia. Era alto y de cabellos oscuros, con enigmáticas extensiones canosas en sus sienes.

—Señora Swan. Señora Weber. Esta noche están realmente preciosas.

—Gracias, mi señor —respondió Isabella—. Es usted muy amable.

—Han preparado otra magnífica velada —dijo, mientras sus ojos recorrían el elegante salón, una de las muchas salas que habían sido desprovistas de mobiliario para el baile—. Siempre estoy deseando que llegue uno de los bailes del Fondo de las Viudas Benevolentes. —Miró a Isabella y sonrió—. La compañía es mucho más agradable que en cualquier otro baile.

—Les estamos muy agradecidas al duque y a la duquesa —añadió Ángela— por abrir su casa para la celebración de nuestro baile. Apreciamos que haya acudido, mi señor, y su generosa contribución. Esta velada hemos logrado recaudar una cantidad sin precedentes. Es muy gratificante.

—Sus esfuerzos por ayudar a aquellas mujeres menos afortunadas que ustedes son dignos de elogio —insistió él.

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer —dijo Ángela—, considerando nuestras propias circunstancias. Aunque todas sabemos el dolor que causa la pérdida de un marido, ninguna hemos tenido que sufrir penurias económicas. Pero hay demasiadas mujeres que han perdido a sus maridos en la guerra y se han quedado sin nada. Es un deber no solo cristiano, sino también patriótico, ofrecer toda la ayuda que podamos. Y alentar a los demás a que hagan lo mismo. Puede estar seguro, su señoría, de que su contribución será destinada a una buena causa.

—No tengo duda de ello —dijo.

—Ahora, si me disculpan —expuso Ángela—, acaban de llegar unas personas a las que debo recibir.

Gracias a Dios. Isabella se había temido que Ángela se lanzara a un interminable sermón acerca de la necesidad de las buenas obras y espantara a lord Hopwood. Su señoría hizo una reverencia cuando Ángela se marchó y después se volvió hacia Isabella y levantó una ceja en muestra de interés.

— ¿Desea que le traiga algo de beber, señora Swan? ¿O quizá prefiera unirse al baile?

—Oh, bailemos, si así lo desea. Nada me gusta más que una danza tradicional escocesa.

—Será todo un honor —dijo, y le ofreció su brazo. Bailaba bastante bien, lo que le hizo recordar las palabras de Alice. Se preguntó por qué no lo había incluido en su lista. Mientras bailaban, Isabella tuvo presente el consejo de sus amigas y no hizo ningún esfuerzo deliberado por coquetear. Al contrario, simplemente intentó ser lo más agradable y encantadora posible. Si las atenciones cada vez mayores de lord Hopwood eran un indicio, había sido una buena táctica. Lord Hopwood le preguntó si podría llamarla al día siguiente y llevarla en su carruaje al parque. Sus tres parejas siguientes, sir Arthur Denney, Sidney Gilchrist y Trevor FitzWilliam, se mostraron igual de atentos. Todos ellos eran buenos bailarines. De repente, el mundo parecía lleno de posibilidades y Isabella tenía que refrenarlas en un entusiasmo casi vertiginoso. A la mayoría de los hombres que asistieron al baile los conocía de hacía años. Alguna que otra vez había hablado con ellos, o bailado con ellos, o jugado a las cartas con ellos, incluso cenado con ellos. Pero nunca antes había sido tan consciente de ellos como hombres. Casi cada hombre con el que se topaba podía ser un amante potencial, y eso lo cambiaba todo. Cada palabra adquiría nuevos matices; cada mirada parecía infundida de nuevos significados; cada paso de baile sugería movimientos más íntimos. ¿Las reuniones de la alta sociedad habían tenido siempre tanta carga sexual y ella había sido demasiado ingenua como para percatarse? El señor FitzWilliam la condujo fuera de la pista de baile, tomó su mano y con floridas palabras de agradecimiento le hizo una reverencia para a continuación marcharse. Isabella se volvió y vio a Edward acercarse con Tanya. Los había vislumbrado bailando en una de las filas. Una pequeña punzada de emoción (¿pesar?, ¿melancolía?) se había aferrado a su corazón en el instante en que los había visto juntos. Tendría que acostumbrarse a ello. De ahora en adelante sería más probable que viera a Edward con Tanya que sin ella. Puso la mejor de sus sonrisas y alargó la mano para darles la bienvenida.

—Edward, me alegro de verlo.

—Isabella. —Edward cogió su mano y la besó. Pudo sentir el latido de sus labios a través del tejido de sus guantes. Cuán desconcertante resultaba ser tan consciente de aquellas cosas. ¿Cómo había logrado mantenerse tan aislada de los sentimientos sexuales durante toda su vida? Edward liberó su mano para acercar a Tanya.

—Creo que ya conoce a la señorita Denaly.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Le sonrió a la joven, cuyos ojos reflejaban una mezcla de triunfo y nerviosismo. Sin duda estaba orgullosa de pasearse del brazo de su prometido, deseosa de hacer ostentación de su buena fortuna delante de todos. Pero también era muy joven e inocente, lo que suavizaba cualquier posible arrogancia con una frescura que resultaba muy atractiva. No era de sorprender que a Edward le gustara. Era una joven encantadora.

—Me alegro mucho de que haya venido —dijo Isabella—. Ello me permite la oportunidad de darle mi más sincera enhorabuena por su compromiso.

—Gracias, señora Swan —su voz sonaba un tanto infantil y ligeramente entrecortada—, por sus felicitaciones y por la invitación. Había oído hablar tanto de los bailes del Fondo de las Viudas Benevolentes. Es un placer para mí poder asistir a uno.

—Su futuro marido es un buen amigo y vecino de una de las miembros del Fondo —dijo Isabella, guiñando sigilosamente un ojo—, así que puede confiar en recibir invitaciones a nuestros bailes de ahora en adelante.

— ¡Oh! Es muy amable por su parte. —Sus ojos azules se agrandaron, entusiasmados—. Muchísimas gracias.

—No es nada —dijo Isabella, sonriendo ante su juvenil impulsividad —. Después de todo, esto son bailes de beneficencia. Al señor Masen le sacamos una enorme cantidad de dinero a cambio de invitaciones.

— ¡Oh! —Tanya miró a Edward, confundida—. No sabía que…

—La señora Swan está bromeando —dijo Edward mientras le daba una palmadita cariñosa a la mano que descansaba en su brazo—. No me saca ningún dinero a la fuerza. Lo doy encantado para una buena causa. Como hacen todos los que asisten a sus bailes.

—Qué tonta soy. —Tanya se ruborizó y dejó escapar una risita—. Había olvidado ese aspecto de los bailes. Son tan populares y las invitaciones tan codiciadas que resulta fácil olvidarse de su verdadero objetivo.

—Los bailes son la actividad con la que más fondos recaudamos —dijo Isabella—. Su éxito resulta muy gratificante. Pero ya hemos hablado suficiente de esto. Espero que disfruten del baile. Y espero que usted y yo podamos ser amigas, señorita Denaly. Después de todo, pronto seremos vecinas. Su madre y usted tienen que pasar a verme. Los martes estoy en casa.

—Gracias, señora Swan. Me encantaría.

— ¿Señorita Denaly? Creo que es nuestro baile.

La voz del caballero venía de detrás de Isabella, así que esta se volvió para ver de quién se trataba. Era lord James Witherdale, todo vestido de azul y plata y con un aspecto muy elegante. No era de extrañar que Alice lo hubiera recomendado. Era un joven muy atractivo.

—Masen, señora Swan —dijo, mientras le ofrecía su brazo a Tanya. Isabella atrajo su atención y le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y un discreto destello de interés iluminó sus ojos, lo que le hizo recordar las palabras de Alice. Se colocó el abanico en la mano izquierda, lo abrió y lo colocó delante de su rostro. Lord James arqueó una ceja.

—Señora Swan, ¿estaría quizá libre para el próximo baile?

—Sí, así es.

—Sería un honor si lo reservara para mí.

—Me encantaría. Gracias, señor mío.

Lord James le mostró una sonrisa radiante y a continuación se volvió para conducir a Tanya hasta las filas que se estaban formando para el siguiente baile.

— ¡Pícara desvergonzada! —le susurró Edward divertido—. Y decía que no sabía atraer la atención de un hombre. ¿Qué es lo que pretende? Lord James ni siquiera estaba en esa maldita lista.

—Es privilegio de una mujer ser espontánea con estas cosas. —Cerró su abanico y le golpeó juguetonamente con él en el brazo—. De todas formas, no es asunto suyo.

—Señora Swan, creo que tanto baile ha debido de marearla y le cuesta pensar de una forma cabal. Tenga, tome mi brazo. Iba a invitarla a unirnos al baile, pero creo que una pequeña vuelta por la sala le haría bien a su salud.

Isabella rio y apoyó la mano en la manga de su chaqueta.

—Qué invitación tan encantadora. No es de extrañar que tantas mujeres lo encuentren irresistible.

—Todas menos usted, mi querida coqueta.

—Porque lo conozco demasiado bien. Además —bromeó—, ya no está disponible. —Triste, pero cierto. Una vez más debo expresar mi pesar porque haya decidido comenzar su particular búsqueda ahora. Un poco antes y podría haberle ahorrado el esfuerzo de tener que usar tanto el abanico y haberle ofrecido mi pobre persona para su causa.

—Cuán generoso por su parte.

— ¿Para qué están los amigos?

La condujo lejos de la gente que se alineaba en las paredes esperando el comienzo del siguiente baile hasta unas enormes puertas que daban a la terraza del jardín. Edward la llevó a uno de los bancos de piedra que bordeaban la balaustrada de la terraza. Isabella tomó asiento y se colocó las faldas con cuidado de no estropear tan delicado bordado de cuentas. Edward no se sentó, sino que se apoyó contra la verja.

—Gracias —dijo— por ser tan amable con Tanya. Ha sido un detalle por su parte que le haya ofrecido su amistad. Estoy seguro de que lo apreciará.

—Va a casarse con mi mejor amigo, así que también tiene que ser mi amiga.

—Me alegra que piense así, especialmente teniendo en cuenta su reacción inicial ante nuestro compromiso. Isabella arrugó la nariz.

—No me recuerde mi impertinencia. Fui excesivamente descortés con usted aquella noche. Confío en que podamos olvidarlo. ¿No acordamos aceptar los planes de cada uno sin discusión? Yo aceptaré a su joven esposa e intentaré que sea mi amiga y usted dejará de tomarme el pelo con… mi búsqueda.

La boca de Edward se tornó en una pícara sonrisa.

—Nunca he dicho nada de dejar de tomarle el pelo. Me proporciona un gran placer hacerlo y además hace que sus mejillas adquieran un delicioso tono rosado. Solo le hago un favor, querida, logrando que resulte aún más atractiva a todos esos tipos de su lista.

—Lo que es usted es un sinvergüenza.

—Sí, soy culpable. Pero hablando en serio, Isabella, le estoy muy agradecido por sus esfuerzos por hacerse amiga de Tanya. Sé que es joven, pero quizá descubra que tienen cosas en común cuando la conozca.

¿Y usted, Edward, qué es lo que tiene en común con ella?

—Las dos queremos que sea feliz —dijo Isabella—, así que ya tenemos eso en común. Y, muy pronto, también tendremos un balcón en común.

—Lo cierto es que estaba pensando vender la casa.

Isabella se quedó atónita y durante un instante no pudo articular palabra. Todo apuntaba a que iban a producirse cambios que no había previsto. No podía concebir su vida sin Edward cerca. Tomó aire varias veces antes de hablar.

— ¿Se muda?

—Estoy pensando en comprar una casa más grande aquí en la ciudad. La casa de Bruton Street es suficientemente grande para mí, pero pensé que quizá algo un poco más espacioso estaría mejor. Especialmente si tenemos hijos.

—Por supuesto —acertó a decir—. Tanya estará encantada con la idea.

—Eso espero. He hablado con mí abogado acerca de vender la casa de Dorset. Rara vez bajo allí y nunca he disfrutado demasiado de la vida en el campo. Nunca me he visto como un terrateniente. Yo desprecio todo lo rústico. He pensado que podría usar el dinero para comprar una casa más grande en la ciudad en la que pudiéramos vivir todo el año.

—Somos del mismo parecer en ese aspecto, como bien sabe —dijo ella—. Jamás he entendido la atracción por el campo. No me gustan las fiestas en las fincas. Mientras los hombres van a cazar, a pescar y a competir, no hay nada que nosotras las mujeres podamos hacer salvo leer, coser y bosquejar, algo que también puedo hacer aquí en la ciudad, con la diferencia de que aquí hay tiendas, teatros y galerías al alcance de mi mano.

—Recuerdo —dijo Edward— cómo odiaba cuando Jacob se sentía obligado a visitar la finca de Kent.

Isabella gimió.

—Jamás me he aburrido más en toda mi vida que durante aquellos largos meses en el campo. No puede imaginarse lo feliz que me hizo que ese lugar fuera para su hermano George y que rara vez, si no nunca, tenga que volver a pisar esa finca. Si me lo hubiera dejado a mí, no sé qué habría hecho con él. Venderlo, supongo, como va a hacer usted. ¿Está dispuesta Tanya a vivir todo el año en la ciudad?

—Todavía no lo he hablado con ella. Pero parece preferir estar aquí en la ciudad. Su rostro resplandece cada vez que la acompaño a un lugar nuevo. Porque era muy joven y estaba impresionada por la vida de la alta sociedad. ¿Pero sería feliz viviendo todo el año en Londres? ¿O se sentiría desdichada los meses de invierno cuando no había demasiada compañía y todo el mundo se había retirado al campo?

—Lo he pensado mucho —dijo—. Recuerdo lo inquieto que me sentía cuando era un crío y me encontraba en el campo. Cuando fui finalmente a Oxford, la vida de la ciudad me dejó totalmente fascinado, y me pregunté por qué me había visto obligado a desperdiciar tantos años sin nada más que un pequeño pueblo a mi disposición. La gente siempre habla de los beneficios de criar a los niños en el campo, pero mire cuánto tiene que ofrecer Londres a un niño. Museos, colecciones de animales salvajes y parques. Torres medievales y palacios reales. Tropas de soldados pasando revista y puertos atestados de barcos de todo tipo. De niño me habría encantado todo esto.

—Sí —convino Isabella—, sé a lo que se refiere.

Sus ojos, habitualmente entrecerrados, parecían haber adquirido una expresión de asombro. En el fondo Edward seguía siendo un niño que amaba todas esas cosas. Pero ¿la joven con la que se iba a casar pensaba lo mismo?

—Espero que Tanya esté de acuerdo —dijo, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento—. Sin duda disfrutará amueblando y decorando una casa nueva y más grande. Tiene un gusto excelente, al menos en cuanto a la moda se refiere. —El vestido que lleva es verdaderamente precioso.

—Cierto. No obstante, Tanya es una de esas mujeres a las que hasta un saco de pienso les quedaría bien.

—Es muy hermosa, Edward. Será una novia preciosa.

—Sí, es hermosa, pero usted, querida, eclipsa a cualquier otra mujer esta noche. Está impresionante con ese vestido. El color le queda muy bien.

Isabella miró el crepé morado. Su pálido brillo parecía realzado por la luz de la luna.

— ¿Lo cree? ¿No le parece que es un tanto atrevido?

— ¿Para tan descarado coqueteo? No, es perfecto.

Isabella se echó a reír.

—Confieso que me siento un poco descarada hoy.

—Lo he notado. ¿Cuántos otros caballeros han caído víctimas de ese abanico? Isabella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Solo unos pocos.

Edward resopló y apartó la mirada.

—No le había visto usar antes un abanico. ¿Es algo nuevo?

—Alice nos dio un curso de actualización del lenguaje del abanico, y lo cierto es que me ha resultado bastante útil.

— ¿Nos?

Oh, Dios mío. No podía contarle lo de las Viudas Alegres. Era un pacto secreto y casi se le había escapado.

—Las viudas que componemos el Fondo. Empezamos a decir tonterías al final de una reunión, eso es todo. Casi había olvidado todas las señales que se pueden enviar con un abanico.

—Parece haberlo recordado con mucha facilidad.

Isabella encorvó un hombro.

—Me ha facilitado las cosas. Todavía me siento un poco violenta e insegura para atraer a un hombre con mis palabras. Nunca he sabido cómo coquetear, así que lo único que he hecho ha sido hablar con ellos. Parece estar funcionando.

—Querida, se infravalora. No necesita hacer ningún esfuerzo especial para atraer a un hombre.

Recorrió dulcemente su mejilla con el dorso de un dedo. Isabella contuvo el aliento. Él se percató, por supuesto, y sus verdes ojos brillaron.

—Lo único que tiene que hacer —prosiguió— es sonreír y mirarlo con esos enormes ojos marrones y él caerá rendido. —Rio con tristeza—. Se lo aseguro. —Gracias, Edward. —Aún sentía el hormigueo en su piel, ahí donde la había acariciado—. Agradezco su consejo, a pesar de que sé que no aprueba lo que hago.

—No lo desapruebo, querida. Si dije algo que indicara lo contrario la pasada noche, debe culpar al alcohol. Tiene derecho a disfrutar del placer. Pero debe permitirme que me provoque no poder ser quien lo comparta con usted. —Le lanzó una sonrisa pícara. Estaba bromeando, por supuesto. Siempre estaba bromeando. Pero Isabella deseó que no fuera así. Le hacía alentar fantasías imposibles.

—Entonces, ¿ha visto ya a los caballeros de su lista?

—A casi todos —dijo—. No he visto a lord Chenney, pero sir Arthur y el señor Gilchrist se han mostrado muy atentos. Por no hablar de lord Hopwood.

— ¿Hopwood? No recuerdo haber hablado de él.

—No lo hicimos. Fue un impulso.

—Mmm. Es demasiado mayor para usted.

—Tonterías. Oh, y también estaba el señor Fitzwilliam.

— ¿Fitzwilliam? Dios santo, ¿otro impulso?

—Sí, lo cierto es que sí. Solo porque no pensé en poner el nombre de un hombre en mi lista no quiere decir que no pueda tenerlo en cuenta si así lo decidiera.

—Fitzwilliam es demasiado distraído. Parece estar siempre en las nubes. Isabella se echó a reír.

—Edward, es incorregible. Para usted nadie es adecuado.

Edward se agachó y colocó sus labios tan cerca de su oído que Isabella casi pudo sentir su aliento.

—Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para usted, querida.

Su aliento y sus palabras hicieron que un escalofrío le recorriera los brazos. Dios mío, ¿cómo era capaz la gente de sobrevivir en una atmósfera tan cargada? Esta nueva tensión sexual que había sentido durante la velada con cada uno de los hombres con quienes había bailado era incluso más fuerte con Edward. ¿Había estado siempre presente, todo el tiempo desde que lo había conocido, y ella había estado demasiado absorta en sí misma como para percatarse?

— ¿Ha caído en la trampa, eh, Masen? Lord Ombersley rio a carcajadas y le dio una palmada a Edward en la espalda.

Si Edward volvía a oír aquel comentario una vez más, no respondería de sí mismo. Pero parecía que todos los caballeros del White's tenían algún comentario que hacer respecto a su compromiso.

—Una preciosidad, no obstante —dijo Ombersley—. Debe de ser un placer estrecharla en los brazos de uno, ¿no? Apuesto a que no le resulta muy difícil cumplir con ese deber.

Su risa subida de tono contagió a otros caballeros en la sala de cartas y Edward se vio obligado a soportar nuevas conmiseraciones y palmadas en la espalda mientras se abría camino. No dejaban de mencionar la juventud y belleza de Tanya, como si esas fueran las únicas cualidades que importaran en una esposa. Por supuesto que habían sido las razones principales para escogerla, por lo que no debería sentirse ofendido por esa actitud. Edward no era diferente al resto. Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de que finalmente hubiera una conexión más profunda entre ellos. Ella era muy joven y su compromiso estaba aún muy reciente. Edward esperaba que el miedo y los nervios que percibía cada vez que intentaba besarla o tocarla desaparecieran con el tiempo. Finalmente logró escapar de la cordialidad general y atravesar la sala. Antes de poder alcanzar la puerta y huir, las palabras «Señora Swan» sonaron en el aire seguidas de risas. Edward se volvió y vio a lord Chenney entre un grupo de hombres situados cerca de la ventana. Jovial y apuesto, era de los pocos candidatos cuyo nombre permanecía en la lista de Isabella. Si el tipo estaba haciendo bromas con el nombre de Isabella en público, se aseguraría de sacarlo de esa lista. Como que se llamaba Edward que lo haría. Edward aceptó una copa de vino de un camarero y se acercó con indiferencia al grupo.

—Ah, Masen —lo saludó sir Tayler Crowley—. Creo que debemos darle la enhorabuena. La señorita Denaly, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, me ha honrado aceptando mi propuesta de matrimonio.

—Una joven muy bella. Buena familia. Bien hecho, amigo.

Tras hablar un poco más de su compromiso, la conversación se desvió hacia una próxima carrera en Newmarket. Edward se las ideó para apartar a lord Chenney de la conversación.

—He oído antes que mencionaba a la señora Swan —dijo, manteniendo su tono de indiferencia, como si el tema en sí no tuviera ninguna importancia—. Una mujer atractiva, ¿no es cierto?

—Sin ninguna duda —respondió Chenney con entusiasmo—. Bailé con ella la noche pasada en el baile que tuvo lugar en casa de los Yarmouth. Estaba pensando pasar a visitarla. Mantener buenas relaciones con ella, ya sabe.

—Ah. Así que, ¿tiene interés en ese campo?

—Posiblemente. Es una mujer muy bella, la señora Swan. Les estaba diciendo a estos caballeros que siempre se había mostrado inalcanzable, pero la noche pasada había algo en ella. La forma en que sonreía. Algo, no sabría decir qué. Pensé que quizá había terminado con su luto. Usted era amigo de Swan, ¿verdad?

—Sí, era mi mejor amigo. Su viuda sigue siendo amiga mía.

—Entonces, dígame, ¿anda a la caza de otro marido esta temporada? ¿Es por eso por lo que se muestra tan afable? Porque si es así, entonces me pensaré dos veces ir a hacerle una visita. No me importa decirle que no tengo intención de ponerme los grilletes aún. Pero si solo está buscando un poco de compañía —dijo con una sonrisa burlona y le dio un golpe a Edward en el costado—, entonces soy el hombre que busca. Edward logró controlarse y no plantarle un sopapo. Decidió aprovecharse de tan sincera petición.

—La señora Swan es una viuda respetable, Chenney, y no es el tipo de mujer interesada en un devaneo. Pero hace ya más de dos años de la muerte de Swan y creo que está preparada para contemplar la posibilidad de otro matrimonio. De hecho, cuando le hablé de mi compromiso, mencionó cuánto deseaba poder hacer un anuncio similar para el final de la temporada.

— ¿De veras? ¡Diantre! Entonces he tenido una suerte enorme de haberme tropezado con usted, Masen. Esta información me ahorrará situaciones embarazosas. Le estoy muy agradecido, amigo. —Cogió la mano de Edward y la estrechó con fuerza—. Muy agradecido.

Edward se dispuso a marcharse de la sala con aires de petulancia. Había sido sencillísimo disuadir a Chenney de perseguir a Isabella, aunque hubiese implicado contar una pequeña mentira. Y ella jamás sabría por qué su señoría había salido volando de su órbita. Solo lo había hecho, claro está, porque la actitud de aquel hombre había sido irrespetuosa. Edward estaba dispuesto a consentir la búsqueda de Isabella, pero se maldeciría antes de permitir que cualquier vulgar papanatas cruzara la puerta de su dormitorio. Si pudiera hacer lo mismo con todos los demás hombres indignos de ella que hubiesen mostrado su interés, sentiría que habría hecho un gran trabajo respecto a la promesa que le hizo a Jacob de cuidar de ella. Cuando bajó las escaleras y cruzó el salón, salieron a su paso más caballeros para felicitarle por sus próximas nupcias. Incluso el grupo del mirador se acercó para presentarle sus respetos.

—Es usted un hombre afortunado —afirmó lord Worcester—. Se ha llevado a la joven más bonita del mercado nupcial. Un golpe maestro, Masen.

—Será una compañía cálida y acogedora por las noches —añadió lord Alvanley—. Qué suertudo. Eh, Fitzwilliam, ¿no compuso una vez un soneto sobre los ojos de la señorita Denaly?

Trevor Fitzwilliam se levantó lánguidamente de su asiento junto a la ventana y se unió a ellos. Otro de los candidatos de Isabella. Aquel maldito lugar estaba repleto de ellos.

—Eso fue la temporada pasada —dijo Fitzwilliam arrastrando las palabras tal como dictaba la moda—. Hace mucho tiempo. La encantadora Tanya era un objetivo libre por aquel entonces. No tiene de qué preocuparse, Masen, no estoy enamorado de ella. Enviaré mis mediocres garabatos a otra persona esta temporada.

—Me alegra oírlo —indicó Edward—. ¿Es alguien a quien conozcamos?

—Lo cierto es que creo que usted la conoce muy bien. La bella Isabella Swan.

— ¿La señora Swan? —preguntó Alvanley—. ¿Una de las organizadoras de esos bailes benéficos? No sabía que fuera tras viudas respetables, Fitz. Pensaba que era demasiado puritana para su gusto.

—No se mostró tan puritana anoche cuando bailé con ella —comentó Fitzwilliam—. Su sonrisa era tan cálida que casi rompo a sudar. Y se mueve como un ángel en la pista.

—Parece enamorado de ella —dijo lord Worcester.

—Solamente intrigado —respondió Fitzwilliam—. Pero pretendo averiguar por dónde van los tiros con una modesta ofrenda floral.

Era lo que Edward había estado esperando. Mandaría a ese idiota a freír espárragos, tal como había hecho con Chenney.

—Envíele gardenias —dijo—. Adora las gardenias.

— ¿Está seguro? —preguntó Fitzwilliam—. Había pensado enviarle lirios, pues mencionó que era su flor favorita.

—Debe de haberla entendido mal —replicó Edward—. La conozco desde hace años y siempre ha preferido las gardenias. Swan le mandaba un ramo si habían discutido o si quería suavizar su mal humor, por así decirlo. Las gardenias siempre funcionaron.

— ¿De veras? —Fitzwilliam sonrió—. Entonces le enviaré gardenias. Le agradezco el consejo, Masen.

—No ha sido nada. Se lo aseguro.

Cuando por fin salió por la puerta principal y bajó las escaleras, Edward lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Chenney estaba fuera y Fitzwilliam lo estaría muy pronto. Sabía que estaba mal que interfiriera en la vida de Isabella, y mucho peor sentirse alegre por ello. Pero hablaba en serio cuando había dicho que ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Chenney y Fitzwilliam por supuesto que no. Ni tampoco ninguno de los otros. La segunda mentira, la que le había dicho a Fitzwilliam, había surgido con la misma facilidad que la primera. Cierto era que no se trataba de la segunda mentira, ni siquiera de la tercera. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas mentiras le había contado a Isabella aquella noche en su sala de estar cuando se había enfrentado por vez primera a aquella maldita lista. Supuso que se estaba convirtiendo en un bellaco de primera categoría. Debería sentirse avergonzado. Debería sentir remordimientos. Sin embargo, aquello le resultaba muy divertido y se sentía endemoniadamente contento consigo mismo. De repente, sintió la necesidad de correr tras los candidatos restantes y fastidiarles todos sus planes. Estaba de tan buen humor que recorrió St. James's Street riendo a mandíbula batiente. Decidió pasarse por la academia de boxeo de Gentleman Jackson para quemar parte de ese exceso de energía. Y, aunque pueda parecer increíble, su suerte continuó. Nada más entrar en las salas de Bond Street y quedarse a contemplar cómo Jackson entrenaba con un joven petimetre, Edward no se percató de que sir Arthur Denney entraba en la sala. Este se puso al lado de Edward y observó las instrucciones del afamado púgil con gran interés. Una vez la clase hubo terminado, se puso a charlar con Edward, que se aseguró de mencionar a Isabella en la conversación. En cuestión de minutos, Denney estaba pidiéndole consejo al mejor amigo de la señora Swan.

— ¿Que sobre qué temas le gusta hablar? Bueno —dijo Edward—, puedo decirle que siempre le han interesado las actividades de hombres. Jamás he conocido a una mujer que disfrute tanto escuchando todos los detalles de, pongamos, una pelea de gallos.

—Está bromeando —dijo Denney mientras se quitaba la chaqueta preparándose para entrenarse con el púgil—. No puedo creer que estemos hablando de la misma mujer.

—Le estoy hablando muy en serio. Mientras que otras mujeres perderían el conocimiento, la señora Swan disfruta de cada truculento detalle. Entre nosotros dos, sospecho que encuentra esas actividades tan masculinas muy seductoras.

— ¿De veras?

—Tan solo son suposiciones. Pero cuando su difunto esposo y yo hablábamos de un combate de boxeo, por ejemplo, ella insistía en que le describiéramos cada golpe al detalle. Parecía entusiasmada y de las palabras de Swan deduje que siempre se mostraba muy apasionada tras esas conversaciones. Ya sabe a lo que me refiero.

— ¡Dios bendito! Jamás lo habría imaginado. Qué fascinante.

—No le gusta revelar esta pasión suya, claro está, y la mayoría de los hombres jamás soñarían poder hablar con ella de tales cosas. Se ganaría su interés si fuera el primer hombre que se atreve a hacerlo.

— ¡Como que me llamo Arthur que lo haré!

Y, de esa manera, un tercer nombre quedó eliminado de la lista. Tres hombres cuyos rostros ya no aparecerían más en las truculentas imágenes que habían comenzado a atormentar los pensamientos de Edward, imágenes de Isabella haciendo el amor con otro hombre. ¿Ve cómo cuido de ella, Jacob, tal como le prometí? No permitiré que ningún papanatas indigno de ella ocupe su lugar en vuestro lecho conyugal. Isabella lo mataría si descubriera sus mentiras y tretas, y estaba seguro de merecerlo. A pesar de ello, Edward era incapaz de dejar de sonreír, pues no podía recordar la última vez que se había divertido tanto.


	6. Chapter 6

ACLARACION: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos con fines de entretenimiento (algún personajes son de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Candice Hern)

Sin más aquí les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten

Capítulo 6

Todos los ojos estaban fijos en el escenario y toda la atención iba dirigida a la bella voz de Angelica Catalani mientras cantaba el papel de Susanna en Le Nozze di Figaro. Edward, sin embargo, no podía concentrarse en la actuación. Había demasiadas distracciones, muy particularmente la perturbadora imagen de lord Hopwood sentado demasiado cerca de Isabella. No habían llegado juntos al teatro. Isabella había llegado con lady Platt, su sobrina y otra joven. Pero Hopwood no se había separado del lado de Isabella y había dejado claro que, aquella noche al menos, ella le pertenecía. Exactamente igual que Emmett McCarthy había hecho con lady Hale. Edward se habría apostado cualquier cosa a que aquellos dos eran amantes. No le habían pasado desapercibidos los roces a hurtadillas y las ardientes miradas que se regalaban. ¿Acaso Isabella estaba tramando una situación similar? ¿Ya había planeado una cita con Hopwood? ¿Quizá incluso esa noche? Cuando Isabella les había ofrecido asientos en el palco de Platt a Edward y a Tanya, Edward había aceptado encantado la invitación, feliz porque parecía que Isabella quería pasar algún tiempo con Tanya y conocerla mejor. No se había esperado tener que ser testigo de una seducción en curso pues, aunque Isabella aún no hubiera decidido quién sería el afortunado caballero, Hopwood estaba intentando conquistarla sin duda alguna. Edward había bromeado con que Hopwood era demasiado mayor para ella, y todavía lo pensaba. No era tanto una cuestión de edad (apenas si tenía cuarenta años), sino de actitud. Hopwood no parecía mostrar una actitud enérgica frente a la vida. Conducía los carruajes con precaución y cuando montaba a caballo no dejaba que su montura pasara del medio galope. Rara vez se lanzaba a galopar. Jamás lo había visto en veladas deportivas como en el bar de boxeo de Jackson o la academia de esgrima de Henry Angelo. Uno no podía evitar preguntarse si estaría en forma. Probablemente no lo suficiente para los propósitos de Isabella. Tal como Edward lo veía, Hopwood no era digno de ella en ningún aspecto. Mientras Edward miraba, Hopwood tomó la mano de Isabella y la colocó en lo alto de su brazo para, a continuación, cubrirla con su otra mano. Ella se volvió hacia él y le sonrió, y después dejó la mano en su brazo para que todos los allí presentes lo vieran, maldita fuera esa mujer. Se le hacía extraño verla con otro hombre, ver su mano posada sobre la mano de otro hombre. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verla con Jacob, a saber que pertenecía a Jacob, que no le gustaba verla con otro. Era como una afrenta a su difunto amigo. Edward tenía el deseo irracional de levantar a Hopwood por el pescuezo, plantar su pie con firmeza en su trasero y tirarlo a toda velocidad por el borde del palco para que cayera al foso orquestal. En nombre de Jacob. Pero su amigo estaba muerto e Isabella no le pertenecía a nadie. Ni siquiera al hombre que sostenía su mano. Edward frunció el ceño y cogió la mano de Tanya. Esta dio un pequeño respingo, pero no la retiró. Suspiró de frustración. ¿Por qué no podría mostrarse al menos tan complaciente como Isabella? Sobre todo porque tenía más derecho a tomar posesión de su mano que Hopwood la de Isabella. A lo largo de la semana, Edward había escoltado a su prometida por la ciudad y todavía no había mostrado ningún gesto afectuoso para con él. Le sonreía con gracia y respondía en tono agradable a sus intentos de entablar una conversación. Pero casi nunca era ella quien las iniciaba. Edward esperaba que para aquel entonces su timidez ya hubiese comenzado a desaparecer. Los preparativos del compromiso habían sido los habituales. Todo había sido discutido y aprobado por su padre antes de preguntarle siquiera a Tanya. No habían pasado un instante solos hasta los pocos minutos de que dispuso Edward para pedirle su mano. Ella había aceptado con dulzura y a él no le había parecido que estuviera disgustada por el matrimonio, a pesar de que habían sido sus padres quienes lo habían alentado. Sin embargo, cada vez que la tocaba podía sentir la tensión en ella. Y cada vez que intentaba besarla, ella le ofrecía unos labios tensos y rígidos, y se apartaba rápidamente. Era una situación incómoda. Edward llevaba años cortejando de manera satisfactoria a mujeres y, sin embargo, no parecía capaz de cortejar a su propia prometida. Era muy joven, sí, pero mujeres más jóvenes se habían abalanzado sobre él, habían coqueteado abiertamente con él, le habían invitado a seducirlas. Temía que se tratara más de un problema de inocencia que de juventud. Sospechaba que Tanya era muy ingenua respecto a las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres y que su responsabilidad era enseñarle. Observó su perfil mientras ella miraba al escenario. Su cabello rubio claro estaba recogido en una profusión de rizos y algunos mechones le caían por la nuca. Siempre se había sentido atraído por su bello cuello; una vez había deseado recorrerlo con su lengua. Todavía deseaba hacerlo. Posó sus ojos en otro cuello que conocía y admiraba desde hacía mucho más tiempo. Isabella llevaba su cabello oscuro en un recogido más alto y sofisticado, adornado con cuentas y pequeñas ramitas de flores. No le caía ningún rizo por el cuello. Su nuca quedaba perfectamente expuesta, y no solo la nuca. El vestido que llevaba era de corte bajo por detrás y revelaba la línea elegante de sus hombros y espalda, así como una gloriosa expansión de pálida piel tan suave y delicada como la porcelana de Chelsea. Y aunque estaba sentada en un ángulo desde el que no le podía ver el pecho, Edward no podía olvidar que este quedaba tan expuesto como su espalda. Iba vestida para seducir y Hopwood tenía una perspectiva inmejorable de sus dulces, pálidas y femeninas curvas. Y de las esmeraldas de Jacob en su garganta. Edward tenía más que suficiente para mantener sus ojos gratamente ocupados. Tanya tenía encantos de sobra, incluso a pesar de estar envueltos en su juventud e inocencia. Después de todo, se había sentido lo suficientemente atraído por esos encantos como para pedirle matrimonio. Iba a acabar volviéndose loco si seguía comparando a Tanya y a Isabella. No había comparación posible. Eran totalmente diferentes, únicas, bellas, cada una a su manera. No era justo comparar a Tanya con una mujer madura y sofisticada que sabía más del mundo, que tenía experiencia con los hombres. Edward apartó los ojos de la perfecta nuca de Isabella, tan estrechamente cercana a Hopwood. En vez de ello se concentraría en cortejar a su prometida. Su mano seguía posada sobre la de ella y comenzó lentamente a acariciar sus dedos. Escuchó una leve inspiración, pero Tanya mantuvo la vista en el escenario. Edward soltó el botón de su guante, colocó un dedo en el borde y procedió a trazar pequeños círculos en su piel expuesta. Al principio se mostró tan tensa que no parecía siquiera respirar. Poco a poco, sin embargo, Edward notó como iba relajándose y dio las gracias en silencio. Solo había que tener un poco de paciencia. Debía recordar su juventud y tomarse su tiempo. Así que continuó acariciando suavemente su muñeca durante el resto del primer acto. En el intermedio, Edward se levantó junto a los otros caballeros del palco y se ofreció para llevarles un refrigerio a las damas. Le agradó ver que Isabella había reunido a las mujeres más jóvenes (la sobrina de lady Platt, la señorita Thirkill y su amiga la señorita Billingsley) en torno a Tanya. Probablemente se sentiría más cómoda con muchachas más acordes a su edad. Le mandó un mensaje de agradecimiento a Isabella con la mirada, y ella le sonrió. Cuando se volvió hacia la puerta del palco, Edward vislumbró cómo Hopwood colocaba una mano sobre la espalda desnuda de Isabella mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para hablarle. Las imágenes que le vinieron a la mente de aquel hombre tocándola de una forma más íntima hicieron que a Edward se le retorciera el estómago. Tenía que controlarse. Los asuntos privados de Isabella no eran de su incumbencia. No sabía por qué todo este tema del amante de Isabella le afectaba tanto, pero lo cierto era que le estaba sacando de quicio. «Está enamorado de esa mujer. Siempre lo ha estado.» La acusación de Newton seguía rondándole por la cabeza. No era cierto, por supuesto que no. Edward la admiraba. La respetaba. Se preocupaba por ella. Pero Isabella era la mujer de su mejor amigo. Jamás habría traicionado a Jacob enamorándose de ella. No obstante, estaba dispuesto a admitir que le atraía. Hasta podría aceptar que siempre había sentido cierta atracción por ella, pero por el bien de su amistad la había enterrado en lo más profundo de sí, tanto que prácticamente había desaparecido con los años. Ahora, sin embargo, mientras observaba cómo otros hombres la miraban con admiración, incluso lujuria, esa atracción tiempo atrás enterrada había vuelto a salir a la superficie. Y, como su compromiso con Tanya implicaba que no podría dar rienda suelta a esa atracción, se estaba viendo obligado a hacer estupideces para asegurarse de que ninguno de los otros hombres pudiera tampoco. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que iba a cometer otra estupidez. Se apartó y salió del palco con McCarthy. Hopwood los seguía de cerca.

— Hopwood —dijo Edward, mientras se abrían paso por el pasillo atestado de gente—, usted tenía una finca en Suffolk, ¿verdad?

—Me alegra tanto verla fuera de casa… y ocupada. —Leah Clearwather, que había abandonado su palco para saludar a unas personas, lanzó una mirada al asiento vacío de lord Hopwood—. Está impresionante esta noche, y todos los hombres más atractivos están pendientes de su persona. Estoy orgullosa de usted, querida.

— ¿De veras? ¿No cree que esté siendo… desleal?

— ¿A Jacob? Tonterías. Él habría querido que disfrutara. No tengo duda de que lo aprobaría. Y yo también.

Isabella cogió la mano de su cuñada y la estrechó.

—Gracias, Leah. Me alegra saber que al menos algunos miembros de la familia de Jacob no creen que no tenga corazón.

—Nadie piensa eso de usted, querida.

— ¿Ni siquiera su madre? Leah levantó un hombro.

—Cambiará de opinión. Dele tiempo.

Isabella no creía que la madre de Jacob fuese a cambiar de opinión, pero no dijo nada. Leah le habló brevemente sobre la ópera, y después se despidió para ir a visitar los otros palcos. Isabella se dirigió a continuación a donde se encontraban Esme y Rosalie.

— ¿Y bien? —susurró Rosalie—. ¿Será lord Hopwood?

—Sshh —dijo Isabella y miró a Tanya y a las dos otras jóvenes que estaban cerca de ellas—. Podrían oírnos.

—Están demasiado ocupadas hablando de sombreros y adornos de encaje —dijo Esme, mirando por encima de sus hombros al trío—. No están interesadas ni lo más mínimo en lo que tres mujeres mayores tengan que decir. Dan por sentado que tres viudas marchitas no tienen nada más interesante de qué hablar que de recetas de infusiones o la mejor forma de aliviar el dolor de nuestras maltrechas articulaciones.

—Si ellas supieran —dijo Rosalie riendo. Después miró a las muchachas—. Confieso que estoy sorprendida de que Masen se haya prometido con la mocosa de los Denaly. ¡Qué lástima desperdiciar toda esa gloriosa masculinidad en esa niñita bobalicona! ¡Y esas risitas tontas!

Las infames risitas ahogadas de Tanya subieron de tono en ese preciso momento. Isabella reprimió un gemido.

—Confieso que opino lo mismo —dijo—. Pero Edward parece haberse encaprichado de ella. Tanya es muy dulce. Y muy tímida, creo.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Aun así, es una lástima. Pero quiero que me cuente todo sobre lord Hopwood antes de que vuelva. Cuéntenos, Isabella.

—No hay nada que contar. —Isabella habló en voz baja por lo que las otras dos mujeres tuvieron que acercarse para poder oírla—. Lord Hopwood se ha mostrado muy atento. Pero aparte de un breve paseo en su coche de caballos por el parque, esta es la primera vez que pasamos tanto tiempo juntos. No obstante, me gusta.

—Es realmente atractivo —dijo Esme.

—Creo que sería un buen candidato —dijo Rosalie—. ¿La ha besado ya?

—No.

—Entonces quizá sea mejor que espere a que lo haga —dijo Rosalie —, antes de decidir si quiere ir más allá. Al menos, eso es lo que yo haría. Creo que un hombre debe besar bien, ¿no creen?

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —dijo Esme—. Hay más intimidad física que en… el acto en sí. Las veces que no deseaba retorcerle el cuello, Platt hacía que me temblaran las piernas con sus besos.

—McCarthy besa muy bien —dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa petulante—. Tiene una lengua muy ágil.

—Así que, ¿ya son amantes? —preguntó Isabella.

—Desde la noche de nuestro primer baile. Está a la altura de mi joven escocés. —Felicidades —dijo Esme.

—No creo que pueda tener una aventura tan rápido —confesó Isabella—. Necesito conocer un poco más a un hombre antes de poder intimar con él.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —dijo Esme—. Incluso aunque el placer físico fuera extraordinario, no merecería la pena si descubriera que ese caballero no podría gustarme.

—Tonterías —disintió Rosalie—. Están siendo demasiado exigentes. Recuerden, no estamos buscando marido. Solo un poco de diversión.

—Cierto —dijo Esme—, pero preferiría conocer a un hombre durante algo más que unas pocas semanas, creo.

—En lo que a mí respecta —declaró Isabella—, seguiré siendo exigente, si no les importa. Ya me he llevado unas cuantas decepciones con los caballeros que consideré.

— ¿Y cómo es eso? —convino Esme—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Bueno, primero fue Trevor Fitzwilliam.

—Ah, el poeta —observó Rosalie con un suspiro melancólico—. Un hombre absolutamente guapísimo.

—Puede ser —comentó Isabella—, pero no puedo tener en demasiada consideración a un hombre que no presta la menor atención a lo que le digo. El muy canalla me envió un ramo enorme de gardenias después de que le dijera claramente que los lirios son mi flor favorita.

—Concedámosle el beneficio de la duda —dijo Esme—. Puede que haya pensado que todos los demás le enviarían lirios y solo quería ser original.

— ¿Después de decirle que las gardenias me hacían estornudar?

Rosalie rio entre dientes.

—Oh, querida.

—Creo que no prestó atención a nada de lo que le dije cuando hablamos sobre flores, de lo contrario no entiendo que me mandara uno de sus sonetos comparando mi piel con los pétalos de una gardenia.

—Me parece un detalle encantador —dijo Esme.

—La cuestión es que estaba más interesado en su poema que en lo que realmente me gustaría a mí. ¿Cómo ha podido ignorar el hecho de que esas malditas flores me hacen enfermar? No, no puedo preocuparme por un hombre más interesado en sí mismo que en mí.

—Sabia decisión —dijo Rosalie—. Es probable que un hombre así ignore sus necesidades y solo busque llegar a su meta.

Las tres rompieron a reír y unas pocas cabezas se volvieron a su paso, así que se juntaron aún más.

—Y luego fue sir Arthur Denney —continuó Isabella.

— ¿Qué pasó con él? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Me llevó a dar un paseo en su coche de caballos por el parque y se pasó todo el tiempo hablándome de una pelea de gallos a la que había acudido el día anterior.

— ¡Ugh! —Esme hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Me relató cada picotazo y cada golpe. Cada onza de sangre derramada y de plumas desgarradas con un detallismo insoportable. Creía que iba a vomitar.

—Qué cosa tan horrible —aseguró Rosalie.

—No dice mucho de su sensibilidad —manifestó Esme.

—Para nada. Pensaréis que él se percató de que estaba palideciendo. O peor. De que me estaban dando náuseas. Pero eso no le detuvo. Incluso cuando le pedí que cambiara de tema, se echó a reír y se volvió más truculento si cabe. Jamás he bajado de un carruaje tan rápido en mi vida. No podía esperar a librarme de él.

—Me pregunto cómo tratará un hombre así a una mujer en la cama — dijo Rosalie.

—Confío —respondió Isabella— en que ninguna de nosotras llegue a saberlo.

—Así que ahora solo queda lord Hopwood —comentó Esme.

—Todavía contemplo algunos nombres más —dijo Isabella—. Sidney Gilchrist y lord James Witherdale, por ejemplo, todavía no han hecho nada para indignarme. Pensaba que lord Chenney había mostrado algún interés, pero últimamente parece rehuirme.

—Si las cosas no salen bien con lord Hopwood —dijo Rosalie—, le recomendaría a lord James. Sin duda alguna es el más guapo y llena muy bien sus pantalones. — ¡Rosalie!

—Oh, tonterías. No me digan que no se han dado cuenta. Ah, aquí está McCarthy. —Se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada del palco, donde Emmett McCarthy charlaba con otros dos caballeros.

—Espero que lord Hopwood no le decepcione —manifestó Esme.

—Yo también. —Isabella observó a las tres muchachas, que charlaban animadamente y asintió con la cabeza en su dirección—. Parecen congeniar muy bien.

Esme sonrió.

—Emily jamás para de hablar. Y mis dos hijas están en su etapa parlanchina, deseosas por escuchar todos los detalles de los bailes. He de reconocer que a veces las tres llegan a agotarme. —Se detuvo y observó a su sobrina y a las demás durante un instante—. La señorita Denaly tendrá tres o cuatro años más que Emily, pero parece igual de joven.

—Sí, parece terriblemente joven para su edad. Creo que tiene veinte o veintiuno. He de confesar que me resulta difícil imaginármela como mujer de Edward.

Esme arqueó las cejas.

—Creo que se sentiría igual con cualquier mujer con la que él decidiera casarse. Han sido amigos muy íntimos como para poder ser objetiva.

—Probablemente tenga razón. Pero me preocupa ese matrimonio. Me siento enfadada porque haya escogido una joven así, alguien que probablemente no pueda ofrecerle más que su juventud y belleza.

—Tenga cuidado, Isabella. Está haciendo suposiciones donde no debería. No sabe cómo son las cosas entre ellos en privado.

—Pero conozco a Edward, y no puedo imaginar que encuentre ninguna satisfacción con una joven dócil. ¿Usted sí? Tanya no es el tipo de mujer que se vaya a enfrentar a él, que discuta con él, que le exponga sus pareceres.

—El hecho de que usted se comporte de esa manera con él no quiere decir que busque eso en la mujer con la que se case. Quizá quiera una esposa dócil. La mayoría de los hombres lo quieren.

Pero Isabella no creía que eso fuera lo que Edward quería. Al menos no podía creerlo. Edward había visto cómo había sido su matrimonio con Jacob, cómo habían sido una pareja que se trataba de igual a igual, que tenían mucho en común, pero que aun así podían mostrarse en desacuerdo y discutir; había sido testigo de cómo lo compartían todo, de cómo se conocían el uno al otro. Ese era el tipo de matrimonio que él querría. Eso era lo que Isabella quería para él. Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su ser, no creía que fuera a encontrarlo con Tanya.

— ¿Sabe, Esme? Creo incluso que le teme un poco.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

—No lo sé. No parece cómoda con él.

—En público. Su comportamiento con él en privado puede ser diferente. Después de todo, nos pasa a la mayoría de nosotros. No se preocupe por ellos, Isabella. Estarán bien. Y también usted.

—Tiene razón, por supuesto. Tan solo me siento un poco triste porque mi larga amistad con Edward no volverá a ser la misma.

Esme le tocó el brazo.

—Puede que no sea la misma, pero no tiene por qué terminar del todo. Le vendría bien hacerse amiga de la joven. Si quiere que Edward siga en su vida, tendrá que aceptar a Tanya.

—Lo sé. Quizá vaya a conversar un poco con ella ahora.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban las tres muchachas, que hacían como que no se percataban de los gritos de los jóvenes que desde abajo intentaban atraer su atención. Se colocó al lado de Tanya.

—Los jóvenes nunca cambian —dijo—. También gritaban desde la platea en mi época.

Tanya se volvió hacia ella y sonrió.

—Me parecen muy tontos.

—Oh, tan solo están alegres. Me parecen muy divertidos. Pero usted prefiere hombres mayores, ¿verdad? Como el señor Masen.

Tanya se ruborizó.

—Lo prefiero a él. No importa que sea algo mayor que yo.

Isabella se echó a reír.

— ¿Algo mayor? Querida mía, casi tiene seis años más que yo.

— ¿De veras?

—Pero eso no importa cuando se está enamorada. Será un buen esposo. Y es muy afortunado por tener una mujer tan joven y hermosa.

—Gracias. Es muy amable por su parte.

Isabella hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

—Cuénteme, ¿está disfrutando de la temporada?

—Oh, sí. Hemos ido a tantas fiestas y bailes, y el señor Masen me ha llevado a galerías y museos. Ha sido muy divertido. Y educativo.

— ¿Educativo? —Isabella sonrió—. Las cosas han cambiado y mucho desde que yo era joven. Lo último que quería durante la temporada era algo educativo. Pero las cosas son distintas ahora, ¿no es cierto? En mi época, las muchachas buscaban hombres más jóvenes y todas querían uno con título nobiliario. Nadie quería las atenciones de alguien con un título inferior al de un baronet, a menos que tuviera mucho dinero. —Rio en voz baja—. Claro que yo ya estaba comprometida cuando vine a la ciudad por vez primera para mi primera temporada, así que no tenía que preocuparme por cosas tales. Creo que las jóvenes modernas como usted tampoco se preocupan por ello, ¿verdad? El señor Masen no tiene título nobiliario ni tampoco es excesivamente rico.

Tanya levantó la barbilla indignada.

—No, no me preocupa que el señor Masen carezca de título, aunque su abuelo fue conde. Y su fortuna satisfizo lo suficiente a mi padre.

—Sí, por supuesto. No pretendía cuestionar en modo alguno al señor Masen. Como usted sabrá, es uno de mis mejores amigos. Solo quería felicitarle por no estar tan obsesionada con los títulos y las fortunas como lo estaban las jóvenes durante mi temporada y, me atrevería a decir, como siguen estándolo algunas. Muchas de esas muchachas estarían compitiendo por la atención de algunos de esos jóvenes de la platea. De lord Ushworth, por ejemplo. O de sir George Lowestof. Sonría, querida. Los dos la están mirando con sus anteojos de teatro. Tanya dejó escapar una risita tonta. El alboroto de los hombres que volvían al palco hizo que las dos dieran la espalda a la bulliciosa multitud y se dirigieran a sus asientos. Lord Hopwood, con aspecto de estar agotado, le acercó una copa de vino a Isabella y la ayudó a ocupar de nuevo su asiento.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto —dijo—, pero tengo noticias un tanto angustiantes.

—Oh, querido. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Como usted ya sabe, poseo una finca cerca de Higham, en Suffolk. Acabo de saber que las lluvias recientes han hecho que el Brett se desbordara y toda la zona ha quedado completamente inundado. Puede que mi casa esté anegada.

— ¡Dios santo! ¡Qué espanto!

—Sí, me temo que tendré que irme mañana a primera hora. Quiero llegar allí tan pronto como me sea posible para conocer el alcance de los daños.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Me temo que eso significa que no podré acompañarla a la fiesta en Missenden. Lo lamento de veras. Me apetecía muchísimo.

—A mí también, señor mío, pero lo comprendo perfectamente. No debe preocuparse por mí.

—Es usted muy amable. Pero además de perderme la fiesta, me temo que no podré quedarme hasta el final de la ópera. Debo irme ya para comenzar los preparativos del viaje. Confío en que pueda perdonarme.

Se levantó, tomó la mano de Isabella y se inclinó.

—A sus pies, señora.

Cuando las cortinas del palco se cerraron tras él, Isabella dejó escapar un suspiro de contrariedad. A continuación miró a Rosalie, quien arqueó las cejas interrogante. Isabella negó con la cabeza. Otra desilusión. ¿Encontraría alguna vez al hombre adecuado? ¿Llegaría a convertirse en una viuda alegre de verdad? Mientras volvía el rostro hacia el escenario, alcanzó a ver a Edward, que esbozaba una desconcertante sonrisa de satisfacción.


	7. Chapter 7

ACLARACION: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos con fines de entretenimiento (algúnos personajes son de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Candice Hern)

Sin más aquí les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten

Capítulo 7

—Mírela, Newton. —Edward estaba apoyado contra la pared en el fastuoso salón de la casa de los Ellenborough, convertido en sala de baile para el segundo baile del Fondo de las Viudas Benevolentes de la temporada.

—Estoy mirando —dijo Newton—, y estoy, como no podría ser de otra manera, impresionado. Su futura esposa es un sueño. Es la joven más guapa del baile. Todos y cada uno de los hombres de Londres saben de su buena fortuna. No es necesario que se regodee de ello. Tanya estaba bailando unos pasos de una danza folclórica con lord Ushworth y estaba resplandeciente.

—Pero mire lo feliz que parece. Mire con qué facilidad ríe. ¿Por qué no puede mostrarse tan despreocupada conmigo como con ese joven cachorro?

Newton le lanzó una mirada inquisidora.

—Por Dios santo, ¿ya está desempeñando el papel de novio celoso?

—No estoy celoso. No exactamente. Tan solo desearía que se sintiera así de cómoda en mi presencia. Ha mostrado más vivacidad con cualquier otra pareja de baile que conmigo. Más de la que nunca ha mostrado conmigo, para ser más precisos.

Newton arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Le preocupa que le vaya a dejar plantado?

—No. Tanya es una persona demasiado educada y distinguida como para hacer algo así. Pero empieza a preocuparme que no vaya a poder hacer que sea feliz. ¿Soy demasiado mayor para ella?

Su amigo rezongó.

—No demasiado mayor, pero probablemente demasiado estúpido. Los dos sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo. Usted cuando le propuso matrimonio y ella cuando aceptó. No empiece a cuestionarse su matrimonio a posteriori. Es demasiado tarde para eso.

—No estoy cuestionándomelo.

—Pero creo que le está entrando miedo y se está echando para atrás.

—Me siento mayor, eso es todo. Incluso Isabella está radiante del brazo de un hombre más joven. Mírela allí con Witherdale.

Isabella estaba en la misma fila de la disposición del baile que Tanya. Justo a su lado. Algunos de los pasos del baile requerían que se cruzaran entre ellas e intercambiaran sus parejas. Las dos damas parecían estar divirtiéndose mucho. Isabella sonreía y reía con lord James Witherdale del mismo modo que Tanya hacía con Ushworth.

—Y ese es el verdadero problema, ¿no es cierto? —dijo Newton—. Todavía sigue enojado por el hecho de que Isabella quiera tener un amante. Esa sonrisa a su joven acompañante le resulta cuanto menos irritante, ya que sabe a qué podría conducir, mientras que, por el contrario, no teme que Tanya le traicione.

¿Estaba haciendo eso? ¿Se estaba inventando problemas con Tanya porque seguía irritado por todo aquel asunto del amante de Isabella? Probablemente hubiera algo de cierto en lo que había dicho Newton. Witherdale seguía todavía en la competición y además parecía contar con el favor de Isabella. Edward odiaba pensar en aquello, creía que acabaría muy mal, aunque no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

—Isabella no es mi problema —dijo.

—No, no lo es.

—Pero Tanya sí. Espero que tarde o temprano se muestre más dulce conmigo, pero no tengo experiencia con vírgenes inocentes.

Newton alzó las manos y las posó sobre los hombros de Edward como si quisiera descartarse de aquella conversación.

—A mí no me mire —dijo—. Las jóvenes inocentes me dan dolor de estómago. Jamás me acerco a ellas. Está nerviosa, ¿no?

—Sí, la mayoría del tiempo, aunque en alguna ocasión baja un poco la guardia. Estoy aprendiendo que, a la hora de tratar a jóvenes inocentes, uno debe ir despacio, con cuidado.

—O quizá no. Edward se giró hacia Newton.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Tiene cierta reputación con las mujeres, amigo. Es posible que esa reputación le intrigue a Tanya. Puede que en el fondo esté deseando que se abalance sobre ella, que esté suspirando por descubrir si todo lo que se dice de usted es cierto.

— ¿Abalanzarme sobre ella? —Edward rio entre dientes—. Mucho me temo que si me abalanzara sobre ella, sufriría un desvanecimiento.

— ¿Está seguro? Puede que la esté malinterpretando.

Edward observó cómo Tanya realizaba las figuras del baile con Ushworth, sonriendo feliz. Le resultaba difícil creer la teoría de Newton. Si quisiera que Edward se abalanzara sobre ella, al menos le habría sonreído así.

—No, no lo creo, pero quizá debería intentar un poco más de agresividad para salir de dudas. No lanzarme sobre ella, pero sí quizá algo más que un casto beso en la mejilla.

Continuó observando a su prometida, preguntándose qué haría ella si la besara, si la besara de verdad. Sus ojos se trasladaron hasta Isabella, que se estaba desplazando grácilmente hasta un extremo para dar allí un doble giro. Llevaba un vestido de seda color verde esmeralda que flotaba y se le pegaba al cuerpo con cada movimiento, enviando provocativas pistas del cuerpo que había bajo él. Una vez más, iba vestida para seducir y Witherdale no se había molestado siquiera en ocultar que él también lo había apreciado.

—Es una bella mujer.

Edward se volvió y vio a Sidney Gilchrist a su lado. Santo Dios. Otro de los hombres de la lista de Isabella para atormentarlo.

—Sí, lo es —respondió Edward.

—No puede apartar la vista de ella, ¿verdad? —Gilchrist rio irónico—. Bueno, la tendrá toda para usted muy pronto, Masen. Nos ha ganado la mano a todos logrando comprometerse antes de que comenzara siquiera la temporada. El muy artero.

Edward arqueó las cejas sorprendido. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que Gilchrist daba por sentado que estaba mirando a Tanya y no a Isabella.

—Perdóneme si he interferido en cualquier plan que tuviera en mente y que implicara a la señorita Denaly.

Gilchrist rompió a reír.

—Nada de eso, se lo aseguro. Lo que quería decir era que ha echado un poco a perder la diversión de la temporada sacando a una de las jóvenes más bonitas de la carrera. Además —añadió guiñando un ojo cómplice—. Le he echado el ojo a otra potra.

Su mirada recorrió la pista de baile y Edward contuvo un gruñido.

— ¿Espera entonces —dijo— seguir mi ejemplo y anunciar su propio compromiso esta temporada?

Las cejas de Gilchrist casi se le agolpan en la frente del susto.

—Santo Dios, en modo alguno. —Sus ojos se desplazaron de izquierda a derecha mientras escudriñaba con rapidez la sala—. Por favor, le ruego que ni siquiera susurre en voz baja tal idea en un evento como este. Puede oírle la madre de alguna joven y decidir que yo sería la pareja perfecta para su poco agraciada progenie.

—Perdón —dijo Edward, conteniéndose esta vez para no reír—. Deduzco que tiene otra cosa en mente con cierta dama.

—Está en lo cierto. Y no es casarme, se lo puedo asegurar.

—Un poco de diversión, entonces.

Gilchrist guiñó el ojo de nuevo y chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso es.

—Le deseo buena suerte en la cacería, amigo. ¿Y quién es la dama, si no le molesta decirlo?

Gilchrist se acercó a Edward y señaló con la cabeza a la pista de baile.

—La bella señora Swan.

Edward fingió parecer sorprendido.

— ¿Habla usted en serio?

—Lo sé, lo sé. Va a decirme que es un modelo de corrección y decoro y que es remotamente probable que una mujer así quiera implicarse en un breve escarceo. Pero le digo que esta temporada está diferente. Tengo la corazonada de que está lista para volver a la competición.

— ¿Lo cree? —El semblante de Edward se tornó meditabundo—. Supongo que es posible. Lleva mucho tiempo sin Swan y desea que alguien lo reemplace en su lecho. No me sorprendería que lo echara de menos. Swan era…, bueno, dejémoslo en que su sustituto tendrá que estar a la altura.

Los ojos de Gilchrist se abrieron como platos.

—Quiere decir…

Edward asintió.

—Jacob y yo éramos amigos desde nuestra época de estudiantes en Oxford y tuve más de una ocasión para observar… sus atributos. —Se acercó más a Gilchrist y bajó la voz—. Estaba dotado como un semental.

Gilchrist palideció.

— ¿De veras?

—Jamás he visto a un hombre que ni siquiera se le acercara —dijo Edward susurrándole de manera confabuladora—. Y también sabía qué hacer con ello. Eso me han contado. En Oxford todos le llamaban la Vara. Oh, sí, seguro que su viuda le echa en falta. Sin embargo, el tipo que reemplace su lugar tendrá que ser el adecuado, pues sus expectativas son, digamos, altas. Usted es más hombre que yo, Gilchrist, por plantearse siquiera intentarlo.

—Bueno, yo, esto, todavía no he decidido si voy a acercarme a ella.

—Oh, yo no me preocuparía por ello, amigo. Es una dama demasiado educada como para hacer ninguna comparación. Además —dijo dándole una amistosa palmadita en la espalda—, estoy seguro de que usted dará la talla.

Gilchrist rio entre dientes incómodo.

—No tengo preocupaciones a ese respecto, se lo prometo. Pero también hay otras mujeres a las que tengo en mente. Quizá vaya mejor tras lady Morpeth. Las dos son mujeres muy hermosas. Todavía no me he decidido.

—Le deseo buena suerte, cualquiera que sea su decisión —dijo Edward. Gilchrist se excusó poco después y se batió rápidamente en retirada a la sala de cartas. Lord Newton, que había escuchado toda la conversación, se echó a reír socarronamente.

— ¡Será canalla! Eso ha sido muy cruel por su parte. ¿La Vara?

Edward sonrió abiertamente. Se sentía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. Otro jugador que había abandonado la competición. No creía que a su difunto amigo le importara que hubiese exagerado sus atributos. Solo estoy cuidando de ella, Jacob, tal como me pidió.

—Si bien es una maniobra brillante para desalentar el interés en la hermosa Isabella —dijo Newton—, no puedo evitar preguntarme si no habrá perdido la cabeza.

—Para nada. Tan solo he eliminado a algunos caballeros que no eran dignos de la atención de Isabella.

— ¿A algunos? ¿No es el primer hombre al que ha engañado para que abandonara sus pretensiones?

—Ha habido dos o tres más. Ninguno de ellos le convenía.

— ¿Y ha usado la misma estratagema con cada uno, advirtiéndoles que quizá no estarían a la altura para la tarea?

Edward sonrió.

—No, esa ha sido una invención imprevista. No me gustaba la forma en que se la comía con los ojos en la pista de baile y cómo la ha llamado potra. Empleé tácticas diferentes con los demás.

—Quizá le resulte divertido, pero ella no le estará agradecida por ello. —La diversión había desaparecido por completo de los ojos de Newton—. Es más, creo que pediría su cabeza en una bandeja si llegase a enterarse. Lo odiará por esto y entonces, ¿qué es lo que hará?

—No lo descubrirá.

—Maldita sea, Masen. Esto es una locura. ¿Tiene idea de lo infantil que está siendo su comportamiento? Además de egoísta. ¿Qué le da derecho a interferir en su vida de esta manera? —Negó con la cabeza, indignado—. Tiene una prometida a la que atender, por el amor de Dios. Preocúpese de ella y deje que otro haga lo mismo con Isabella. —

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. El semblante triunfal y petulante de Edward se atenuó tras la marcha de su amigo. Newton tenía razón. Edward se estaba comportando de una forma egoísta, ridícula y escandalosamente presuntuosa. Y la maldita promesa que le había hecho a Jacob no era más que una excusa. La reciente atracción que sentía hacia Isabella y la imposibilidad de actuar de acuerdo a ella, esa era la fuerza motriz de tan estúpido comportamiento. No solo era que no quería que otro hombre fuera el amante de Isabella. En lo más profundo, en el lugar más recóndito de su corazón, sabía que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si él no le hubiese pedido matrimonio a Tanya, podría haber sido ese amante. Podría haberlo sido. No podía saber si ella habría aceptado, pero ahora estaba seguro de que él se lo habría propuesto. Por culpa de todos aquellos «podría» se había lanzado a aquella locura, a tratar todo aquel asunto como si de una diversión, de un juego, se tratase. No era un juego. Era la vida de Isabella. Si ella buscaba añadirle un poco de placer, debería alegrarse por ella. Debería. Pero le resultaba tan difícil.

— ¿Está tan desconsolada como yo? —le susurró Edward, mientras Isabella y él realizaban uno de los pasos de una danza folclórica—. Las sonrisas de mi futura novia van dirigidas a su pretendiente favorito. ¿Cree que nos dejarán plantados?

Isabella miró a la otra fila donde lord James Witherdale bailaba con Tanya. Bailaban muy bien juntos y la joven estaba radiante. Pero Isabella ya se había dado cuenta de que Tanya parecía estar más cómoda con jóvenes más cercanos a su edad.

—Quizá nos rompan el corazón —dijo Isabella con una sonrisa cuando el siguiente paso de baile volvió a unirles.

— ¡Ajá! Si tiene la capacidad para romper su corazón, eso quiere decir que Witherdale sigue siendo un candidato.

—Todavía albergo esperanzas en ese sentido —susurró ella—, pero mi corazón no está implicado.

—Pero espera que otras partes sí, ¿no es cierto?

Isabella escondió una risa de vergüenza tras una leve tos y miró a Edward mientras las parejas se intercambiaban. Fue incapaz de volver a mirarlo a los ojos durante el resto del baile por miedo a echarse a reír, un comportamiento inexcusable para una de las organizadoras del baile. Abandonaron de mutuo acuerdo la pista antes de que el último baile de la serie comenzara y se dirigieron al salón.

—Cómo se le ocurre tomarme el pelo de esa forma en público —dijo —. Va a acabar con mi aura de reserva aristocrática.

—Puede que sea una de las organizadoras, pero sé que usted no es ni aristocrática ni reservada, así que debe perdonarme.

Miró hacia los invitados que seguían bailando a lo largo de la sala y dijo:

—Mi prometida sigue sonriéndole a Witherdale. ¿Está celosa?

—No. ¿Y usted?

Rio entre dientes.

—No, pero puedo ver que quizá le resulte atractivo. Es un tipo apuesto, ¿verdad?

Isabella se detuvo y lo miró.

— ¿Edward? ¿De veras está alabando a un hombre en vez de encontrarle estúpidas objeciones?

Edward le lanzó una mirada enigmática, después tiró de ella para que siguiera andando.

—Witherdale no es mal tipo.

— ¡Una alabanza al fin! Esperemos que pueda atraer su atención.

Edward asintió e Isabella supo que eso era lo más cercano a una aprobación que iba a obtener de él. Era consciente de que Edward no aprobaba su plan. Probablemente le resultaba difícil pensar en ella con alguien que no fuera Jacob y pensara que estaba traicionando el recuerdo de su amigo al contemplar la posibilidad de tener un amante. Su desaprobación había sido obvia desde el principio. Isabella había deseado muchas veces no haberle hablado de su plan. —Ah, y aquí está mi madre —dijo Edward, cuando vio que Elizabeth Masen se acercaba hacia ellos del brazo del padre de Edward—. Mis damas favoritas han acudido a esta velada.

Isabella retiró su brazo para saludar a sus padres. Su madre era una mujer bella, esbelta y elegante. La combinación de los cabellos plateados con su rubio natural hacía que estos se tornaran en un bonito color champán claro. Isabella siempre había envidiado cómo envejecían las mujeres de cabellos claros. A las morenas como ella les esperaban años de mechones de sal y pimienta hasta que los cabellos se tornaran completamente canos, un color que envejecía mucho más que el tono dorado champán. Se preguntó si recurriría a los tintes llegado ese momento. Edward besó a su madre en la mejilla y estrechó la mano de su padre.

—Hola, padre. Lo veo fuerte como un roble —comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Bueno, no estoy del todo mal —respondió Edward Masen—. No del todo mal. Lo cierto era que el padre de Edward parecía gozar de una salud de hierro. Tenía abundante y espeso cabello cano, con un mechón demasiado largo (igual que su hijo) y unos expresivos ojos verdes que brillaban mientras hablaba. Era un hombre alto y apuesto, con un leve sobrepeso acumulado en su cintura que ejercía cierta presión contra los botones de su chaleco.

—Y la señora Swan —añadió—, qué placer volverla a ver de nuevo. Nos han proporcionado otro maravilloso baile.

Isabella le ofreció su mano y él se inclinó hacia ella.

—Para mí también es un placer volver a verlo, señor. Y a usted, señora Masen. —Está preciosa, como siempre —le dijo la madre de Edward con una sonrisa amistosa—. Me alegra verla vestir con colores alegres de nuevo.

—Gracias, señora.

La mirada de Edward Masen siguió a la de Edward, fija en la pista de baile.

— ¿No se alegra por mi hijo, señora Swan? —Preguntó radiante de orgullo—. ¿No le parece que la señorita Denaly es una joven bellísima? Mi hijo no puede apartar la vista de ella.

—Hacen una buena pareja —añadió su esposa sonriendo, mientras observaba a Tanya bailar.

—Y ya era hora, también —observó el padre de Edward.

—Estas cosas no se pueden forzar —alegó la señora Masen—. Nuestro Edward ha encontrado a la mujer adecuada. Siempre le hemos puesto a Jacob y a usted como ejemplo —le dijo a Isabella—. Deseábamos que encontrara a la pareja perfecta, tal como la tuvo Jacob. —Sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre los bailarines—. Espero que lo haya hecho.

A Isabella no le pasó desapercibida la incertidumbre que había reflejado la voz de la madre de Edward. Lo miró y observó que este mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Tanya.

—Por supuesto que sí —opinó su padre—. La muchacha es bellísima. Una preciosidad, ¿no le parece?

—Es muy bonita —convino Isabella—. Edward es la envidia de los caballeros de la temporada.

— ¡Ajá! —Su padre le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Sabía que sería así. Bien hecho, hijo. Bien hecho.

—Acabo de ver a lady Dewsbury —señaló la madre de Edward—. Tengo que hablar con ella. ¿Nos disculpan?

Cuando se hubieron marchado, Edward y Isabella siguieron caminando. Isabella se sintió tentada de preguntarle a Edward la opinión de su madre acerca de su matrimonio con Tanya, pero se lo pensó mejor. Ya había dicho suficiente. Pasearon en un cómodo silencio durante unos instantes, mientras observaban a los invitados bailar. Los ojos de Edward parecían estar constantemente fijos en Tanya. Isabella se preguntó si se habría equivocado acerca de su compromiso. ¿Estaba realmente enamorado de Tanya? ¿Estaba implicado emocionalmente, después de todo? Edward bajó la vista y vio que Isabella lo estaba mirando. Sonrió con arrepentimiento.

—Ayer la llevé a Somerset House para que viera los nuevos cuadros.

— ¿De veras? —Isabella todavía no había tenido tiempo de ver la nueva exposición. Cada año esperaba ansiosa su llegada, cuando Edward, Jacob y ella iban juntos, y tenían después largas y animadas charlas acerca de lo que habían visto. Era más grande que las exposiciones anuales de la British Institution que ambos patrocinaban, y los críticos siempre le daban más importancia a la primera porque la organizaban académicos, y no entendidos. Por lo general, era la más placentera porque no estaban implicados financieramente. Simplemente iban a apreciar obras de arte. El año anterior Edward la había llevado a ella sola e Isabella había deseado en secreto que hiciera lo mismo ese año. Tendría que acostumbrarse a que Edward le diera preferencia a Tanya.

—Estoy deseando verla —comentó—. La nueva obra de Wilkie está recibiendo muchísima atención en los periódicos.

—Sí, y no todo son críticas halagadoras —añadió él—. Pero su pieza me encantó y me pareció que estaba llena de vida. Es una obra brillante, que recuerda a Watteau. Le gustará. También hay una obra fascinante de Dawe de un niño rescatado por su madre del nido de un águila. Muy melodramática. Los críticos la ponen por las nubes, pero usted se burlará de su sentimentalismo. Oh, y también hay nuevos retratos de Lawrence.

— ¿Buenos?

—Bastante buenos.

—Oh, por qué me lo ha dicho. Sabe mi debilidad por Lawrence. Tendré que ingeniármelas para visitar Somerset House muy pronto.

—Estaría encantado de acompañarla, querida.

—Gracias, Edward. Me encantaría.

—Y quizá le gustaría acompañarnos a Tanya y a mí el jueves a visitar la British Institution para ver los preparativos de la exposición de Reynolds. La mayoría de los cuadros ya están en las instalaciones.

Isabella se echó a reír.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. ¿Le he hablado de las insinuaciones que hizo la señora Denaly cuando Tanya y ella me visitaron la semana pasada?

— ¿Insinuaciones?

—Bueno, eso es lo que me pareció. Me hizo muchas cuestiones acerca de mi amistad con usted. Y creo que ha malinterpretado nuestra relación, y así se lo dije.

Edward soltó un quejido.

—Afirmaba no tener tales preocupaciones —prosiguió Isabella—, pero podía notar que creía que yo comportaba algún tipo de amenaza para su relación con Tanya. Teniendo eso en cuenta, dudo mucho que le gustara saber que yo he ido de uno de sus brazos mientras usted llevaba a su hija por la galería de arte de la British Institution.

—Podría decir que usted es nuestra carabina —dijo Edward, sonriendo con picardía.

Isabella rio.

—No creo que eso vaya a funcionar. Encontraré otro acompañante. — Fijó su mirada de manera significativa en la dirección de lord James Witherdale.

—Lamento lo de la madre de Tanya —dijo Edward—. Quizá debería hablar con ella y tranquilizarla.

—Creo que eso solo daría pie a que pensara que nuestra amistad es algo más de lo que a simple vista parece. Quizá sea mejor no decir nada.

—Supongo que nos estará observando en este momento desde algún oscuro rincón —dijo.

—Entonces no estará viendo nada indecoroso. Simplemente estamos paseando y hablando delante de todos los aquí congregados.

—Podría darle un pellizco furtivo a su encantador trasero cuando pasemos a su lado.

Isabella rio.

—No se atreverá.

—No. —Edward bajó la voz hasta un tono dulce y seductor que la cubrió como cálida miel—. Pero con ese vestido tan ceñido, resulta muy tentador.

El aliento de Isabella se escapó en forma de suspiro entrecortado y tuvo que volverse para mantener la compostura. Había pensado que iba logrando acostumbrarse a los distintos grados de tensión sexual que tan a menudo impregnaban el aire entre hombres y mujeres, esa tensión de la que era consciente desde hacía tan poco. Pero con Edward la tensión era siempre más fuerte, más perturbadora, cuando debería resultarle más cómoda, ya que él solo estaba bromeando. Deseaba que uno de los demás caballeros que mostraban interés en ella le pudieran proporcionar la misma sensación de hormigueo que tan a menudo sentía con Edward. Caminaron en silencio un poco más hasta que Isabella alzó la vista y percibió que Edward estaba frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó—. ¿Qué le preocupa? ¿Es algo de lo que ha dicho su madre?

—Ah, lo ha percibido. Quizá le alegre saber que ella comparte algunas de las mismas dudas que usted expresó acerca de mi compromiso.

—No me alegra, Edward. Lo lamento si le he puesto las cosas difíciles. He prometido ser más optimista. Puedo ver que le tiene cariño a la joven. Lamento si he dicho algo en su contra.

—Preferiría que me hablara con sinceridad, aunque sea algo que no desee oír. Además, he pensado mucho acerca de lo que usted y madre han dicho y, aunque odie tener que admitirlo, estoy preocupado.

—Oh, Edward. —Le estrechó el brazo cariñosamente—. Lo lamento de veras. ¿Qué le preocupa en concreto?

—No estoy seguro de si es todo lo feliz que debería ser con nuestro compromiso. Se muestra tan reticente conmigo, tan tímida. Pero no se comporta así con otros hombres. Mírela con Witherdale. Y, antes con Ushworth, reía y hablaba como nunca hace conmigo. Y cuando la toco… bueno, me preocupa que no sea feliz conmigo.

Maldita sea. Cada vez estaba más claro que ese matrimonio estaba abocado al fracaso. A pesar de que a Isabella nunca le había gustado la idea de que Edward se comprometiera con una bobalicona como Tanya, había logrado resignarse, pues creía que Edward era feliz con ese matrimonio. Le perturbaba saber de sus preocupaciones.

—Pero ella me habló muy bien de usted la otra noche en la ópera — dijo—. Es más, lo defendió.

— ¿De veras? Qué sorpresa. —Dejó de hablar un instante, después dijo —. Entonces, ¿le ha hablado de mí?

—Solo a grandes rasgos.

— ¿Nada de confidencias entre mujeres?

—Nada de eso —dijo—. Tanya se comporta de forma educada conmigo, pero no de una forma abiertamente amigable. Quizá comparta las preocupaciones de su madre. En cualquier caso, creo que me ve como una mujer mucho mayor, alguien más de la generación de su madre, no como alguien que pueda ser su confidente.

—Pero usted tiene una edad mucho más cercana a la suya que su madre, esperaba…

Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo cuando vio que no continuaba hablando.

— ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que nos hiciéramos amigas íntimas? ¿Que los tres fuéramos como Jacob, usted y yo?

Eso jamás ocurriría. Estaba segura de ello.

—Mis esperanzas no son tan altas —dijo—. Pero esperaba que pudiera hablar con ella por mí, que intentara que se abriera a usted. Desearía saber cuáles son sus sentimientos sobre este matrimonio, sobre mí. Necesito saber si me encuentra ofensivo, o si me teme. Necesito saber si ha sido presionada para comprometerse a un matrimonio que no desea.

— ¿Cree que me lo dirá?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Esperaba que quizá se sintiera más cómoda hablándolo con otra mujer.

Frunció el ceño. Estaba realmente preocupado. Y también Isabella. Quizá podría hacer algo para poner fin a las preocupaciones de todos. Le estrechó el brazo y dijo:

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para convertirme en su amiga, Edward, y espero que ella confíe en mí.

—Gracias, querida.

—El baile está a punto de acabar. Intentaré hablar con ella antes de que se la lleve otra pareja de baile.

Isabella dejó a Edward y se dirigió al otro lado de la sala de baile. Cuando se acercó a la fila donde Tanya y lord James bailaban, vislumbró a Sidney Gilchrist. Un apuesto caballero que se había mostrado de lo más atento con ella y que seguía ocupando un puesto importante en su lista de amantes potenciales. Seguía prefiriendo a lord James por encima del resto, pero una debía mantener abiertas todas las opciones. Además, necesitaba hablar con el señor Gilchrist. Isabella lo vio y lo saludó asintiendo con la cabeza. Un semblante extraño se apoderó de su rostro, pero esperó cortés a que Isabella se acercara y le tomó la mano que Isabella le tendió cuando hubo llegado hasta él.

—Señora Swan —dijo, y le hizo una reverencia. Era la primera vez, que ella recordara, que no había hecho amago de besar el aire situado sobre sus dedos, o incluso sus mismos dedos.

—Señor Gilchrist, no le había visto llegar. Debe perdonarme por no haberlo recibido correctamente.

—No se preocupe, señora. Ha acudido mucha gente y no es posible atender a todos los invitados.

—Es un número muy gratificante, ¿verdad? Creo que las contribuciones del Fondo alcanzarán una cifra sin precedentes esta temporada. Muchas gracias por venir. Pero deseaba hablar con usted, señor Gilchrist.

— ¡Oh!

—Sí. Había sido muy amable al invitarme a pasear con usted en su coche de caballos por el parque pasado mañana. Lamento decirle que me veo obligada a cancelar los planes. Hemos tenido que cambiar una reunión del Fondo para esa misma tarde, y debo estar allí. Lo lamento terriblemente.

La expresión tensa de su rostro se suavizó ligeramente y sonrió.

—Lamento que no pueda venir, por supuesto, pero lo entiendo perfectamente. No parecía para nada decepcionado. Qué desmoralizante.

—Resulta —prosiguió Sidney Gilchrist— que he oído que habrá una exhibición esa misma tarde en la academia de esgrima de Henry Angelo y así podré acudir. Angelo no es tan encantador como usted, claro, pero intentaré arreglármelas como pueda.

— ¿Le gusta el arte del manejo de la espada, señor Gilchrist?

—Hago lo que puedo.

—Mi difunto esposo era un experto espadachín —dijo—. Un maestro de la estocada. También era muy hábil esquivando los estoques. Siempre me resultó muy emocionante verle blandir la espada.

La alegre expresión del rostro del señor Gilchrist se esfumó y un músculo le tensó la mandíbula.

—Sí —dijo—, sabía lo del señor Swan. Si me disculpa, señora, hay alguien con quien debo hablar. Buenas noches. —Hizo una breve reverencia y se alejó. A Isabella le pareció como si hubiera huido de ella. Parecía tener mucha prisa por marcharse. Qué irritante le resultaba todo aquello. Quizá no fuera demasiado diplomático hablar con tanto entusiasmo de un difunto esposo a un posible amante. En el futuro tendría que recordarlo.

Hola chicas, perdón por la tardanza en actualizar es que he estado un poco ocupada con el trabajo y no he tenido tiempo suficiente pero hoy me tome 5 minutos y aquí les traigo un nuevo cap. Espero les guste nos vemos en la próxima….. y

FELIZ NAVIDAD (atrasada) y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODAS


	8. Chapter 8

ACLARACION: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos con fines de entretenimiento (algún personaje es de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Candice Hern)

Sin más aquí les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten

Capítulo 8

—Así que, cuénteme Tanya, ¿está emocionada por su futura boda?

Isabella había tenido la suerte de encontrar a Tanya sin pareja para el siguiente baile y no le había costado demasiado esfuerzo convencerla para que fuera con ella a la sala de té. Una de las antesalas de la casa de los Ellenborough había sido dispuesta con mesitas y sillas, y habían colocado una mesa junto a una de las paredes donde se servían té y galletas. Isabella se había apropiado de una mesa vacía en un rincón, ligeramente alejada del bullicio y ajetreo del resto de la sala. Tanya alzó la vista y sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

—Recuerdo el periodo antes de mi boda —dijo Isabella, con la esperanza de poder obtener algo más que un par de palabras de la joven —. Fueron días de mucho ajetreo: el traje de novia, los preparativos de la boda… Por no mencionar el tener que preparar todas mis pertenencias para mudarme a una casa nueva. La idea de dejar atrás mi vida anterior para siempre me resultaba aterradora. Supongo que debe de sentirse de un modo similar.

Tanya encogió sus estrechos hombros.

—Quizá, un poco.

—Me imagino que echará de menos la casa de su padre en Wiltshire.

—Sí, lo haré. Siempre me ha encantado vivir allí. Pero estoy deseando empezar una nueva vida con el señor Masen.

—Entonces, ¿está contenta por su compromiso con él?

Tanya hizo una mueca.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Por nada —dijo Isabella—. Tan solo pensaba en mis esponsales. Conocía desde siempre al señor Swan y estaba muy enamorada de él. Usted no cuenta con esa ventaja, creo. No conoce de hace mucho al señor Masen. No me sorprendería del todo que sintiera cierta aprensión por contraer matrimonio con él.

Tanya abrió expresivamente los ojos.

— ¿Tendría miedo usted por contraer matrimonio con el señor Masen?

Isabella se echó a reír.

—No tendría miedo por casarme con él, porque lo conozco muy bien. Pero estaría un poco nerviosa por desposar a alguien a quien no conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Eso es a lo que me refería. No hay nada en el señor Masen por lo que deba alarmarse, Tanya. Es un buen hombre. —Observó detenidamente a la joven y detectó cierta ansiedad en sus ojos —. ¿Ha oído algo acerca de él que le preocupe? Tiene cierta reputación entre las mujeres. ¿Le preocupa?

Tanya bajó la vista a la taza y no dijo nada.

— ¿Tanya? ¿Hay algo que le preocupe de él? Puede contármelo y yo no diré nada. Deseo que seamos amigas.

Tras una larga pausa, la joven alzó la vista y dijo:

—Estoy un poco nerviosa, supongo. Es mucho mayor y tiene… tanta experiencia. — ¿Se refiere a con otras mujeres?

—Sí.

—Lo consideran un vividor.

—Lo sé.

Isabella sonrió.

—Eso solo lo hace aún más excitante, ¿no cree?

Las mejillas de la muchacha se sonrojaron y apartó la mirada de ella.

—Supongo que sí.

— ¿No lo encuentra excitante?

Su rubor se agravó.

—A veces.

— ¿Cuando la toca?

Tanya no respondió. Quizá estaba avergonzada por tan franca forma de hablar. Las Viudas Alegres habían sido decididamente una mala influencia para Isabella, pues no hacía mucho tiempo ella también se habría sentido avergonzada por hablar de temas tan privados.

— ¿No le gusta cuando la toca? —le preguntó. Pasó un largo instante antes que la muchacha respondiera.

—Parece que le gusta tocarme —dijo en una voz medrosa—. Siempre me está tocando.

Isabella no tenía duda alguna al respecto. A Edward le gustaba mucho el roce con la gente. Siempre estaba tomándole la mano a Isabella o estrechando su brazo o acariciando su mejilla. Siempre había sido así. Quizá era ese espíritu de vividor que residía en él, o su lado juguetón, o simplemente un ansia innata de contacto humano. Era algo tan natural en él que probablemente ni siquiera fuera consciente de ello. Hacía poco tiempo que aquello había despertado nuevas sensaciones en Isabella. Tanya, sin duda, estaba experimentando lo mismo.

—Pero ¿no le gusta? —repitió Isabella. Los hombros de Tanya se arquearon ligeramente hacia dentro.

—Me gusta, pero me asusta un poco. La manera en que me hace sentirme. Isabella sabía exactamente de lo que Tanya estaba hablando. Había una potente masculinidad en Edward que tenía un poderoso efecto, incluso sobre una viuda como ella. Para una muchacha inocente como Tanya, debía de resultar abrumador.

—Esa sensación es parte de lo que ocurre entre los hombres y las mujeres —dijo—. No hay nada que temer.

—Lo sé. Mi madre me lo dijo. Pero nunca sé qué hacer. Supongo que me preocupa lo que pueda pensar de mí. A veces temo que me encuentre ignorante y torpe. Y no solo… en ese aspecto. También en otros. Quizá sea una tontería, pero me preocupa que me considere inexperta y estúpida. Me temo que eso me hace sentirme insegura y tímida cuando estoy con él.

Isabella le tocó un brazo a Tanya con la mano.

—Eso es perfectamente comprensible, especialmente cuando hay una diferencia de edad semejante. Pero cuando lo conozca mejor, se verá menos intimidada.

—Sí, estoy segura de que es cierto. Es solo que a menudo me siento cohibida a su lado. Nunca sé qué decir. Quiero agradarle, pero me siento tan estúpida e infantil. Me llevó a ver unos cuadros a Somerset House el día de ayer, y sabía tanto acerca de los artistas y los temas que plasmaban. Sé que quería que yo los apreciara, pero… —Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

— ¿No le gustaron las pinturas?

Tanya se encogió de hombros.

—Tan solo eran pinturas. Caras y figuras y cosas así, nada más. O son bonitas o no lo son. No entendí nada de lo que me dijo acerca de la luz y el color y el simbolismo. Me sentí igual en la ópera cuando me habló tan entendidamente acerca de Mozart. Supongo que soy poco sofisticada en mis gustos.

—O quizá lo que ocurra es que tenga otros intereses. Probablemente le resulte más cómodo hablar de cosas que le interesan, cosas que conoce y de las que disfruta. ¿Cuáles son sus pasatiempos favoritos, Tanya?

Pareció quedarse pensativa durante un instante, como si la pregunta la hubiese dejado un tanto perpleja.

—Bueno, me gusta dar largos paseos por el campo. Me gustan las flores y disfruto con la jardinería. Mi madre siempre me ha reprendido por mostrarme tan amigable con nuestros jardineros, pero me encanta verlos plantar de estación en estación. La mayoría de los bordados que hago tienen motivos florales. Oh, y me encantan las fiestas y las ferias, la hoguera por la llegada del solsticio de verano, la fiesta de la cosecha, los mummings2 de invierno y la festividad de los Mayos.

—Le gusta el campo, pues. Disfruta estando al aire libre.

—Mi madre se desespera por lo que le pueda pasar a mi tez por pasar tanto tiempo fuera. Cree que me pondré morena y que dejaré de agradarle al señor Masen. Pero nunca me pongo morena. Me sonroso. —Soltó otra de sus infames risitas y un par de cabezas se volvieron en su dirección.

Pobre Tanya. No le gustaría el plan de Edward de vivir en la ciudad todo el año. Isabella cada vez estaba más convencida de que ese matrimonio iba a necesitar un mayor grado de compromiso por parte de ambos.

— ¿Ve con qué facilidad habla de cosas que le son familiares y le gustan? —dijo—. Si lleva la conversación hacia esos temas, probablemente se sentirá más cómoda hablando con el señor Masen.

—Quizá tenga razón. Sin duda resultaría menos violento que intentar conversar sobre pintura y ópera. Intentaré sacar temas que me sean más cercanos. Isabella supuso que con ello se refería a temas sobre el campo. ¿De veras esa joven llegaría a sentirse como en casa en la ciudad?

—Resulta obvio que le gusta la vida en el campo —dijo—. ¿Cómo se sentiría si tuviera que abandonarlo y vivir en la ciudad?

Tanya hizo un pequeño mohín de desagrado.

—No creo que me gustara demasiado, pero eso no es probable que ocurra, ¿no?

El señor Masen posee una finca en Dorset así como una casa en la ciudad. A menos que ya la hubiese vendido. Santo Dios, si era así, esa pobre chica se iba a sentir terriblemente decepcionada; y eso, a su vez, haría que Edward también se sintiera muy abatido.

—Me gusta Londres —dijo Tanya—. La encuentro extremadamente entretenida y estoy disfrutando de una temporada maravillosa. Los bailes de las Viudas Benevolentes son los mejores de todos. Le estoy tan agradecida por sus invitaciones. Pero me atrevería a decir que el verano aquí y los meses de invierno, cuando no hay nadie, resultan tremendamente aburridos.

En opinión de Isabella, Londres jamás era una ciudad aburrida, en ningún momento del año. Ella suscribía la opinión de Samuel Johnson: «Quien está cansado de Londres, está cansado de la vida, pues en Londres hay todo lo que la vida puede darte.» Los que solo acudían a Londres con motivo de la temporada se perdían tanto de la ciudad…

—Tenga por seguro que el señor Masen conoce su preferencia por el campo —dijo Isabella. Debía decírselo antes de que vendiera aquella finca de Dorset. Pobre Edward. Después de todo, tendría que vivir en el campo si quería tener a su prometida feliz. A ella le gustaban las fiestas de las cosechas y a él la ópera. Eran una pareja dispareja, abocada al fracaso. Quizá la mejor solución posible para Tanya fuera echarse atrás. No se trataba de un matrimonio por amor. Ninguno de los dos se sentiría terriblemente herido. Edward se sentiría avergonzado y probablemente se haría mofa de él en público. Pero la alternativa era una unión desdichada y ella no deseaba eso para él. No era quién para hacer nada, pero Isabella resolvió que tenía que interferir.

—Tanya, espero que no le importe si le hablo con franqueza, pero ¿está segura de que el señor Masen es el hombre adecuado para usted? Es mucho mayor y sus intereses son tan distintos. Me pregunto si logrará ser feliz a su lado. Tanya pareció disgustada.

—Lamento si le he dado una impresión equivocada. Sí, es mayor y tenemos intereses diversos, pero lo mismo sucede con tantos otros matrimonios. Procuraré sobreponerme a mi timidez cuando esté con él. Puede estar segura de que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerle feliz.

—No tengo duda alguna al respecto —dijo Isabella—. Es lo que se espera de usted, ¿no es cierto? Pero permítame darle un consejo. Yo tuve un matrimonio maravilloso, lleno de amor y felicidad. El señor Swan y yo compartíamos todo porque éramos almas gemelas. Teníamos ideas, gustos y manías comunes. A veces estábamos en desacuerdo, como todas las parejas. Pero sobrevivíamos a esas disconformidades por todo lo que sí teníamos en común. Desearía el mismo tipo de felicidad para el señor Masen y usted, pues ambos son mis amigos.

—Gracias, señora. Espero que con el tiempo seamos tan felices como ustedes lo fueron.

—Yo también lo espero. Pero recuerde, no tiene por qué forzarse a hacer algo que no desee realmente. Soy consciente de que usted tuvo poca voz en los preparativos de los esponsales, pero no estamos en la Edad Media. Nadie puede obligarla a contraer matrimonio contra su voluntad. Si decide que no puede ser feliz en este matrimonio, no debe temer decirlo. Dígaselo al señor Masen y a su padre. Ninguno de los dos, estoy convencida, insistirá en que se case con un hombre con quien no sería feliz. Después de todo, hay cientos de peces en el mar. Solo esta noche he visto a una docena de jóvenes tropezando y cayéndose entre sí por lograr una de sus sonrisas.

Tanya frunció el ceño.

—Si está sugiriendo que rechace al señor Masen, me veo en la obligación de decirle que eso no ocurrirá. No me importa que sea mayor. Desprecio a esos estúpidos jóvenes que se tropiezan y pelean entre sí. Prefiero un hombre más maduro, alguien que no sea tan frívolo y despreocupado. Y solventaremos cualesquiera diferencias que tengamos, se lo aseguro. Estoy resuelta a lograrlo. —Una actitud excelente, querida mía. Me tranquiliza. Ahora volvamos al salón de los bailes. Deje que le presente a otros de los invitados.

Tras abandonar la sala de té, Isabella adoptó de nuevo su papel de anfitriona y organizadora del baile, presentando a Tanya a unos cuantos jóvenes casaderos y apuestos que serían infinitamente más apropiados para ella que Edward. El joven Peregrin Jekyll parecía emocionado por ser la pareja de Tanya en el siguiente baile. Tanya podía creer estar segura de su compromiso, pero Isabella esperaba no solo haber plantado algunas semillas de duda en su interior, sino también haber sembrado cierta tentación en su senda. Era una sensación desagradable. Sentía que se estaba entrometiendo, pero no le importaba. Tenía que salvar a Edward de su propia insensatez.

—Y luego recogimos fresas salvajes —dijo Tanya— y recorrimos todo el camino de vuelta por el bosque oriental hasta la ermita. No volvimos hasta el atardecer y nos reprendieron duramente por ello.

Edward conducía el tiro por el parque y se maravillaba de la nueva sociabilidad de Tanya. Por primera vez, que pudiera recordar, había iniciado ella la conversación y él había dejado que siguiera hablando mientras conducía. Estaba radiante mientras hablaba, tan bella que casi era capaz de olvidarse de que estaba hablando ni más ni menos que de la vida en el campo. Todo apuntaba a que iba a tener que replantearse la venta de aquella maldita finca en Dorset. Su sueño de tener una casa más grande en la ciudad iba desvaneciéndose con cada anécdota sobre plantas y cenas en casa durante la época de cosechas y esquileos de ovejas. Tendría que morderse la lengua y convertirse en un terrateniente si quería que su joven mujer fuera tan feliz como lo era en ese momento. Le resultaba tan deliciosamente atractiva en ese momento que deseaba detener los caballos y besarla. ¡Diantre! Eso es lo que haría. Había estado esperando el momento adecuado para intentarlo de nuevo. Solo dos veces antes había intentado besarla y ambas habían resultado poco memorables. Pero estaba tan animada ese día que resultaba casi irresistible. Quizá investigaría la idea de Newton según la cual ella anhelaba secretamente más de él. No se abalanzaría sobre ella. No en una vía pública con un tiro de caballos que controlar. Pero el parasol de Tanya podría ayudarle. Condujo el tiro hacia un grupo de árboles, lejos de la gente.

— ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta hacer cuando está en su casa en el campo? —quería que siguiera hablando de sus temas favoritos con la esperanza de mantener ese brillo animado en su rostro.

—Me gusta dar largos, largos paseos. Me gusta sentarme en un tronco junto al río y observar los patos y las ocas. Me gusta tumbarme en la hierba y contemplar el cielo. —Soltó una risita infantil—. Supongo que podría decir que me gusta no hacer nada.

— ¿Nunca está dentro de casa, querida?

—Oh, sí, por supuesto. Dios mío, habrá pensado que soy una perezosa, ¿verdad? Disfruto de los momentos en que no hay nada que hacer, pero no debe temer, pues sabré ocuparme de su casa, señor. Me han enseñado bien a dirigir un hogar y conozco mis deberes.

Él se acercó y le dio una palmadita en su mano cubierta por un guante.

—No tengo duda alguna. Pero ¿qué le gusta hacer cuando todas las tareas domésticas están finalizadas y fuera llueve a cántaros? ¿A qué dedica su tiempo? ¿Le gusta leer?

—Me temo que no mucho. Sé tocar un poco el pianoforte, pero lo que más me gusta es bordar. Creo mis propios motivos —dijo, alzando orgullosa la barbilla. — ¿De veras? ¿Qué tipo de motivos son esos? —Desvió el tiro hacia una pequeña arboleda y asió las riendas.

—Fundamentalmente, flores. Me encantan los bordados de motivos florales con hojas y vides entrelazadas y centros de medallones de flores individuales.

—Me encantaría ver su trabajo —dijo cuando el tiro se detuvo.

— ¡Oh! Nos hemos detenido. —Giró la cabeza en todas direcciones como si intentara determinar dónde se encontraban y después miró a Edward inquisitiva—. ¿Por qué nos hemos detenido, señor?

—Incline un poco el parasol en esa dirección, ¿quiere? —Señaló la zona más concurrida del parque por donde habían estado conduciendo antes. Así estaría en cierto modo protegida de las miradas de la gente. Parecía un poco sobresaltada, pero hizo lo que Edward le pidió. Él se acercó y cogió su barbilla para inclinar su rostro, de forma que pudiera meter la cabeza bajo su sombrero, y, a continuación, la besó. Sintió como se ponía tensa, así que se lo tomó con calma. Movió su boca hacia la de ella, explorándola lentamente, dándole tiempo para aceptarle, y recorrió con la lengua la unión de sus labios. No se separaban. Es más, se aferraban fuertemente entre sí; si era por miedo o por timidez, no sabría decirlo con seguridad. Era lo suficientemente desalentador como para no volverlo a intentar. Suficiente como para saber que no se podía mostrar más agresivo. Un simple roce de su lengua y se habría cerrado como una ostra. Mantuvo la mano en su barbilla mientras la miraba a los ojos, intentando con poco éxito leer sus emociones. ¿Estaba ofendida? ¿Avergonzada? ¿Excitada? ¿Asustada? No sabría decirlo.

— ¿Voy demasiado rápido, querida? —Era una pregunta estúpida. Difícilmente podría haber ido más despacio. Las mejillas de Tanya adquirieron un tono sonrosado. Bajó la mirada.

—No, señor.

— ¿Le gusta cuando la beso?

—Supongo.

No era precisamente una aprobación grandilocuente. Edward no creía que estuviera ofendida y para nada parecía excitada. Concluyó que o bien estaba asustada, o avergonzada, o ambas cosas.

—Quizá es un sitio demasiado público para besarla —dijo.

—Sí.

Liberó su barbilla.

—Entonces debo pedirle que me perdone. Estaba demasiado bella como para resistirse.

Ella le ofreció una tenue sonrisa y volvió el rostro. El sombrero escondía su rostro, pero su espalda permanecía erguida y sus manos recatadamente cruzadas sobre su regazo. Maldición. No había ido bien. Edward esperaba que no fuera una de esas mujeres frígidas que no disfrutaban de la intimidad física. ¿Qué tipo de matrimonio sería ese? Maldita sea. Vivir en el campo con un témpano de hielo por mujer. ¿Se ponía ya el arma en la sien, o esperaba a que tuviera lugar la boda?

— ¿Y bien? ¿Será Witherdale?

Edward se encontraba lánguidamente sentado en la butaca contigua a la de Isabella, con las piernas estiradas junto a la chimenea. Era una noche fría y habían acercado los sillones para compartir el calor del fuego. Isabella se alegraba de que ninguno de los dos tuviera compromisos aquella noche. Había colocado la orquídea en el balcón con la esperanza de que él regresara a casa y fuera a visitarla. Edward había estado ocupado enseñándole a Tanya la ciudad y no había habido tiempo para noches acogedoras y agradables en su sala de estar. Isabella suponía que se harían cada vez menos frecuentes conforme fuera avanzando la temporada y que finalmente cesarían cuando él se casara. Las echaría de menos. Echaría de menos a Edward. Se había vuelto demasiado dependiente de su amistad. La madre de Tanya no sería la última persona que la malinterpretase. Si Edward se casaba con la joven, Isabella tendría que aprender a vivir sin él. Pero tenían esa noche. Fuera estaba lloviendo a mares y Edward se había empapado al trepar al balcón. Su chaqueta estaba colgada en el respaldo de una silla para que se secara y él estaba en mangas de camisa. También se había quitado el corbatín, que por la humedad había perdido su almidonado. Su estrecha amistad no era ningún secreto, pero a muchos les resultaría chocante conocer con cuánta frecuencia se sentaban en la sala de estar privada de Isabella, su tocador, poco menos que en paños menores. El cuello aflojado de la camisa de Edward dejaba al descubierto su garganta, dejando entrever el vello marrón de su pecho. Las recientes preocupaciones de Isabella respecto a la intimidad sexual habían incrementado su percepción de tales aspectos, haciendo que ese pequeño trozo de piel desnuda le resultara de lo más tentador. Siempre había encontrado a Edward extremadamente atractivo; siempre había albergado cierto encaprichamiento con él, intrigada como estaba por su reputación con las mujeres. Aquellas ideas reprimidas habían tomado vida de nuevo en los últimos días. Toda aquella conversación tan franca con las Viudas Alegres seguía surtiendo su efecto. Edward apoyó perezosamente la cabeza contra el sillón y la miró, interrogante. Isabella se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando en las musarañas y que no le había respondido.

— ¿Lord James? Sí, espero que sea él. No ha dicho nada y, por supuesto, yo tampoco. Pero se percibe algo en el aire.

Se percibía algo entre Isabella y casi todos los hombres con los que había tratado últimamente. Su sensibilidad estaba centrada en un solo aspecto y este teñía cada encuentro. Pero era más fuerte con James. Casi tanto como con Edward.

— ¿No hay más candidatos? ¿Solo queda Witherdale?

—Por el momento. No creería lo insatisfactorios que han resultado ser algunos de los hombres de mi lista, Edward. Ha sido realmente decepcionante.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y apartó la vista de ella para posarla en el fuego. Parecía tener algo de tos. Esperaba que no hubiese contraído nada.

—Bien, entonces. —Edward volvió la cabeza de nuevo en su dirección y sonrió—. Witherdale, el muy diablo. ¿Satisface todos los requisitos que enumeró?

—Creo que sí. Es guapo, encantador y discreto.

— ¿Y no busca casarse?

—No creo que piense en mí de esa manera. Después de todo, soy una mujer mayor.

—Sí, y menuda vieja y marchita arpía. No acierto a imaginar en qué estaba pensando.

Isabella se le acercó y le golpeó en broma en las costillas. Él le agarró la mano, la obsequió con una mirada a modo de burlona disculpa y le besó los dedos.

— ¿Y no va tras su fortuna? —le preguntó mientras acariciaba distraído la mano que todavía no había liberado.

—Lord James no necesita mi fortuna —dijo Isabella, mientras disfrutaba del cálido consuelo de su mano. El trasfondo de atracción sexual seguía ahí, pero aquella noche era menos poderoso. El contacto con Edward le hacía sentirse cómoda y protegida, relajada y lánguida—. Quizá solo sea hijo de un duque, pero sabe que heredó una fortuna considerable de su abuela, incluida la finca en Ossing Park. No, no va tras mi mísera fortuna.

—Entonces solo va tras su cuerpo. Un joven con criterio y excelente gusto. No puedo sino aplaudirle.

Isabella se echó a reír.

—Lo digo en serio, querida —dijo—. Aplaudo su buen juicio. Espero que sea digno de usted.

—Gracias, Edward. Yo también lo espero. Aprecio su apoyo. Había comenzado a pensar que desaprobaba tan rotundamente mi plan que nunca aceptaría a un hombre a mi lado que no fuera Jacob.

—Me resulta difícil imaginármelo. Durante mucho tiempo han sido siempre «Jacob y Isabella», una sola unidad. Es complicado separarlos en mi mente, aunque él ya no esté. Pero ya no está y usted debe seguir con su vida. No lo desapruebo, Isabella. Jamás piense eso. Solo quiero que no le hagan daño.

Estrechó su mano y ella hizo lo mismo.

—Gracias, Edward. Y lord James no me hará daño, se lo prometo. No estoy enamorada de él. Tan solo me siento atraída por su persona.

Edward murmuró un leve quejido y volvió a quedarse en silencio. Prosiguió acariciándole la mano y, tras unos minutos, dijo:

—Sin embargo, hay una cosa que todavía me tiene intrigado. ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo comenzar esta búsqueda en primer lugar? Tengo la ligera sospecha de que tiene que ver con las otras viudas del Fondo.

Santo Dios, ¿había oído algo acerca del pacto? ¿Había revelado alguna de las Viudas Alegres su secreto? ¿O simplemente eran conjeturas? Isabella jamás quebraría su confianza, ni siquiera con Edward. Un pacto era un pacto.

—Solo quería experimentar un poco de placer, eso es todo. No tiene que ver ni con nada ni con nadie.

—Lo echa de menos. A Jacob.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero no tiene que ver con Jacob.

—Exceptuando que echa de menos el placer que le daba, echa de menos la intimidad física que compartía con él. Es comprensible, querida.

La calidez tranquilizadora de su mano, la dulzura con la que los dedos de Edward acariciaban los suyos, tenían un efecto calmante y relajante que de algún modo le animaron a decirle la verdad.

—No es exactamente así como era —dijo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Jacob y yo estábamos tan unidos como dos personas puedan estarlo, supongo. Nos amábamos de verdad. Pero… —Ahora sabía que podía decirlo en voz alta. Edward arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Pero?

Tomó aire y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Tenía que saber la verdad. Isabella a veces pensaba que la admiración que Edward sentía por Jacob llegaba a rozar la veneración. Edward a menudo se refería a Jacob como el hombre perfecto, el marido perfecto. Lo conocía demasiado bien, por supuesto, como para creer realmente en tal perfección. Después de todo, Jacob era humano. Pero quizá si Edward se viera obligado a conocer que había ciertas áreas en las que Jacob no era perfecto, le resultaría más sencillo aceptar su deseo de encontrar un amante. Respiró profundamente y se lanzó.

—Pero no había pasión física entre nosotros.

Edward se quedó estupefacto de la impresión.

— ¡Santo Dios!

—En su momento no me percaté de ello. No sabía que faltara algo en nuestra relación. No fue hasta que oí hablar a otras mujeres de la pasión que compartían con sus maridos que descubrí que yo no había conocido tal pasión. Y he decidido que es algo que quiero experimentar, aunque solo sea una vez en la vida.

2 Obras teatrales de género folclórico tradicional. (N. de la T.)


	9. Chapter 9

ACLARACION: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos con fines de entretenimiento (algún personaje es de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Candice Hern)

Sin más aquí les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten

Capítulo 9

Edward le soltó la mano y se puso en pie. Caminó hasta la ventana que daba a la calle y observó cómo las gotas de lluvia caían por el cristal. Bien podrían ser lágrimas por sus ilusiones, hechas añicos. No podía creer lo que Isabella le acababa de decir. Jacob Swan siempre había sido el hombre que lo tenía todo. Un buen hombre, un hombre excelente, que se merecía toda la fortuna del mundo. Edward lo había querido y envidiado. Por su intelecto, su carácter, su matrimonio. Por su mujer. Y, sin embargo, aquel hombre que había logrado todo, había fallado en aquello por lo que Edward, ahora podía reconocerlo, más le había envidiado. ¡Santo Dios!

—No sé qué decir. —

No podía mirarla. Ella vería el tormento en sus ojos. El tormento de saber que ella jamás había experimentado la pasión plena de la intimidad sexual. El tormento de saber que sería otra persona quien se lo diera a conocer. Si Jacob Swan no estuviera muerto, Edward le habría retorcido su estúpido e imperfecto pescuezo. Había desperdiciado a una buena mujer.

—Lamento si le he impresionado —dijo Isabella—, pero quería que supiera la verdad. No busco volver a recuperar algo que he echado en falta estos dos últimos años. Quiero experimentarlo por vez primera. Solo una vez. Solo una vez. Con otro hombre.

Tomó aire varias veces antes de volverse para mirarla.

—Me ha cogido por sorpresa, querida. Siempre he pensado que Jacob y usted eran el matrimonio perfecto.

—Lo éramos. Salvo por ese aspecto.

—No es un aspecto nimio, Isabella. Me entristece saber lo que se ha perdido. No puede imaginarse lo mucho que lamento oírlo. —Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro—. Maldición. Siempre he sentido tantos celos de él. Lo tenía todo: físico, cerebro, encanto. A usted.

—No era perfecto, Edward.

Edward resopló.

—Al parecer no.

—Siempre deseó ser más como usted.

Edward se detuvo y la miró.

— ¿De qué está hablando? Era un príncipe entre los hombres. No había nada acerca de él que no envidiara. ¿Cómo podría haber deseado ser más como yo? ¡Oh! —Se pasó sus dedos nerviosos por el cabello—. ¡Oh! Se refería en la cama. —Su tono se volvió más sarcástico, más cáustico—. El único aspecto de su vida en el que al parecer no era tan perfecto como los demás.

No debería sorprenderle tanto. De joven, Jacob no había sido tan vorazmente experimental como Edward y muchos de sus amigos habían ido. Lo cierto era que Edward podía contar con los dedos de una mano las mujeres con las que sabía que había estado Jacob y todavía le sobraban algunos dedos. A pesar de haber viajado por toda Europa durante casi un año, momento en el que Edward había desarrollado su gusto por las mujeres exóticas y sensuales, Jacob se había mostrado circunspecto en su comportamiento. Su excusa siempre era que tenía una prometida, Isabella, esperando por él y que no necesitaba más mujeres. Edward había admirado la circunspección de su amigo, pero todo apuntaba a que había llegado al lecho de Isabella con poco conocimiento y habilidad, dejándola insatisfecha. Maldito fuera.

—No solo me refería a eso —dijo Isabella—, aunque supongo que también le envidiaba por eso. Sé que envidiaba su imprudencia, su sentido de la aventura, que siempre estuviera dispuesto a hacer alguna diablura, a probarlo todo. Y sí, también envidiaba sus proezas amorosas. No quiero decir con ello que me habría sido infiel. No iba con su naturaleza. Jacob era demasiado responsable, demasiado serio, demasiado cauto, como para ser tan despreocupado como usted. ¿No recuerda cómo se aferraba a cada palabra de sus aventuras, cómo le hacía repetirlas una y otra vez?

—Sí, para que pudiera reírse de mí y bromear con mi nombre. Casanova, me llamaba (en el original el apellido de Edward es Cazenove) . Era una gran fuente de entretenimiento, estoy seguro de ello.

Isabella sonrió.

—Sí, lo era. Pero Jacob lo envidiaba. Le encantaba escucharle hablar de cada apuesta, cada carrera de carruajes de dos caballos, cada aventura amorosa, cada riesgo que corría, porque él jamás haría esas cosas. Vivía indirectamente una vida llena de aventuras a través de usted. ¿Nunca se percató de ello?

—No. —Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza—. No. Jamás imaginé que hubiese algún aspecto de mi vida que Jacob pudiera envidiar.

—Pues los había. Y, si quiere saber toda la verdad, le diré que yo también deseaba en secreto que fuera más como usted.

¿Qué? ¿Había querido que el recto e inquebrantable Jacob hubiera sido más como Edward: libre y sin rumbo, caprichoso, díscolo, impetuoso, atraído en silencio por una mujer que jamás podría tener? ¿Había deseado a un hombre así?

—No todo el tiempo, claro —dijo con una sonrisa burlona—. Eso habría sido agotador. Pero él nunca hizo nada que no fuera absolutamente correcto y recto. No hizo nada escandaloso en su vida. En ocasiones, deseaba que fuera un poco más atrevido.

No estaba hablando de sexo, al menos Edward no lo creía, pero daba igual porque eso fue lo que Edward oyó igualmente. Cuando obsequiaba a Jacob con sus hazañas amorosas, Isabella también estaba allí escuchándolas. Ella decía que en ese momento no sabía lo que se estaba perdiendo, pero quizá sí lo sabía. Isabella se levantó del sillón y se unió a él junto a la ventana.

—Lo lamento, Edward. Temo haber manchado el recuerdo que tenía de Jacob. Sé que lo quería como a un hermano.

—Lo quería como a un hermano, sí. Pero pensaba que era perfecto. Es un alivio saber que no lo era. Y saber que quizá me admirara un poco.

—Más que un poco.

—Gracias, Isabella. Resulta gratificante saber que ambos ganamos algo de nuestra amistad.

Cogió su mano de nuevo y la besó. La siguió sujetando y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Como siempre, intentó que pareciera un gesto amistoso, casi inconsciente, para que ella no adivinara lo que Edward había descubierto recientemente: que poder sentir el roce de su piel era para él una necesidad. Al igual que un opiómano, ansiaba hasta el más mínimo contacto físico con ella, consciente de que eso sería lo único que tendría. Especialmente ahora, cuando su matrimonio se alzaba imponente entre ellos y el contacto, tanto físico como de otro tipo, pronto se vería limitado. Pero deseaba más. Necesitaba más. Le tomó la otra mano.

—Debo marcharme. Se está haciendo tarde. Gracias por contarme lo de Jacob. No debe de haber sido una confesión fácil. Para mí es un honor que confíe en mí lo suficiente como para abrirse a mí.

—Confío más en usted que en nadie que conozco —dijo ella—. Además, quería que entendiera por qué quiero tener un amante.

—Y ahora lo entiendo. Y espero que Witherdale le dé todo lo que espera. Oh, y gracias por contarme su conversación con Tanya. Me alegro de no haber vendido esa condenada casa de Dorset.

—Supongo que querrá pasar bastante tiempo allí.

—Es lo más probable. Puede llamarme terrateniente Masen, si así lo desea. Isabella sonrió.

— ¿Se volverá corpulento y fumará en pipa alargada?

—Sin duda.

La debilidad apareció en sus ojos.

—Lo echaré de menos cuando esté en el campo —dijo Isabella—, incluso cuando no esté. Me temo que no tendremos veladas como estas cuando se case. Ya no trepará más por el balcón.

— ¿Qué? ¿Echará de menos que me siente de forma tan poco elegante en su sillón y mis chaquetas empapadas colgadas junto al fuego?

—Echaré de menos estas veladas plácidas y tranquilas. La sensación de calidez y satisfacción que siempre he tenido aquí con Jacob y usted.

—Mi presencia le recuerda a él.

—Todo lo que hay aquí me recuerda a él. Pero siempre fuimos tres, no dos. Usted siempre ha sido parte de mi vida y lo echaré en falta cuando esté casado.

—Mi querida Isabella. —

Sin pensarlo, sin premeditación alguna, se inclinó y la besó. El instante en que sus labios se tocaron, una bola de fuego y calor abrasó los pulmones de Edward. Isabella también sintió lo mismo, pues emitió un leve gemido y lo besó. Los brazos de Edward la envolvieron mientras los de ella se entrelazaban alrededor de su cuello. Con tan solo un leve golpe, sus labios se abrieron y le dejaron entrar. Sintió cómo Isabella temblaba cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. El beso se tornó apasionado y profundo hasta que notó cómo se le subía la sangre a la cabeza. Edward deseaba quedarse así para siempre, deseaba más, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Isabella no podía ser suya. No porque estuviera casada con su mejor amigo, sino porque él estaba comprometido con otra mujer. Perdóneme, Jacob. Alzó la cabeza lentamente y sonrió burlón, restándole importancia de forma deliberada a un momento que había sido de todo menos liviano. Un momento que parecía llevar esperando toda la vida. Un momento que no podría volver a suceder.

—Ah, ¿ve lo que me hace hacer? —dijo guiñando también un ojo para reforzar su tono burlón—. Toda esta sensiblería me ha hecho perder el control. Debería darle vergüenza, Isabella, por aprovecharse de mí de esta manera.

Por un instante hubo una incertidumbre conmovedora en los ojos de Isabella, un insoportable rubor de deseo en sus mejillas. Ella también le restó importancia a lo que había ocurrido. Le devolvió una sonrisa juguetona que resaltó sus hoyuelos y le hizo desear besarla otra vez.

—Usted, señor, es un desvergonzado. ¿Qué pensaría su Tanya si supiera que ha estado besando a otra mujer?

Él la soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás, apartándose de la tentación. Levantó un dedo y dijo:

—Deje que sea Tanya quien me recuerde mis obligaciones. Tomo nota, querida. Le echaré la culpa a la lluvia. O a la alineación de las estrellas. O a ese vestido tan atrayente que lleva. Volveré a mis solitarias dependencias y escribiré un soneto para mi futura esposa.

—Mejor una égloga. Quizá con una oveja o dos.

Dejó escapar un teatral gemido.

— ¡Será malvada!

— ¿Esme, irá usted a la casa de los Doncaster? —preguntó Ángela mientras todas escribían invitaciones sentadas alrededor de la mesa del comedor para el siguiente baile.

—Sí —dijo Esme—. Visitaré a su excelencia el próximo jueves, cuando esté en casa. Quizá lleve a Emily para que pueda conocer a la duquesa. Esa presentación quizá pueda proporcionarle nuevas oportunidades. Además, he oído que el hijo de la duquesa está en la ciudad y la muchacha se muere por conocerlo.

—Excelente —dijo Ángela—. Espero que se muestre dispuesta a que se celebre el baile allí. He oído que es una mansión grandiosa.

—Y tengo entendido que dispone de una sala expresamente para bailes —dijo Isabella sin alzar la vista del pergamino sobre el que escribía —. Podría ser un broche final magnífico para la temporada, ¿no creen?

—Me aseguraré de regresar con todos los detalles —dijo Esme.

Isabella espolvoreó el pergamino para secar la tinta y dobló en tres partes la hoja. Después mojó la pluma en el tintero y escribió el nombre y la dirección con una letra cuidadosa y elegante, y luego lo colocó en el montón que había en el centro de la mesa para que Alice los sellara. Las mujeres que conformaban el Fondo de las Viudas Benevolentes se enorgullecían de realizar invitaciones personalizadas y escritas a mano para sus bailes. A Isabella siempre le habían gustado los días en que tenían que escribir las invitaciones. Las reuniones eran menos formales, con mucha charla, chismes y risas. Aquel día, esa tarea casi mecánica le permitía recordar la noche anterior y el beso que había compartido con Edward. El beso que había hecho que se convulsionara hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Tan sorprendente y maravilloso como había sido, Isabella deseó que aquello jamás hubiese tenido lugar. Primero, porque Edward no debería haberlo hecho estando comprometido con otra mujer y ella no debería haberlo permitido. Segundo, porque jamás podría volver a repetirse, por lo que resultaba bastante cruel tentarla con algo que no podría tener de nuevo. Y tercero, porque no había significado nada para él. Nada de nada. Se había reído y había seguido burlándose de ella. Le dolía que lo que había sido una experiencia tan memorable para ella (porque jamás había reaccionado a los besos de Jacob de aquella manera y le había abierto los ojos de manera irrevocable a todo lo que se había perdido), para él había sido un acontecimiento de lo más común y habitual. Quizá debería alegrarse por el hecho de que hubiese sido él quien la iniciara en la pasión física, alguien a quien conocía bien y en quien confiaba, en vez de un mero conocido. Ahora podría ir hasta lord James, o cualquier otro hombre, sin sentirse tan nerviosa por lo que podría ocurrir entre ellos. Ahora lo sabía. Una parte, al menos. Pero aun así le exasperaba que Edward se hubiera mostrado tan displicente al respecto.

— ¿Y cómo van las cosas con el señor McCarthy? —le preguntó Alice a Rosalie. —Muy bien —dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa resplandeciente—. Ese hombre es extraordinariamente inventivo. Hace unas cosas con su pulgar…

— ¡Rosalie!

—Oh, vamos. No sea tan remilgada, Ángela. ¿Acaso no acordamos hablar abiertamente y compartir nuestras experiencias? Bueno, yo tengo algo interesante que compartir. Preste atención, Ángela. Quizá aprenda un par de cosas. Si alguna vez encuentra a un hombre que reemplace al viejo Weber, podría sugerirle algunos movimientos.

Y entonces procedió a explicar exactamente, con todo lujo de detalles, lo que el señor McCarthy hacía con su pulgar. Ángela se había quedado sin habla. Alice parecía divertida. Isabella estaba avergonzada, pero a la vez intrigada. No tenía idea alguna de que los hombres tocaran a las mujeres de esa manera. ¿Le haría lord James algo así? ¿Desearía ella que lo hiciera?

—Bueno —dijo Esme—, no se puede decir que nuestras reuniones no sean educativas.

Todas, salvo Ángela, rompieron a reír.

—Hablando de educación —dijo Esme—, no se imaginan las cosas que las jóvenes saben en estos tiempos. No sé dónde lo habrán aprendido, pero Emily, por poner un ejemplo, está mucho más informada de lo que yo estaba a su edad.

Esme procedió a relatar una historia acerca de su sobrina, pero la mente de Isabella seguía divagando y no podía prestarle atención. La gráfica discusión de Rosalie acerca de sus juegos sexuales con Emmett McCarthy le había traído imágenes de Edward. Apostaría sus pendientes de diamantes a que Edward sabía hacer aquello con el pulgar. Sus pensamientos regresaron a aquel beso. La había besado en la mejilla muchas veces, pero nunca en la boca. Y no había sido un simple beso. ¿Cómo había dicho Alice? ¿Besos que hacían estremecerse? Sí, eso era. Y eso era exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Incluso ahora se estremecía al recordarlo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué ahora, cuando no debía hacerlo, cuando tenía una joven prometida que necesitaba de sus besos más que ella? No merecía la pena preocuparse por ello. Debería estar pensando en lord James. Era un joven encantador y a ella le gustaba mucho. ¿Estaba lista para que fuera él quien le enseñara el placer sexual? Sí. Estaba lista. Más que lista. Si tan solo pudiera dejar de pensar en Edward y concentrarse en lord James. Pero no dejaba de recordar las bromas constantes de Edward, la decepción fingida que simulaba por no ser el hombre que le enseñara los placeres amatorios. ¿Sería realmente fingida? Desde el beso, Isabella se había preguntado si había algo de verdad bajo sus palabras burlonas. Ella siempre había supuesto que Edward la consideraba una hermana o una amiga, que no era el tipo de mujer que le atraía. Pero la había besado, y ella se había quedado con la duda. Lo maldijo por estar siempre burlándose de ella.

— ¿Isabella?

Levantó la vista de la hoja en blanco que tenía ante sí. No había escrito una palabra. Se volvió hacia Alice.

— ¿Sí?

La duquesa rio.

—Estaba hablándole, pero no ha escuchado una palabra, ¿verdad? Estaba a kilómetros de distancia de aquí, querida mía, y con la mirada distraída. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿O debería decir en quién?

— ¿Lord James, quizá? —dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Es eso, Isabella? —preguntó la duquesa—. ¿Sigue siendo lord James Witherdale el hombre del momento?

—Sí, eso creo —respondió Isabella. Que pensaran que era lord James quien llenaba sus sueños—. Eso espero.

— ¿Pero todavía no ha hecho nada, o le ha hecho alguna proposición?

—No, aún no.

— ¿Por qué está tardando tanto? —preguntó Rosalie—. Por todos los santos, la temporada habrá terminado antes de que logre meterlo en su cama. Qué pérdida de tiempo.

—Quizá solo está siendo cauto —dijo la duquesa mientras vertía cera sobre una invitación doblada—. Después de todo, Isabella es una respetada anfitriona de una obra benéfica. Tiene que estar seguro de que ella quiere lo que él cree que quiere. No querrá ofender a un miembro tan importante de la alta sociedad.

Colocó el sello sobre la cera caliente despacio y con cuidado. A Alice le gustaba que los sellos quedaran perfectamente redondos. Afirmaba que se trataba de su mejor contribución, pues no podía contar con su caligrafía y escritura a mano. Ella no había recibido la refinada educación que las demás habían aprendido de manos de institutrices o en internados. A pesar de que Alice parecía restarle importancia, Isabella sospechaba que la duquesa era a menudo dolorosamente consciente de las diferencias en sus familias y orígenes. Satisfecha con su sello, Alice alzó la vista y sonrió.

—Quizá deba darle al pobre hombre una señal clara, querida. No lo deje haciendo conjeturas.

—Lo intentaré —dijo Isabella—, pero todo esto es demasiado nuevo para mí. No puedo ir y pedirle que me ame.

—No de esa manera —dijo Alice—. Y un verdadero caballero no necesita tan evidente invitación. Él dirigirá la conversación en la dirección adecuada y usted todo lo que necesita hacer es seguirlo.

—Espero que tenga razón —dijo Isabella.

Lo esperaba de veras. Deseaba expulsar todos aquellos pensamientos inapropiados de Edward teniendo una aventura apasionada con alguien.

—Toda esta conversación de hombres y… artes amatorias es una cosa, pero —dijo Ángela—, ¿a ninguna de ustedes le preocupa las consecuencias? ¿Qué hará, Rosalie, si se queda en estado interesante? ¿Desaparecer durante varios meses y volver con un joven pupilo a su cuidado?

—Oh, querida —dijo Isabella—. Es una buena cuestión.

— ¿No lo había pensado? —le preguntó Ángela—. ¿O el placer bien merece el riesgo?

—Sí lo he pensado —dijo Isabella—, pero creo que no hay necesidad de preocuparse. Estoy prácticamente segura de que soy estéril. Tuve dos abortos al principio de mi matrimonio. —Habían sido tres, pero no había necesidad de ahondar en tan triste hecho—. Pero no volví a concebir durante los últimos cinco años de mi matrimonio, así que no creo que tenga que preocuparme por una preñez inesperada.

—No obstante, debería tomar precauciones —dijo Alice—. Una nunca puede estar segura de estas cosas. Muchas mujeres tienen abortos múltiples y aun así pueden concebir de nuevo. Miren a la señora Jordan. La pobre mujer estaba constantemente preñada, pero tenía tantos abortos como embarazos llegados a buen término. Y algunas mujeres nunca conciben con un marido, pero paren como conejos con el siguiente. Así que no dé por sentado que no puede quedarse embarazada, Isabella. Tome precauciones.

Por Dios santo. ¿Era aquello cierto? Isabella había dado por sentado que nunca podría concebir de nuevo. Pero ¿y si Alice tenía razón?

—En mi caso, es Emmett quien toma precauciones —dijo Rosalie con total naturalidad mientras doblaba una invitación.

—Qué considerado por su parte —dijo Alice—. Muchos hombres lo aborrecen. Rosalie se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

—Teme contraer alguna enfermedad.

— ¡Santo Dios! —dijo Esme—. ¿Piensa que usted tiene alguna enfermedad?

—Solo está siendo precavido. Y, dado que ya he tenido hijos suficientes y no tengo deseo alguno de obsequiarle con un hijo ilegítimo, le estoy agradecida.

A veces una olvidaba que Rosalie tenía tres hijos. No daba ni mucho menos la impresión de ser una mujer maternal, especialmente con sus hijos lejos en un internado. Pero lo cierto era que los adoraba y siempre les estaba comprando regalos para enviárselos y leyendo en voz alta los pasajes más divertidos de sus cartas. Isabella se preguntó, no obstante, si Rosalie habría sido tan displicente con sus aventuras amorosas si hubiera tenido una o dos hijas.

—Es afortunada, Rosalie —dijo Alice—, su joven es muy cauto. Respecto al resto de ustedes, si su caballero no desea tomar medidas, hay otros pasos que deberían tener en cuenta. Solo por si acaso.

— ¿Como qué? —preguntó Isabella. Solo por si acaso.

—El coitus interrumptus es el método más sencillo, por supuesto — dijo la duquesa—, pero su efectividad depende del caballero. Si desea poder tener el control de este asunto, hay unos cuantos métodos a tener en cuenta. Existen infusiones de hierbas y brebajes que pueden ayudar a evitar la concepción, pero no siempre son fiables y no los recomiendo. También existen inserciones, pero, francamente, son bastante desagradables y su olor puede resultar molesto. Pero pueden ser eficaces y quizá quieran considerarlas.

Isabella se percató de que no era la única que la escuchaba atentamente. Todas y cada una de las mujeres de la mesa habían cesado de escribir y escuchaban con atención mientras la duquesa explicaba cómo hacer óvulos de manteca de cerdo y harina, y les hablaba de la eficacia del tanaceto, el poleo, las almendras amargas y la corteza del sauce. Describió irrigaciones vaginales hechas de aceite de ricino, alcanfor y ruda, y las mejores formas de usarla. Nadie le había hablado nunca de esas cosas. Dios bendijera a Alice.

—Y, por último —prosiguió Alice—, mi opción personal es una mezcla de zumo de enebrina y vino. Beberlo tras una noche de placer puede ser de lo más eficaz. A mí nunca me ha fallado.

La duquesa había estado con hombres desde muy joven y, hasta donde Isabella sabía, no tenía hijos. El zumo de enebrina debía de funcionar.

—Quizá debiéramos visitar a un boticario cuando hayamos terminado con las invitaciones —dijo Esme—. No querremos quedarnos sin nuestro suministro de zumo de enebrina, ¿verdad?

—Pero revelaríamos el secreto —dijo Isabella—, si todas fuéramos a la vez.

—Sí, y sin querer agotaríamos las existencias —dijo Rosalie—. Y entonces, ¿cómo podríamos ser alegres?

Todas las mujeres, incluida Ángela, rompieron a reír.

— ¿Qué le parece este brocado azul? Quedaría precioso con la alfombra turca.

Isabella tocó la tela de uno de los muchos rollos desplegados sobre la mesa para que Sue Swan los examinara. Cuando llegó a sus oídos que su suegra quería cambiar las cortinas de su casa de Londres, decidió que una visita al comerciante de telas sería más entretenida que otra tarde en el salón de Sue. No tenía ganas de pasar otra tarde tensa y crispada bebiendo té, viendo cómo Sue convertía las chaquetas bordadas de su difunto esposo en fundas de almohadones y escuchando todas las maneras en que Isabella había dañado la memoria de Jacob.

—Oh, no —dijo Sue—. Jamás podría usar el azul. Charlie odiaba el azul. Insistió en colocar cortinas de un color rojo oscuro y eso es lo que pondremos.

—Discúlpeme Sue, pero Charlie murió hace más de catorce años. Estoy seguro de que no le importaría si usted prefiriera que las cortinas fueran verdes o azules.

Sue la miró con desdén.

—Jamás haré nada que pudiera disgustar a Charlie Swan. Soy su viuda y, a diferencia de otras viudas, yo honro la memoria de mi marido.

Isabella reprimió un quejido. No permitiría que lograra salirse con la suya. No hoy, cuando resultaría demasiado fácil hacerle sentir que estaba traicionando la memoria de Jacob al pretender una relación con lord James. O compartiendo un beso apasionado con su mejor amigo.

—Entonces —dijo—, que sean de color rojo oscuro. ¿Qué tal este bonito terciopelo?

Dedicaron otra media hora a revisar docenas de rollos de terciopelo, brocado y seda rojos hasta que Sue encontró uno de su gusto. Cuando salieron del comercio, Isabella le sugirió hacer otra parada antes de regresar a casa.

—La British Institution solo está a un corto paseo de aquí. ¿Le gustaría ver los preparativos de la exposición de Reynolds? Sus cuadros ya deberían estar en las instalaciones.

—Creo que sería una buena idea —dijo Sue—. Sé cuánto le habría gustado a Jacob.

Cogió a Isabella del brazo y subieron Pall Mall hasta llegar al edificio que otrora había albergado la Boydell's Shakespeare Gallery3 y que hacía ocho años había sido comprado por los patrones de la British Institution, con algo de ayuda del Príncipe regente, para que se convirtiera en su galería principal. Entraron a la sala, donde se encontraba la exposición actual y la venta de arte contemporáneo. Sue, que tenía un gusto similar al de su hijo difunto, no se dignó a contemplar los cuadros mientras recorrían las entradas en forma de arco que comunicaban las galerías entre sí. La mayoría de los artistas eran protegidos de Edward y tenían considerable talento. Finalmente, Isabella logró encontrar al conservador de la galería, el señor Green, y le preguntó si podían ver los preparativos de la exposición de Reynolds.

—Para mí sería un honor —dijo—. La madre y la viuda de Jacob Swan son siempre bienvenidas. Su cuadro llegó la semana pasada —le dijo a Sue—, y es una belleza. Jamás podré agradecérselo lo suficiente —dijo, volviéndose hacia Isabella y sonriéndole— por convencer a tantos amigos y conocidos para que cedieran sus cuadros. ¿Pero quién podría negarse a la señora de Jacob Swan?

—No fue difícil —afirmó Isabella—. Todo el mundo se mostró dispuesto a colaborar.

—La exposición fue idea de Jacob —añadió el señor Green—. Siempre hablaba de ella, ya desde la creación de la institución. Ambas le han hecho sentirse muy orgulloso. Sé que estaría muy contento. Vengan, permitan que les enseñe las obras que tenemos hasta el momento.

Las condujo por una puerta hasta un enorme almacén lleno de principio a fin de embalajes y cuadros, algunos de ellos enormes, apoyados contra las paredes. El señor Green hizo un gesto muy expresivo con la mano.

—Y he aquí el fruto de la idea de su marido, señora Swan. Su legado.

Caminaron por el almacén contemplando la obra de uno de los mejores artistas británicos. Era una colección impresionante y se había logrado reunir gracias a su marido. Isabella jamás se había sentido más orgullosa de ser la señora Swan. Su suegra le cogió la mano y la estrechó.

—He tramado un plan —dijo lord James— y espero que me dé su aprobación. Isabella caminaba por el parque cercano al Serpentine cogida de su brazo. Se sentía bastante elegante en su nuevo vestido de muselina de cambray con un canesú plisado, un manto ruso verde de Pomona y sombrero a juego. Se había vestido para impresionar a lord James, y estaba prácticamente segura de que él se había vestido para agradarle a ella. Llevaba una chaqueta negra ceñida que revelaba la perfección de su físico, un chaleco rojo con raya diplomática gris, pantalones grises y unas botas relucientes hasta la rodilla. Isabella creía que formaban sin duda la pareja más atractiva del parque. El sol brillaba y el aire olía a frescor tras las lluvias recientes, un emplazamiento perfecto para lo que esperaba sería el comienzo de un mayor entendimiento entre ellos.

— ¿Qué tipo de plan? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Conoce mi casa en Ossing Park?

—Sí, por supuesto. —

Era una casa señorial muy famosa que figuraba en guías y en el libro Las maravillas de Inglaterra y Gales. Era una de las muchas propiedades del ducado de Warminster que habían pasado de generación en generación, la mayoría de las veces mediante matrimonios. Ossing Park era la casa favorita de la duquesa viuda, la abuela de lord James. No estaba vinculada a las demás propiedades ducales, pues había sido de su madre y la abuela de lord James podía hacer con ella lo que le placiera. Al parecer, lord James era su nieto favorito y se la había dejado a su muerte.

—Ossing está muy cerca de la ciudad —dijo—. A tan solo veinticinco kilómetros en carruaje.

—Un emplazamiento ideal para una finca —respondió Isabella—. Lo suficientemente cerca de Londres para poder acercarse y pasar un día de compras y acudir al teatro por la noche.

Lord James sonrió y sus ojos brillaron divertidos. Era un hombre realmente atractivo.

—Lo suficientemente cerca como para celebrar una pequeña fiesta, ¿no le parece?

— ¿Una fiesta?

—Sí. He realizado algunas mejoras que estoy deseoso de enseñarles a los invitados. Pero fundamentalmente he pensado que quizá disfrutaría con los terrenos y jardines, y me encantaría poder enseñárselos. Nos proporcionaría la oportunidad de conocernos mejor. Si usted lo desea, por supuesto. —Se acercó más a ella—. ¿Le gustaría? Conocernos mejor en un emplazamiento más rústico.

Alice tenía razón. No había duda de lo que quería decir. Oh, Dios mío. Una nube de mariposas se había alojado en su estómago.

—Me gustaría mucho —acertó a decir.

Se sorprendió de que su voz sonara tan tranquila cuando su pulso latía aceleradamente.

— Pero dudo mucho que Ossing me parezca rústico.

Él le tomó la mano que tenía libre y se la llevó a sus labios.

—Dejaré que sea usted quien lo juzgue. Estoy deseando enseñárselo, señora Swan.

Ella rio entre dientes.

—Si vamos a recorrer toda su finca juntos, señor mío, creo que debe llamarme Isabella.

Él sonrió y la mirada de sus ojos fue como una caricia.

—Me honra, Isabella. Y usted deberá de dejar de llamarme «señor mío» y llamarme James.

—James, me siento muy honrada por su invitación a Ossing. ¿Ha dicho que iba a ser una fiesta?

—Yo preferiría una fiesta para dos, pero me temo que eso no podrá ser. Es una casa grande. Si la lleno con la suficiente gente, usted y yo podremos pasear solos y nadie nos echará en falta.

— ¿Es eso lo que planea hacer?

—Es mi más profundo deseo. Pero tendrá que haber más invitados, así que me he tomado la libertad de enviar unas cuantas invitaciones. Espero que no le ofenda que haya preferido invitarla a usted en persona.

—Para nada.

—Pero debía de estar muy seguro de que iba a aceptar si ya había mandado las invitaciones.

—Excelente. Mi hermana, lady Presteign, será la anfitriona. Creo que no se conocen.

—No, pero estoy deseando conocerla.

—He invitado a algunos amigos, pero había pensado que podría pedirle su ayuda para que sugiriera otros invitados. Si tiene amigos a los que desee invitar, le ruego me lo haga saber y les enviaremos invitaciones.

Podría ser una buena idea tener el apoyo de unas cuantas amigas cuando diera ese gran pasó. Alguien que compartiera su entusiasmo si las cosas salían bien, alguien que la consolara si no era así.

—Me llenaría de alegría que invitara a las amigas que conforman el Fondo de las Viudas Benevolentes. Lady Platt, lady Hale, la señora Weber y la duquesa viuda de Brandon.

—Enviaré invitaciones a cada una de ellas. Algunos amigos de toda la vida de la familia también estarán allí. Lord y lady Troutbeck son amigos de mi hermana. Y los Denaly, por supuesto.

— ¿Los Denaly-Blair? ¿Tanya y sus padres?

—Sí, los conozco desde que tengo uso de razón. Nuestra finca en Wiltshire, donde crecí, estaba muy cerca de la suya. Conozco a Tanya desde que nació. También he invitado a su amiga la señorita Stillman y a sus padres. Y a Masen, por supuesto. Y a su amigo Newton.

¿Edward iba a estar allí? Oh, Dios. No estaba segura de que le gustara la idea de tenerlo tan cerca cuando por fin iba a tener un amante. Por otro lado, podría ser una buena oportunidad para que Tanya se topara con más tentaciones.

—Parece que vamos a ser impares con tantas damas invitadas. Estoy segura de que las más jóvenes agradecerán que invite a algunos caballeros de su edad.

Sugirió un par de jóvenes que habían mostrado su interés en Tanya y James se mostró conforme. También dejó caer que Emmett McCarthy fuera invitado. ¿Por qué debería ser Isabella la única viuda alegre de la fiesta? ¿A quién podía invitar para las otras tres?

Edward contempló de nuevo la invitación de Witherdale mientras su ayuda de cámara preparaba su equipaje. ¿Es que aquella pesadilla jamás tendría fin? Estaba seguro de que Witherdale comenzaría una aventura con Isabella en Ossing. Sin duda ese era el motivo de la fiesta. Lo último que quería Edward era ser un testigo tan cercano de su iniciación a la pasión sexual. Especialmente cuando había experimentado una pizca de esa pasión al besarla. Pero, al parecer, la familia de Tanya y la de lord James se conocían de hacía años y a Tanya le entusiasmaba la idea.

—Estoy deseando tomarme un respiro de la vida en la ciudad —había dicho. Maldición. Edward odiaba las fiestas en las casas de campo y no deseaba tener tan cerca a la madre de Tanya que, en el mejor de los casos, podía ser un auténtico ogro. Habría resultado más tolerable si le hubieran permitido a Tanya acudir sola, acompañada por lady Presteign. Podría haber tenido algunas oportunidades de derribar la resistencia de Tanya. Pero, con sus padres acechando, era poco probable que pudiera pasar un momento a solas con ella. Por el contrario, tendría el dudoso placer de ver cómo la aventura amorosa de Isabella se revelaba ante sus ojos. Edward se lo había reprochado la noche anterior en la fiesta de lady Durant.

— ¿En qué está pensando? —le había preguntado—. Le gustan las fiestas en las casas de campo tan poco como a mí.

—Fue idea de James, no mía. —El comportamiento de Isabella era un tanto irritable; había sido así desde su beso—. Creo que será muy divertido.

— ¿Muy divertido? ¿Es esta la misma Isabella que no hacía mucho se quejaba de que no había ningún entretenimiento para las mujeres en las fiestas en el campo?

—Puede que haya algo interesante para mí. —Le había lanzado una mirada que hizo que un golpe de calor le hirviera la sangre de las venas—. Estoy deseando que llegue la fiesta.

—Sí, estoy seguro de ello —le había dicho Edward, contrarrestando su mirada con una pequeña caricia de uno de sus dedos a lo largo de la piel desnuda de su antebrazo, justo por encima del borde de su guante largo. Ella se había estremecido levemente y se había separado de su alcance—. Esos paseos con el aire fresco del campo, en comunidad con la naturaleza y todos esos pasatiempos rurales.

—Cierto. —Había seguido manteniendo la distancia con Edward, pero bajó la voz para susurrarle levemente—. Todos esos pasatiempos rurales.

El aire entre ellos estaba viciado de deseos no expresados. Desde aquel maldito beso, las cosas habían cambiado, a pesar del intento de Edward por restarle importancia. Los dos habían probado la pasión del otro y ahora esta se alzaba imponente entre ellos. Pero él estaba comprometido con Tanya, y Isabella estaba a punto de entregarse a Witherdale. Edward casi deseaba no haberla besado por toda la tensión que aquel beso había vertido entre ellos. Pero en lo más profundo de su corazón, no se arrepentía. Sin embargo, no deseaba ver su rostro la mañana siguiente después de que ella hubiese descubierto lo que se había perdido durante su matrimonio. Si los padres de Tanya no estuvieran allí, Edward podría haberse visto tentado a aplacar todo ese deseo reprimido llevándose a su prometida a la cama (abalanzándose sobre ella, tal como Newton le había sugerido). En cambio, estaría encerrado en su habitación, solo. Solo y dándole vueltas a lo que podría estar ocurriendo entre Isabella y lord James. Comprobó los baúles de viaje y vio que todo estaba en orden. Sin embargo, él no estaba ni mucho menos listo. Edward nunca había sentido tanto terror a algo en toda su vida.

3Proyecto iniciado en 1786 por John Boydell, grabador y editor, que quería promover una escuela de pintura histórica británica. (N. de la T.)


	10. Chapter 10

ACLARACION: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos con fines de entretenimiento (algún personaje es de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Candice Hern)

Sin más aquí les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten

Capítulo 10

—Qué puente tan bello. —Isabella paseaba del brazo de James por los extensos jardines de Ossing Park.

Los terrenos eran increíbles y lord James estaba deseoso de señalarle cada aspecto y contarle todas las historias relevantes: el jardín italiano, el jardín de rosas, la cascada, el obelisco, el invernadero para cítricos, el recinto donde se encontraban los ciervos, el jardín de invierno. Llevaban horas caminando, Isabella tenía los pies doloridos, pero él estaba tan encantadoramente orgulloso de todo aquello que no le importaba demasiado. Nunca antes lo había visto tan atractivo y estaba disfrutando de esos momentos en su compañía.

— ¿Es este el puente del que me habló? —le preguntó—. ¿El que había reconstruido?

—Sí, este es.

Sus ojos azules se iluminaron entusiasmados, tal como habían estado durante todo el paseo. Jamás antes Isabella lo había visto tan lleno de vida. En la ciudad lo envolvía el mismo aire de hastío, de desdén, tan de moda en aquel momento y que la mayoría de los hombres de la alta sociedad se veían obligados a adoptar. Pero en Ossing estaba en su elemento. Resultaba obvio que aquel lugar le encantaba.

—El viejo puente no resultaba demasiado seguro —dijo— y tuvo que ser derribado. Y, a pesar de que mis arquitectos intentaron insistir en un diseño más moderno y de líneas más elegantes, yo deseaba mantener el estilo palladiano del antiguo. Cualquier otra cosa no habría armonizado con los jardines.

—Estoy segura de que estaba en lo cierto. Me parece que resulta perfecto. Todo esto es absolutamente precioso.

Él la miro con tal intensidad que un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda.

—Sí, todo lo que hay aquí es precioso. Venga.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta una zona arbolada cercana. Isabella pensaba que allí habría una estatua o alguna otra cosa que él querría enseñarle, por eso se quedó sorprendida cuando él se detuvo, la apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol enorme y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Me alegra tanto que esté aquí —le dijo modulando su voz de un modo muy seductor—. Es tan preciosa como cualquiera de las cosas que hay en Ossing. No, usted es más preciosa incluso.

La estrechó más contra él y la besó. Fue más que un beso. Fue casi una agresión. Carente incluso de la más sutil persuasión, él la había forzado a abrir la boca y había metido su lengua dentro. A Isabella le asustó un poco la violencia de aquella pasión, pero, en cierta medida, también la excitó. Ese beso era más brusco que el de Edward. Más carnal. Así debía de ser cómo se comportaban los amantes maduros. Nada de timidez ni de sutileza. Tan solo pasión descarnada y desenfrenada. La lengua de James cercó la suya y ella intentó responder tal como él se esperaría que hiciera. Pero tenía una sensación extraña, como si se hubiese desconectado de su cuerpo y estuviera presenciando el beso a modo de observador desapasionado. Era totalmente consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos (de cada caricia de su lengua, de sus labios y dientes, de uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y del otro brazo estrechando la región baja de su espalda, de sus caderas oprimiendo sugerentemente las de ella) y, sin embargo, no se sentía implicada en lo que estaba ocurriendo. No sentía… nada. Aquello no tenía sentido. Cuando Edward la había besado (y no había sido un abrazo tan prolongado como el que estaba aconteciendo en ese momento) ella había sentido calor, chispas, un hormigueo en su interior. Y ahí estaba James haciendo cosas mucho más íntimas y ella ni siquiera sentía la más mínima palpitación. ¿Qué le ocurría?

—Creo que el templo está en esa dirección.

—No, estoy seguro de que es por aquí.

El sonido de voces acercándose puso final al beso. James lanzó un breve quejido y se apartó.

—Maldita sea. —Sonrió mientras se colocaba el corbatín—. Casi nos descubren in fraganti. Tendremos que retomar esta deliciosa actividad más tarde. Lamento que no pueda ser esta noche, no obstante. Pero mañana…

Su mirada siguió fija en los ojos de Isabella. Pestañeó y sus ojos bajaron a la boca de Isabella y luego volvieron a subir. El cuerpo de Isabella reaccionó con más fuerza a aquella mirada que a su boca y lengua. Quizá simplemente estaba demasiado nerviosa para reaccionar al beso, demasiado tensa por las expectativas como para dejarse llevar y disfrutar.

— ¿Mañana, Isabella?

Dios, era tan guapo. Y su mirada era como una caricia desnuda. ¿Cómo podría resistirse?

—Mañana —respondió ella.

Él esbozo una sonrisa radiante y después la tomó del brazo para conducirla hasta el sendero de donde provenían las voces. Ya estaba hecho. Con una palabra había invitado a ese joven a compartir su lecho. Al día siguiente. Dios santo, ¿qué es lo que había hecho? Había un grupo considerable de personas congregado en el sendero. Algunos hablaban al unísono y señalaban en distintas direcciones. Edward se encontraba entre ellos. Permanecía en silencio mientras su prometida hablaba con sir George Lowestoft con una animación inusitada en ella. Otros jóvenes estaban a su alrededor, disputándose su atención, y ella sonreía encantada. Isabella no pudo evitar preguntarse si su intento de que la tentación hiciera mella en la joven estaba funcionando. Parecía disfrutar de la compañía de hombres más jóvenes mientras ignoraba a su prometido. Tanya se volvió cuando los vio acercarse.

— ¡Aquí está! —dijo—. Tiene que mostrarnos el templo, James. Me muero por verlo. Pensaba que se encontraba por aquí, pero sir Tayler cree que está yendo por ese paseo arbolado.

James soltó el brazo de Isabella y caminó hacia el grupo.

—Los dos están equivocados —dijo con una sonrisa—. Está al otro lado del puente. Síganme.

Le ofreció el brazo a Tanya y los dos se pusieron al frente de la marcha. Edward vio a Isabella y la esperó para que se uniera a él.

—Me han abandonado, como bien podrá ver, así que debe tomar mi brazo, querida.

Lo hizo y siguieron a los demás, pero Edward mantuvo un ritmo más lento, por lo que en poco tiempo se quedaron rezagados detrás.

—Tiene un rubor delicioso en sus mejillas —dijo—. Casi como si acabaran de besarla.

—Así ha sido.

—Ah. Entonces nuestro anfitrión no está perdiendo el tiempo.

No dijo nada durante un instante. A continuación, dijo—:

—Esta noche, entonces, logrará finalmente su objetivo.

—No, esta noche no. Algunos de los invitados llegarán más tarde y él tiene que estar disponible para recibirlos.

— ¿Por eso está tan apesadumbrada? ¿Le decepciona que no vaya a tener un amante en su cama esta noche?

—No, no es eso.

— ¿Entonces qué? Algo le perturba. Conozco bien esa mirada. ¿Qué ocurre, Isabella?

Ella lo miró y sintió cómo su rostro se desmoronaba y unas humillantes lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos.

—Oh, Edward. He cometido un terrible error.

Edward arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

— ¿Witherdale no es el hombre adecuado?

—No, soy yo la que no soy la mujer adecuada.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Edward, ¿y si la falta de pasión en mi matrimonio no tuviera nada que ver con Jacob? ¿Y si todo hubiese sido culpa mía?

— ¿De qué demonios está hablando?

—Yo… yo no sentí nada cuando James me besó.

Los ojos limpios y claros de Edward permanecieron fijos en ella. Isabella supo que ambos estaban pensando en la misma cosa. Ella sí había sentido algo cuando Edward la besó.

—Fue extremadamente… apasionado —dijo— y sin embargo yo no sentí nada. Mi mente era consciente de todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero mi cuerpo no sentía lo que hacía. Me sentí extrañamente apartada de toda esa experiencia.

Edward sonrió.

—Piensa demasiado. Un beso apasionado no es un momento para pensar de forma racional. —No fue necesario que dijera que no había habido nada racional en el beso que ellos dos habían compartido—. Se ha puesto en un estado de ansiedad tal que no podía disfrutarlo. ¡Relájese! Sienta y permítase sentir cada sensación y deje que esas sensaciones la envuelvan. Dios, no puedo creer que le esté diciendo esto. —Sonrió burlonamente, mofándose de sí mismo—. No piense en ello. Tan solo siéntalo.

—Pero ¿y si no puedo sentir nada más que lo sentí con Jacob? —Las palabras le salían con una rapidez angustiosa—. ¿Y si soy una de esas mujeres que no responden a la intimidad física? ¿Y si no está en mi naturaleza disfrutarlo? ¿Y si decepciono a lord James?

—Querida mía. —Se detuvo en el bello puente de James y se giró para mirarla—. No le decepcionará. No es de esas mujeres. Yo sentí cómo su cuerpo respondía, Isabella. Estoy seguro de que no lo ha olvidado. Yo no lo he hecho.

No, no lo había olvidado. En aquel momento, a Isabella le había parecido que el beso no había significado nada para él. Pero quizá estaba equivocada. Edward la tomó de la mano, le retiró con suavidad el guante de seda y besó la parte inferior de la muñeca. Cuando fue recorriendo su piel con la lengua hasta llegar a la palma de su mano, ella se estremeció involuntariamente.

— ¿Ve? —dijo—. Ese pequeño temblor me dice que no es fría ni insensible.

Le alzó la barbilla con un dedo y después recorrió con él la línea de su mandíbula para a continuación bajar lentamente por su cuello. Ella suspiró levemente y se estremeció de nuevo.

—Helo aquí de nuevo —dijo—. Su cuerpo responde hasta al más simple roce. No tema no complacerlo, querida. Es una mujer sensual y cariñosa con mucho que ofrecer. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es relajarse y dejar que las sensaciones físicas la envuelvan. Deje que su mente descanse y que su cuerpo se haga con el control. No hay hombre en el mundo que no estaría emocionado por compartir un momento tal con usted.

¿Incluido él? ¿Estaría emocionado por compartir su cama? Considerando su reacción cuando él la había tocado, Isabella estaba segura de que a ella sí le emocionaría la idea. Esperaba que Edward tuviera razón. Si el contacto con él podía hacer que temblara de deseo, entonces el roce de James podría hacer lo mismo. Si tan solo pudiera dejar de preocuparse por ello. ¿Por qué, oh, por qué no podía ser Edward en vez de James o de cualquier otro? No le costaría relajarse en brazos de Edward. No le costaría nada.

—Mantenga el arco recto. Ahora, tire hacia atrás lentamente. Eso es. Apoye la mano contra la mandíbula y deje que la cuerda del arco toque su barbilla.

Los brazos de Edward envolvieron a Tanya mientras este le enseñaba el uso del arco y la flecha. Había sido Witherdale quien había sugerido que los hombres compitieran, pero las damas objetaron y afirmaron tener derecho a participar ellas también. Los caballeros aceptaron con mucho gusto, pues la mayoría de las damas jamás habían cogido un arco antes. La única forma de enseñarles, claro está, era permanecer cerca, muy cerca de ellas. Aquello era lo más parecido a un abrazo que hasta el momento había conseguido Edward con Tanya y tomó ventaja de ello, valiéndose de aquella oportunidad para relajar parte de la tensión que durante los últimos dos días había tensado su cuerpo como si de la cuerda de un arco se tratara. Su pecho apoyado en la espalda de Tanya, su brazo izquierdo rodeando el brazo que sostenía el arco, su brazo derecho bajo el que tiraba de la cuerda para que lo elevara correctamente… Su barbilla descansaba en la sien de Tanya. Sus rubios y suaves rizos le hacían cosquillas en la mandíbula y se movían con su aliento cada vez que hablaba.

—Empuje hacia fuera el arco mientras tira de la cuerda. —Apoyó los dedos sobre la mano que tiraba de la cuerda—. Asegúrese de que los tres dedos tiren por igual y no toque el final del arco. Deje un poco de espacio entre este dedo y este.

Ella hizo unos leves ajustes a su postura mientras él hablaba, pero parecía demasiado tensa para hacer un buen tiro. Sin duda aquella proximidad la desconcertaba, y tener tanta audiencia no ayudaba demasiado. Edward dio lentamente un paso atrás, abandonando a regañadientes su suave cuerpo.

—Perfecto, Tanya. Ahora, mantenga el codo derecho arriba. Eso es. Y relaje los hombros. —Colocó una mano en cada hombro y dijo—: Manténgalos bajos. Relájese.

Mantuvo las manos en sus hombros un instante, acariciándola dulcemente para aliviar su tensión. Después se apartó.

—De acuerdo, Tanya. Prepárese para tirar. Debe soltar los tres dedos al mismo tiempo. No se asuste si la cuerda le da en el brazo. Por eso lleva la protección. E intente no moverse. Mantenga el brazo del arco en alto y en posición hasta que la flecha esté en el aire. ¿Lista?

—Creo que sí.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Tire.

Lo hizo y la cuerda se golpeó bruscamente contra la protección de cuero de su brazo mientras la flecha cogía el vuelo con un shumm. Soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, pero, todo sea dicho, logró mantener la postura tal como se le había instruido. La flecha cayó, desviada, a unos metros del objetivo.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo—. No ha estado muy bien, ¿verdad?

Rompió a reír tontamente.

—Espere, deje que le enseñe —lord Havering, uno de los varios e irritantes polluelos que figuraban entre los invitados, dio un paso adelante para ocupar el lugar de Edward, y poco le faltó para echarlo a un lado. Edward se quedó contemplando la presunción de aquel tipo, pero su señoría tenía la arrogancia de la juventud de su lado y no dio su brazo a torcer. Edward resopló y volvió a la fila de los espectadores. Se vio obligado a ver cómo aquel crío insolente rodeaba a Tanya con sus brazos para ayudarla a encontrar su postura. Era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que Edward, por lo que su barbilla le quedaba a la altura de la oreja de Tanya. Ella no dejaba de soltar risitas mientras él ajustaba sus codos y hombros, y Edward juraría que le había susurrado algo al oído.

—Está agarrando el arco demasiado fuerte —le dijo Havering—. Deje que descanse cómodamente en su mano.

Colocó sus dedos sobre los de ella en el arco y estuvo más tiempo del que Edward estimó necesario para ajustar su agarre.

— Y debe girar el codo del brazo que sostiene el arco para que no señale hacia abajo. Así. Y el otro codo debe mantenerlo en alto. Más alto. Eso es.

Al fin, pareció lo suficientemente satisfecho como para apartarse de Tanya. Mejor, porque si hubiese estado un segundo más con ella, Edward se habría sentido tentado a cogerlo por el cuello y echarlo a un lado. Tanya soltó la flecha y otra vez se desvió del objetivo.

—Oh, vaya —dijo y dio una patada al suelo con sus delicados pies. A continuación, las risitas comenzaron de nuevo.

—Le han colocado el brazo de la cuerda demasiado alto —dijo Witherdale y dio un paso adelante para reemplazar al joven—. Yo le enseñare cómo se hace. Venga, Tany, intentémoslo otra vez más.

¿Tany? Y Edward se vio obligado una vez más a ver cómo otro joven rodeaba con los brazos a su prometida. Al menos no tenía que preocuparse por Witherdale, que esa semana tenía a otra fémina en mente. No estuvo encima de Tanya demasiado tiempo, como había hecho Havering, ni la estrechó tanto como Edward había hecho. Simplemente le colocó un codo, un hombro, le ajustó los dedos y le fue diciendo cómo tenía que hacerlo.

—Ahora —dijo—, mantenga el codo paralelo al suelo, no señalando tontamente al aire como le ha dicho Havering.

—Tonterías —gritó Havering—. El brazo que sostiene la cuerda debe estar lo más alto posible.

Witherdale se echó a reír.

—No le escuche, Tany. No sabe de lo que habla. Mantenga el codo paralelo al suelo. Así, eso es. Perfecto. —Dio un paso hacia atrás—. Ahora haga como si los tres dedos que sostienen la cuerda estuvieran cosidos. Cuando los suelte para liberar la cuerda, debe moverlos como si fueran uno. ¿Está lista?

—Sí.

—Muy bien. Suelte la cuerda.

Lo hizo. La cuerda se golpeó contra la protección del brazo y la flecha emitió un silbido en el aire e impactó en el objetivo con un golpe sordo. Tanya dio un chillido de alegría y comenzó a dar saltitos.

— ¡Lo he hecho!

—Claro que sí —dijo Witherdale estrechándole levemente los hombros —. Bien hecho, Tany.

Ella estaba resplandeciente de la emoción y le lanzó una sonrisa triunfante a lord Havering.

—Será mejor que no la pierda de vista.

Newton. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

—Puede que uno de esos chicos se la quite. —Arqueó las cejas y le sonrió burlonamente—. ¿O quizá esté deseando que alguno de ellos lo haga?

Edward ignoró a Newton y observó cómo la señorita Stillman y la duquesa viuda de Brandon tiraban al arco con la ayuda de sir George Lowestoft y lord Ingleby. Y entonces fue el turno de Isabella. Witherdale no perdió el tiempo en correr en su ayuda. Al contrario de la forma solícita en que había enseñado a Tanya, se pegó a Isabella y se tomó su tiempo hasta dar con la postura adecuada. Aquello era mucho más que una mera lección de tiro con arco.

—Volvamos a la casa y juguemos al billar. —Newton le tiró de la manga a Edward—. Venga, amigo. Vayámonos. No me fío de usted y temo que haga alguna tontería si continúa viendo esto.

No iba a hacer ninguna tontería, pero Edward no deseaba ver a Isabella en los brazos de aquel hombre. Un hombre que, al parecer, no sabía cómo besarla debidamente. Quién sabe la experiencia que le proporcionaría bajo las sábanas. —Una buena idea —dijo—. Vayámonos.

Los dos dieron la espalda a los arqueros y subieron la pequeña colina que conducía de vuelta a la casa.

—Así que está obligado a contemplar de cerca su aventura amorosa.

—Más cerca incluso de lo que se imagina —dijo Edward—. Me han dado la habitación contigua a la de Isabella.

— ¡Santo Dios!

—Parece ser que le han dado las mejores dependencias. Me han dicho, pues yo no lo he visto, que su habitación es magnífica. La mía es bastante más pequeña, mucho me temo. Sospecho que era el vestidor, convertido en una cámara para la fiesta.

Las dos habitaciones se conectaban por una puerta, algo más tentador de lo que a Edward le habría gustado.

—Isabella es la reina de la fiesta —prosiguió—. Yo soy solo un humilde sirviente en la corte de la reina que duerme en el vestidor. Aun así, desearía no estar tan cerca.

— ¿Acaso las paredes son finas? ¿Tuvo que escuchar sus gritos y gemidos anoche?

—No. Witherdale estuvo ocupado atendiendo a los invitados que llegaban más tarde y nada ocurrió entre ellos. —Había sido el único consuelo hasta el momento en aquella maldita reunión. Edward se preguntó si ningún otro deber mantendría a Witherdale alejado aquella noche y, por qué no, el resto de la semana.

—Pero ¿y esta noche?

Edward lanzó un quejido.

—Sí, supongo que pasará esta noche. Maldita sea.

—No puede evitarlo, Masen. No cometa ninguna tontería. Lo que necesita es otra mujer para distraerse. Dicen que Amelia Forrester es muy atenta y servicial. Un poco de diversión en su cama apartaría su mente del lecho de Isabella.

—Olvida que mi futura esposa y sus padres están aquí. Con toda probabilidad su padre intervendría si descubriera que tengo una aventura con otra mujer estando Tanya bajo el mismo techo. Su madre probablemente también, y creo que intentaría matarme.

—Entonces llévese a la mocosa a la cama. Y no use al ogro de su madre como excusa. ¿Qué podría hacer? Ya está comprometido con la muchacha.

—Lo he pensado, no crea. —Lo había meditado desde que su encuentro con Isabella el día anterior había hecho que saltaran chispas en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. Desde entonces había tenido los nervios a flor de piel. Nada le gustaría más que hundirse en la pálida e inocente piel de Tanya y olvidarse de Isabella—. No creo que Tanya esté preparada para anticiparse a la noche de bodas. Me temo que estoy condenado a pasar cada una de las noches de esta semana en una cama vacía.

—Haga lo que quiera —dijo Newton—. Tendrá las manos ocupadas de todas formas con su prometida, aunque no le deje compartir lecho con usted. Tiene una corte de admiradores considerable.

—Tan solo se está divirtiendo. Jamás haría nada indecoroso, y menos con sus padres aquí.

Llegaron a la cima de la colina y Edward se giró en dirección al campo del tiro al arco. Lord James Witherdale estaba colocando a Isabella para el siguiente tiro. Estaba encima de ella otra vez. Edward apartó la vista.

—Odio las fiestas en el campo —dijo.

—Qué actividad tan maravillosa la del tiro con arco —dijo Rosalie—. No tenía idea alguna de lo provocador que puede llegar a ser un deporte. Qué inteligente ha sido lord James al sugerirlo.

Alice, Ángela, Rosalie y Isabella caminaban juntas de vuelta a la casa. Isabella estaba contenta de que por una vez los invitados no se hubieran puesto en parejas. Apenas había tenido oportunidad de hablar con sus amigas desde su llegada a Ossing.

—Imposible que pasen desapercibidas las atenciones de lord James para con usted, Isabella —dijo la duquesa—. Ha aprovechado cualquier oportunidad para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo—. He de confesar que me he sentido un poco avergonzada. Ha sido mucho más cauto con las demás damas. Temo que revele sus intenciones.

—Por no hablar —dijo Rosalie— de que le ha dado la mejor cámara.

—Le reprendí por ello —dijo Isabella—. Debería habérsela dado a Alice, pues es la invitada con el título nobiliario más alto. Pero se echó a reír y me dijo que era su casa y que podía asignar las habitaciones como le placiera.

—Mi habitación es perfecta —dijo la duquesa—. No tenía que haberle reprendido por mí.

—Pero es un incumplimiento del protocolo que no pasará desapercibido —dijo Ángela—. Tenga cuidado, Isabella. Puede que se convierta en objeto de chismes.

—Tonterías —dijo Rosalie—. La decorosísima lady Presteign jamás permitiría un escándalo estando ella presente.

La mirada de Isabella se posó en la dama en cuestión, que caminaba cogida del brazo de su amiga, lady Troutbeck. La hermana de James era muy purista. Era la hija de un duque y la viuda de un marqués, así que resultaría más sorprendente que no lo fuera.

—Debo confesar —dijo Isabella—, que su recepción fue de lo más fría, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Sabrá que la fiesta fue organizada para usted —dijo Alice.

—Y sin duda desaprueba la forma en que las habitaciones han sido asignadas —añadió Rosalie.

—Sospecho que no aprueba nada en lo concerniente a esta fiesta — dijo Ángela—. Probablemente sea consciente de que algunas cámaras quedarán vacías por la noche. La del señor McCarthy, por ejemplo. —Le lanzó una mirada a Rosalie, que sonrió burlonamente—. O la de ese horroroso lord Newton. No alcanzo a entender por qué lord James lo ha invitado.

—Creo que lord James sabía que Edward, que tenía que ser invitado en nombre de Tanya, no tendría ningún amigo entre los demás invitados masculinos —dijo Isabella—. La invitación a lord Newton fue un gesto de deferencia hacia Edward. Lord James es un anfitrión excelente a ese respecto. Se ha asegurado de que todos los invitados tuvieran al menos un amigo presente para que nadie se sintiera solo ni fuera de lugar. Los Troutbeck son amigos de lady Presteign, la señorita Stillman es la mejor amiga de Tanya y la señorita Forrester ha sido sin duda incluida por su hermana, lady Drake.

—Me he dado cuenta de que Newton ya está rondando a lady Drake —dijo Rosalie.

— ¿Les sorprende pues que lady Presteign no apruebe una fiesta así? —dijo Ángela haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Pero querida —expresó Alice—, esa es la razón de ser de toda fiesta en una casa. Proporciona un escenario para la seducción menos público que un baile de la alta sociedad en Londres.

—Y lo mejor de todo —añadió Rosalie— es que Emmett y yo pasaremos todas las noches juntos sin que él tenga que marcharse a hurtadillas antes de que amanezca. Dormir en sus brazos anoche fue maravilloso.

Parecía tan melancólica que Isabella se preguntó si, después de todo, Rosalie no se habría enamorado del señor McCarthy. Alice le sonrió con indulgencia a Rosalie.

—Tuvo que serlo —dijo—. Pero me temo que usted no fue tan afortunada, Isabella.

—No, lord James tenía invitados que atender anoche.

—Entonces esta noche será su noche —comentó la duquesa—. Cuán excitante. Rosalie rodeó con un brazo a Isabella y estrechó su hombro con cariño.

—Será muy emocionante, se lo prometo.

—Eso espero —dijo Isabella—. Debo confesar que he estado bastante inquieta. Especialmente después de que James le robara otro beso esa misma mañana. Había sido tan brusco y apasionado como el primero y Isabella había hecho todo lo que había estado en su mano para relajarse y disfrutar. Pero no había sentido escalofríos ni hormigueos en el estómago. Deseó que hubiera sido un poco más cariñoso, pero sin duda eso solo ponía de relieve su desconocimiento en esos asuntos. No podía esperar que la fuera a cortejar o a persuadirla como si de una virgen se tratara.

—Es su primera vez, por así decirlo —afirmó Alice—, así que es comprensible que esté nerviosa. Pero debe intentar relajarse cuando llegue el momento. Estoy segura de que lord James sabrá cómo hacer para que se sienta cómoda. Lo disfrutará más si no está tan tensa.

—Eso es también lo que Edward dice.

Ángela la miró horrorizada.

—No me diga que habla de estas cosas con el señor Masen.

—Es un gran amigo, Ángela.

—Una cosa es hablar abiertamente con otras mujeres de asuntos tan íntimos, pero ¿con un hombre? Por Dios santo, Isabella, no me parece para nada apropiado.

—Supongo que sonará raro —dijo Isabella—, pero somos amigos muy íntimos. Me siento bastante cómoda hablando con él de cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, últimamente no era así. Isabella se preguntaba si volverían a sentirse cómodos juntos después de aquel beso. Sin duda todo mejoraría si dejara de tocarla de aquella forma que tantos cosquilleos le provocaba por todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Y no le preocupa que pueda hablar de usted en los clubes? — preguntó Ángela—. Si se emborrachara, podría revelar todos sus secretos y pronto su nombre se propagaría por toda la ciudad.

—Confío en Edward más que en cualquier persona sobre la faz de la tierra —dijo Isabella—. Jamás sería tan descuidado con las confidencias que le he hecho. Es demasiado honorable como para hacer peligrar nuestra amistad de esa manera. Es el hombre más refinado que conozco.

— ¡Válgame Dios, Isabella! —dijo Rosalie—, parece que sintiera algo por él. Es un hombre muy atractivo. Qué lástima que se haya prometido con esa mocosa que no deja de reír tontamente.

—Sí que es una lástima —dijo Isabella—. Me cuesta imaginar a alguien menos adecuado para él.

—Siente algo por él —exclamó Rosalie.

—No, nada de eso. Somos amigos desde hace años, eso es todo, y siento un gran afecto por él. —Rio, compungida—. Recuerdo la primera vez que me lo presentaron, cuando Jacob y él vinieron de Oxford a visitarnos. Pensé que era el hombre más apuesto que jamás antes hubiera visto. Guapo, encantador y con una sonrisa que podía hacer que una joven se derritiera.

—Y no tan joven —puntualizó Rosalie.

—Jacob me dijo al oído que su amigo era un poco alocado —aseguró Isabella— y eso solo incrementó su atractivo para la muchacha inocente que yo era. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora cuando lo miro solo veo a un amigo, no a un héroe gallardo.

Sí había habido un tiempo, sin embargo, en el que se había encaprichado de aquellos ojos verdes y de sus largos cabellos desenfadados. Aunque Isabella había amado a Jacob, durante un corto periodo de tiempo antes de su matrimonio había estado un poco enamorada de Edward. Jamás dejó que aquello saliera a la superficie, por supuesto. ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho? Y con el tiempo había olvidado por completo aquel estúpido encaprichamiento conforme se iba enamorando cada vez más de Jacob. Pero en las últimas semanas se había dado cuenta de que la atracción que sentía por él jamás había desaparecido. Siempre había estado allí, sepultada bajo capas de decoro, sensibilidad y la realidad de un matrimonio feliz y bueno con otra persona. Seguía ahí. Todavía seguía un poco encaprichada de Edward. Había sido necesario que se comprometiera con otra mujer para que resurgieran esos viejos sentimientos, y un beso robado para que estos volvieran a agitar su corazón.

Pero él estaba comprometido con otra mujer y de nuevo tenía que contener sus fantasías.

—Su compromiso es lo de lo más inoportuno —precisó Alice—. Masen podría haber sido un buen amante para usted.

—Nunca ha estado interesado en mí de esa manera —alegó Isabella e hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia. Esperó que ese gesto hubiese logrado ocultar la enorme añoranza que las palabras de Alice le habían hecho sentir—. No soy su tipo.

La duquesa arqueó la ceja con escepticismo.

—Además, ahora tengo a lord James. Eso sí, si no me colapso del estado de nervios en que me encuentro. Rosalie, ¿estaba nerviosa en su primer encuentro con el joven escocés? Rosalie rio.

— ¿Yo, nerviosa? Está bromeando. No, me sentía tan atraída por él, tan excitada ante su mera presencia, que la única angustia que sentía era por pensar cuándo podríamos estar juntos a solas.

—Intente no ponerse nerviosa —le aconsejó Alice a Isabella—. Si lord James es la mitad del hombre que creo que es, hará que su cuerpo baile a su son al instante, y le hará sentirse cómoda y relajada antes siquiera de que sepa lo que está ocurriendo.

—Y, a la mañana siguiente, tendrá que contárnoslo todo —añadió Rosalie—. Oh, deje de gemir, Ángela. Ese fue nuestro acuerdo. Yo lo he contado todo.

—Vaya si lo ha hecho —murmuró Ángela para sí.

—Es una pena que Esme no pueda estar aquí —indicó Rosalie—. Por cierto, ¿soy la única que se percató de lo poco que le disgustó tener que declinar la invitación a Ossing Park?

—No podía faltar al baile de los Wallingford —explicó Ángela—. Lady Wallingford es tía de Emily por parte de padre. Emily tenía que acudir y Esme también, en lugar de su hermana. Además, no podría haber venido sin sus dos hijas y jamás las dejaría solas por acudir a una fiesta.

—Aun así —insistió Rosalie—. Podría jurar que había algo que la distraía. ¿Creen que Esme ha encontrado un amante y no nos ha dicho nada?

—No lo creo —dijo Isabella—. Está demasiado ocupada con la joven Emily. Creo que la muchacha es un poco testaruda y exigente. La pobre Esme estará exhausta, no distraída.

—Quizá. La interrogaremos a nuestro regreso. Mientras tanto —dijo Rosalie mientras le daba un golpecito en el costado a Isabella—, nos entretendremos con los detalles de su aventura amorosa.

Isabella deseó con todas sus fuerzas que hubiese detalles que merecieran la pena ser repetidos.


	11. Chapter 11

ACLARACION: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos con fines de entretenimiento (algún personaje es de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Candice Hern)

Sin más aquí les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten

Capítulo 11

Witherdale se encontraba detrás de la butaca de Isabella e inclinaba la cabeza para hablarle al oído. La mirada del joven no dejaba lugar a dudas. Estaba planificando su cita romántica. Edward reprimió un gemido y se dio la vuelta. Los invitados se habían reunido en el salón principal tras la cena. Algunas de las damas se habían turnado en el pianoforte, incluida Isabella, que se había defendido con un aria de Nicolini. Otras habían cantado, entre ellas Tanya, que tenía una voz dulce y clara. Resultaba obvio que no se encontraba cómoda cantando en público, pero la señora Denaly había insistido en que lo hiciera, tal como había hecho durante la visita de Edward a su finca en Wiltshire. El canto de Tanya era bonito y agradable, si bien no especialmente brillante. Su madre sabía sin duda alguna que ese era su único talento verdadero y estaba resuelta a mostrarlo cuando le fuera posible. Pero puesto que ahora Tanya estaba prometida, Edward pensó que la mujer podía haberle dado un respiro a la muchacha. Se tranquilizó cuando su amiga Jane Stillman se unió a ella en un dueto de Roses and Woodbines So Sweetly That Bloom. Y se relajó completamente cuando Witherdale, cuya voz resultó ser sorprendentemente bonita, se unió a ella en The Moon-Beam Plays on Yonder Grove. Pero el entretenimiento tenía que tocar a su fin, y lady Presteign había anunciado su intención de retirarse. Tras ella, otras damas se levantaron y se prepararon para abandonar la sala. Isabella le sonrió a Witherdale y él se acercó a su butaca y le ofreció su mano. Santo Dios, ¿sería tan osado de acompañarla a su cámara y entrar con ella a la vista de todos los allí presentes? Seguro que no. La estirada de su hermana jamás toleraría tal cosa. Edward se preguntó cómo podría encontrar una razón legítima para ausentarse de su cámara y no sentirse así tentado a escuchar lo que sucedía en la habitación contigua. ¿Debería salir a dar un paseo? ¿Encerrarse en la biblioteca con un libro? Una partida de cartas sería una distracción bien recibida. Sí, una partida de cartas. Eso era lo que quería. Y quizá un humeante cuenco de ponche de ron.

—Witherdale, dado que las damas nos abandonan, ¿qué le parece una partida de cartas para los caballeros?

Las palabras salieron antes siquiera de que Edward pudiera pensárselo dos veces. Había deseado que algún deber de anfitrión mantuviera a Witherdale lejos de la cama de Isabella. Se le ocurrió que quizá podía crear uno.

—Gran idea —dijo Eleazar Denaly y se frotó las manos.

Su mujer le lanzó una mirada severa, mirada a la que hizo caso omiso. Todo apuntaba a que al padre de Tanya le había llenado de alegría encontrar una excusa para mantenerse lejos de la cama de su mujer. Con tantos invitados, las parejas casadas se habían visto obligadas a compartir la cama, algo que probablemente muchos de ellos no hacían en sus respectivas casas. ¿Edward y Tanya tendrían habitaciones separadas en su futuro hogar? Edward esperaba que no fuera así, pero sospechaba que ella desearía lo contrario.

—Sí, Witherdale, echemos unas partidas —dijo lord Havering—. Odio retirarme tan temprano. No hay necesidad de seguir los horarios propios del campo estando tan cerca de la ciudad, ¿no?

Algunos de los otros caballeros expresaron en voz alta su aprobación y Witherdale, que no parecía para nada contento con la idea, se quedó inmóvil. Como anfitrión, no podía negarse a los deseos de sus invitados. Logró esbozar una sonrisa educada.

—Entonces, que así sea. —Le hizo un gesto a su mayordomo. —Hibbert, disponga la sala verde con mesas para jugar a las cartas y asegúrese de avivar el fuego.

Los caballeros les desearon buenas noches a las damas. Edward besó la mano desprovista de guante de Tanya y ella le devolvió una sonrisa radiante sin estremecerse por su roce. Quizá por fin estaba acostumbrándose a él. Le hizo una reverencia a su madre.

—Espero que no estén hasta altas horas —dijo—. Lord James ha prometido una excursión a Box Hill mañana. El señor Denaly necesitará descansar.

—Sí, señora —dijo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, cogió a su hija del brazo y ambas abandonaron el salón. De lo que la señora Denaly no se había percatado, o al menos eso esperaba Edward, era que él solo se había mostrado de acuerdo en que su marido necesitaba descansar. No le había prometido que no acabarían a altas horas. Es más, Edward esperaba acabar lo más tarde que les fuera posible. Observó cómo Witherdale hablaba en voz baja con Isabella. Cuando se volvió, Newton estaba a su lado.

—Masen, es usted un imbécil perdido, tal como evidencia su sonrisa de satisfacción. No puede esperar posponer lo inevitable para siempre. Ella va a ser de Witherdale.

—Pero quizá no esta noche, si puedo evitarlo.

—Pero mañana sí, o cualquier otra noche. Ella será suya. Supérelo ya, amigo. Edward hizo una mueca de dolor. Newton, con su estúpida actitud, siempre tenía la capacidad de hacer que Edward se sintiera como un idiota.

—Tiene razón, por supuesto que sí. Pero no lo había planeado, se lo aseguro. Ha sido un impulso. Los he visto hablando en voz baja y no he podido controlarme. —Bueno, yo, por una vez, no le agradezco su condenado impulso. Yo también tengo una dama esperándome.

Witherdale condujo a los caballeros a la sala verde, una elegante (si bien masculina) sala con paredes de color verde oscuro y velas relucientes en cada superficie. Habían colocado tres mesas y dispuesto las sillas a su alrededor. Había varios decantadores de vino y filas de copas alineadas en un aparador. No era suficiente para lo que Edward tenía en mente.

—He oído —dijo—, que hace un ponche excelente, Witherdale.

Dado que la mayoría de los hombres estaban muy orgullosos de sus propias recetas de ponche, Edward consiguió dar en el blanco con aquella frase. Witherdale se infló de orgullo y dijo:

—Me honra saber que mi ponche goza de ese prestigio. Tengo una excelente receta. La mejor que hayan probado jamás, se lo prometo.

— ¿Es la receta de su padre, amigo? —preguntó Denaly.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces puedo dar fe de su excelencia —dijo Denaly—. Warminster siempre servía el mejor ponche de ron que yo haya probado jamás.

—Entonces debemos probar un poco, Witherdale —dijo sir Tayler Crowley—. Pues, hasta que me demuestre lo contrario, tendré que considerar mi receta superior. Propongo que la probemos para poder juzgarla como es debido.

—Hecho —dijo Witherdale. Le pidió a un sirviente que le trajera la ponchera además de ron, brandi, limones, azúcar y nuez moscada.

—Será mejor que traiga para varias poncheras —dijo lord Havering—. Será necesario más de uno para determinar su superioridad.

Dios le bendiga, Havering. Crío estúpido. No había nada como un ponche de ron bien fuerte para emborrachar a un hombre antes de que pudiera percatarse de ello. En las mesas había colocadas varias barajas de cartas y los hombres comenzaron a colocarse por la sala. Witherdale fue ofreciendo una caja de puritos y sirvió vino a quienes lo preferían al ponche. Para cuando el sirviente regresó con una enorme ponchera de porcelana blanca y azul, la sala estaba llena de humo y ruidosas risas. Tenía todos los ingredientes para convertirse en una noche muy larga. Edward sonrió y tomó asiento.

Qué suerte había tenido cuando le dieron la cámara más grande. Isabella tenía muchísimo espacio para caminar. Y esperar. Ahora que iba por fin a ocurrir, deseaba que el momento llegara ya. La espera solo empeoraba las cosas. James le había susurrado al oído que esperaba que le permitiera hacerle una visita más tarde. Ella había mostrado su conformidad y ambos habían compartido una cálida mirada de expectación. Entonces Edward había echado todo a perder con la partida de cartas. ¿Acaso no sabía lo nerviosa que estaba por lo que iba a ocurrir aquella noche con James? Por supuesto que lo sabía. Había sido él quien le había dicho que se relajara. ¿Cómo podía relajarse si no tenía idea alguna de cuándo, si es que finalmente aparecía, iba a presentarse James? ¿Cuánto duraría la partida de cartas? Consciente de que James no podría subir pronto, Isabella había sacado provecho de ese tiempo adicional para arreglarse para él. Se había puesto el camisón más bonito que tenía, uno de seda rosa, y un salto de cama de seda a juego. Se había soltado el pelo y se lo había cepillado hasta dejarlo brillante y sedoso. No se lo recogió. No había nada seductor en una trenza de mujer mayor cayéndole por la espalda. Al menos hasta ahí llegaban sus escasos conocimientos, y tampoco se puso gorro. James querría ver su pelo suelto, así que dejó que le cayera por debajo de los hombros. Se había aplicado unas gotas de su fragancia de nardos favorita tras el lóbulo de las orejas y en las muñecas. No demasiado. No quería marearlo con el perfume. Lo justo como para atormentarlo. Eso esperaba. Todos los preparativos le habían ayudado a calmar sus nervios. Pero entonces la espera comenzó y la angustia regresó por sus fueros. ¿La encontraría atractiva? ¿La amaría lenta y delicadamente y no de la forma tan brusca como la había besado? ¿Tendría la valentía de pedirle que fuera con más delicadeza si no era así? ¿Sería su cuerpo diferente al de Jacob? ¿Respondería su cuerpo a las artes amatorias de James como debería? ¿Sería tan maravilloso y excitante como Rosalie les había dicho? Sus nervios habían alcanzado un punto crítico cuando escuchó un golpecito en la puerta. No lo esperaba tan pronto. Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta. Tras ella estaba una sirvienta que sostenía una bandeja.

—Le ruego me disculpe, señora. Soy Ginny, la doncella de su ilustrísima duquesa viuda de Brandon. Me ha pedido que le traiga esto. — La bandeja contenía un vaso pequeño lleno de un líquido oscuro y una copa con vino de un color rojo brillante. —También hay una nota —dijo Ginny y le tendió la bandeja. Isabella cogió la bandeja con cuidado de que no se le derramara el líquido.

—Dele las gracias a su ilustrísima de mi parte, Ginny.

—Sí, señora. Buenas noches, señora.

Isabella cerró la puerta y colocó la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche, donde podría leer mejor la nota a la luz de las velas. Leyó la nota, escrita con los garabatos tan curiosamente infantiles de Alice.

"Aquí hay dos cosas importantes para su noche especial. La primera es un licor de albaricoque que Brandon me enseñó a hacer. Bébaselo todo antes de que llegue lord James y estará relajada y lista para él. El vino está mezclado con zumo de enebrina. Bébalo después para protegerse de cualquier imprevisto. ¡Disfrute! A. ''

Era un cielo de mujer. Qué considerado por su parte. Sabía que Isabella estaba nerviosa y quería ayudarla. Dios bendijera su bondadoso corazón. Y lo cierto es que no había pensado en tomar precauciones. Seguía dando por sentado que era poco probable que se quedara encinta pero, no obstante, agradecía la ayuda de Alice. Isabella tomó un sorbo del licor y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio. Santo Dios, le ardían las entrañas. Menos mal que no se había bebido el contenido del vaso de un solo trago. Habría sufrido un colapso y habría caído desplomada al suelo. No le habría gustado que James la encontrara así. Fue tomándolo a pequeños sorbos hasta acostumbrarse a la calidez y hormigueo que fueron envolviéndola. No mucho después se percató de que le agradaba aquel hormigueo. Su calidez se extendió por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se sintiera menos cohibida y más lánguida. Gracias, Alice. Isabella pensó que, después de todo, quizá podría relajarse y disfrutar con lo que James le hiciera. Echó un vistazo a la cama, donde todo ocurriría. Era enorme, con dosel y gruesos cortinajes. Una cama para alguien más regio e importante que la señora Swan. La noche era fría y había cerrado los cortinajes de la cama. Se sentía muy cómoda y confortable. ¿Cómo sería encontrarse en esa cálida oscuridad con James? Se acercó a un espejo y se observó en él. La seda rosa realzaba todas sus curvas, dejando poco sitio para la imaginación. ¿Qué pensaría James de su cuerpo? No era tan firme como antaño, pero todavía era esbelta. Sus pechos y sus caderas eran ahora más femeninos, más voluptuosos. Pero él era más joven que Isabella. ¿Pensaría que era demasiado mayor? ¿Que no era lo suficientemente joven? Dios santo, iba a tener otro ataque de ansiedad. No importaba lo que pensase de su cuerpo. Después de todo, no podía cambiarlo. Tendría que aceptarla tal como era. Unas horas después, a Isabella había dejado de preocuparle lo que James pensara de ello. Maldito fuera Edward por tenerlo ocupado y hacerla esperar.

Edward reía entre dientes mientras contemplaba el estado de la otrora elegante sala verde. Parecía algo digno de haber sido pintado por Hogarth; podría haber servido de inspiración a una de sus pinturas sobre los demonios de los excesos. Todo estaba patas arriba. Las sillas estaban desperdigadas por la sala, dos de ellas volcadas. Ropajes varios pendían del mobiliario: un corbatín aquí, una chaqueta allí, un abrigo de color verde botella colgado del aplique de una de las paredes… Las cartas estaban desparramadas de cualquier manera. Hacía horas que los hombres habían dejado de jugar, cuando los que quedaban allí se encontraban demasiado bebidos como para ver los palos de las cartas. Los decantadores vacíos y los vasos de ponche cubrían las mesas. Más de uno había derramado su contenido por la mesa y el suelo. El pie de una de las copas se había roto. Otra yacía hecha añicos en la chimenea. Las colillas de los puritos cubrían los tapetes de las mesas, yacían desperdigadas por el suelo, flotaban en vasos de ponche, e incluso algunas se balanceaban en las rebosantes bacinillas. La ponchera estaba vacía, a excepción de los posos, y se encontraba en la mesa central rodeada de botellas de brandi y ron vacías, un cuenco con limones exprimidos y un cuenco de azúcar volcado con terrones y trocitos de azúcar desparramados por la mesa (las tenacillas para el azúcar estaban debajo de esta) y un rallador de nuez moscada de plata lleno de restos. Había sido una velada muy ruidosa, especialmente tras la tercera ponchera, momento en el que se había hecho caso omiso de la receta de Witherdale y se había mezclado todo en el recipiente sin control ni medida. Denaly estaba desparramado en el sofá, roncando sonoramente. El joven lord Havering se había desmayado en una silla y tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa. Newton y McCarthy se habían marchado horas antes, pues obviamente estaban más interesados en sus citas románticas que en una fiesta ruidosa y etílica. Edward tenía el vago recuerdo de Ingleby entrando a hurtadillas en la cámara de alguna dama. ¿Había mencionado el nombre de la dama? Edward no podía recordarlo. Stillman, Crowley y Troutbeck también se habían marchado en algún punto de la noche, si bien Edward no estaba muy seguro de cuándo. Había estado ocupado asegurándose de que Witherdale bebiera más de lo que le correspondía. El mismo Edward había bebido mucho, pero en muchos momentos había fingido beber para asegurarse de que la fiesta continuara hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Su estratagema había funcionado. Witherdale estaba tan bebido que probablemente no podría cumplir. Y era lo suficientemente caballero como para no visitar a una dama en semejantes condiciones. Sir George Lowestoft, un joven con una capacidad asombrosa para beber, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse de la silla.

—Vaya noche —dijo, con un marcado acento—. Podría dormirme de pie. Bien hecho, Witherdale. Un ponche excelente. —Se levantó muy despacio y después colocó un pie delante del otro en dirección a la puerta —. Santo Dios, menuda jaqueca tendré mañana. Buenas noches, caballeros.

Witherdale le lanzó una mirada lastimera a Edward, pues no deseaba tener que abandonar al último invitado que quedaba despierto. Edward estaba satisfecho porque no había manera de que el hombre molestara a Isabella a esa hora y en esas condiciones. Ya había hecho su trabajo.

—Sí, sí que ha sido una buena noche. —Recorrió la sala con la mirada —. Creo que ya ha sido suficiente, ¿no cree? Será mejor que ayudemos a estos dos, Witherdale. —Señaló a Denaly y a Havering.

—Tiene razón. —Witherdale se puso en pie con mucho cuidado—. Santo Dios. Había olvidado lo fuerte que era el ponche del duque. Sí, será mejor que busquemos a un sirviente para que los lleve a la cama. Me pregunto si encontraremos a alguno a estas horas.

Se quedó de pie un instante, como si intentara orientarse, para estabilizarse antes de comenzar a caminar.

—De acuerdo entonces, iré… ¡Arggghhh! Los pies de Witherdale se enredaron con las piernas estiradas de Edward y se dio de bruces contra el suelo. Se produjo un crujido terrible y a continuación el ruido de huesos rotos cuando su cabeza se golpeó contra la chimenea de ladrillo. Maldición. Edward cayó de rodillas de su butaca y miró a su joven anfitrión, que yacía a los pies de este con la cabeza sangrando y la pierna doblada en un ángulo antinatural. Soltó un grito de horror. Santo Dios, ¿lo había matado? Preocupado y disgustado, Edward se arrodilló al lado de Witherdale y le colocó la mano delante de la nariz. Seguía respirando. ¡Gracias a Dios!

— ¿Qué demonios? —Lowestoft, que todavía no había salido por la puerta, se volvió para ver lo que había ocurrido.

—Se ha tropezado —dijo Edward omitiendo que había sido con su propia pierna—. Y parece que está muy mal. Le sangra la cabeza y creo que se ha roto la pierna.

—Dios mío. —Lowestoft volvió a la sala y se puso al lado de Edward—. No está muerto, ¿verdad?

—No, gracias a Dios. Pero necesita ayuda. ¿Puede bajar a la planta inferior?

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo, repentinamente sobrio y pálido de la impresión—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Encuentre al mayordomo. Su nombre es Hibbert, creo recordar. Dígale que vaya de inmediato a por un médico.

— ¿Va a intentar moverlo?

—No, no creo que debamos mover esa pierna. Podríamos hacerle más daño. Prefiero esperar a que llegue el médico. Ahora, por favor, vaya a buscar a Hibbert.

El joven salió a toda prisa. Todavía no caminaba con paso seguro, pero sí de una manera más ágil y considerablemente más sobria que unos minutos atrás.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

La voz somnolienta de lord Havering sobresaltó a Edward. Se había olvidado por completo de él. ¿Había visto algo? ¿Había visto a Witherdale tropezar con el pie de Edward?

—Creía haber oído un golpe. ¿Se ha caído algo?

—Witherdale se ha tropezado y ha caído. Me temo que está gravemente herido.

—Santo Dios.

El joven se puso en pie con dificultades y se acercó con paso tembloroso hacia la chimenea.

—Dios mío, esa pierna no tiene buena pinta. Me temo que se la ha roto. —Se inclinó para examinar la pierna retorcida.

—No lo mueva —dijo Edward—. Creo que deberíamos esperar al médico. Pero, páseme ese corbatín, ¿quiere? —Señaló uno que colgaba de una silla cercana. Havering cogió con lentitud el corbatín, que se le cayó dos veces de las manos antes de poder pasárselo a Edward. Edward examinó con cuidado la cabeza de Witherdale. Tenía un corte encima de su oreja derecha, donde se había golpeado con el borde afilado de la chimenea. No parecía profundo, pero había mucha sangre. Sus cabellos rubios estaban empapados de sangre en esa zona. Edward usó el corbatín para contener la hemorragia. Se quitó el suyo y lo colocó alrededor de su cabeza a modo de vendaje. Puede que no valiera de mucho, pero tenía que hacer algo. Se sentía impotente y muy culpable. Había deseado alejar a aquel hombre de Isabella, pero en ningún momento había pretendido dejarlo inválido. No había querido hacerle ningún daño. Pero no dejaba de ver el tobillo de Witherdale tropezando con el suyo. ¿Había estirado la pierna a propósito? ¿Había deseado que Witherdale tropezara y cayera? Edward no lo creía. Pero seguía viendo su pierna estirada y no dejaba de pensar en cómo podía haberla movido. Maldición. Había ido demasiado lejos esta vez. Pero ya no más. Nunca más. Nunca jamás volvería a interferir en la vida de Isabella. Si quería tener una docena de amantes, que los tuviera. Si quería tener un harén masculino lleno de esclavos sexuales suyos, podía hacerlo. Había tenido que estar a punto de matar a un hombre para darse cuenta de cuán ridículamente se había comportado en lo que a Isabella respectaba. La puerta se abrió y Lowestoft entró con el mayordomo, que se había puesto un abrigo sobre su camisa de dormir.

— ¡Santo Dios! —dijo cuando vio a su patrón.

—No hemos movido la pierna —dijo Edward—. He pensado que era mejor esperar al doctor.

—Sí, sí, es lo mejor —dijo Hibbert.

— ¿Ha mandado llamar a uno?

—Sí, he enviado al mozo de cuadra más rápido. El doctor Sneed está a solo cinco kilómetros de aquí, en Richmond. No debería tardar mucho en llegar. Espero que no esté sufriendo mucho.

—Por fortuna, ha bebido lo suficiente para calmar el dolor —dijo Lowestoft. Hibbert alzó la vista y se detuvo a observar la sala por primera vez. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un instante mínimo antes de volver a adoptar el semblante inexpresivo y decoroso de un mayordomo.

—Thomas.

Un joven sirviente despeinado, que contemplaba la escena desde la puerta con los ojos abiertos de par en par, entró en la sala.

— ¿Sí, señor?

—Quiero que usted y Charles limpien y ordenen esta habitación.

— ¿Ahora?

—Ahora. Antes de que llegue el médico. Y ayuden al señor Denaly a llegar a su habitación. Puede que el doctor Sneed necesite el sofá.

Con la conmoción del momento, Edward se había olvidado del padre de Tanya, que seguía durmiendo en el sofá. Hibbert se disculpó para poder vestirse de manera adecuada antes de que llegara el médico. Edward ayudó a los sirvientes a levantar a Denaly. Una vez se hubo despertado, estaba sorprendentemente alerta. No volvió a su habitación, sino que se quedó para ayudar en lo que pudiera. El doctor Sneed hizo su aparición cuarenta y cinco minutos después. Colocó la pierna rota (momento en el cual Witherdale se despertó gritando de dolor) y suturó la herida de la cabeza. Le dio a Witherdale una dosis de láudano y este volvió a caer inconsciente. Tuvieron que llevarlo a su cámara, que se encontraba en la planta superior, y resultó un proceso bastante complejo; Denaly, Havering, Lowestoft y Edward hicieron turnos con los dos sirvientes para levantarlo. Cuando llegaron al pasillo de su cámara, varias cabezas asomaron por las puertas para ver qué era todo aquel ruido. La oscura cabeza de Newton apareció tras una puerta que no era la de su habitación. ¿Sería la de lady Drake? Edward no estaba seguro. Newton cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza incrédulo.

—Dios mío, ¿qué es lo que ha hecho? —susurró.

—Se lo contaré después —dijo Edward en voz baja—. Pero no ha sido deliberado, se lo prometo.

El rostro asustado de Ángela Weber asomó por otra puerta. Llevaba un chal de lana sujeto en el pecho. Una trenza larga y rubia le llegaba hasta la cintura.

—Santo Dios, ¿qué le ha ocurrido a este pobre hombre?

—Un accidente —dijo Edward—. Se ha roto la pierna.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo inerte de Witherdale mientras lo llevaban a su cámara, al otro lado del pasillo. Vio a Newton y frunció el ceño; probablemente sabía que no era la habitación de Newton y probablemente también sabía de qué dama era. Cerró la puerta. La cabeza de lord Troutbeck asomó por otra puerta con un gorro de noche de cola larga y el rostro impresionado de la señorita Stillman apareció tras otra. La señora Denaly, con un gorro voluminoso, le lanzó dagas con la mirada a su marido mientras este ayudaba a llevar a Witherdale a su habitación. Cuando Edward entró en la habitación de Witherdale para ayudar a colocarlo en la cama, escuchó muchos susurros tras él. Se percató de que la habitación de Isabella había permanecido cerrada.


	12. Chapter 12

ACLARACION: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos con fines de entretenimiento (algún personaje es de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Candice Hern)

Sin más aquí les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten

Capítulo 12

El médico colocó al paciente en la cama con cuidado de que la tablilla de su pierna no se moviera y se aseguró de que la herida de su cabeza no se rozara con nada durante la noche. Los demás caballeros fueron abandonando la habitación, conscientes de que no había nada más que pudieran hacer. Edward se quedó, junto con Hibbert y Jarvis, el ayuda de cámara de Witherdale, que había corrido en ayuda de su amo. Tampoco había nada que Edward pudiera hacer, pero se sentía tan culpable por lo que había ocurrido que necesitaba asegurarse de que el joven no estaba en peligro.

—Una rotura limpia —le dijo el médico—. La he podido colocar con facilidad y debería sanar sin problema. Y el corte de su cabeza no era profundo. No creo que corra peligro de infectarse. Tendrá un chichón del tamaño de un huevo de ganso por la mañana, sin embargo, le dolerá. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor. Me ha sido de gran utilidad que lograra contener la hemorragia antes de que llegara.

Se volvió hacia su ayuda de cámara.

—Debería dormir profundamente durante toda la noche. Dele su dosis de láudano si se despierta. La necesitará. Esa pierna le va a doler horrores durante días. No deje que se mueva de la cama. Mantenga seco el vendaje de su cabeza. Lo cambiaré cuando regrese.

Tras unas cuantas instrucciones más, Hibbert acompañó abajo al doctor Sneed. Jarvis le dio las gracias profusamente a Edward por su ayuda y centró su atención en cubrir con las mantas la pierna de Witherdale. Edward salió de la habitación. El pasillo estaba en silencio. Nadie ni nada se movía y no se veía ninguna luz debajo de las puertas. La tranquilidad había vuelto a la casa. Debían de ser las tres de la mañana. Había sido una noche muy larga. La llama de una vela ardía sobre una mesa del pasillo, donde se habían colocado varias velas en caso de que algún invitado las necesitara durante la noche. Edward encendió una y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Se detuvo en la puerta de Isabella. Debía de haber dejado de esperar a Witherdale hacía horas y se habría quedado dormida. Había esperado tener un amante aquella noche y, maldita sea, él le había negado ese placer. Y no solo esa noche. La pierna de Witherdale lo mantendría fuera de servicio durante algún tiempo. Y todo por el maldito egoísmo de Edward. Pero ¿y si seguía esperando? ¿Y si seguía esperando que fuera a ella? No había luz bajo su puerta, pero podría estar despierta, esperando angustiada, insegura y llena de deseos frustrados. Si estaba despierta, debería decirle lo que había ocurrido para que pudiera dormir en paz. Edward arañó suavemente la puerta, pero no escuchó ningún ruido en el interior de la habitación. Giró el pomo de la puerta. No estaba cerrado. Por supuesto que no. Estaba esperando a Witherdale. Abrió la puerta con cuidado. La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras. La luz de su vela ofrecía una tenue luz. El fuego de la chimenea se había consumido y hacía frío en la habitación.

— ¿Isabella? —susurró.

No obtuvo respuesta. Debía de estar dormida. La enorme cama se alzaba imponente en el centro de la habitación. Sostuvo su vela en alto y vio que los cortinajes de la cama estaban corridos. Debía de haber cogido frío una vez el fuego se hubiese consumido. Se acercó. Quería verla. Solo verla. Descorrió uno de los cortinajes y mantuvo en alto su vela. Dormía profundamente dándole la espalda. Sus cabellos oscuros cubrían el níveo lino de la almohada y el cubrecama. En todos los años que la conocía jamás la había visto con el cabello suelto. Ese era privilegio para un marido. O para un amante. No tenía idea de que fuera tan largo. Tenía una mano apoyada contra la mejilla. Podía ver parte de un camisón resplandeciente y pálido. Seda, por supuesto. Se lo había puesto para Witherdale, su amante. La miró durante un largo instante, embriagándose de aquella visión. Jamás la había deseado tanto como en aquel momento, cuando yacía allí tan tranquila, tan bella. Había sido culpa suya que Witherdale no estuviera allí para contemplar lo maravillosa que estaba. Pero Edward podría compensarla. Ella quería tener un amante. Como se llamaba Edward que lo tendría. Dejó caer el cortinaje y se colocó en el banco situado a los pies de la cama. Colocó la vela en una mesita dispuesta para tal efecto. Edward no pensó demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo.

No permitió que su mente cuestionara sus acciones. Si se paraba a pensarlo racionalmente, jamás lo haría. Y deseaba hacerlo, así que apagó su mente y dejó que fuera su cuerpo el que tomara las decisiones. Se quitó la chaqueta, el chaleco y los zapatos. Se sacó la camisa por la cabeza. Al hacerlo, levantó aire y la vela se apagó. Maldición. Estaba totalmente a oscuras. Las gruesas cortinas de la ventana estaban corridas y no dejaban entrar la más mínima luz. Ni siquiera podía ver la mano que tenía ante su rostro. No importaba. No necesitaba la luz. La había visto. Ahora la sentiría. Terminó de desvestirse hasta quedarse desnudo en la oscura habitación. Se dirigió a la cama y encontró la apertura de los cortinajes. Con cuidado, se deslizó entre las mantas. Ella se movió ligeramente y emitió un leve sonido, pero no se despertó. Él acercó su cuerpo al de ella, apretó su pecho contra su espalda cubierta de seda, y la cubrió con sus brazos. Durante unos instantes, solo la abrazó. Por fin. Todo lo que había deseado, a pesar de que nunca se había dado cuenta (o no lo había admitido), estaba entre sus brazos. Se sentía increíblemente bien. Ya tendría tiempo para sentirse mal después. Dejó que el amor y el deseo lo envolvieran. Santo Dios, olía deliciosamente bien. Era un aroma que siempre había asociado a Isabella, floral y especiado. Lo llevaba a menudo y su aroma perduraba en el mobiliario, cortinas y alfombra de su sala de estar. Si fuese ciego, seguiría sabiendo cuándo entraba en una habitación por aquella inconfundible fragancia. Nardos. Eso era. Siempre olía a nardos, pero nunca había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para inhalar ese aroma por completo. Era embriagador. Echó su cabello a un lado y puso su boca en la nuca de Isabella. Sabía tan bien como olía.

Isabella comenzó a despertarse lentamente tras sentir unos labios en su nuca. Tan suaves. Tan cálidos. Y, de repente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y se despertó por completo sobresaltada.

— ¡Oh!

Por fin había llegado.

—Soy yo, Isabella —le dijo con dulzura y en voz baja mientras se acurrucaba contra ella.

—Sí. —Ella volvió el rostro hacia él, pero no podía ver nada en la oscuridad. Alargó los brazos y le tocó la cabeza mientras él le mordisqueaba el cuello. Su pelo era grueso y abundante. Isabella recorrió con los dedos su cabello mientras él hacía magia con sus labios.

— ¿Está molesta? —le susurró. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la oreja —.

¿Enfadada? Había estado ambas cosas cuando no había aparecido tras varias horas, a pesar de que sabía que no era su culpa. Había estado maldiciendo a Edward por su maldita partida de cartas hasta que finalmente se había dado por vencida y se había ido a la cama. Pero nada de eso importaba en aquel momento. Estaba allí y, oh Dios santo, la estaba amando y era tan maravilloso.

—No —le respondió—. No estoy molesta.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —murmuró contra su cuello—. Gracias a Dios.

Ella emitió un leve gemido cuando sus labios tomaron su oreja y arqueó el cuello para que llegara mejor. Pensó que no estaba para nada nerviosa. Estaba dejando que las cosas sucedieran y era algo espléndido. Edward tenía razón. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era relajarse y disfrutar. Como se había quedado profundamente dormida, no había tenido tiempo para ponerse nerviosa o angustiarse. Al contrario, se sentía lánguida y sensual y… sexual. Jamás se había sentido más relajada. Casi se alegraba de que hubiera tardado tanto que se hubiese quedado dormida. Sus labios dejaron besos suaves como mariposas en su mandíbula y mejillas y ella volvió la cabeza para poder alcanzar su boca. Con un rápido movimiento, él la giró para estar frente a frente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Dios mío. Jacob jamás había estado completamente desnudo con ella. Siempre había llevado una camisa de dormir. Extendió la mano para tocarlo.

—Isabella, mi amor. —Emitió un pequeño gemido y cubrió la boca de Isabella con la suya. Ese beso no se parecía en nada a sus otros besos. Se había reservado lo mejor para ese momento, para amarla. Sus labios se movieron contra los de ella, saboreándola, provocándola, explorándola. Recorrió con su lengua la unión de sus labios y ella los abrió para dejarlo entrar. Un nuevo tipo de placer se reveló en su interior cuando él condujo la lengua dentro de su boca y comenzó a acariciar la suya. Acarició su pelo con una mano, recorriéndolo con los dedos. Entrelazó los brazos, sintiendo su piel y músculos, acercándolo más contra sí. Y de repente el beso se tornó tórrido y urgente, casi doloroso de tanta intensidad. Oleadas de sensaciones se dispararon en su interior. Y deseaba más. Él movió una mano hacia su cintura y fue desrizándola por la seda de su camisón hasta llegar a la caja torácica y cogerle un pecho. Su pulgar comenzó a formar círculos en su pezón y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Su boca abandonó la de Isabella y trazó un rastro de húmedos besos por la barbilla y garganta, y por el cuello y el corpiño de su camisón. La besó por encima de la seda, bajando cada vez más. Y entonces se llevó su pecho a la boca. Isabella gritó y su cuerpo se retorció. Santo Dios. Todavía no habían consumado el acto y ya había sentido sensaciones más poderosas de las que jamás había sentido con Jacob. Pero Jacob jamás la había besado así.

—La deseo —le susurró—. La deseo tanto.

Bajó la mano hasta encontrar el dobladillo de su camisón y fue subiéndolo; por los muslos, las caderas, la cintura y por encima de sus pechos. Finalmente, ella levantó los brazos y él se lo quitó. Se quedó desnuda. Jamás había estado antes desnuda delante de un hombre. Era… excitante. Él la exploró en la oscuridad con sus manos, con unos suaves dedos que la acariciaban y prendían fuegos de erotismo y pasión aquí, allí y en todas partes. Era como si estuviera intentando ver a través de sus manos, intentando descubrir cómo era su cuerpo. Ella se sintió infundida de valor para hacer lo mismo. Recorrió con las manos su pecho, intrigada por el vello rizado que lo cubría. Descubrió sitios más suaves en los costados y por el tórax, sitios donde la piel era tan suave como la de un bebé. Deseó que no estuviera tan oscuro porque le habría gustado poder verlo, ver su piel, su bello y sus músculos firmes. Pero los cortinajes corridos de la cama creaban una oscuridad impenetrable. Isabella apretó sus labios contra el pecho de él, inhalando el masculino aroma a almizcle con un ligero toque de verrón que desprendía. El vello de su pecho le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Lamió con la lengua sus pezones, y obtuvo un jadeo como respuesta, mientras sus manos exploraban los firmes músculos de alrededor. Sus manos fueron bajando, siguiendo la línea de vello que recorría su abdomen hasta su ombligo, donde el vello volvía a ser más espeso. Su mano bajó todavía más y él gimió. La rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí.

—Mi amor —susurró y la besó de nuevo. La combinación de su boca en la de él mientras le rozaba el torso con sus pechos desnudos le provocaba una sensación de lo más extraordinaria. La suave piel de ella contra el vello rizado del torso de él (femenino frente a masculino, dureza frente a suavidad) despertaba sensaciones potentes y provocativas. Se rozó contra él como si de un gato se tratara y acarició su espalda y hombros con impaciente deseo. Si no sucedía nada más, sería suficiente. Ya había experimentado más placer del que jamás había conocido; su cuerpo jamás había estado tan vivo. Si no hubiese nada más, estaría más que satisfecha. Pero quería más. Quería todo. Él la colocó boca arriba y se puso encima de ella. El final estaba cerca. Los increíblemente maravillosos preliminares casi habían terminado y el acto principal iba a comenzar. Pero estaba equivocada. La besó de nuevo durante largo tiempo, apasionadamente, mientras le acariciaba primero uno de sus perfectos pechos y a continuación el otro. Isabella se estremeció con cada caricia y él sintió su necesidad. Su boca abandonó la de ella y, trazando el camino con la lengua, llegó hasta la suave curva superior de su pecho para, a continuación, seguir bajando. Finalmente, inevitablemente, cogió el pezón con su boca y lo acarició con la lengua.

Su grito de placer fue una de las cosas más dulces y deliciosas que jamás había escuchado. Aquella mujer, que nunca antes había conocido el placer físico, se retorcía de deseo. Lo había hecho por ella y estaba feliz por ello. Rodeó su pezón con la lengua y después exploró la parte inferior de su pecho. Le rindió el mismo homenaje al otro pecho y después fue deslizándose por su cuerpo mientras iba dejando besos a lo largo de su abdomen y ombligo. Se detuvo para considerar si debería ir más allá. Podría asustarse. Pero ella había dicho que quería experimentar el placer pleno de la intimidad física. Solo una vez. Dado que solo podría ser esa vez, se lo daría todo. Pero aún no. Iría despacio. Se movió encima de ella y la besó de nuevo. Embelesó su boca con besos salvajes y hambrientos mientras su mano acariciaba la delicada curva de su cadera y su largo y elegante muslo. Distrayéndola con la lengua, fue deslizando su mano por la cara interior del muslo hasta llegar a su sexo. Notó cómo se ponía tensa, pero siguió besándola y dejó que su mano descansara sobre ella durante unos instantes. Después, muy lentamente, sus dedos separaron sus muslos y comenzó a acariciar la carne íntima de su sexo. Contuvo el grito sofocado de Isabella y siguió tocándola. Ya estaba húmeda de deseo cuando él introdujo un dedo dentro de ella. Ella gimió y apartó la boca de él.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó—. ¡Oh, sí!

Él volvió a besarla y a darle placer con la lengua mientras seguía moviendo su dedo dentro de ella. Finalmente lo sacó y comenzó a acariciar suavemente con la yema de su húmedo dedo el punto que sabía le proporcionaría el mayor placer. Ella gimió dentro de su boca y él siguió tocándola. Levantó las caderas y se abrió para él. Estaba lista. Él abandonó su boca y volvió a deslizarse por su cuerpo, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo cada centímetro de su piel mientras su dedo continuaba con su concentrado movimiento. Besó su vientre, y luego fue bajando y bajando hasta que su boca sustituyó a su dedo y su lengua hizo a Isabella estremecerse. Esta lanzó un grito casi doloroso y después dijo:

— ¿Qué está haciendo? Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué está haciendo?

Edward levantó la cabeza, volvió a reemplazar la lengua por el dedo y le dijo:

—Le estoy dando placer, querida.

Cuando colocó de nuevo su boca, Isabella creyó que iba a morir. Jamás había sentido algo así en su vida. La sensación, de tan intensa, era casi insoportable. Todo se centraba en ese punto, el lugar que jamás había soñado que pudiera ser tocado por los labios y lengua de un hombre. Resultaba un poco embarazoso, pero no le importaba. No podía pensar. Solo podía sentir. Cada músculo de su ser se tensó cuando su cuerpo se arqueó y retorció. Estiró y movió las caderas como respuesta indecente a las caricias de su lengua. El placer fue incrementándose, la tensión fue creciendo más y más, hasta que sintió un estruendo en sus oídos y creyó que iba a explotar. Y, de repente, ocurrió. Una pura explosión de sensaciones sacudió su cuerpo y gritó de asombro. Se sintió transportada por una ola de intensa pasión que envolvió cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Edward saboreó el increíble estremecimiento de su clímax. El primero, sospechaba. Ningún otro hombre le había dado eso. Le llenó de emoción saber que era el primero, y una renovada pasión rodó por él. Cuando su estremecimiento hubo remitido, él se colocó encima de ella y le abrió las piernas con ayuda de sus rodillas. Apretó su erección contra la entrada aún pulsante de su sexo. Ella levantó las caderas para recibirlo y entró dentro de ella. Isabella lanzó un gemido que acabó en un suspiro contenido una vez él estuvo dentro. Edward dejó que el cuerpo de Isabella se ajustara, se relajara y lo aceptara por completo y luego se irguió en su interior. Una sensación enorme de bienestar, de calidez, lo envolvió. Se sentía casi abrumado por la intensidad del momento; su primera vez dentro de ella, por fin, y la última. Sus caderas se movieron bajo él.

—No pare —dijo—. Ámeme. Por favor, ámeme.

Él colocó su boca al lado de su oído.

—La amo. Siempre la amaré, Isabella. —Ya no podía seguir negándolo. Ahora que estaba en sus brazos, sabía que la amaba. Siempre la había amado, tal como Newton afirmaba. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, empujando y moviéndose con suavidad al principio. Quería que alcanzara el clímax de nuevo, así que retardó el suyo en un exquisito tormento. Se tomó su tiempo y la llevó a distintos grados de excitación. Ella levantó las piernas para sentirlo más dentro. Se entrelazó en su cuerpo, intentando que cada centímetro de su piel estuviera en contacto con él. Cuando sintió que la tensión volvía a crecer en ella y sus gemidos se convirtieron en breves jadeos, fue incrementando el ritmo hasta que sintió los músculos de Isabella atenazarlo en un puño. Solo cuando sintió cómo se tensaba y retorcía y cuando apretó su rostro contra su hombro para reprimir sus gritos, él se permitió por fin dejarse llevar. Hundió el rostro en sus suaves cabellos y le regaló todo su amor.

El cuerpo de Isabella siguió temblando con los recuerdos de aquellas sensaciones nuevas que le habían hecho estremecerse. Cada poro de su ser desprendía el éxtasis del momento vivido. Sentía ese cosquilleo hasta en el cuero cabelludo. Isabella no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Dos veces había logrado llevarla hasta ese estado. Eso era a lo que se refería Rosalie. Ahora lo entendía. Y, santo Dios, era increíble. Cómo deseaba poder verlo, poder mirarlo o los ojos y ver si en ellos había la misma mirada de asombro que sentía que los suyos poseían. Sentía su peso encima de ella, pero era una sensación agradable. Y dentro, donde aún seguía unido a ella, podía sentirlo latir mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba de los poderosos clímax que lo habían sacudido. Un instante después, cuando su cuerpo y mente se hubieron calmado, un intenso letargo se apoderó de ella.

—Isabella, mi amor.

La besó de una forma tan dulce que casi le hizo llorar. Se preguntó por qué sus besos habían sido tan bruscos antes y cómo había podido sentir tan poco cuando ahora ella se sentía inundada de más sensaciones y sentimientos de los que podía nombrar. Salió de ella y se acurrucó a su lado. Tiró de la ropa de cama para cubrirlos. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y él la rodeó con un brazo. Isabella no podía recordar un sentimiento de felicidad tal. Había sido la noche más maravillosa de su vida. Era algo extraordinario lo que le había dado. Él nunca sabría cuán extraordinario. Independientemente de lo que ocurriera tras esa noche, siempre lo recordaría como el hombre que le había enseñado lo que era el placer físico, el hombre que le había dado algo que jamás antes había experimentado. Y Edward tenía razón. No era una mujer fría ni insensible. Por primera vez en su vida se había sentido sexualmente viva. Deseó poder explicarle cómo se sentía al hombre que tenía junto a ella, pero estaba tan adormilada. Se lo diría después. En ese momento solo deseaba dormir. Acertó a decir un par de palabras que le salieron del corazón.

—Gracias, James.

Pobre Edward debe ser horrible que te llamen con el nombre de otro.

Bueno chicas comenten que les pareció el cap.


	13. Chapter 13

ACLARACION: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos con fines de entretenimiento (algún personaje es de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Candice Hern)

Sin más aquí les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten

Capítulo 13

«Gracias, James.» Aquellas palabras le llegaron a Edward al alma. Ella creía que se trataba de Witherdale. Se sentía tan emocionado por haber sido quien le proporcionara ese placer, por haberle arrancado esos gritos de placer, y ella ni siquiera se había percatado de que era él. Maldición.

Edward maldijo a la oscuridad por tan increíble situación. Aquello era tan absurdo que no sabía si reír o llorar. No lo había reconocido en la oscuridad. Pero él no se había hecho pasar por Witherdale. Maldita sea, le había dicho que era él, y le había emocionado más de lo que se pudiera jamás describir que ella le dijera que no estaba molesta. El placer, satisfacción y alegría que había sentido al hacerle el amor se debía en gran parte a saber que ella lo aceptaba, lo deseaba. Y, durante todo ese tiempo, ella había pensado que se trataba de otro.

—Soy yo —le había dicho, pero ella había creído que se trataba de Witherdale. Claro, ella estaba esperando a su maldita señoría. Jamás se habría imaginado que Edward fuera a meterse en su cama. Y por culpa de aquella maldita oscuridad ella no había podido verlo. Las pocas palabras que le había dicho habían sido en susurros, por lo que no había reconocido tampoco su voz. Todos sus jadeos y gemidos y gritos de placer habían sido por y para Witherdale. Cada generoso ofrecimiento de su lujurioso cuerpo, cada estremecimiento, habían sido por y para él. Maldición, maldición, maldición. Contempló la cabeza de Isabella, apoyada contra su hombro. Estaba profundamente dormida, agotada por la pasión del acto. Isabella. Su amor. En lo más profundo de su corazón siempre había sabido que ese momento, tras amarla, sería dolorosamente agridulce. El final de un sueño largamente no reconocido y que por unos instantes se había convertido en realidad. Pues nunca más habría otra noche así. Edward se casaría con Tanya y jamás podría volver a sostener entre sus brazos a Isabella. Ambos tendrían que guardar la pasión de esa noche, de esa noche memorable, para siempre en el secreto de sus corazones. Solo que los recuerdos de Isabella no serían de Edward, por lo que este final era más que agridulce. Era casi devastador. Santo Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Debería despertarla y confesarle su verdadera identidad? ¿Debería esperar a que se despertara y, cuando la luz hubiese entrado en esa maldita habitación, descubriera que no estaba acurrucada junto a Witherdale, sino que estaba desnuda en los brazos del mejor amigo de su marido?

Probablemente lo mataría. ¿Y qué sentido tendría decírselo, que supiera que Edward y ella habían pasado una noche ilícita juntos que jamás se podría repetir? Edward casi deseó no haberse metido en su cama, aunque sabía que no habría podido contenerse aunque hubiese querido. Y ahora se casaría con una joven dulce e inocente que apenas conocía, cuando finalmente había podido, si bien por error, tener entre sus brazos a la única mujer a la que había amado. Esa noche no se había portado bien con ninguna de las dos mujeres y a Edward se le retorcía el estómago de la culpabilidad. Y también por haber reconocido por fin que estaba enamorado de la mujer de Jacob y que probablemente lo estuviera cuando él vivía. Había sido una noche impregnada de culpabilidad. Primero el accidente de Witherdale, y ahora eso. Y todo porque Edward había antepuesto sus propios deseos a los de los demás. Ya había sido lo suficientemente egoísta como para negarle a Isabella un amante, y ahora lo había sido mucho más al asumir él mismo ese papel. Y no solo le había hecho daño a ella. Le había hecho daño a Isabella, a Tanya y a Witherdale con su maldita y caprichosa arrogancia. Y, sin embargo, le había dado a Isabella lo que deseaba. Había conocido los placeres del amor físico, y ella había respondido con más pasión de la que jamás se habría podido imaginar. Era un recuerdo que conservaría para siempre, incluso aunque no llegara a admitir que hubiese ocurrido. Ni siquiera a Isabella. Especialmente a Isabella. Deseó poder decírselo. Deseaba que supiera que había sido él quien le había hecho estremecerse bajo su cuerpo con su primer clímax sexual. Se sintió tentado de despertarla y decirle si creía que podría aceptar aquella noche como un regalo, una noche preciosa, un dulce recuerdo para ambos. Pero no creía que Isabella lo fuese a ver de esa manera. Más bien sospechaba que lo odiaría por engañarla, por permitir que creyera que era Witherdale, a pesar de que en ningún momento lo había pretendido. Aun peor, le había enseñado lo que era el placer, consciente de que solo habría esa vez. Podría odiarlo por esa razón más que por todas las demás. Edward era consciente de que la naturaleza de su amistad estaba destinada a cambiar una vez se hubiese casado con Tanya, pero no quería que terminara del todo. No quería que Isabella lo odiara. Por esa razón, no podía decírselo. Pasó una mano por el sedoso pelo de Isabella, con mucho cuidado de no despertarla. Tenía que marcharse antes de que ella se despertara, pero quería tenerla un poco más. Solo unos minutos más. Cómo deseaba poder verla. Había memorizado las líneas de su cuerpo, cada curva, cada ángulo, sus pechos, su delgada cintura, su suave vientre, la curva de sus caderas, sus redondas nalgas. Cada detalle estaba grabado en su memoria. Si volviera a encontrarse con ella en la oscuridad, podría tocar cualquier parte de su cuerpo y la reconocería al instante. La oscuridad también había acentuado otros sentidos. Volvió ligeramente la cabeza e inhaló su dulce perfume. Aquel aroma familiar y embriagador estaría ahora en su piel, como recordatorio de lo vivido. Le entraron ganas de no volver a lavarse.

Pero si tenía que mantener aquella noche en secreto, tendría que borrar cualquier cosa que lo pudiera identificar como su amante. No podía ir por ahí con el aroma de Isabella en su piel. Por mucho que le doliera hacerlo, tendría que quitárselo. Sería un castigo, purgaría a Isabella de su cuerpo y alma. ¿Se despertaría si la besase? Quería besarla una última vez, solo una vez más, pero no podía correr el riesgo de despertarla. No podía. Tendría que vivir con los recuerdos de otros besos. Besos llenos de dulzura y pasión, de dulce y delicada exploración y ansias desenfrenadas. Ella le había dicho que no había respondido a los besos de Witherdale. Sin embargo, sí había respondido a los besos de Edward con urgencia y mutuo deseo. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que él era Witherdale? Le besó el cabello dulcemente.

—Buenas noches, amor mío. —Sus palabras apenas si fueron un suspiro, un susurro en la oscuridad—. La amo, Isabella. Siempre la amaré.

Edward se levantó de la cama y tapó a Isabella. Ella se movió levemente, pero no se despertó. Dejó caer los cortinajes, envolviéndola de nuevo en la oscuridad. Se dirigió a trompicones hasta la ventana y descorrió las cortinas. Todavía no había amanecido, pero la luna llena vertió su luz en la habitación. Se valió de la luz de la luna para localizar su ropa y zapatos. Comenzó a vestirse, pensando que no sería una buena idea que lo vieran salir desnudo de la cámara de Isabella. Y entonces vio la otra puerta. Claro. La puerta que daba al vestidor que hacía las veces de habitación de Edward. Se acercó y tocó el pomo. No estaba cerrada. Excelente. Nadie lo vería salir de la habitación de Isabella después de todo. Nadie sabría que había estado allí. Ni siquiera Isabella. Cogió su ropa con cuidado de no dejar ninguna pista incriminatoria tras él. Entró en su pequeña habitación y cerró las puertas para siempre a su sueño de amor. Tras mucho tiempo buscando, Isabella encontró su camisón entre las mantas, al pie de la cama. Se lo metió por la cabeza y este se deslizó por debajo de sus caderas. Su doncella se haría muchas preguntas si la encontrase desnuda en la cama. No estaba preparada para levantarse aún. Quería quedarse allí un poco más, lánguida y perezosamente, reflexionando sobre el milagro que había acontecido horas antes. Se tumbó de costado y hundió la nariz en la almohada. Todavía podía olerlo, allí y en todas partes. Era una pena que se hubiese ido antes de que ella se despertara. Pero solo estaba siendo cauto y protector con su reputación y ella se lo agradeció en silencio. Ojalá no se hubiera quedado tan profundamente dormida. Le habría gustado hablar con él, quizá volver a hacer el amor con él. Ni siquiera le había oído marcharse. La actividad sexual había sido como un opiáceo para ella; había caído presa de un profundo sueño. Cuando se había despertado y había visto que él ya no estaba, se había acordado del vino con enebrina que le había enviado la duquesa.

Buscó a tientas en la oscuridad hasta que lo encontró. Se lo bebió en un par de tragos largos. Seguía sin estar segura de necesitarlo, pero supuso que lo mejor era tomar medidas. Además, sabía bien y la dejó adormilada de nuevo. Se volvió a quedar dormida, y debía de haber estado así durante un par de horas. Ahora que yacía tumbada allí, sintiendo su piel desnuda bajo la resbaladiza seda de su camisón y saboreando tan erótica y repentina sensación, revivió todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, y se maravilló una vez más de que ese placer fuera posible. James le había hecho cosas que jamás se habría esperado, la había tocado de formas que jamás se habría imaginado. Cuando pensó en aquella primera explosión de sensaciones (que debía de ser el clímax que había mencionado Rosalie) y lo que él había hecho para que ocurriera, se tapó la cabeza con la manta y gritó. Resultaba escandaloso pensar en ello y parecía algo indecente de hacer, pero también había sido totalmente increíble. Eso, y todo lo demás que había hecho, había sido tan maravilloso que no podía dejar de sonreír. No le extrañaba que Rosalie y las demás (con la excepción de Ángela, por supuesto) estuvieran dispuestas y deseosas de tener un amante. Ellas lo sabían. Hasta Esme, que todavía no había tenido un amante, sabía al menos lo que un amante podía darle. Pero Isabella nunca lo había sabido. Sí, se había perdido algo con Jacob y ser consciente de ello la llenó de dolor. Se habían amado. Tenían que haber experimentado esa increíble intimidad. Y, sin embargo, ni siquiera habían estado desnudos juntos. Jamás la había tocado de una forma tan íntima como James había hecho. Ahora sabía que nunca había tenido un orgasmo con Jacob. Nunca llegaron a compartir todo ese mundo de experiencia, y le entristecía pensar en ello. También le enfurecía un poco. ¿Por qué no habían compartido aquello juntos? Con Jacob, el acto sexual había sido siempre simple y rápido, con la camisa de dormir y el camisón subidos hasta la cintura. Pero, tras la consumación, él siempre la estrechaba entre sus brazos y eso era lo que a ella más le gustaba. Quizá tan solo era que algunos hombres no eran tan diestros o no sabían tanto de esos temas, aunque estaba bastante segura de que Edward le habría dicho a Jacob qué hacer si le hubiera preguntado. Cómo deseaba haber podido compartir esa experiencia tan completa con él. Pero al menos la había compartido con alguien. Y, al parecer, también había escogido sabiamente. James era un amante magnífico. La había cogido completamente desprevenida con su dulzura y generosidad, por no mencionar la magia que sus manos y su boca habían sido capaces de hacer. Por sus besos anteriores, ella se había esperado que se fuera a comportar de una forma ruda, frenética y apabullante. De ningún modo había pensado que fuera a dedicar tanto tiempo a excitarla. Era como si todo lo que había hecho hubiese sido para ella, como si hubiese antepuesto el placer de ella al suyo propio. También había tenido su ración de placer, naturalmente. Su deseo hacia ella había sido obvio y parecía que había quedado más que satisfecho. Pero no podía evitar sentir que toda la experiencia había sido para ella, a diferencia de sus besos anteriores, que habían sido para él. Y luego estaban las palabras que le había susurrado al oído. Palabras de amor.

Todo formaba parte de la seducción, claro, y no debía tomarlas al pie de la letra. Solo mentiras dulces. Aun así, le había encantado oírlas, y tampoco se las esperaba. Quizá todo lo que había hecho por y para ella y todo lo que le había dicho era su manera de enmendar el haberle hecho esperar tanto. Le resultaba extraño cómo había podido juzgarlo de forma tan equívoca. Escuchó a Rose, su sirvienta, moviéndose por la habitación. Isabella, por desgracia, no podía pasarse todo el día en la cama. Tenía que levantarse, vestirse y bajar a desayunar. ¿Le resultaría embarazoso ver a James en la mesa del desayuno? ¿Podrían todos los allí presentes deducir lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior? Estaba casi segura de que el calor que sentía en su interior se reflejaba en su rostro. Al igual que Rosalie, no podría disimularlo. Un tiempo después, bajó a la planta inferior. Se había vestido acorde con su estado de ánimo, llevaba un vestido de muselina estampada a rayas blancas y amarillas adornado con ribetes de un color amarillo brillante. Un sirviente le sostuvo la puerta de la sala del desayuno para que entrara. Ella se detuvo y respiró profundamente antes de entrar. No deseaba quedar en evidencia sonrojándose cuando viera a James. Esforzándose por mantener la compostura, entró en la sala. Su mirada recorrió rápidamente la habitación. No estaba allí. Se sintió un poco aliviada, pues no tendría que preocuparse por hacer el ridículo, pero también se sintió algo decepcionada. Deseaba verlo y hablar con él. Quería asegurarse de que supiera que otra velada entre sus brazos sería bien recibida. Los Stillman estaban allí, así como la señora Forrester, sir George Lowestoft y Alice.

Isabella la miró y le sonrió. Saludó a los invitados y se dirigió al aparador. A Isabella le gustaban los desayunos en Ossing. Era la comida más informal del día, donde los invitados se servían ellos mismos. Los sirvientes no estaban quietos, pero solo acudían para volver a llenar las bandejas de comida. Con un apetito inusitado (¿eso era lo que provocaban las noches de pasión?), Isabella llenó un plato con pan tostado y mantequilla, un panecillo francés, un huevo duro y una loncha de jamón. Llevó el plato a la mesa y se sentó en el asiento vacío que había al lado de Alice. Se inclinó hacia ella y bajó la voz para que nadie más pudiera escucharla.

—Gracias por enviarme el licor y el vino la pasada noche. Le aseguro que fueron muy bien recibidos. Añadiría que el licor era extremadamente fuerte. ¿Qué llevaba?

—Le escribiré la receta —dijo Alice—. Me alegro de que le gustara, aunque es una lástima que no fuera necesario.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Espero que todo el ruido de anoche no la despertara, señora Swan.

Ella se volvió hacia sir George y le sonrió.

— ¿Acaso los caballeros armaron mucho jaleo con sus partidas de cartas? Cuán irritante que se divirtieran tanto sin las damas. Pero le aseguro que no escuché nada. Dormí profundamente.

Y era cierto. Otra consecuencia de la extenuante actividad sexual. Miró de reojo a Alice y le sonrió de nuevo.

—Oh, no —dijo sir George—. No me refería a eso. Aunque, sí, tuvimos una velada más bien bulliciosa. Eso recuerdo. —Sonrió burlonamente.

Isabella se imaginó que él y algunos de los demás habrían bebido más de lo debido. Era de esperar cuando un grupo de hombres se reunía para jugar a las cartas.

—No, me refería al accidente —dijo—. Me temo que hicimos mucho ruido cuando subimos al pobre Witherdale a su cámara.

¿Pobre Witherdale? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

—No oí nada —dijo—. ¿Se produjo un accidente?

—Lamento decir que así fue —dijo.

—Lord James se cayó y se rompió una pierna —dijo la señorita Stillman. Isabella dio un brinco.

— ¿Qué?

Tenía que haber un error. James había estado con ella y estaba casi segura de que no tenía una pierna rota. Es más, parecía tener todo en orden. A menos que algo le ocurriera cuando se fue de su habitación.

—Sí, ¿no es horrible? —dijo la señorita Stillman con los ojos como platos.

—Sir George nos lo estaba contando —dijo Alice y miró a Isabella con pena—. Parece que lord James se lastimó bastante.

¿Cómo? Santo Dios. Entonces tenía que haber ocurrido después de que la dejara. Pobre, pobre hombre. Isabella sintió una punzada de desilusión al saber que no podría volver a su cama aquella noche.

—Qué espantoso. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Lo vi todo —dijo sir George, henchido de orgullo por poder proporcionar un relato de primera mano—. Era bastante tarde y, perdónenme por decir esto, señoras, todos habíamos bebido demasiado. Witherdale hace un ponche de ron fantástico. Ninguno de nosotros se tenía demasiado en pie. Estábamos diciendo que había sido una gran noche cuando Witherdale se tropezó con algo, no pude ver con qué, y cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Se abrió la cabeza con la chimenea y se quedó inconsciente. Por si fuera poco, también se rompió la pierna.

—Santo Dios —dijo Isabella. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? No podía haberse roto la pierna antes de que él fuera a su habitación. Y, sin embargo, estaba prácticamente segura de que él había ido a su habitación una vez la partida de cartas había terminado. No tenía sentido.

— ¿Cuándo ocurrió, sir George?

—A altas horas, señora. Lamento decirlo. Al menos era tarde para los horarios aquí en el campo. En la ciudad habría sido el punto álgido de la noche. Creo que eran las dos de la mañana. Tuve que despertar al mayordomo para que fuera a por un médico.

Isabella había dejado de esperar a James y se había ido a la cama a la una. No tenía idea alguna de a qué hora había ido a su habitación. ¿Pudo haber bajado a la sala de cartas tras dejarla a ella? Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Se le comenzó a formar un nudo de angustia en el estómago.

—Una vez el médico le colocó la pierna y le suturó la cabeza — continuó sir George—, algunos de nosotros ayudamos a llevar al pobre Witherdale a la cama. No fue tarea sencilla, no con el médico gritándonos a cada instante que tuviéramos cuidado con la tablilla de la pierna.

—Yo oí todo aquel ruido —dijo la señorita Stillman, todavía alborotada por lo que había sucedido—. Y salí al pasillo. Vi cómo los caballeros llevaban a lord James. Fue aterrador, se lo prometo. Su cabeza estaba vendada y cubierta de sangre. Fue horroroso. Pensé que estaba muerto.

— ¡Jane! —le dijo su madre—. No diga algo tan horrible.

La chica se encogió de hombros con petulancia.

—Bueno, eso es lo que pensé. Fue una visión bastante aterradora. Toda aquella sangre. —Se estremeció de forma un tanto exagerada.

—Bueno, no está muerto —dijo sir George—, ni siquiera estuvo cerca de la muerte. Tan solo una pierna rota y un golpe en la cabeza. Molesto e incómodo, sí, pero se recuperará pronto.

Isabella se había quedado inmóvil. Estaba escuchando lo que estaban diciendo y se sentía muy mal por lord James, pero en la cabeza no dejaban de rondarle incómodas preguntas, preguntas que le estaban retorciendo el estómago.

—Isabella —dijo Alice—, ¿se encuentra usted bien? Se ha tornado lívida como un fantasma y no ha probado bocado. Me temo que el accidente de lord James la ha alterado.

—Es culpa de Jane —dijo la señora Stillman—, por ponerse a hablar de sangre y muerte. ¿Ve lo que ha hecho?

—Dígame una cosa, sir George —dijo Isabella haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener firme la voz—. ¿Estuvo lord James todo el tiempo con usted en la sala de cartas hasta el accidente?

—Sí, por supuesto. Un excelente anfitrión, Witherdale. Hace un ponche de ron endiabladamente bueno.

Pero entonces él no podía haberle hecho el amor. Entonces, ¿quién diablos estuvo en mi cama anoche? El pánico hizo que se le subiera la bilis a la boca y Isabella se levantó de la mesa sin pensarlo siquiera. Se incorporó de la silla de un salto y salió a toda prisa de la habitación.


	14. Chapter 14

ACLARACION: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos con fines de entretenimiento (algún personaje es de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Candice Hern)

Sin más aquí les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten

Capítulo 14

Isabella cerró la puerta tras de sí y se desplomó contra una pared. Se tapó la boca con una mano y tomó aire varias veces, rogando por no acabar vomitando en el vestíbulo. La noche anterior había hecho apasionadamente el amor con un desconocido. Había estado desnuda con un desconocido. Un desconocido había usado su boca para dar placer a la parte más privada de su cuerpo. Le había dado más de ella a un perfecto desconocido que de lo que le había dado al marido que había amado. Su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar; de vergüenza, ansiedad, culpabilidad e ira. La puerta de la sala del desayuno se abrió y apareció Alice tras ella. Vio a Isabella y soltó un grito ahogado.

—Dios mío, ¿qué le ocurre?

Isabella temblaba demasiado como para responder. Incluso los dientes le castañeaban.

—Mi pobre niña —dijo Alice, y la abrazó—. Está temblando.

Isabella se dejó envolver por la calidez de su amiga. Alice le frotó con cariño la espalda y los brazos.

—El accidente de lord James le ha impactado —dijo—. Pero no debe preocuparse. Su vida no corre peligro. Se recuperará, mi niña. ¿Está muy enamorada de él?

—N-no —logró decir. Los cuidados de Alice estaban logrando tranquilizarla—. No, n-no es eso.

—Entonces está devastada por el hecho de que no pueda ser su amante en esta fiesta. Sé que está decepcionada, pero habrá otras oportunidades. Con él, cuando se recupere, o con otro hombre. No debe tomárselo tan a pecho, querida. Encontrará a su amante.

Isabella levantó la cabeza y se soltó de su abrazo. Había dejado de temblar un poco, aunque seguía con los nervios en el estómago y las náuseas amenazaban con arrojarlo a la superficie. Miró a los ojos compasivos y sabios de su amiga.

—Eso es lo que ocurre. Sí tuve un amante en mi cama anoche.

Alice se quedó boquiabierta. Recobró la compostura enseguida y dijo:

— ¿De veras? ¿Quién era él?

—No lo sé. —La voz de Isabella se tornó un lastimero quejido—. Dios mío, Alice. ¡No lo sé!

—Buenos días, señoras.

Rosalie estaba bajando las escaleras con Ángela a la zaga. Su semblante indicaba que había pasado otra feliz velada en los brazos de Emmett McCarthy. El de Ángela indicaba que había oído más de lo que habría deseado oír aquella noche.

— ¿No es una mañana gloriosa? —dijo Rosalie y a continuación vio el rostro de Isabella. Su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Oh, querida. —Se acercó y le tomó la mano a Isabella—. ¿Se encuentra bien? Está pálida. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Alice cogió a Isabella del brazo y les indicó a las otras dos mujeres que la siguieran. Las condujo hasta una pequeña hornacina que había bajo las escaleras y que estaba parcialmente tapada por una gigantesca urna griega colocada sobre un pedestal.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Preguntó Ángela con gran gesto de preocupación—. ¿Y qué podemos hacer para ayudar?

—Lord James ha tenido un accidente —dijo Alice—. Al parecer, anoche se cayó y se rompió una pierna.

—Sí, lo sé, pobre hombre —dijo Ángela—. Un gran alboroto en el pasillo me despertó y me asomé por la puerta. Vi cómo lo trasladaban a su cámara. Debo decir que tenía muy mal aspecto. Entiendo que esté consternada, Isabella.

—Yo también la he visto afligida —dijo Alice— y pensaba que era porque no podría tenerlo en su cama, tal como esperaba. Pero me ha dejado helada. Cuénteles lo que me ha dicho, querida.

Las tres mujeres volvieron sus rostros expectantes hacia Isabella. Se resistía a contárselo, pero eran sus amigas y necesitaba consejo. Respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Sí tuve un amante en mi cama la pasada noche.

Rosalie sonrió abiertamente.

— ¡Maliciosa arpía! Entonces debe contárnoslo todo. ¿Quién era él?

Isabella las miró una a una y sintió cómo la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella. Apretó la mano contra sus labios y murmuró.

—No lo sé.

Ángela se tornó pálida y Rosalie se quedó sin aliento. Alice frunció el ceño.

—Creo que lo mejor será que nos cuente qué ocurrió.

Isabella se retorció las manos. ¿Cómo podía decírselo? ¿Cómo podía admitir lo que había ocurrido? ¿Cómo podía permitir que alguien supiera lo licenciosamente que se había comportado con un perfecto desconocido? Las náuseas volvieron a aparecer por su garganta y tuvo que tomar aire varias veces para no vomitar.

— ¿Isabella? —Ángela le colocó dulcemente la mano en el brazo—. ¿La… violaron?

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero estoy t-tan avergonzada.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y rompió a llorar. Alice la rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos, dejando que llorara y diciéndole suavemente «tranquila» una y otra vez en su oído. Tras unos minutos, Isabella levantó la cabeza y miró los dulces ojos de la duquesa, enviándole en silencio un mensaje de agradecimiento. Alice asintió con la cabeza y la soltó con cuidado.

—Estoy bien —dijo Isabella en voz baja—. Estoy bien.

—Por favor, cuéntenos qué ocurrió —dijo Rosalie de forma dulce y cariñosa—. Sabe que puede confiar en nosotras. Estamos aquí para ayudarla, aunque solo sea para que tenga tres pares de hombros sobre los que llorar. El credo no escrito de las Viudas Alegres es que nos apoyaremos las unas a las otras, independientemente de lo que haya ocurrido.

Isabella vio en sus rostros el reflejo de la dulzura y la amistad. Dio gracias a Dios por tener unas amigas así con las que poder hablar. Dios bendijera a las Viudas Alegres. Tragó saliva y comenzó su sórdida historia.

—Lord James me había dicho que vendría a mi habitación cuando los caballeros terminaran de jugar a las cartas. Esperé y esperé, pero no llegaba, así que finalmente me metí en la cama y me dispuse a dormir. Ya vieron mi cama, con el dosel y los gruesos cortinajes.

—Sí, en efecto —dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa para intentar calmar un poco los ánimos—. Todas sabíamos que le habían dado la mejor habitación de la casa.

—Solo lo menciono porque es en parte responsable de lo que ha ocurrido.

Las cejas de Rosalie se arquearon del asombro.

— ¿Su cama es responsable?

—Déjela acabar —dijo Ángela.

—Empezó a hacer frío en la habitación —prosiguió Isabella— y descubrí que, si corría los cortinajes, el calor se mantenía en el interior. También impedía que entrara la más mínima luz. Estaba tan oscuro como una cueva.

—Oh, querida —dijo Alice, y una sonrisa apenas esbozada apareció en su rostro.

—Estaba profundamente dormida cuando sentí un brazo en mi cintura y unos labios contra mi nuca. Creí que estaba soñando cuando caí en la cuenta de que estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Pensé que James había terminado por fin con las cartas y había venido a mí. Pero ahora sé que no pudo haber sido James. Alguien se metió en mi cama y no tengo ni idea de quién fue porque estaba demasiado oscuro para verlo.

—Santo Dios —dijo Ángela con los ojos abiertos como platos de la impresión.

— ¿Y le hizo el amor? —preguntó Rosalie.

Isabella, avergonzada, bajó la mirada.

—Sí.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Ángela—. ¿Un desconocido entró en su habitación y la forzó? ¡Pero eso es monstruoso!

—No me forzó. Recuerde, di por sentado que era James. Dejé que me hiciera el amor. Deseaba que me hiciera el amor. No tenía ni idea de que no era James hasta hace unos minutos cuando me he enterado de lo del accidente.

—Cuán extraordinario —dijo Rosalie—. ¿Y no tiene idea alguna de quién pudo ser? ¿No reconoció su voz?

—Solo me susurraba. Era imposible detectar su voz. Y, en cualquier caso, tampoco lo intenté. Pensaba que quien me susurraba era James.

— ¿Y no había nada característico en él? —preguntó Rosalie—. ¿Algo de su cuerpo que nos ayudara a identificarlo?

—Puesto que nunca he visto a ninguno de los caballeros invitados sin ropa —dijo Isabella en tono sarcástico—, resulta difícil decir quién ha sido. Pero estoy convencida de que ha sido una estratagema deliberada. Alguien que sabía que esperaba a James y que decidió ocupar su lugar.

— ¿Se hizo pasar por lord James? —preguntó Alice—. ¿Llegó a decir su nombre?

—No. Oh, espera. Cuando me desperté, él me dijo: «Soy yo». Naturalmente, supuse que quería decir: «Soy James». ¿Quién más podría haber sido?

—Quizá supuso que usted sabía quién era —dijo Alice—. Ese «Soy yo» suena a que él creía que lo esperaba, o que al menos sabía quién era.

—Pero el único hombre al que esperaba era James. Y, dado el trato de favor que ha mostrado para con mi persona aquí en Ossing, me aventuraría a decir que casi todos los aquí presentes sabían que lo esperaba a él. ¿Cómo iba a suponer que era otro?

—Bueno, ha tenido que ser uno de los invitados —dijo Rosalie— por lo que, en cierto modo, acotamos un poco el terreno. A menos que fuera uno de los sirvientes.

—Santo Dios —dijo Ángela—. ¿Un sirviente? ¿Nadie está seguro en sus habitaciones aquí?

—Es muy poco probable que haya sido un sirviente —dijo Alice —. No se ponga histérica, Ángela. Dudo mucho que haya un violador suelto en Ossing. Solo un hombre que buscaba a Isabella. —Levantó una ceja—. ¿O no? Me pregunto si no sería alguien que se equivocó de habitación y de dama. ¿Pudo haber pensado que era otra dama?

—No —dijo Isabella—. Me llamó por mi nombre varias veces. Sabía quién era yo. Solo que yo no sé quién era él.

—Pero tiene que tener alguna idea de quién pudo ser, querida.

—Ojalá la tuviera —dijo Isabella alzando la voz de la exasperación—. Alguien me proporcionó la experiencia sexual más fantástica que jamás haya conocido y no tengo ni idea de quién fue.

Edward permanecía inmóvil como una estatua en las escaleras, justo encima de ellas. No debería estar escuchando, claro, pero no podía evitarlo. «La experiencia sexual más fantástica que jamás haya conocido.» Aquello le hizo sonreír. Sentía curiosidad por escuchar qué más tenía que decir acerca de su actuación. Edward estaba muy seguro de sus habilidades en la cama, pero resultaba tranquilizador ver esa confianza reafirmada.

—Así que el desconocido era un diestro amante.

—Más que diestro —dijo Isabella—. Odio tener que reconocer el mérito a alguien que ha hecho algo tan vil como valerse de artimañas para meterse en mi cama, pero lo cierto es que fue un amante espléndido.

Edward no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Estaba hinchado de orgullo por las alabanzas de Isabella a su persona. O a su amante secreto. No estaba alabando a Edward, pues no tenía idea alguna de quién había estado en su cama. Ahora que lo pensaba, la idea de que estuviera hablando de aquello le resultaba un tanto perturbadora. Siempre había dado por sentado que las mujeres no tenían unas conversaciones tan directas. Qué interesante. Chocante, incluso. Lo cierto era que la mera idea de que las mujeres hablaran tan abiertamente entre sí del sexo como los hombres era suficiente para sembrar el terror en el corazón de cualquier hombre racional.

—No fue lord Newton —dijo la señora Weber—. Estaba ocupado. Lo vi en la habitación de lady Drake.

—Bueno, tampoco fue McCarthy —dijo lady Hale—. Pueden estar seguras de que lo tuve lo suficientemente ocupado como para que no tuviera que entrar a hurtadillas en otras habitaciones.

Ajá. Estaba en lo cierto con esos dos.

—Tiene que haber algo que nos ayude a identificarlo —dijo la duquesa.

—Déjeme pensar —dijo Isabella—. Estaba musculado y no tenía un gramo de grasa. Su estómago estaba muy plano.

—Eso elimina a lord Troutbeck.

—Y al señor Denaly.

Risas femeninas llegaron desde la hornacina. Ciertamente se trataba de una de las conversaciones más sorprendentes que Edward jamás había escuchado. Solo esperó que no lograran eliminar a demasiados invitados hasta que solo quedara él.

—Tenía mucho vello en el pecho —prosiguió Isabella—. Y las espaldas muy anchas.

— ¿Lord Ingleby? —sugirió la señora Weber.

—No fue Ingleby —dijo la duquesa.

Se produjo un momento de silencio, roto por más risas.

—Alice, menuda está hecha —dijo lady Hale—. Nunca dice una palabra. Se supone que debemos contárnoslo todo. Hicimos un pacto.

¿Esas mujeres tenían un pacto para compartir los secretos de sus vidas amorosas? ¿Isabella también? ¡Santo Dios!

—No estaba segura —dijo la duquesa—. Además, mi historia es prácticamente del dominio público. No necesitan escuchar más acerca de mi persona.

—Sí, sí que lo necesitamos —dijo lady Hale—. Y, cuando regresemos a la ciudad, deberá estar preparada para una confesión completa. Pero primero tenemos que abordar esta peliaguda situación de Isabella. Entonces, ¿quién tiene las espaldas lo suficientemente anchas? ¿Lord Havering? ¿Sir Tayler Crowley?

—Sir Tayler es una interesante posibilidad —dijo la duquesa—. Me pregunto si habrá un pecho velludo y musculoso bajo sus elegantes chalecos y camisas con chorreras.

—Sí, y siempre tiene esa mirada tan encantadoramente seductora — dijo lady Hale—. Le hace pensar a una si no será un compañero de cama interesante. Podría ser su hombre, Isabella.

— ¿Lo cree? ¿Crowley?

Maldición. ¿De veras pensaba que podía haber sido ese tipo quien la llevara a esos niveles de éxtasis? ¿Quien la había abrazado con fuerza cuando ella se había estremecido con el primer clímax sexual de su vida? ¡Por todos los dioses! —No puedo creer que estén enumerando con total tranquilidad los caballeros que se han podido meter en la habitación de Isabella. —La voz de Ángela sonó llena de indignación. Se volvió hacia Isabella—. Sí, lo disfrutó, pero que le engañara fue repugnante. ¿Si hay un hombre aquí capaz de eso, qué más podría hacer?

— ¿Qué quiere decir, Ángela? —preguntó Isabella.

— ¿Ha pensado que podría estar mofándose con los otros hombres de su encuentro? ¿Y si les hiciera creer que está disponible para cualquier hombre dispuesto a meterse en su cama? ¿Y si va diciendo por la ciudad que es una mujer fácil y atrevida? ¿Ha pensado en ello?

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —dijo Isabella.

—Y no sabe qué hombre lo hizo —prosiguió la señora Weber—. ¿Cómo podrá soportar estar aquí con esa incertidumbre? Preguntándose si todos los hombres lo saben, o solo uno. Y si es solo uno, ¿de quién se trata? Es una situación terrible e intolerable.

Isabella soltó un grito de aflicción.

—Dios mío, Ángela. Tiene razón. Santo Dios. ¿Cómo podría hacerle frente? No podría mirar a ninguno a los ojos. Estaría preguntándome si es él. Eso ya es bastante terrible, pero no había considerado la posibilidad de que difundiera rumores. —Reprimió un sollozo—. No podría soportarlo. Tengo que marcharme. —Creo que es lo mejor —dijo la señora Weber—. Si se queda, él creerá que no le importa lo que hizo. Entonces pensará que podrá hacérselo a otra.

— ¡Oh, no! —la voz de Isabella se tornó en un lamento tan quejumbroso que rompió el corazón de Edward.

—Sabio consejo, Ángela —dijo la duquesa—. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted. Isabella no debe dejar que ese hombre crea que su cruel broma no tiene importancia.

—Entonces debo marcharme enseguida.

Las palabras apenas si habían salido de su boca cuando rodeó la enorme urna, se recogió las faldas del vestido y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Vio a Edward en mitad de camino y se detuvo. Estudió su rostro un instante.

—Lo ha oído, ¿verdad?

—Solo parte. He oído que tiene intención de marcharse.

—No tengo otra opción, Edward. Tengo que marcharme inmediatamente.

—Por supuesto, querida. Permita que me ocupe de todo lo relativo a su carruaje mientras usted prepara sus cosas.

—Es muy amable por su parte. Gracias, Edward. —Subió las escaleras y lo dejó atrás—. Estaré lista en veinte minutos.

Edward vio cómo se marchaba. Cuando se volvió, vio a las otras damas al principio de la escalera hablando en voz baja. La duquesa alzó la vista y lo miró. Los labios de Alice esbozaron una enigmática sonrisa. Edward permaneció en la escalera de la entrada principal y observó cómo metían el equipaje de Isabella en el carruaje. Esperó a que apareciera para poder despedirla. Y esta sí que iba a ser una verdadera despedida. Había estropeado todo, así que había decidido que lo mejor era mantenerse lo más lejos posible de Isabella. Por su bien y por el de Tanya. Había hecho mucho daño a los demás. Ya era hora, por fin, de anteponer las necesidades de ellas a las suyas propias. Era hora de que se comportara como un hombre de honor. Se había pasado el resto de la noche pensando en lo que había hecho y en lo que debería hacer a continuación. En un futuro cercano, al menos, aunque probablemente se prolongara durante más tiempo, Edward necesitaba desaparecer de la vida de Isabella. Era la única solución. Cuando terminara la fiesta en Ossing, Edward viajaría hasta Dorset, a la finca que había pensado en vender. Iba a comenzar a preparar todo para que la casa estuviera lista para recibir a su prometida. Entonces invitaría a los Denaly para que pasaran allí un tiempo y preparar los detalles de la boda, que se celebraría en la iglesia parroquial. En ese aspecto, se mantendría firme. No volvería a Londres para celebrar una boda en St. George con la alta sociedad. No regresaría a la casa de Bruton Street con sus balcones contiguos. Es más, le diría a su hombre de negocios que la pusiera en venta. Su personal podía recoger todo el mobiliario y sus pertenencias personales y enviarlas a Dorset. No tendría que regresar a esa casa, a sus recuerdos y a su tentadora cercanía con Isabella. Sería una ruptura limpia. Abandonaría la vida en la ciudad que siempre había preferido y se establecería en el campo, donde su prometida sería más feliz. Se convertiría en un «señorito» de campo y criaría una prole de niños allí. Dedicaría el resto de sus días a hacer feliz a Tanya. Intentaría hacer algo con su vida. Y quizá algún día, cuando hubiesen transcurrido muchos años de esto, cuando hubiera logrado construir esa nueva vida para él y se hubiera establecido cómodamente en ella, cuando su afecto por Tanya se hubiese convertido en algo más profundo, cuando sus raíces en Dorset estuvieran tan arraigadas y su vida tan afianzada allí que jamás pudiera abandonar ese lugar, quizá visitaría de nuevo Londres y a Isabella. Se saludarían como viejos amigos, rememorando sus días juntos con Jacob. Aquella noche especial que compartieron en Ossing Park sería poco más que un recuerdo dulce y ya casi olvidado. Para ella significaría todavía menos, pues nunca sabría que lo había compartido con él. Era un castigo adecuado por lo que había hecho. Por hacerla sufrir. Por engañarla. Por amarla. El sentimiento de culpabilidad que sentía por haber traicionado a su mejor amigo con ese amor era casi más insoportable que la posibilidad de perder a Isabella para siempre. Sus remordimientos no eran tanto por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior o por amarla ahora, sino por todos esos años en que Jacob seguía con vida y Edward había estado enamorado en secreto de su esposa, aunque nunca llegara a admitirlo. Perdóneme, Jacob. Nunca quise que esto sucediera. Sin embargo, no volver a verla, no volver a tocarla u oír su risa de nuevo… esa sería la peor tortura posible. Lo soportaría, sin embargo, para expiar sus pecados. Y porque era la única solución posible. Pero, Dios santo, sería muy doloroso. A Edward le parecía como si conociera a Isabella de siempre y apreciaba su amistad. Le gustaba muchísimo y ahora la amaba también. Pero había conocido su cuerpo, y su pasión.

Había tenido más de ella de lo que se había esperado y eso tendría que serle suficiente para lo que le quedaba de vida. Se volvió cuando escuchó pisadas. La sirvienta de Isabella apareció, vestida para el viaje y llevando una sombrerera y lo que parecía ser el joyero de Isabella. Saludó a Edward con un gesto de la cabeza cuando pasó a su lado, y le entregó la sombrerera al lacayo que estaba colocando las cajas en la parte superior del carruaje. La sirvienta subió al carruaje con el joyero. Isabella salió después. Llevaba una chaqueta Spencer de terciopelo verde sobre el vestido de rayas amarillo que le había visto llevar antes y también se había colocado un sombrero de paja con un ribete vuelto hacia arriba. Era un conjunto precioso, vivo y alegre, pero su rostro pálido y apesadumbrado disipaba todo rastro de alegría. Se detuvo y lo miró. Sus dulces ojos marrones reflejaban la tensión del momento.

—Gracias por ocuparse del carruaje —dijo.

—No hay de qué.

—Comprende que no pueda permanecer aquí. Ha escuchado suficiente acerca de lo que ocurrió.

—Sí.

Isabella cerró los ojos y un rubor repentino coloreó sus mejillas. ¿Vergüenza? ¿Aflicción? Aquella imagen le hizo ser consciente del daño que le había causado. Fue como si se le clavara un cuchillo en el pecho.

—Estoy muy confundida, Edward. No sé qué hacer. Pero tengo que salir de aquí. —Comprendo.

—Oh, Edward. Es tan bueno conmigo. ¿Qué haría sin usted?

El cuchillo se clavó aún más. Él le ofreció su brazo. Ella sonrió (gracias a Dios que iba a poder verla sonreír una vez más) y lo asió mientras la ayudaba a bajar las escaleras hasta el carruaje. La observó con detenimiento mientras se iban acercando al carruaje, memorizando cada centímetro de su rostro: la elegante curva de su mandíbula; la nariz recta que por solo un poco no resultaba demasiado larga; la piel de porcelana cuya suavidad había sentido contra su barba cerrada; la suave caída de su mejilla, más parecida a la piel de un melocotón, captando los rayos del sol; los enormes ojos marrones con largas pestañas rizadas que los hacían parecer todavía más grandes; la dulce boca con su labio inferior ligeramente más grueso que el superior, dulce y carnoso como un higo. Los hoyuelos, claro está, no habían hecho acto de presencia, pero podía ver las hendiduras donde aparecerían si sonriese.

La observó con toda la intensidad de un pintor de cámara, pues era posible que no la volviera a ver. Ella se volvió para mirarlo cuando llegaron a la puerta del carruaje.

—Adiós, Edward. Y gracias.

Él le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Su guante mantenía la tenue fragancia de nardos.

—Adiós, querida.

La ayudó a subir y entrar en el carruaje. Ella se sentó y colocó las faldas de su vestido. Alzó la vista y dijo:

—Oh, Edward, se me olvidaba. ¿Podría hacerme un gran favor?

—Lo que me pida.

—Le he informado de mi marcha a lady Presteign, pero no he podido hablar con lord James. Cuando pueda recibir visitas, ¿le dirá lo mucho que lamento su accidente? ¿Y le presentará mis disculpas por esta partida precipitada?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Le ruego que no comente nada acerca de las razones por las que me voy. Tan solo dígale… dígale que me ha surgido un asunto personal y que tengo que regresar a la ciudad. Eso es más o menos lo que le he dicho a su hermana.

—No se preocupe, querida. Le presentaré sus excusas sin necesidad de darle explicaciones.

—Gracias de nuevo, Edward. Es usted un gran amigo, como siempre.

Edward forzó una sonrisa y asintió.

—Disfrute del resto de la fiesta. Lo veré cuando regrese a Bruton Street.

No, no lo vería. Sin pensarlo, se acercó y la tomó del brazo. Tiró cariñosamente de ella y la besó. Dulce y cariñosamente y con toda la intensidad de una despedida. Permaneció más tiempo así del que habría debido, saboreando ese último momento de intimidad, deseando que no acabara. Pero tenía que acabar, antes de que se viera tentado a sacarla del carruaje y asirla entre sus brazos. Se retiró y le soltó el brazo. Ella se volvió a sentar y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Edward cerró la puerta del carruaje, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.


	15. Chapter 15

ACLARACION: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos con fines de entretenimiento (algún personaje es de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Candice Hern)

Sin más aquí les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten

Capitulo 15

La había vuelto a sorprender con un beso. Su cuerpo seguía estremeciéndose con el tacto de sus labios aun cuando el carruaje ya salía por las puertas de Ossing Park. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ya se encontraba en un estado de confusión emocional suficiente con todo lo que había acontecido. Él tenía que saberlo. Isabella estaba prácticamente segura de que había escuchado bastante más de lo que decía. Entonces, ¿por qué había hecho algo que solo serviría para que se sintiera más miserable? Rose, su sirvienta, estaba sentada a su lado en el carruaje. Había hecho como que no había visto nada. O quizá había dado por sentado que no había sido nada, tan solo un breve beso entre amigos. Isabella se habría sentido tentada a creer lo mismo si no hubiera percibido algo más. En aquel beso había una nota perturbadora de finalidad que a Isabella le había resultado de lo más inquietante. Y había algo más. Algo que le rondaba la cabeza, pero no sabía exactamente de qué se trataba. No importaba. No podía preocuparse por Edward en ese momento. En otras circunstancias, no habría dejado de pensar en lo que había sentido con ese beso y qué había significado, pero tenía problemas más importantes en que pensar. ¿Quién era el desconocido que se había metido en su cama? Rose podía llegar a ser muy parlanchina cuando las dos estaban a solas, pero Isabella no quería entablar ninguna conversación frívola. Tenía que pensar. Se apoyó contra el marco de la ventana y cerró los ojos, fingiendo dormir. Cada vez que pensaba en las cosas que aquel hombre le había hecho, se le revolvía el estómago y le entraban náuseas. Cuando se había levantado, desnuda en su cama (¿de verdad que habían pasado menos de dos horas de aquello?, se le antojaba una eternidad), se había visto inundada de recuerdos de cada detalle íntimo. Había saboreado y recordado cada caricia, beso, roce y movimiento. Cuando había cerrado los ojos casi había podido sentir su piel, y su cuerpo traicionero había reaccionado incluso a esos recuerdos. Pero ahora, mientras recordaba aquellos mismos detalles, se ponía enferma. ¿Quién había sido? ¿Y por qué lo había hecho? ¿De veras podía haber sido sir Tayler Crowley? Apenas lo conocía. Evocó una imagen de él en su mente y la comparó con lo que recordaba de su amante secreto. Los brazos de su amante eran fuertes y firmes, y bien torneados. Estaban cubiertos de un suave vello, al igual que su pecho. Nunca había visto a sir Tayler sin chaqueta, así que no podía decir si esos brazos eran suyos. Las espaldas de su amante eran anchas. Al igual que las de sir Tayler. El cabello de su amante parecía largo cuando había entrelazado sus dedos por él. El cabello de sir Tayler no le resultaba ni demasiado corto ni demasiado largo. Podría haberse tratado de su pelo, pero no estaba segura de ello. Y recordaba muy vívidamente el aroma de su amante, el que había perdurado en las sábanas de la cama, y en su piel, tiempo después de que él ya se hubiera marchado. Era un perfume seductoramente masculino y especiado con un ligero deje a berrón. Lo recordaba con claridad. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Oh, Dios mío. Conocía ese perfume. Lo conocía. Acababa de inhalarlo no hacía apenas cinco minutos. ¡Edward! Tenía las espaldas anchas y el cabello largo. Las veces que se había quitado la corbata en su sala de estar había visto el inicio del vello de su pecho. Tenía el estómago plano. Su perfume era inconfundible. ¡Edward! Edward era su amante secreto. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Edward. El amante con el que siempre había soñado. El hombre con quien había tenido una amistad platónica durante años, pero cuyo roce había hecho tambalear sus sentidos de un tiempo a esta parte. El único hombre, por encima de todos los demás, que había deseado en secreto que fuera su amante. Edward. Edward. Edward. Se llevó una mano al pecho y contuvo el llanto. Había sido Edward, no un desconocido, quien la había llevado a semejantes cotas de pasión. Había sido Edward quien la había tocado de formas que jamás antes había imaginado. Había sido Edward quien se había asegurado de que todo fuera para ella, de que disfrutara, quien se había tomado su tiempo para asegurarse de que ella experimentara la intimidad física en su totalidad. Porque Edward sabía la verdad. Sabía que ella nunca lo había sentido y se aseguró de proporcionárselo. ¡Oh, Edward! Gracias a Dios que había sido él y no otro. El hombre en quien más confiaba. Su gran amigo. ¡Maldito canalla! ¡El muy sinvergüenza! ¿Cómo había sido capaz? ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho algo así? Pronto se casaría con Tanya. Isabella y él jamás podrían ser amantes. Él lo sabía. Entonces, ¿por qué lo había hecho? A pesar de la tensión que últimamente reinaba entre ellos, él sabía que no podría ser. ¿Por eso se metió en su cama en la oscuridad y fingió ser otra persona? ¿Porque sabía que ella jamás lo aceptaría de otra forma? Recordó cuando bromeaba y le decía que le habría gustado ser su amante si no hubiese estado comprometido con Tanya. ¿Acaso no había estado bromeando? ¿La había deseado todo ese tiempo? Si así era, ¿por qué diablos no se lo había dicho? Ella le habría abierto los brazos al instante si hubiese llegado a imaginarse que la deseaba. Todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido. Desde el principio, él había dejado clara su desaprobación ante el hecho de que quisiera tener un amante. ¿Era porque la quería para él? ¿A pesar de que no podía tenerla? A excepción de James, todos y cada uno de los amantes potenciales habían sido eliminados por una u otra razón. ¿Había estado Edward detrás de todo aquello? Santo Dios, ¿había sido responsable del accidente de James? ¡Cómo se atrevía! ¿Qué le hacía pensar que podía interferir en su vida de aquel modo? ¿Qué le daba derecho a negarle la oportunidad de experimentar la pasión física con otro hombre? Peor todavía. En vez de dejar que otro hombre le hiciera el amor, había dejado inválido al pobre lord James y había ocupado su lugar. Había fingido ser otra persona. Tenía que saber que lo descubriría tan pronto como se enterara del accidente de lord James. ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Iba a agradecerle que le hubiese dado semejante placer? ¿A pesar de ser consciente de que jamás podría volver a experimentarlo con él? ¿Tenía que darle las gracias por romper su corazón y traicionar a Tanya? Una oleada de furia recorrió todo su ser. Isabella se sintió tentada de decirle al conductor que diera la vuelta y volviera a Ossing. Quería colocar a Edward en la galería de tiro con arco y obligarlo a permanecer allí cual san Sebastián mientras le llenaba el cuerpo de flechas. O quizá lo tiraría por las escaleras desde donde había estado escuchando su confesión a las Viudas Alegres, sin duda regodeándose de cada comentario acerca de sus artes amatorias. O quizá esperaría hasta que volviera a Londres, saltara por aquel maldito balcón, y se partiera la crisma. Estaba demasiado alterada y furiosa para enfrentarse a él. Tendría que pensar en qué iba a hacer. Isabella se quedó mirando la ventana, demasiado enfadada y confundida como para apreciar el paisaje. Era incapaz de creer lo que Edward había hecho. Y recordaba todo lo que había hecho. Cerró los ojos y revivió cada caricia, cada beso. Le había proporcionado tanto placer. Quizá debería darle las gracias por ello. Y, a pesar de su furia, era un gran alivio saber que había sido Edward y no un desconocido quien presenciara cómo se había dejado llevar. Después de todo, estaba contenta de que hubiese sido Edward y no otro. Cuando pensó en los esfuerzos que Edward había hecho para mantener a otros hombres lejos de su cama, tuvo que admitir que había sido un detalle muy dulce. De una manera irritante, pero dulce al fin y al cabo. Maldito fuera aquel hombre. Su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas con emociones encontradas. Furia por su engaño. Alivio porque hubiese sido Edward y no sir Tayler o cualquier otro. Fastidio por la intromisión en su vida. Gratitud porque le hubiese mostrado semejante placer. Pícaro deleite porque se hubiera tomado tantas molestias en eliminar todos esos hombres como amantes potenciales. Y un pesar desgarrador porque le hubiera dado una noche que no podría volver a repetirse. Había sido una buena idea marcharse de Ossing. Si la fiesta continuaba a pesar de la convalecencia de James, no vería a Edward durante varios días. Necesitaba ese tiempo para estar sola. Tenía que pensar. Se enjugó una lágrima mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en la ventana. ¡Oh, Edward! ¿Qué es lo que me ha hecho?

Edward no regresó a la casa. Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos y temía romper a llorar de una forma no muy masculina. Deambuló por los jardines, pero no por los que tenían senderos, pues podía encontrarse a algún invitado dando un paseo matutino. Se dirigió a una frondosa arboleda donde era poco probable que fuera a encontrarse con alguien. No debería haberla besado. Solo había servido para empeorar las cosas. Pero ella le había dicho adiós y estaba a punto de abandonar su vida para siempre. Se había acercado a ella a la desesperada, sin pensárselo. La noche anterior, cuando ella estaba desnuda entre sus brazos, él había sabido, por fin y sin duda alguna, que estaba enamorado de Isabella. En la oscuridad de aquella cama todo había comenzado a encajar con una claridad cegadora. Ahora sabía que la envidia que había sentido por Jacob todos esos años no había sido solo por su aparentemente perfecto matrimonio. Era por su mujer. Edward ahora sabía que nunca había tenido una relación seria con una mujer porque las había comparado a todas con Isabella y ninguna había estado a su altura. Había seguido trepando por ese balcón no para evocar recuerdos de Jacob, sino porque quería estar con Isabella. ¿Cómo podía haber negado una verdad tan obvia durante tanto tiempo? Y ahora se había ido. No volvería a verla durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Si es que la veía. Un terrible castigo, sí.

Edward caminó por entre los árboles durante mucho tiempo, preparándose para la nueva vida que le esperaba con Tanya, enterrando a Isabella con cada paso. Ella era el pasado y debía ser empaquetada y dejada a un lado, como los juguetes en el ático. Tanya era su futuro. Y Dorset. Podía hacerlo. Podía. Evocó imágenes del bello rostro de Tanya y de cómo se había sentido cuando había estrechado su cuerpo contra el de ella para enseñarle a usar el arco. Pensó en su dulce inocencia y en su naturaleza dócil. Forjarían una vida juntos, y él haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para hacerla feliz. Caminó y caminó, pensando en la bella Tanya y desterrando a Isabella para siempre, escondiéndola en un rincón olvidado de su corazón. No regresó a la casa hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente seguro de que podía mirar a Tanya y a los demás invitados con razonable sangre fría. No tenía idea alguna de dónde se encontraba y le llevó un tiempo encontrar un sendero que le resultara familiar para poder regresar. No había ningún sirviente en la entrada, así que entró a la casa. La espléndida entrada de la casa, con sus enormes techos y sus suelos de mármol, recogía los sonidos de toda la casa y los amplificaba. En ese momento, la sala estaba llena de voces. No podía discernir de quién eran esas voces o de dónde venían. Una puerta se cerró y escuchó pasos rápidos en la planta superior. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Edward subió por la escalera principal a la primera planta. Vio a lady Troutbeck salir del salón y entrar en uno de los salones más pequeños rodeando con el brazo a una lady Presteign consternada. La señorita Jane Stillman, con los ojos rojos de llorar, bajó las escaleras de la segunda planta y pasó a su lado para bajar a la planta baja. Edward escuchó el eco de sus zapatillas en las baldosas de mármol de la entrada cuando ella echó a correr y, a continuación, el ruido de la puerta principal al abrirse y cerrarse.

Santo Dios. ¿Acaso había empeorado Witherdale? ¿A ello se debía que las mujeres estuvieran tan afectadas? Oh, no, eso no, por favor. Edward ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable por Witherdale, Isabella y Tanya. Si se enteraba de que había matado a Witherdale, no sabía que haría. La señora Forrester y la señora Weber salieron del salón juntas. Las dos lo miraron de una forma extraña, y pasaron a su lado a toda prisa. Lord Ingleby fue el siguiente en salir del salón. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio a Edward. Se aclaró nervioso la garganta.

—Mala cosa, amigo —dijo—. Muy mala.

Le dio a Edward una palmadita de apoyo en la espalda y prosiguió su marcha. Oh, Dios. Tenía que ser Witherdale. El pobre hombre había muerto. Se dirigió al salón, donde parecía concentrarse toda la actividad, con la esperanza de descubrir qué había pasado. El murmullo de las conversaciones iba aumentando conforme se iba acercando. Cuando entró en la sala, estas cesaron y un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de ellos. Una docena de pares de ojos lo estudiaron (algunos con interés, otros con compresión, otros con entusiasmo contenido).

—Buenas tardes —dijo a todos los allí congregados. Obtuvo algunos murmullos a modo de saludo como respuesta.

—Me preguntaba —dijo— si alguien puede…

¡ehhhh! Newton lo había cogido del brazo y estaba tirando de él para que saliera.

—Pero ¿qué…?

—Silencio —dijo Newton—. Sígame y no diga nada.

Lo condujo hasta un salón más pequeño donde se encontraban lady Presteign y lady Troutbeck sentadas en un sofá. Lady Presteign le sujetaba un pañuelo en la frente con una mano y con la otra sostenía una vinagreta. Newton lo empujó hacia el siguiente salón. A pesar de que estaba vacío, Newton no se detuvo hasta que llegaron al tercer salón. Cerró las puertas y después se dejó caer en un sillón. Estiró sus largas piernas y cruzó las manos tras la nuca con los brazos en jarras.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando? —preguntó Edward. Estaba demasiado preocupado por la respuesta como para sentarse. Se quedó de pie delante de la chimenea y miró a su amigo—. ¿Le ha pasado algo a Witherdale?

Newton lo miró socarronamente.

— ¿Y dónde estaba usted que no lo sabe?

—He estado fuera paseando. —Miró al reloj de la repisa y se dio cuenta de que había estado horas fuera. Se armó de valor para las terribles noticias que se añadirían a sus problemas—. Le ruego que me cuente todo lo que ha pasado. Newton se recostó (parecía sorprendentemente relajado), y esbozó una de sus sonrisas burlonas.

—Se ha armado una gorda, eso es lo que ha pasado.

El semblante de su amigo no reflejaba una tragedia. Edward dejó escapar un leve suspiro de alivio.

— ¿De qué está hablando?

—Mi querido amigo, parece que su prometida le ha traicionado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tanya? —Era lo último que esperaba oír.

—Siéntese, amigo. Es una historia larga. Puede que disfrute escuchándola.

—No quiero sentarme. Dígame lo que ha pasado, por el amor de Dios.

—Al parecer, amigo mío, su futura esposa ha provocado un escándalo. Nuestra rígida anfitriona hasta ha sufrido un desvanecimiento.

— ¿Un escándalo?

—Sí. Al parecer, la hermosa Tanya alberga desde hace tiempo un sentimiento secreto por nuestro anfitrión. Crecieron juntos, o algo por el estilo. Según parece, lleva años enamorada de Witherdale.

—Santo Dios. ¿Está enamorada de Witherdale?

—Eso es lo que me han dicho. Se ha sentido herido en su orgullo, ¿verdad, Masen?

—Maldición —dijo Edward y se desplomó en la butaca más cercana. Era demasiado como para soportarlo de pie—. Prosiga.

—Bueno, según parece, la señorita Stillman sabía de ese sentimiento de Tanya por Witherdale. Anoche, el ruido que hicieron para llevar al hombre a su habitación la despertó y asomó su curiosa cabeza por la puerta para ver qué era todo aquel tumulto. Vio a Witherdale con la cabeza vendada y la camisa manchada de sangre y pensó que había muerto. Como buena amiga que es, fue corriendo a la habitación de su prometida y le contó la triste noticia. Y lamento informarle de que Tanya perdió todo sentido del decoro.

—Oh, no. No me diga que…

—Lo hizo, vaya si lo hizo. —La pícara sonrisa se acentuó—. Corrió a su lecho y veló por él toda la noche, acariciando con su bella mano la de Witherdale todo el tiempo.

Edward suspiró. Estúpida mocosa.

—Y supongo que se quedó dormida allí.

— ¿Cómo lo ha adivinado? —Newton rio entre dientes con regocijo—. Nuestra estimada anfitriona ha decidido ir a ver a su convaleciente hermano esta mañana y se ha quedado conmocionada, más bien escandalizada, al encontrar a su Tanya durmiendo profundamente con la cabeza apoyada en la cama y su mano aferrando todavía la de su amor verdadero. Lo siento, amigo, pero esa era la mano de Witherdale, no la suya. Resulta sorprendente, ¿no cree? Pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que usted estaba ocupado cogiendo la mano de otra.

Edward se negó a morder el anzuelo. Ni Newton ni nadie conseguirían sacarle ese secreto.

—Y supongo que la escandalizada lady Presteign dejó que su indignación fuera conocida por todos los aquí presentes.

—Gritó como alma en pena. Tuvo que ser horrible para el pobre Witherdale con ese enorme chichón en la cabeza. Esa mujer tiene pulmones.

—Así que todos lo saben. —Edward negó con la cabeza, consternado—. Por eso todos me miraban.

—Naturalmente. Estaban ansiosos por ver la reacción del novio plantado. Edward arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Me han plantado?

—Ah, eso es algo que tendrá que preguntarle a la dama. No obstante, se da por sentado que ha depositado sus afectos en otro. Una historia triste, pero es lo que hay.

Era una historia increíble. No podía creerlo. Jamás habría imaginado que Tanya estuviera enamorada de otro. No es que esperara que estuviese enamorada de él. Más bien le alegraba que no lo estuviera. Pero saber que todo ese tiempo había amado a Witherdale le resultaba desconcertante. Y un tanto irritante. ¿Por qué se había mostrado de acuerdo en comprometerse con Edward cuando su corazón ya estaba comprometido? ¿Por qué esa condenada muchacha no había dicho algo?

—Maldición. Supongo que será mejor que la encuentre y que hable con ella. — Se puso de pie, despacio, sintiéndose de repente viejo y agarrotado.

—No esté tan apesadumbrado, Masen. Esta puede ser la oportunidad perfecta para romper un compromiso que no tuvo sentido desde el principio. Esa joven le habría hecho la vida muy desgraciada y lo sabe.

—Supongo que debería estar contento —dijo Edward—. Pero todavía no las tengo todas conmigo. Es posible que Tanya quiera seguir adelante con el matrimonio.

No podía imaginar por qué iba a querer hacerlo si estaba realmente enamorada de Witherdale. Y sus padres seguramente preferirían a su maldita señoría como yerno. Era el hijo de un duque y dueño de una enorme finca. La fortuna de Edward no se asemejaba ni de lejos a la de Witherdale. Newton resopló.

— ¿No sería una posibilidad feliz? Los dos enamorados de otra persona. No, amigo, debe dejar que vaya con Witherdale y entonces usted estará libre para cortejar a la bella Isabella.

Esa posibilidad le había estado rondando por la cabeza todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, Edward no estaba preparado para aferrarse a esa esperanza aún. Todo estaba en manos de Tanya. Era su decisión. Si quería romper el compromiso, él se mantendría al margen. Pero si ella, y sus padres, decidían que lo mejor era seguir con la boda, así se haría. Tenía un compromiso, y no lo incumpliría. Pero si quisiera romperlo… no, todavía no pensaría en ello. No, no se haría ilusiones. Se había preparado para el peor de los castigos y todavía estaba dispuesto a hacerle frente. De vuelta al salón principal, un sirviente se acercó a Edward.

—El señor Denaly quiere saber si se reuniría con él en la biblioteca.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Sígame, por favor.

Edward se armó de valor para aquella conversación. ¿Le pedirían que hiciera la vista gorda al comportamiento de Tanya y que prosiguiera con la boda? ¿Eso era lo que Denaly quería? ¿Convencerlo de que mantuviera su compromiso? ¿Mejoraría su dote si Edward decidía seguir adelante con el matrimonio? Santo Dios, Edward esperaba no tener que contemplar una escena tan vulgar. El sirviente abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y Edward entró. El señor Denaly se hallaba apoyado en un escritorio. La señora Denaly, con el ceño fruncido, estaba sentada cerca de él, Tanya, con los ojos rojos y abatida, permanecía sentada en un asiento empotrado bajo una ventana.

—Ah, Masen —dijo el señor Denaly —. Venga, tome asiento.

Señaló una butaca situada al lado de su mujer. Edward habría preferido quedarse de pie, pero habría sido descortés rechazar el ofrecimiento de Denaly, así que tomó asiento. Miró a Tanya. Estaba cabizbaja y enrollaba una cinta que pendía de la cintura alta de su vestido.

—Supongo —dijo Denaly— que ha oído lo que ha ocurrido.

—He oído que Tanya se pasó la noche velando el sueño de Witherdale.

La señora Denaly resopló indignada. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero la mirada de su marido la contuvo.

—Me temo —dijo Denaly— que reaccionó de una manera más bien histérica cuando Jane Stillman le dijo que lord James estaba muerto. ¡Muchacha estúpida! No obstante, no es excusa para tan gratuita falta de decoro. Me temo que el vergonzoso comportamiento de mi hija dificulta el matrimonio entre ustedes. Al menos lo convierte en algo embarazoso. Si lo desea, Masen, estoy dispuesto a suspender el compromiso.

El destello de esperanza comenzó a brillar con más fuerza, pero, con un esfuerzo supremo, Edward se contuvo. Miró a su prometida.

— ¿Es eso lo de que desea, Tanya?

—No lo sé —dijo con un hilo de voz. Todavía seguía con la vista puesta en los nudos que estaba haciendo con la cinta—. Depende de usted, señor.

Edward se levantó y se acercó hasta ella. Se puso de cuclillas y tomó sus manos. Estaban frías y las frotó con cariño con los pulgares para calentárselas. Por una vez, a ella no pareció importarle.

— ¿Está enamorada de lord James?

No dijo nada, pero tras unos instantes asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y no está enamorada de mí?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

—Bien, entonces no creo que deban obligarla a casarse con alguien a quien no ama, ¿no cree?

—No lo sé, señor. Haré lo que desee.

—Lo que deseo es que sea feliz, Tanya. Y sospecho que no lo será conmigo. —La observó durante un largo instante, pero ella no levantó la cabeza—. ¿Lo suspendemos? —le preguntó—. ¿Suspendemos el compromiso?

Ella alzó la vista por primera vez. Sus enormes ojos azules estaban nadando en lágrimas no vertidas y se mordía sin cesar el labio inferior. Y entonces, con un diminuto chorro de voz, pronunció las tres palabras que cambiarían la vida de Edward.

—Sí, por favor.

Por fin la esperanza rompió a brillar en todo su esplendor, cubriéndolo por completo con su resplandor. ¡Isabella! Edward hizo un esfuerzo por no mostrar el tremendo alivio que sentía.

—Que así sea —dijo, y le besó las dos manos—. Espero que sea feliz, Tanya.

—Gracias, señor. Es usted muy considerado.

Se puso de pie y se volvió hacia sus padres. Su madre parecía estar a punto de sufrir una apoplejía. Su padre tan solo fruncía el ceño.

—Es digno de elogio, Masen —dijo—, por comportarse como un caballero cuando mi hija no merece tanta condescendencia. Sabíamos de su encaprichamiento por lord James. Considerando su posición y nuestra amistad con su familia, un matrimonio entre ellos habría sido felizmente acogido. Pero Tanya nos dijo que no le gustaban los hombres jóvenes y que no quería tener más que ver con él. Lamento que hayamos tenido que enterarnos de una forma tan pública y vergonzosa de que nos había mentido. Puede estar seguro de que se sabrá que se ha comportado como un caballero en este asunto. Usted no será responsable de nada de lo que ha ocurrido.

—Gracias, señor, pero no tiene que preocuparse por mí. Vele por la felicidad de Tanya.

Edward se volvió para mirarla una vez más y ella le sonrió. Él se inclinó y se marchó de la biblioteca, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se detuvo en el pasillo y sucumbió por completo a aquella sensación de alivio. Temeroso de que alguien lo viera con una ridícula sonrisa en el rostro, agachó la cabeza y se colocó las manos en las sienes para cubrirse los ojos. Oyó que alguien se aproximaba pero no alzó la vista. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que dos mujeres se acercaban hacia él. Cuando estuvieron más cerca, reconoció a lady Troutbeck y a lady Presteign. Se masajeó las sienes brevemente y luego alzó la vista para saludarlas cuando pasaron a su lado.

— ¡Pobre hombre! —susurró una de ellas al pasar. Ahora era objeto de lástima, un novio al que habían dejado plantado. Pero no le importaba lo que ninguno de ellos pensara. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida. ¡Era libre!


	16. Chapter 16

ACLARACION: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos con fines de entretenimiento (algún personaje es de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Candice Hern)

Sin más aquí les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten

Capítulo 16

Edward sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Ahora que ya no estaba comprometido con Tanya, iría a Isabella y le confesaría todo. No habría más secretos. No fingiría que no la amaba. No volvería a usar a Jacob como excusa para no dar rienda suelta a su amor. Desnudaría su alma ante ella, le rogaría su perdón y le pediría que se casase con él. Sí, quería casarse con ella. Resultaba irónico que hubiese sido necesario un compromiso con la mujer equivocada para darse cuenta de quién sería la mujer adecuada para él. Deseaba lo que siempre había pensado que Isabella y Jacob tuvieron. Quería una amiga además de una amante. Quería alguien a quien admirara tanto por su cerebro como por su cuerpo. ¿No era eso lo que Isabella le había dicho?

« ¿Por qué no quiere a alguien que despierte su curiosidad, que le suponga un desafío, que le haga mejor persona?»

Sí, ¿por qué no? Y ella tenía todas esas cosas, y muchas más. Se postraría ante sus pies suplicando perdón por haberla engañado y le rogaría que se casara con él. Parecía tan sencillo, pero no se engañaba. Sería una confesión difícil y dolorosa. Ella podría estar furiosa con él por lo que le había hecho. Incluso podría despreciarlo por ello y rechazarlo. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que decirle la verdad. Y así, por segunda vez en ese día, Edward comenzó a planear un nuevo futuro. Esta vez uno diferente, en Londres, con Isabella. Si ella así lo deseaba. ¿Lo desearía? No tenía razón para creer que fuese a ser así. Ella quería un amante y no un marido. Había sido muy clara a ese respecto. Disfrutaba de su independencia y estaba resuelta a honrar la memoria de Jacob. ¿O había rechazado la posibilidad de otro matrimonio porque había dado por sentado que sería igual que con Jacob, una unión amorosa sin pasión física? Si ese era el caso, ¿lo reconsideraría ahora que sabía que un hombre y una mujer podían compartir más que la amistad y el afecto? Tenía que saber que él podría ofrecerle mucho más que eso. ¿Lo sabría? No obstante, Edward no debía olvidar que había sido él quien se había metido en ese lío con su egoísmo. Ahora veía que no siempre podía tener lo que quería y que, si insistía en ello, solo podría causar daño. Si Isabella no lo quería, como marido o como amante, tendría que aceptar su decisión. Y quizá se marcharía de la ciudad y se iría a Dorset después de todo. Pero antes tenía que resolver otro asunto. Subió las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta y llamó a la puerta de Witherdale. Jarvis, el ayuda de cámara, le abrió.

— ¡Buenas tardes, señor! —dijo.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra el paciente?

Jarvis bajó la voz.

—Despierto y consciente, pero me temo que sufre mucho dolor.

— ¿Es usted, Masen? —dijo Witherdale desde su cama—. Entre.

Jarvis se echó a un lado y Edward entró en la habitación. Witherdale estaba incorporado con una montaña de almohadas tras la espalda. El vendaje de su cabeza, con sus cabellos rubios cayéndole por encima, le daba un aire de tarambana. Su pierna izquierda estaba sin tapar y la tablilla seguía en su sitio. — ¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó Edward.

—Como si me hubiese arrollado un carruaje —dijo Witherdale con una mueca—. Qué estupidez, mira que ir a tropezarme con mis propios pies. Sería el ponche, ¿no cree?

—Me temo que fueron mis pies con los que se tropezó.

— ¿De veras? ¡Diantre! Qué torpe por mi parte.

—Tendría que haber apartado las piernas de su camino —dijo Edward, que quería confesar sus pecados. Quería sacarlo todo fuera (las mentiras, los secretos, la culpa) y comenzar su nuevo futuro, independientemente de cómo resultara. Quería hacer borrón y cuenta nueva—. A lo mejor no se habría caído si lo hubiese hecho.

—Por lo que recuerdo, los dos estábamos bastante perjudicados. No fue culpa de sus piernas. No fue culpa de nadie.

—Es muy bondadoso por su parte decir eso, Witherdale, pero me siento responsable.

—Bueno, no lo es, y eso es todo. Me han dicho que ha sido una fractura limpia. Molesta, se lo puedo asegurar, pero sanará. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

—Me alegra oírlo, pero espero que acepte mis disculpas de todas formas.

—Si insiste, disculpas aceptadas.

—Gracias. Si pudiera, ahora me gustaría tener una conversación en privado. Witherdale le indicó a Jarvis que los dejara solos. El ayuda de cámara se aseguró de que la pierna rota estuviera bien colocada, estiró la ropa de cama, sacudió las almohadas y después salió por la puerta del vestidor.

—Un poco quisquilloso, el amigo Jarvis —dijo Witherdale—. No obstante, es un ayuda de cámara excelente. —Su semblante se tornó en una expresión avergonzada—. Me temo que sé de lo que desea hablarme.

—Tanya.

—Sí. No sé qué decir, Masen. No tenía idea alguna de que se hubiese pasado toda la noche a mi lado. Ni siquiera sabía que había estado aquí. Supongo que Sneed me dio una cantidad considerable de láudano. Eso y todo el ponche que tomé… bueno, estuve inconsciente toda la noche. Ni siquiera me moví. Habría sido demasiado doloroso, con esta maldita tablilla. No sabía nada hasta que mi hermana entró y gritó lo suficientemente alto como para echar la casa abajo. Ninguna cantidad de láudano podría competir con los gritos de Marjorie. Solo entonces abrí los ojos y vi a Tany a mi lado, y su mano sosteniendo la mía.

—Hemos puesto fin a nuestro compromiso.

Witherdale frunció el ceño.

—Maldita sea. Lo siento muchísimo, Masen. De veras que deseaba que no hubiera que llegar a eso.

—Ella afirma estar enamorada de usted.

—Sí, lo sé. Chiquilla estúpida.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

—Se ha formado cierto escándalo, Witherdale. Todos los aquí presentes saben que Tanya fue descubierta en una situación comprometedora. Ahora que ya no está comprometida conmigo, tiene campo libre para pedirle la mano. —Edward entrecerró los ojos y miró al joven—. Confío en que lo haga. No me quedaría tranquilo si supiera que su reputación corre peligro.

—Conozco mis obligaciones, Masen. No es necesario que me sermonee. Le pediré la mano.

— ¿Obligaciones? — dijo Edward—. ¿Entonces su afecto no es correspondido? Witherdale rio entre dientes.

—He estado locamente enamorado de esa mocosa desde que cumplió los dieciséis y dejó de ser un incordio flaco de grandes ojos. Pensé que ella también me quería, pero se molestó por lo que ella llamaba mi «comportamiento salvaje» en la ciudad. Siempre estaba intentando impresionarla con lo mundano que me había vuelto, con el hombre de mundo en que me había convertido. Pero a ella no le impresionaba. Un día declaró que yo era demasiado joven y frívolo para ser tomado en serio. No quería tener más que ver conmigo. Afirmó que cuando fuera a la ciudad para vivir su primera temporada, solo aceptaría que se dirigieran a ella los «caballeros de verdad» y no los jóvenes charlatanes y presumidos.

¿Habría considerado a Edward un «caballero de verdad»? ¿O solo quería poner a Witherdale celoso?

—Así que me mantuve al margen —dijo— y contemplé cómo se transformaba en un diamante de primera clase con una corte de jóvenes rondándola. Cada vez que me veía me trataba como un amigo, jamás me dio la más mínima esperanza de que pudiera haber algo más. Supuse que yo habría sido para ella un capricho juvenil y que ya no le interesaba. Debo confesar, no obstante, que me sorprendió enterarme de su compromiso con ella. Me sentí terriblemente decepcionado, pero asumí que nunca había tenido la más mínima oportunidad.

— ¿Así que no tiene objeción alguna en casarse con ella?

— ¿Objeción? —Rompió a reír—. Por Dios, es lo que siempre he deseado.

—Bien, entonces.

Witherdale se puso serio.

—Lo siento, amigo. ¿También está enamorado de ella?

—No, no lo estoy —dijo Edward. Pero se sentía un poco estúpido. ¿Tanya lo había utilizado? ¿Nunca había pretendido seguir adelante con el matrimonio? ¿Es por ello que se había mostrado reacia a fijar una fecha de boda?

— Supongo que debemos dar las gracias por esa pierna rota — dijo Edward—. De lo contrario ella habría permanecido conmigo y ninguno de nosotros habría sido feliz.

Witherdale sonrió.

—Entonces debe retirar su disculpa y aceptar mi gratitud por permitirme tropezar con su pie.

Edward asintió.

—Hecho. Hay una cosa más, Witherdale. —Entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba a lord James—. La señora Swan.

La sonrisa de Witherdale se borró.

—Tengo entendido que se ha ido a casa.

—Así es, y me ha pedido que le diga cuánto lamenta su accidente. Pero dígame, Witherdale. ¿Tenía planeado seducir a la señora Swan al mismo tiempo que cortejara a Tanya para alejarla de mí? Es por ello que invitó a los Denaly, ¿no? ¿Para intentar reconquistarla?

Witherdale hizo una mueca.

—Jamás albergué esperanzas de lograr a Tany. Tan solo deseaba pasar un tiempo con ella en el campo. Nunca había estado en Ossing y pensé que quizá le gustaría.

—Pensó en tentarla con ello.

Witherdale se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá.

— ¿Y la señora Swan?

—Solo quería un poco de diversión, ya que Tanya no estaba disponible para mí. Edward hizo una mueca de dolor. Isabella, ¿un poco de diversión?

— ¿Y ahora que Tanya está disponible? ¿Seguirá buscando un poco de diversión en otro lado? Espero que me disculpe la pregunta, pero me siento un poco responsable de la joven. Quiero que sea feliz.

—No entiendo por qué se preocupa por una mocosa que lo ha dejado plantado. Pero no se preocupe. Tany es todo lo que siempre he deseado. Si puedo tenerla, no necesitaré nada más.

—Bien. No tendré entonces que preocuparme por la felicidad futura de Tanya. Witherdale alargó la mano. Edward la estrechó confirmándole que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

—Es usted un gran tipo, Masen. Un caballero de verdad. Prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacer feliz a Tanya. Solo espero que no tenga que sufrir públicamente por esto. Y confío en que algún día encuentre a otra dama, una que le haga realmente feliz.

Ya había encontrado a la dama. Ahora tenía que averiguar si estaba lista para hacerle feliz. Y, solo por si así fuera, había algo que tenía que hacer primero.

Isabella llevaba tres días obsesionada con lo que había ocurrido con Edward. Su estado de ánimo había pasado de la rabia a la euforia una y otra vez. Había llorado y gritado y explotado de ira. Odiaba que le hubiera mostrado tal placer cuando sabía que no podría volver a estar con ella. Deseó y deseó que no lo hubiese hecho. Y, sin embargo, había tenido una noche de amor que recordaría durante el resto de su vida. Había rememorado una y otra vez las habilidades amatorias de Edward. Cada escandaloso detalle. Había llegado a creer que había sido tan maravilloso porque había sido Edward. Estaba casi segura de que no habría sido para nada lo mismo con James u otro hombre. Edward era un amante diestro, pero aquella noche no solo había mostrado sus habilidades amatorias. Había habido dulzura y afecto, y una generosidad que solo Edward podía haberle dado. Hasta había comenzado a sospechar que no había intentado engañarla. No dejaba de recordar sus palabras.

«Soy yo.»

Él debía de haber dado por sentado que ella reconocería su voz o su cuerpo o cualquier otra cosa de él. Ahora que sabía que había sido Edward, recordaba muchas pequeñas cosas que tenía que haber reconocido. Sus largos cabellos. La forma de sus manos. Su olor. Su marcada mandíbula. Pero ella esperaba a James y por tanto nada de eso le había venido a la mente como para llegar a pensar que se pudiese tratar de otra persona.

« ¿Está molesta?» Pensó que le había hecho esa pregunta porque había tenido que esperarlo mucho tiempo. Pero ahora creía que le había preguntado si estaba molesta por no tratarse de James. Y él se había alegrado tanto cuando le había dicho que no lo estaba. Por tanto, estaba dispuesta a reconocer que quizá no había pretendido hacerse pasar por James. Pero aun así, ¿por qué demonios había actuado a la mañana siguiente como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellos? Isabella se preguntó si el haber escuchado su aterrada confesión a las Viudas Alegres lo había hecho darse cuenta de que ella no lo había reconocido y, por alguna razón, había decidido dejarlo así y no decirle la verdad. Pero ¿por qué? Recordaba algo más de aquella noche. Edward le había susurrado palabras de amor.

Le había dicho «Mi amor» una y otra vez y le había dicho que siempre la amaría. Puesto que creía que se trataba de James, no se había tomado aquellas palabras en serio. Había pensado que formaban parte de la seducción. Había sido agradable escucharlas, pero no eran ciertas. Sin embargo, había sido Edward, no James, quien había dicho esas palabras, palabras que ahora tomaban un significado totalmente diferente. Edward no usaría tales palabras de amor con arrogancia. No con ella. Le emocionaba pensar que quizá la amara. Su corazón se disparaba solo de pensarlo. Pero, si la amaba, ¿por qué iba a casarse con aquella estúpida joven? ¿Cómo era capaz de decirle a Isabella que la amaba, hacerle dulcemente el amor y después marcharse alegremente y desposar a Tanya? Quizá eso fuera lo mejor. Si estuviera enamorado de Isabella y hubiese estado libre, no habría sabido qué hacer con aquella situación. Resultaba estimulante, pero también le asustaba plantearse el amor de otro hombre. ¿Cómo iba a poder? Para ella Jacob había sido su único y verdadero amor y siempre lo sería. A pesar de lo cruel que había sido que Edward la amara por una noche y después la dejara, probablemente fuera lo mejor. Y luego estaba el beso que le había dado en el carruaje. Estaba casi segura de que había sido un beso de despedida. Sin haber llegado a admitir que había sido su amante secreto, él le estaba diciendo que no volvería a ocurrir de nuevo. Le estaba diciendo adiós. Isabella tenía la terrible sospecha de que quizá no volvería a verlo. Y ese sería el golpe más doloroso de todos. Maldito fuera por haber puesto su vida del revés.

—Tiene que repetir su historia para Esme —dijo Rosalie—. Se perdió todo el alboroto.

Las Viudas Alegres se habían reunido en la casa de Ángela para la reunión periódica del Fondo, pero no parecía que fuesen a hablar de nada relativo a este. Todas las damas, incluida Ángela, estaban deseosas de que Isabella les relatara el aprieto en que se había encontrado. Ella relató una versión breve de la historia para Esme, que se mostró impresionada e incrédula.

— ¿Quién podría haber hecho una cosa así? —preguntó. Isabella se había planteado si debería o no contarles la verdad. Finalmente decidió hacerlo porque quería que le dieran su consejo.

—Resulta —dijo— que ya sé quién lo hizo.

— ¿De veras? —La voz de Rosalie se tornó en un grito y miró a Isabella con los ojos como platos—. Por el amor de Dios, díganos. ¿Quién fue? ¿Fue sir Tayler Crowley?

Cuatro rostros ansiosos se volvieron hacia Isabella. El tintineo de las tazas, el sonido de las cucharas moviéndose, el delicioso crujido de las galletas de té, todo se detuvo y un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la sala. Isabella respiró profundamente y lo dejó salir lentamente.

—Fue Edward Masen.

— ¡No!

— ¡No puedo creerlo!

— ¿Masen?

Todas hablaron a la vez. La única que no parecía totalmente horrorizada era Alice, que se limitó a sonreír.

— ¿Cómo ha sabido que fue Masen? —preguntó Esme—. ¿Se lo dijo él?

—No, lo cierto es que hizo como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Después de marcharme fue cuando empecé a atar cabos. Pero no hay ninguna duda. Edward fue mi amante secreto.

— ¡Santo Dios! —dijo Ángela negando con la cabeza.

—Dijo que había sido algo extraordinario, ¿no? —dijo Rosalie—. Las habilidades amatorias de Masen son bien conocidas. ¡Cuán afortunada!

—Al contrario —dijo Isabella—. No soy afortunada. Me siento bastante afligida. No sé qué hacer. ¡Estoy tan confusa!

—Estoy segura de que lo está —dijo Esme—. Qué interesante.

—Espero vuestros consejos, amigas —dijo Isabella—. ¿Debería decirle que lo sé? ¿O debería olvidarme de ello y no volver a mencionarlo? Pronto estará casado y esa experiencia no podrá repetirse. Así que no tiene sentido hablarlo con él. ¿No creen?

Cada vez que pensaba en el matrimonio de Edward, le venía a la mente una imagen muy vívida de Edward dándole placer a Tanya en la cama. Ahora sabía exactamente cómo sería entre ellos. Deseó no saberlo, pero lo sabía, y eso lo haría más difícil cuando los viera juntos.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Ángela—. No lo sabe.

— ¿Saber qué?

—Lo cierto es que cambia la situación por completo, ¿no creen? —dijo Rosalie. — ¿El qué? —preguntó Isabella mirando a Ángela y luego a Rosalie —. ¿De qué están hablando?

—Justo después de que se marchara de Ossing se produjo un pequeño escándalo —dijo Alice.

—Y ya no se va a celebrar ningún matrimonio —dijo Rosalie. ¿Qué? ¿Ya no hay matrimonio?

—La señorita Denaly se comportó de una forma totalmente indecorosa con lord James —dijo Ángela—. Pasó la noche en la habitación de lord James tras su accidente.

—Resultó que todo este tiempo había estado enamorada de lord James —dijo Rosalie— y, cuando se enteró de su accidente, corrió junto a él. La muy tonta se quedó dormida en su cama. Sí, como se lo digo.

No podía creerlo. Era demasiado increíble. Isabella se llevó una mano a la frente para intentar que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas. ¿La joven Tanya estaba enamorada del hombre que iba a ser el amante de Isabella? ¿Y Edward no iba a casarse? Santo Dios. Alice resopló indignada.

—Lady Presteign armó tal alboroto que toda la fiesta se enteró de lo que había ocurrido. Todo el mundo se moría de la curiosidad. La pobre señorita Denaly se convirtió en el centro del escándalo.

—Y llegó hasta mis oídos —dijo Ángela en tono conspiratorio— que su padre insistió en que suspendiera el compromiso, para que el señor Masen no se viera obligado a tomar una esposa con una reputación hecha trizas.

—No tengo duda de que Denaly forzó el final del compromiso —dijo Alice—. Pudiendo casar a su hija con el hijo de un duque…

—Y Masen se marchó sin hacer ruido —dijo Ángela—. Se fue de Ossing esa tarde, y la fiesta comenzó a desbaratarse. Lady Presteign puso la mejor de sus caras e intentó convencer a la gente de que se quedara, pero habían sucedido demasiadas cosas. Nosotras tres nos marchamos al día siguiente, y supongo que el resto lo haría poco después.

—Santo Dios —dijo Isabella, bastante desconcertada por la noticia, y también un poco entusiasmada. Edward era libre. Se había librado de esa mocosa, gracias a Dios. Pero ¿eso qué significaba? Sus palabras de amor volvieron a la mente de Isabella. ¿Se convertiría ahora en el amante que había estado buscando toda la temporada? Y, si se había marchado de Ossing ese mismo día, ¿dónde estaba?—. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

— ¿Respecto a Masen? —preguntó Esme.

— ¿Qué le dijo? ¿Qué hago?

—Recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, tonta —dijo Rosalie—. Ese hombre es ahora libre para ser su amante. Y, tras esa primera actuación, imagino que estará deseosa de que se repita. Ahora que ese compromiso ha dejado de ser un obstáculo, ¿qué es lo que la detiene?

—Me engañó —dijo Isabella, reticente a confesar su mayor miedo, que estuviera enamorado de ella—. Su compromiso seguía en pie cuando se metió en mi cama. Estaba comprometido con otra persona y en ese momento tenía que dar por sentado que ese matrimonio se celebraría tal como estaba planeado. No puedo ignorar eso.

—Quizá se merezca un pequeño castigo —propuso Alice con una sonrisa—. Si le confiesa lo que hizo, creo que debería exigir una mínima venganza.

—Excelente idea —convino Rosalie con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Debe ser castigado por engañarla.

—Creo —dijo Alice— que no debería ponérselo fácil cuando se confiese ante usted, incluso aunque le declare su amor.

Santo Dios, ¿qué haría si él le dijera que estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Cabía la esperanza de que solo estuviera expresando el amor de un buen amigo y no… algo más? Alice la observó con detenimiento.

—Oh, se declarará, querida, recuerde mis palabras.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

—Solo necesito ver la forma en que la mira para saber que la quiere. Llevo un tiempo sospechándolo. Cuando caí en la cuenta de que había sido él quien le había hecho el amor, mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas.

— ¿Sabía que había sido Edward? —preguntó Isabella.

—Tenía mis sospechas. Ese hombre está locamente enamorado de usted, y no acierto a entender por qué se comprometió con esa estúpida de Denaly. La única razón que me viene en mente es que usted le dio a entender que no estaba disponible para él.

—Siempre he dicho de manera rotunda y clara que no deseaba volverme a casar.

—Y, hasta hace poco, tampoco quería un amante. ¿Lo ve? Así que él se comprometió con esa mocosa, pero antes de hacerlo decidió robarle una noche en la cama haciéndose pasar por otro. El muy artero.

—Oh, sí —dijo Rosalie con una alegre sonrisa—. Definitivamente, tiene que ser castigado.

Con tanta risa y entusiasmo creativo, Alice y las demás procedieron a decirle a Isabella cómo debía castigar a Edward por jugar con ella de esa manera.

—Pero recuerde, querida —dijo Rosalie—, no se apresure si él intenta implicarse de nuevo en un compromiso, esta vez con usted. Decidimos que queríamos buscar amantes, no maridos.

—No se preocupe —dijo Isabella—. No tengo intención de casarme de nuevo. Pero una vez le haya puesto a Edward los puntos sobre las íes, puede que necesite un poco de zumo de enebrina.

Las risas de las cinco damas resonaron en la sala.

— ¿Y qué hay de usted, Esme? —preguntó Rosalie unos minutos después—. ¿Qué ha estado haciendo mientras nosotras disfrutábamos de tan interesantes acontecimientos en Ossing? No habrá encontrado un amante, ¿verdad?

Esme sonrió de manera enigmática.

—Es muy posible que sí.

— ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Rosalie dando un golpe en la mesa de té. Las tazas y los platos repiquetearon.

—No había ocurrido nada antes de que se marcharan —dijo Esme —, pero algo bastante extraordinario ocurrió mientras estaban en Ossing.

—Bueno, no se quede ahí sentada sonriendo de oreja a oreja —dijo Rosalie—. Cuéntenos. ¿Quién es él?

Y mientras Esme les contaba la excitante velada que había disfrutado con un misterioso joven, los pensamientos de Isabella no cesaban de deambular. Tenía demasiadas noticias sobre Edward como para concentrarse en nada de lo que Esme estuviera diciendo. El estómago de Isabella se tambaleaba de pensar en que Alice pudiera tener razón acerca de los sentimientos de Edward hacia ella. ¿De veras estaba locamente enamorado de ella? No estaba segura de qué respuesta quería para esa pregunta. Saber que estaba enamorado de ella sería de lo más emocionante. Pero ¿podría aceptar ese amor sin traicionar a Jacob? ¿Y qué había de sus propios sentimientos? Sentía más que una atracción por él, siempre había estado encaprichada de su seductor encanto. Lo había amado como amigo durante años, pero ¿estaba enamorada de él? No sabía qué pensar. Necesitaba verlo de nuevo para decidir qué hacer. Pero ¿dónde estaba? Había transcurrido casi una semana desde que se fue de Ossing y Ángela había dicho que Edward se había marchado el mismo día. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? No estaba en la casa de Bruton Street. Había estado pendiente de su regreso, pero la casa seguía a oscuras. ¿La estaba evitando? Ahora que su compromiso había terminado, ¿se mostraba reticente a verla? ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo de aquella gloriosa noche y de sus palabras de amor? Maldito fuera ese hombre por volverla loca de atar. Si finalmente regresaba e iba a ella, estaba resuelta a hacerlo sufrir. Las Viudas Alegres tenían razón. ¿Y después? ¿Cuando ya hubiese recibido su castigo? Isabella sabía exactamente lo que quería que ocurriera. Lo quería de nuevo en su cama.


	17. Chapter 17

ACLARACION: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos con fines de entretenimiento (algún personaje es de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Candice Hern)

Sin más aquí les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten

capítulo 17

Le había llevado casi una semana, pero lo había hecho. Era complicado obtener una dispensa cuando uno era una persona normal y corriente sin títulos y no tenía ninguna relación especial con el arzobispo de Canterbury. Aquello implicaba largos y tediosos días esperando en el Doctors' Commons y estúpidos papeleos burocráticos que parecían no tener fin. Casi parecía que uno estuviera intentando obtener permiso para cometer un delito atroz contra la naturaleza humana en vez de casarse con la mujer a la que amaba. Pero lo había logrado. Ahora Edward sostenía en sus manos la dispensa con los dos nombres en ella. Tenía una validez de tres meses. Con suerte no necesitaría tanto tiempo para convencer a Isabella de que aceptara su mano. Había cogido una habitación en una posada cercana mientras esperaba que le concedieran la dispensa. No había querido que Isabella lo viera en Bruton Street hasta que estuviese preparado. Si sabía que estaba en casa, podía intentar contactar con él. Y él no quería eso. No todavía. Al contrario, había decidido mantenerse al margen hasta que pudiera presentarse ante ella con una confesión, una declaración, una proposición de matrimonio y una licencia. Como incentivo añadido, también había comprado un enorme ramo de lilas rosas, sus favoritas. Estaba listo. Llevaba días preparando su discurso. Quería que saliera bien. Quería que ella supiera cuánto la quería y la honraba, lo mucho que lamentaba haberla engañado, aunque nunca había pretendido hacerlo, y cómo quería repetir esa noche de amor cada noche del resto de sus vidas. Edward siempre había confiado en su trato con las mujeres. Pero jamás había desnudado su alma a la mujer que amaba. Sentía tanta aprensión como un colegial enamorado por primera vez y tenía los nervios agarrados al estómago. ¿Y si ella lo rechazaba? Por primera vez en años, Edward golpeó la puerta principal del número 7 de Bruton Street. Esa ocasión era demasiado importante como para saltar de forma clandestina por el balcón. Quería hacerlo de una forma oficiosa, correcta y honorable. El mayordomo, Fyffe, abrió la puerta. Una leve elevación de sus cejas, rápidamente corregida, indicó su sorpresa al ver a Edward en la puerta principal de la casa.

—Buenas tardes, Fyffe. He venido a ver a la señora Swan.

—Veré si está en casa, señor. Le ruego me siga hasta el salón, donde podrá esperarla.

Edward sabía que estaba en casa. Pero a Fyffe le habían dicho que fingiera, en caso de que no quisiera verlo. Isabella jamás se negaría a recibirlo. ¿O sí?

No esperaba que fuera a presentarse por la puerta principal, pero estaba contenta de que lo hubiese hecho. Eso le daba tiempo para prepararse. Cuando el sirviente le anunció que Edward esperaba en el salón, Isabella le mandó que prepararan su carruaje.

Le dio instrucciones de que la avisaran cuando estuviera listo en la puerta. Y, con la ayuda de Rose, se cambió rápidamente de ropa. Se preguntó que podría significar que Edward le hubiese hecho una visita formal y no hubiese trepado por el balcón. La única razón que podía imaginarse era que tenía algo importante que decirle. O que se sentía terriblemente arrepentido. Esperaba que ambas cosas fueran verdad, pero sofocó su entusiasmo. No podía dejar que él entreviera sus sentimientos si quería que su plan funcionara. Parte del plan era ir deslumbrante. Se puso un vestido blanco de cambray nuevo que nunca antes se había puesto y que pensaba que era especialmente bonito. Tenía un volante plisado en el cuello que le daba un toque elegante y estiloso.

El bajo estaba decorado con un bonito diseño de jaretas y un bordado blanco. Era un vestido precioso, pero aún más bonita era la capa de húsar prusiano de terciopelo azul, con forro de satén rosa y ribetes rosas y azules. Se lo ajustó en la garganta, de forma que los ribetes rosas le quedaran justo debajo del plisado del cuello. El efecto en su conjunto era elegante y endiabladamente a la moda, pues la capa era la última sensación en aquel momento. El toque final fue un turbante árabe del mismo terciopelo azul y con un ribete rosa. Isabella podría hacer frente a cualquier cosa con ese vestido. No le resultaba exagerado decir que estaba fabulosa, que era precisamente lo que deseaba para el papel que estaba a punto de desempeñar en el castigo de Edward. Se aplicó unas gotas de su perfume de nardos tras los oídos cuando el sirviente regresó para decirle que el carruaje estaba listo. Excelente. Todo estaba listo. Si ahora pudiese ser lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir adelante con el papel que ella misma se había asignado… Podía haberse tomado un poco del licor de Alice. Se contempló una última vez en el espejo, cogió los guantes y el bolsito, tomó aire profundamente y bajó las escaleras en dirección al salón principal.

Edward tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Lo había tenido esperando durante más de veinte minutos. Supuso que al menos tenía que estar contento porque ella había aceptado verlo, pero la espera era insoportable. Demasiado nervioso para sentarse, había dejado un sendero en su alfombra de tanto ir y venir. Escuchó el sonido de un carruaje fuera. Maldición. ¿Esperaba otra visita? Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así. Tendría que posponer su declaración y su propuesta de matrimonio hasta otra ocasión y estaba ansioso por seguir adelante con ello. Quería saber en qué punto se encontraban y no le gustaría tener que esperar para averiguarlo. Miró por la ventana que daba a la calle y vio el carruaje de Isabella en la puerta. Iba a salir. Probablemente esa era la razón por la que lo había hecho esperar, se estaba preparando para ir a algún lado. Pero estaba seguro de que le dedicaría un par de minutos para que pudiera abrirle su corazón. Reanudó su deambular por el salón y repasó mentalmente su discurso. Escuchó pisadas en el vestíbulo y un instante después Isabella entró al salón. Le sonrió. Estaba tan bella que casi lo dejó sin aliento.

— ¡Edward! Qué sorpresa tan grata. Y, por una vez, en el salón. Qué extraño se me hace. No obstante, iba a salir y no puedo entretenerme. Qué lilas tan bonitas. ¿Son para mí? Qué considerado por su parte.

Ella alargó la mano para coger las flores, hundió la cara en ellas durante un instante y después alzó la vista y le sonrió. Sus hoyuelos aparecieron en todo su esplendor. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan feliz. O tan bella.

—Está preciosa, querida. Esa capa es espectacular.

Isabella sonrió coquetamente.

—Es preciosa, ¿verdad? Debo confesar que me encanta. Hoy quería estar espectacular. Pero, de veras Edward, debo irme.

—Espero que pueda dedicarme un instante, querida. Hay algo importante que me gustaría decirle.

— ¿De veras? Bueno, si no le importa decírmelo rápidamente. Tengo cierta prisa. ¿Por qué no me lo dice mientras pongo estas lilas en un jarrón? Luego tendré que marcharme corriendo.

Su rostro se tornó resplandeciente de entusiasmo mientras se dirigía a la cómoda cuya parte superior estaba revestida de mármol, colocaba encima las lilas, abría las puertas y sacaba un jarrón de porcelana china. Siguió dándole la espalda mientras lo mantenía en vilo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata, Edward? Si está aquí para decirme que ha puesto fin a su compromiso, debo decirle que ya conocía la noticia. Ha sido la comidilla de los últimos días. Espero que no le haya roto el corazón.

Cómo deseaba que se diera la vuelta. Pero, según parecía, el jarrón de porcelana china no era de su agrado y ahora estaba observando lo que parecía ser un jarrón de Sèvres decorado en tonos rosa y turquesa claro.

—No, ya sabe que no estaba enamorado.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro y sonrió.

—Entonces no hay daños que lamentar. —Se giró de nuevo para colocar las lilas en el jarrón una a una.

—Isabella, ¿le importaría darse la vuelta? Preferiría no tener que decirle esto a su espalda.

—Sí, sí, de acuerdo. —Se encogió de hombros y colocó el jarrón y las flores en la mesa de té. Lo miró y sonrió, para, a continuación, colocar de nuevo las lilas. No era lo que se esperaba. Quería que le dedicara toda su atención, que sus ojos estuvieran fijos en él. Cuando oyera lo que tenía que decirle, sin duda dejaría de colocar las flores y lo miraría.

—Isabella, quería que supiera lo feliz que estoy de que mi compromiso haya tocado a su fin.

— ¿De veras? Bueno, por supuesto, esa joven no era la mujer adecuada para usted. Lo supe desde el principio. —No parecía conforme con la disposición de las flores. Las sacó todas y comenzó a colocarlas de nuevo. Las cosas no iban como él había planeado. El comportamiento de Isabella era desconcertante, pero todavía no había llegado al quid de la cuestión.

—No era la mujer adecuada, es cierto. Estoy enamorado de otra mujer. —Ella continuó colocando las flores en el jarrón y ni siquiera alzó la vista. Ni reaccionó. Maldición—. Verá, llevo años enamorado de otra mujer, solo que no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

De repente, el discurso que tanto había practicado abandonó su mente y las palabras salieron precipitadamente de su boca mientras ella seguía colocando las lilas.

— ¿No lo ve, Isabella? Es usted, siempre ha sido usted. Incluso cuando Jacob estaba vivo. No puedo decir con seguridad cuándo ocurrió, pero probablemente me enamoré de usted la primera vez que nos vimos. Pero lo mantuve oculto, por supuesto. Jamás habría traicionado la amistad de Jacob. Así que enterré mis sentimientos hacia usted tan profundamente y por tanto tiempo que me olvidé de ellos y me convencí de que era una íntima amiga y nada más. Y, desde su muerte, he mantenido mi amor hacia usted como un secreto, incluso para mi persona. No fue hasta que me prometí con Tanya y usted se dispuso a encontrar un amante, que aquellos sentimientos largo tiempo sepultados volvieron a la vida. Cuando me di cuenta de que prefería estar con usted a con la mujer a la que iba a desposar, supe que había cometido un terrible error. Pero, ahora que todo ha terminado, no quiero seguir manteniendo mi amor en secreto. Quiero que sepa lo que siento. La quiero. No creo que pudiera vivir sin usted, Isabella. Es lo más importante de mi vida y he sido un estúpido por no darme cuenta. Me he pasado tantos años inventándome excusas para esconder mi amor, temiendo que me rechazara, sintiéndome culpable por traicionar la memoria de Jacob, creyéndome indigno de usted. Nada de eso importa ya. Solo la verdad importa. Y la verdad es que la amo más que a mi vida y quiero pasar el resto de mis días con usted, si así me lo permite.

Se detuvo para tomar aliento. Isabella no había levantado la vista de las flores. Sacó una y la colocó en otro lado, después cogió otra y estudió dónde colocarla. No había dicho una palabra.

— ¿Isabella?

Ninguna respuesta.

— ¿Isabella?

Ella alzó la vista y soltó una risita tonta.

—Oh, querido, ¿estaba hablándome? Debe perdonarme, tenía la mente en otras cosas.

¿Tenía la mente en otras cosas? Volvió a mirar la disposición de las flores, asintió a modo de aprobación y llevó el jarrón a una mesita situada al lado de la ventana.

—Pensará que soy la criatura más desconsiderada sobre la faz de la tierra —dijo mientras se ponía los guantes—, pero me temo que no he escuchado una palabra de lo que ha dicho. Estoy tan distraída esta tarde.

—Le estaba pidiendo que se casara conmigo, maldición —dijo con la voz llena de frustración.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una indulgente sonrisa.

— ¿De veras? Qué dulce por su parte, Edward. Debe de estar muy decepcionado por la cancelación de su matrimonio. Es para mí un honor que me pida que ocupe el lugar de Tanya. Pero, francamente, aunque estuviera interesada, no puedo casarme con nadie ahora. Estoy demasiado ocupada intentando descubrir la identidad del hombre que se metió en mi cama en Ossing.

—Pero, Isabella…

—Verá, me proporcionó tal placer. Debo encontrarlo y hacerle saber que estaría más que dispuesta a convertirme en su amante.

—Pero, Isabella…

—No he podido dejar de pensar en él. Fue un amante fantástico.

—Pero, Isabella…

—Y, entre usted y yo, estoy casi segura de que fue sir Tayler Crowley. Lo cierto es que espero poder lograr que lo reconozca hoy. Es por ello que tengo que marcharme ya. Estoy muy emocionada.

—Pero, Isabella.

—Estoy segura de que sabrá perdonarme, amigo mío, pero no quiero hacerle esperar.

Salió por la puerta antes siquiera de que Edward pudiera tomar aliento.

—Perdone que no espere a que se marche —dijo, mientras bajaba las escaleras—. Adiós. ¡Deséeme suerte!

Y se marchó. Edward permaneció en silencio en medio del salón. No podía creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ni siquiera había escuchado su declaración de amor y no se había tomado su propuesta de matrimonio en serio. ¿O sí? «Aunque estuviera interesada, no puedo casarme con nadie ahora.» Aunque estuviera interesada. Eso solo podía significar que no lo estaba. Quizá con tan frívola respuesta había intentado suavizar el rechazo a su propuesta y por ello había hecho como si no lo hubiera tomado en serio. Y, maldición, todavía seguía pensando que había sido Crowley quien había estado en su cama. Tenía que decirle toda la verdad. Había querido hacerlo, pero ella no le había permitido decir una palabra. No había escogido el momento adecuado. No tenía que haber hecho una declaración de amor cuando ella llevaba prisa y resultaba obvio que tenía la mente en otro sitio. Tendría que volver e intentarlo de nuevo.

—Santo Dios, Ángela, ha sido lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en mi vida.

Isabella le había dicho al cochero que la llevara a casa de Ángela Weber. No sabía adónde ir. Cada vez que necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, un amigo que no fuera Edward, iba a casa de Ángela. Las Viudas Alegres solían estar allí también, pero hoy Isabella se había presentado sin avisar, inquieta y necesitada de conmiseración. Ángela la había acogido con gran afecto en su hogar y la había obligado cariñosamente a tomar una reconstituyente taza de té.

—El pobre hombre debe de tener el corazón roto —dijo.

—Bueno, quería darle una lección. Pero escuchar todas aquellas preciosas palabras de amor y fingir que no las había escuchado ha sido muy doloroso, Ángela. Quería llorar. Me ha dicho que me quería más que a su vida. Ha dicho que no podía vivir sin mí.

—Oh —Ángela suspiró—. Qué romántico. No sé cómo ha logrado contenerse y no lanzarse a sus brazos.

—Me ha costado mucho, se lo aseguro.

Y más esfuerzo le había costado no romper a llorar. ¿Qué podía hacer ante un hombre que le declaraba su amor de una manera tan bella?

— Y ha dicho que siempre me había amado, Ángela. Durante años. No tenía ni idea. Incluso cuando Jacob estaba vivo y yo albergaba cierto encaprichamiento hacia él. Pero jamás, jamás pensé que yo le importara de esa manera. Es toda una revelación. Y no sé qué hacer.

— ¿Lo ama también?

—Sí, creo, pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Pero ¿y qué hay de Jacob? No quiero reemplazar a Jacob en mi corazón.

—No tiene que hacerlo. Jacob siempre será su primer amor. Eso nunca cambiará.

—No, no lo hará. —Pero ¿podría Isabella aceptar un segundo amor?

—Entonces, no hay nada que se lo impida.

—Excepto que quiere casarse conmigo.

Ángela refunfuñó.

—Por favor, no me diga que se siente obligada a mantener ese acuerdo entre las viudas del Fondo de no volver a casarse. El propósito de ese acuerdo era que no permitiríamos que ninguna de nosotras fuéramos obligadas por nuestras familias a casarnos de nuevo. Pero si Edward la quiere y usted a él…

—No se trata de eso —dijo Isabella—. No puedo casarme de nuevo, Ángela. No tiene que ver con las Viudas Alegres. Es solo que… no puedo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Soy la señora de Jacob Swan. Es quién soy y quien quiero ser. Es todo lo que he deseado ser. No quiero otro marido.

— ¿Está segura?

—Absolutamente. Pero todavía quiero un amante. Quiero eso. Quiero a Edward.

Ángela le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación. Seguía mostrándose reticente a todo ese asunto de los amantes. Pero, Dios bendijera su corazón, no la reprendió.

—Confío en que no piense tenerlo así durante mucho tiempo —dijo—. Un hombre que la quiere de esa manera se merece algo mejor.

—Lo sé. No lo tendré así durante mucho más tiempo, se lo prometo. Solo un día o dos más. Lo justo para que sepa lo se siente cuando se tiene el corazón en un puño.

Edward visitó de nuevo a Isabella esa misma tarde. Había visto volver el carruaje y sabía que estaba en casa. Pero el inescrutable Fyffe lo dejó esperando en la puerta mientras comprobaba si su señora podría atenderle. Cuando regresó, le dijo a Edward que la señora Swan estaba ocupada preparándose para el baile del Fondo de las Viudas Benevolentes que iba a celebrarse esa noche en la casa de los Hengston y que no podía recibirlo. Era un rechazo en toda regla, orquestado por las instrucciones de Isabella. El baile no se celebraría hasta horas después. No quería verlo. Edward se sintió contrariado por tan inesperada actitud. Había intentado prepararse para un posible rechazo, pero jamás había pensado que sería rechazado de una forma tan displicente. Maldita sea, era muy doloroso. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Isabella todavía no sabía que había sido él quien había estado en su cama en Ossing. Si nada se lo impedía, quería hablarle directamente de ese asunto. No podía soportar pensar que ella creyera que había sido sir Tayler Crowley. Crowley, ¡por el amor de Dios! Aunque rechazara el amor de Edward y su propuesta de matrimonio, quería que supiera que había sido él quien le había enseñado los placeres de la intimidad sexual. Como se llamaba Edward, que lograría que lo supiera. La vio en la línea de recepción del baile en la casa de los Hengston junto con las demás organizadoras del baile, además de lord y lady Hengston. Parecía resuelta a deslumbrarlo de nuevo con su belleza. Llevaba un vestido de seda color melocotón que brillaba a la luz de las velas. Encima del vestido llevaba una especie de túnica sin mangas confeccionada con un tejido ligero y vaporoso. Ella sonrió y le ofreció su mano.

— ¿Me concedería un baile esta noche? —le preguntó. La convencería para dar un paseo durante el baile y así aprovecharía la oportunidad para decirle la verdad.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Edward. Me temo que tengo todos los bailes prometidos. Quizá en otra ocasión.

Había numerosos invitados esperando para saludar a los anfitriones, lo que le obligó a retirarse de la fila sin posibilidad alguna de responder. Pero había podido escuchar con claridad las risas de las demás miembros del Fondo. ¿Les habría hablado de su propuesta de matrimonio? ¿Se estaban riendo de él? Maldición. A lo largo de la noche intentó hablar con ella entre baile y baile, pero ella siempre estaba con gente y no parecía dispuesta a abandonarlos para tener una conversación privada. En una ocasión, vio que Crowley se le acercaba. Ella se inclinó y le susurró a Edward tras su abanico:

—Aquí viene sir Tayler para que le conceda un baile. Quizá pueda convencerlo para que me confiese la verdad. —Sus ojos brillaban de júbilo. Edward no podía soportarlo más.

—No fue Crowley quien estuvo en su cama en Ossing, maldita sea. Fui yo.

Los ojos de Isabella brillaron por encima del abanico y rompió a reír.

—Oh, Edward, es usted tan bromista.

Y se marchó con Crowley, mostrándole sus hoyuelos al joven. Aquello era exasperante. No parecía dispuesta a creer nada de lo que él le fuese a decir. ¿Qué le ocurría? Edward estaba bloqueado. Jamás habría pensado que fuese a ser tan difícil o doloroso. Se había imaginado que o bien lo rechazaría rotundamente y le pediría que desapareciese de su vida o bien lo aceptaría y le haría el más feliz de los hombres. Pero no había hecho ninguna de las dos cosas. Lo había dejado en ese horrible limbo en el que no sabía qué era lo que pensaba de él. No se había tomado en serio ni su propuesta ni su confesión. No sabía qué hacer. Pero todavía no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Al día siguiente localizó a una florista que vendía nardos. Le envió a Isabella un pequeño ramo con una nota.

Fui yo quien compartió aquella noche con usted en Ossing. Y fue maravilloso. Olía tan deliciosamente bien como estas flores. La amo.

Ese mismo día, Edward volvió a visitarla. Fyffe parecía estar a punto de poner un gesto de exasperación al ver aparecer a Edward en la puerta, pero mantuvo su habitual compostura. Una vez más, sin embargo, tuvo a Edward esperando en la puerta en vez de invitarlo a entrar. No era buena señal.

—Lo lamento, señor —dijo Fyffe cuando volvió—, pero la señora Swan no está en casa.

A Edward se le cayó el alma a los pies. No estaba en casa para él.

—Puede dejarle una nota si quiere.

No quería dejarle ninguna nota. Ya le había dejado una en la que le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitaba para darse cuenta de que era obvio que lo estaba rechazando? Abandonó la casa furioso y Fyffe cerró la puerta tras él. Se acabó. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano. No había más que decir. Su declaración de amor había puesto punto final a su amistad. A ella le resultaba violento su ardor y no quería verlo más. Edward había vuelto a echarlo todo a perder. Tendría que haber mantenido la boca cerrada, guardarse para sí sus malditos secretos. Cuando le había dicho que no podía vivir sin ella lo había dicho en serio. Pero tendría que aprender a hacerlo. La maldita finca en Dorset volvía a llamarlo de nuevo. Podría ser su válvula de escape para el dolor que sentía al contemplar cómo una amiga se tornaba en una mera conocida. Maldita fuera Isabella por hacerle sentirse tan estúpido. Y maldita fuera también por no quererlo.


	18. Chapter 18

ACLARACION: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos con fines de entretenimiento (algún personaje es de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Candice Hern)

Sin más aquí les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten

Capítulo 18

De tanto ir y venir por su sala de estar, Edward estaba haciendo un agujero en la alfombra. Intentaba decidir qué hacer con su miserable vida cuando el sonido de algo golpeando la ventana de las puertas del balcón lo distrajo. Parecía granizo, pero el cielo estaba despejado. Qué extraño. Se dirigió a las puertas, las abrió y salió al balcón.

—Ya era hora. —Isabella estaba en su balcón con las manos en las caderas y los brazos en jarra. Estaba sonriendo. Gracias a Dios—. Llevo tirándole piedrecitas desde hace un cuarto de hora. A punto estaba ya de tirarle una piedra más grande para romperle un cristal y así atraer su atención.

Le sonrió tan abiertamente que pensó que se le iba a resquebrajar el rostro. Todavía deseaba verlo, alabado fuera el Señor.

—Hola querida, no hay razón para tanta violencia, se lo aseguro.

—Eso lo veremos. Usted y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, señor Masen. Si sabe lo que es bueno para usted, salte por esa maldita verja y venga aquí.

—Ah, pero no veo ninguna orquídea en el balcón —bromeó—. ¿Está segura de que soy bien recibido?

Ella entró en la casa y regresó instantes después con una maceta en las manos. —Aquí tiene la maldita orquídea. Ahora venga aquí antes de que me recoja las faldas y trepe yo misma.

Edward rio entre dientes.

—De acuerdo, échese a un lado, querida. Allá voy.

Trepó por la verja y la siguió a la sala de estar. Isabella se detuvo frente a la chimenea y se cruzó de brazos. Él se acercó para tocarla, pero Isabella dio un paso atrás.

—Explíquese —le dijo con tirantez—. Me gustaría saber qué le llevó a hacer algo tan odioso. Tendría que haber sabido que me enteraría de que había sido usted.

—Ya se lo he intentado explicar, más de una vez. Intenté hablar con usted y también decírselo por escrito.

—Ya lo sabía. Lo supe al día siguiente.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Lo sabía? Pensaba que creía que había sido Crowley.

Ella sonrió avergonzada.

—Fue un castigo.

— ¿Un castigo?

—Sí. Mi venganza por lo que me hizo. Pero he decidido que ya ha tenido suficiente castigo.

Suspiró aliviado.

—Gracias a Dios. Entonces no estaba ignorando todas mis declaraciones. Isabella sonrió.

—No del todo.

—Mi amor —dijo e intentó abrazarla, pero ella se apartó.

—Primero, quiero una explicación —dijo—. ¿Por qué fue a mi habitación esa noche? Seguía comprometido con Tanya. Sabía que estaba mal.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no tenía intención de hacerle el amor cuando fui a su cámara.

— ¿Qué pretendía, entonces? ¿Tener una charla amigable?

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Algo así. Fui a contarle lo de Witherdale. Sabía que lo estaba esperando y pensé que debería saber lo que había ocurrido. Pero estaba dormida y tan bella…

—Mentiroso. No podía verme. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. —Llevaba una vela, pero se apagó accidentalmente mientras me desnudaba. No había previsto esa oscuridad. Y todo el tiempo creí que sabía que se trataba de mí. No tenía idea alguna de que no lo pensara hasta que al final me hirió en lo más profundo de mi ser cuando dijo: «Gracias, James.»

Isabella se echó a reír.

— ¿Dije eso?

—Sí, y cayó profundamente dormida. No sabía qué hacer, así que finalmente decidí marcharme y no decírselo nunca. Pensé que me odiaría.

—Apunto estuve. Estaba tan enfadada con usted… Pero nunca podría odiarlo, Edward.

—Amor mío. —Esta vez nada podría detenerlo. Fue hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. Ella lo consintió y sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Edward—. Mi amor. —Inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

La pasión surgió entre ellos al instante. Devoró su boca con un beso que sepultó a todos los demás. El beso más importante de su vida, que marcaba el final de una fase y el inicio de otra. Un beso lleno de pasión, amor y felicidad pura. Realizó una danza frenética con su lengua mientras sus manos encontraban las curvas de sus nalgas y la estrechaba fuertemente contra su sexo para que supiera cuánto la deseaba. Ella gimió levemente y él se apartó.

—Edward, yo…

¡Oh! La cogió en brazos y la condujo a su habitación.

—Quería tener un amante esta temporada, querida. Estoy resuelto a que lo tenga. Ahora mismo.

—Oh, sí, Edward. ¡Sí!

Entró en la habitación sin parar de besar su cuello. Estaba a punto de dejarla en la cama, pero decidió desnudarla antes. Así que la dejó en el suelo y la volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos, besándola apasionadamente.

—Gracias a Dios que hay una vela encendida —murmuró contra su cuello—. Esta vez quiero verla.

Se apartó y le dio la vuelta para comenzar a desatarle el vestido. Y entonces se detuvo. Los dos se quedaron inmóviles al mismo tiempo. Estaban delante de un enorme retrato de Jacob, que les sonreía benévolo a través del exquisito manejo del pincel de Thomas Lawrence.

—Maldita sea, no puedo hacerlo con él mirándonos.

—Yo tampoco —dijo ella—. Aunque no creo que lo desaprobase. Después de todo, nos quería a los dos.

—Aun así, no puedo. —Edward colocó una silla delante del retrato y se subió a ella.

El cuadro era grande y tenía un marco muy pesado, pero logró descolgarlo de la pared. Se bajó de la silla, cogió el cuadro por el marco y lo llevó a la sala de estar. Lo apoyó contra el revestimiento de paneles de madera, el rostro de Jacob mirando a la pared.

— Lo siento, amigo. Pero no quiero que contemple esto, ni nada posterior.

Volvió a la habitación. Isabella estaba mirando el espacio vacío de la pared con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Lo estamos traicionando, Edward?

—No. Lo quisimos, pero él se ha ido. Dejemos de preocuparnos por lo que él habría pensado. Jamás lo sabremos, y tampoco importa. —Volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos—. Esto es lo único que importa.

La besó y pronto volvieron a perderse entre sí. Pero Edward quería más. Le dio la vuelta y comenzó a desatarle el vestido. Finalmente, cuando ya no llevaba más que su corsé, Isabella comenzó a desvestirlo. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, él dio un paso atrás y se embriagaron mutuamente con la visión del otro, admirando, tocando y explorándose solamente con la mirada; desinhibidos, sin miedo, sin vergüenza. Era tan bella con luz como la había sentido en la oscuridad. Esbelta, pero curvilínea, y de piel suave.

—Jamás pensé que podría desearme así —dijo ella—. No soy como las mujeres que ha tenido. No tengo el cuerpo voluptuoso que usted siempre ha parecido admirar.

Cogió su rostro entre sus manos.

—Jamás he deseado su cuerpo. —Sintió como Isabella se ponía tensa. Había herido su orgullo—. Lo deseo todo. No solo su bello cuerpo, sino también su alma y su corazón.

—Oh, Edward.

—La amo, Isabella. Deje que le demuestre cuánto.

La tumbó con dulzura en la cama y comenzó a explorar la totalidad de su cuerpo con los labios, lengua y manos. Sus labios bajaron lentamente por su abdomen, vientre y más abajo.

—Creo recordar —susurró con voz quebrada—, que esto le gustó especialmente.

—Oh, Dios. ¡Sí! —gritó cuando la lengua de Edward acarició la parte más sensible de su sexo.

Él sujetó sus caderas mientras ella se tensaba, retorcía y finalmente se estremecía bajo él. En ese preciso momento, él se deslizó por encima de su cuerpo y presionó su erección contra su sexo latente. Espero un momento, hasta que ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—La amo, Isabella. —La cubrió con sus brazos, pero, antes de que pudiera moverse, ella deslizó sus manos, lo encontró y lo condujo con dulzura a casa. Tras disfrutar de su unión por unos instantes, él comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior. Después fue más y más rápido hasta que ambos gritaron, uno tras otro, arrastrados por una oleada de éxtasis conjunto. Posteriormente, permanecieron abrazados, compartiendo dulces besos y prolongadas miradas.

— ¿Podrá perdonarme? —preguntó.

—Puesto que me ha dado a conocer tal placer, me siento tentada a perdonarlo. —He sido muy egoísta. No quería que nadie más pudiera tenerla.

Isabella se sujetó la cabeza con la mano y lo miró.

— ¿Es responsable de las decepciones que me llevé con los otros hombres? Sonrió avergonzado.

—Ninguno de ellos era el adecuado para usted.

— ¿La finca de lord Hopwood corría el riesgo de quedar anegada?

—No tengo ni idea. Podría haber ocurrido. Solo le mencioné la posibilidad. Cualquier cosa es posible cuando llueve de esa manera.

— ¿Y el señor Fitzwilliam y sus malditas gardenias?

— ¿Le envió gardenias? Qué extraño. Juraría que le recomendé lilas.

— ¿Y sir Arthur Denney y sus peleas de gallos? ¿Qué hizo ahí?

—Puede que le mencionara que a Jacob y a mí nos gustaban los acontecimientos deportivos. Debió de pensar que dije la señora Swan, el muy estúpido.

— ¿Y Sidney Gilchrist? ¿Qué le hizo? Se mostraba muy atento conmigo y al día siguiente me evitaba como si tuviera la peste.

—Digamos que no creía estar a la altura.

Isabella rompió a reír.

—Oh, Edward. ¿Cómo pudo?

—Había enloquecido por mi amor hacia usted. Tenía visiones enloquecedoras en las que usted aparecía desnuda con otro hombre.

— ¿Y qué hay de lord James? ¿Fue responsable de su accidente?

Edward se puso serio y frunció el ceño.

—Lamento eso más de lo que se pueda imaginar. Solo quería que se le hiciera tarde y retrasar cuanto fuera posible que acudiera a su habitación. Le prometo que jamás quise hacerle daño.

—Me dijeron que tropezó y cayó.

—Tropezó con mi pierna.

— ¡Edward!

—Fue un accidente. De veras. Nunca quise hacerle daño físico. Quedé desolado por lo que ocurrió.

A pesar de ello, los dos se rieron de la situación del pobre lord James y dieron gracias a la providencia de la caída, pues había logrado unir a Edward y a Isabella.

—Es realmente incorregible —dijo—. Pero ¿cómo no podría quedar una mujer impresionada por tales esfuerzos por mantener a otros hombres alejados de ella? Un hombre así tendría que estar completamente loco o enamorado.

—Estoy ambas cosas. Locamente enamorado de usted. Cuando vine aquel día con mi ramo de lilas, tenía un fantástico discurso memorizado, pero usted hizo como que no había escuchado nada.

—Escuché cada palabra.

—Dijo que no podría casarse con nadie hasta que descubriera la identidad de su amante secreto. Bueno, ya sabe quién es. Lo ha sabido todo el tiempo. Cuán retorcida, querida mía. ¿Significa eso acaso que ya está lista para considerar la posibilidad de un matrimonio? He logrado una dispensa.

Isabella dio un brinco.

— ¿Tiene una licencia?

— ¿Debo arrodillarme, querida?

Se quedó en silencio y una punzada de incertidumbre se aferró a su interior.

—Creía que había entendido —dijo apoyándose contra una montaña de almohadas y cubriendo sus pechos con la sábana— que no quería volver a casarme. Solo quería… esto.

Edward echó a un lado las sábanas y se colocó al pie de la cama.

— ¿Solo esto? —Señaló la cama con el brazo. La ira iba creciendo en el tono de su voz por momentos—. Pero no puede tener «solo esto» de mí.

— ¿A qué se refiere? Siempre ha sabido que no quería casarme de nuevo.

—Eso era antes de… esto. —Volvió a señalar la cama.

—Eso no cambia nada —dijo en voz baja—. Yo quería un amante, eso es todo. Y dijo que quería ser ese amante. Creía que lo había entendido. No quiero tener otro marido. Nunca lo tendré.

—Porque jamás podré sustituir a su queridísimo Jacob.

No le contestó, pero tampoco tuvo que hacerlo.

— ¿A pesar de que nunca le dio lo que le acabo de dar? ¿A pesar de que nunca le hizo gritar de placer como yo he hecho? ¿A pesar de que yo puedo quererla tanto como él la quiso? Aun así, ¿no soy lo suficientemente bueno para reemplazarlo?

—No tiene nada que ver con ser lo suficientemente bueno. Es solo que… no puedo. Lo siento, Edward.

La ira se le acumulaba en la garganta y le impedía respirar. Su voz sonó áspera y bronca.

—Así que, ¿eso es todo lo que va a querer de mí? ¿Qué sea su amante?

—Bueno… sí. Y también mi amigo, por supuesto.

—Maldita sea. —Edward se agachó para recoger su ropa y comenzó a vestirse—. Todavía no se ha dado cuenta, ¿verdad, Isabella? No puede tener un amante. Nunca será el tipo de mujer que se contente con una simple aventura amorosa. — ¿Por qué sigue diciendo eso? Por supuesto que soy ese tipo de mujer. No sería precisamente sencillo con usted, pero…

—Pero quiere disfrutar de la libertad de tener amantes si lo desea. Quiere su maldita independencia.

—No tiene nada que ver con tener más amantes. O con mi independencia. No quiero volver a casarme.

Se puso los pantalones sin molestarse en ponerse antes la ropa interior.

—Maldita sea, Isabella. No quiero una aventura con usted. Quiero más.

— ¿Solo porque está decidido a casarse? ¿Para contentar a su padre?

—No, maldita sea, porque la quiero.

—Y yo también lo quiero, Edward. Entonces, ¿por qué no podemos amarnos y disfrutar el uno del otro sin el yugo del matrimonio?

— ¿Yugo? ¿Eso es lo que cree que significa? ¿Es eso lo que pensaba de su matrimonio con Jacob?

—No, por supuesto que no.

— ¿Pero casarse conmigo sí sería un yugo?

Ella suspiró y lo único que logró fue enfadarlo más.

—Me está malinterpretando a propósito —dijo—. No tiene nada que ver con usted, Edward. No quiero casarme con nadie. Nunca querré. Soy la señora Swan y siempre lo seré. Es quién soy. No deseo casarme con nadie más. Y recuerde también que es casi improbable que pueda tener hijos. No seré una carga para usted, ni para otro hombre, con mi imposibilidad de darle un heredero.

— ¿Cree que eso me importa?

— ¿No es eso por lo que se comprometió con Tanya? ¿Para tener una mujer fértil con la que formar una familia?

Se quedó en silencio ante esa pregunta. Sí había sido una de las razones fundamentales de su compromiso.

—Eso no me importaría, siempre y cuando la tuviera. —La voz se le había quebrado de la emoción y había pronunciado las palabras con voz tan baja que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Isabella las hubiese oído.

—Apenas acabo de dejar de vestir de luto, Edward, pero sigo siendo la viuda de Jacob. Es lo que quiero ser.

—Jacob. Siempre Jacob. Nunca pude competir con el hombre y ahora no puedo competir con su fantasma. —Una furia que jamás antes había conocido crecía en su interior. Se calzó sus pies desnudos en los zapatos —. Disfrute de su libertad, señora Swan. No seré su amante. Búsquese a alguien que pueda lidiar con el fantasma de Jacob.

Edward se dirigió a la sala de estar, cogió el retrato de Jacob y lo llevó de nuevo a la cámara. No tenía fuerzas, o ganas, de volverlo a colgar. Lo apoyó contra la pared que daba a la cama.

—He aquí su amado marido para que vele por usted de nuevo. Pues yo no lo haré más. Adiós, Isabella.

Se colgó del hombro el resto de su ropa y salió de la habitación dando grandes zancadas. Isabella se pasó el resto de la tarde y de la noche acurrucada en la cama que todavía retenía el inconfundible aroma de Edward. No probó bocado ni bebió. Lloró y lloró hasta que ya no le quedaron más lágrimas. Estaba segura de haber hecho lo adecuado, pero ¿tenía que doler tanto? Deseaba que Edward lo comprendiera. Podía desprenderse del luto, disfrutar de los eventos de la alta sociedad e incluso tener un amante. Pero no podía eliminar a Jacob de su vida. Él era su vida. Y siempre lo había sido. Lo había conocido y amado desde que era una niña. Sus padres habían concertado el matrimonio cuando Jacob y ella todavía eran unos críos. Y la familia de Jacob la había acogido y la había tratado como uno de los suyos tras la muerte de su padre. Ahora era una Swan. No podía verse de otra manera. Sin embargo, amaba a Edward y le dolía haberle hecho daño. Pero él había estado allí, junto a Jacob y ella, todos esos años. Tenía que entender en qué medida su identidad estaba vinculada a la de su marido. Sí, Edward le había dado algo que Jacob jamás le dio, algo maravilloso. Pero ¿podría sacrificar su identidad por ello? Se trataba de una decisión muy dolorosa como para contemplarla. Se pasó varios días sola, amargada y sin dejar de pensar en ello hasta que decidió volver a acudir a los eventos sociales. Isabella aún se sentía inestable y frágil cuando acudió a la fiesta dada por lady Morpeth. Había pensado que quizá una conversación animada y un poco de compañía podrían hacerle recuperar su yo de nuevo, pero no fue así. Se sentía triste y malhumorada y deseó no haber acudido. Se le acercaron varios caballeros que parecían deseosos de atraer su atención, pero ya no estaba interesada. No quería a ninguno de ellos. Solo había un hombre al que querría como amante, pero él no quería tenerla sin desposarla. Estaba enfrascada en la intransigencia de Edward cuando vio que Elizabeth Masen se abría paso entre la gente para acercarse a ella. Maldición. La última persona con la que deseaba hablar era con la madre de Edward.

—Ah, Isabella —dijo con la voz entrecortada cuando finalmente hubo logrado pasar por entre la multitud—. Cómo me alegra haberla encontrado.

—Me alegra verla de nuevo, señora Masen.

Elizabeth agitó la mano restándole importancia a todas aquellas formalidades. —Dígame, querida, ¿ha visto a Edward?

—Hace días que no lo veo.

—Maldito sea ese muchacho. Temo que esté intentándose esconder por lo de Tanya. Le hablaré con franqueza, querida. Jamás en mi vida me he sentido tan feliz al saber que se había anulado un compromiso. El padre de Edward estaba encantado porque Tanya era preciosa. Los hombres pueden ser tan superficiales a veces, ¿verdad? Pero aquella joven no era para Edward. Creo que usted está de acuerdo conmigo en ese aspecto.

—Así es. Y así se lo hice saber a Edward.

Elizabeth se echó a reír.

— ¡Bien por usted! Necesita a alguien que le diga las cosas tal y como son. Pero ahora estoy preocupada. No acude a ningún evento, y eso le hace parecer un estúpido y despechado enfermo de amor. Necesita retomar su vida social y demostrar que no es un hombre abatido. Pero nunca está en casa cuando voy a visitarlo. No sé qué se tiene entre manos y esperaba que usted lo supiera. Isabella frunció el ceño. ¿Había desaparecido por su culpa? ¿Estaba intentando evitarla?

—Lo siento. No lo he visto.

—Bueno, si lo ve, dígale que su madre quiere que levante el ánimo y retome su vida social.

—Sí, señora. Se lo diré. —Si es que volvía a verlo alguna vez. Elizabeth tomó el brazo de Isabella y la atrajo para sí.

— ¿Puedo confesarle algo? Desde que Jacob falleciera he esperado y deseado que Edward la cortejara.

— ¿A mí?

—Siempre he tenido la impresión de que estaba enamorado de usted.

— ¡Oh! —Santo Dios, ¿cómo se había enterado? —Pero creo que considera que sería una traición a su amistad con Jacob. —Elizabeth la miró atentamente para volver a hablar a continuación—. Pero Jacob está muerto, así que no sería una traición, ¿no cree? No podemos aferrarnos al pasado para siempre.

La garganta de Isabella se secó de repente y no fue capaz de articular palabra. —Le pido que me disculpe, querida. La he incomodado. Debería dejar que fuese mi hijo quien hablara. Y, si alguna vez lo hace, puede estar segura de que su madre la recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

Isabella no sabía qué decir. En su interior se sucedían turbulentas emociones. ¿Estaba comenzando a desear no haber rechazado la propuesta de Edward? ¿Y por qué de repente no podía evitar comparar la dulzura de Elizabeth Masen con la fría desaprobación de Sue Swan? Le dijo algunas palabras un tanto forzadas a Elizabeth y se retiró de la fiesta. No podía pensar con claridad. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Tenía que marcharse. Cuando regresó a casa, se encontró delante de la ventana de su sala de estar, observando la puerta de la casa contigua. No había luz en casa de Edward. ¿Se había marchado de Londres? ¿Estaba disfrutando de la noche con lord Newton? ¿O estaba sentado solo en la oscuridad, pensando sin parar en lo ocurrido tal como le pasaba a ella? Lo amaba. Lo deseaba. Deseaba su cuerpo y sus artes amatorias. Deseaba su amistad, pero hasta esa última le había sido negada. Isabella le estaba agradecida por el hecho de que le hubiera enseñado los placeres del amor sexual. Lo cierto es que, ahora que lo había probado, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría vivir sin ello. Pero no podía imaginarse entregándose a otro hombre. Se dirigió hacia el escritorio, donde encontró su vieja lista con los nombres de amantes potenciales en dos filas ordenadas. Ni uno solo de los hombres de aquella lista le interesaba ya. Mientras observaba la lista se dio cuenta de que Edward tenía razón. No quería tener una aventura esporádica con uno de ellos. Quería más. Quería que su mejor amigo regresara. Y su amante. Quería a los dos, y quizá algo más también.


	19. Chapter 19 ultimo

ACLARACION: la historia y los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos con fines de entretenimiento (algún personaje es de Twilight que pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de Candice Hern)

Sin más aquí les dejo el capitulo que lo disfruten

Capítulo 19

Isabella se encontraba en el vestíbulo de la entrada de la casa de su suegra, preparada para soportar otra de sus visitas semanales a pesar de su irritable estado de ánimo. Todavía se encontraba inmersa en un torrente de emociones encontradas. Una de las criadas esperaba a que Isabella se desatara las cintas de su sombrero para colgarlo en uno de los percheros alineados encima de un paragüero. Sus manos se quedaron inmóviles. Vio el viejo y desgastado tricornio que siempre había estado colgado allí. Había pertenecido a Charlie Swan, el padre de Jacob. Sue había insistido en que permaneciera allí, donde Charlie lo había dejado por última vez antes de morir. Llevaba colgado en el mismo sitio catorce años. Aquella visión fue como si una ola de emociones arrastrara a Isabella, una ola tan fuerte que hizo que su mente girara en ebrios círculos y que a punto estuviera de perder el equilibrio.

— ¿Señora Swan? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Isabella hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura.

—Sí, Patsy, estoy bien. Me duele un poco la cabeza.

El sombrero de Charlie. No podía apartar la vista de él. Su presencia en el vestíbulo representaba una de las miles de formas en que Sue Swan se había aferrado al recuerdo de su marido. Se había aferrado al pasado tan fuertemente que no podía continuar con su vida. Isabella se había decidido a ser una viuda distinta a su suegra, una viuda moderna con una actitud más abierta, una viuda que vivía el presente y que vestía colores alegres y tenía amantes. Pero que no podía dejar ir a Jacob. Contemplar el sombrero de Charlie fue como contemplar un espejo. Después de todo, no era tan diferente de Sue. Se aferraba al nombre de Jacob y a su identidad como viuda de Jacob de la misma manera en que Sue se había aferrado a ese viejo sombrero. Isabella no había sido capaz de despegarse del pasado. Pero ¿a qué se estaba aferrando? ¿A un recuerdo de su amor? ¿A una ilusión de su amor perfecto que había adolecido del componente físico que ahora sabía que era tan importante? ¿Y qué le hacía pensar que el recuerdo de un amor era superior a un amor vivo, a un amor que respirara? Qué estúpida había sido. Siempre había pensado que no podría amar de nuevo, cuando lo cierto era que no se había permitido amar de nuevo. Dios mío. Iba a acabar tan sola y amargada como la madre de Jacob. Iba a sacrificar su vida por el recuerdo de un hombre muerto. Negó con la cabeza. No. No, no lo haría. No acabaría como Sue Swan. No había necesidad. Tenía un hombre que la amaba y al que ella amaba, amaba de verdad, y que quería empezar una nueva vida con ella.

Y, sin embargo, ella lo había rechazado para convertirse en un santuario humano, algo que había jurado que jamás haría.

«No podemos aferramos al pasado para siempre.» Isabella envió una plegaria en silencio de agradecimiento a Elizabeth Masen por ayudarla a ver la luz. Tiró de las cintas de su sombrero y se las ató bajo la barbilla.

— ¿Se marcha? ¿No se queda a tomar el té con la señora?

—No, Patsy, finalmente no me voy a quedar. Por favor, hágale llegar mis disculpas a mi suegra. Dígale… dígale que tenía una luz ante mis ojos que me cegaba y me impedía ver lo que tenía.

— ¿Señora? —La criada la miró totalmente confundida. Isabella se echó a reír. —Tan solo dígale que no puedo quedarme. La veré la semana que viene.

Y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de la entrada, sintiéndose como si hubiese vuelto a nacer. Pasaban varias horas de la medianoche. Observó desde la ventana cómo el conductor del carruaje de alquiler dejaba a Edward. Apenas si podía mantenerse en pie. Debía de estar bebido. ¿Así era como estaba pasando el tiempo? ¿Bebiendo y saliendo, y solo Dios sabe qué más? ¿Por su culpa? Pobre Edward. Isabella esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde para salvarlo, para salvarlos a los dos. Ahora que se había liberado del martirio y se había permitido amar a Edward, la fuerza de ese amor la dejaba sin aliento. Edward era para ella todo lo que Jacob había sido, y más. Jamás se había sentido tan viva, tan despreocupada, tan llena de vitalidad con nadie más. Con ninguno de los hombres de su maldita lista, por descontado. No importaba cuántos hombres entraran en su vida, ninguno de ellos podría darle lo que Edward le daba. Ninguno podría ser su mejor amigo y su amante. Ni siquiera Jacob había podido darle ambas cosas. Solo Edward le había dado todo. Había estado equivocada todo ese tiempo, equivocada acerca de los dos. Esperó un poco antes de retirarse de la ventana de su sala de estar hasta que todas las luces de la casa de Edward estuvieran apagadas y hasta que estuvo segura de que ya estaría dormido. Solo entonces saltó por el balcón. Le rogó a Dios que nadie la viera, en camisón y salto de cama, a punto de saltar a la ventana de un hombre en medio de la noche. Pero no dejó que eso le importara. Estaba resuelta a hacerlo. Resultaba algo difícil de hacer con un camisón. Habría resultado igualmente difícil con cualquier tipo de vestido. Saltar balcones era decididamente tarea de hombres, a menos que una mujer pudiera llevar pantalones. Quizá tendría que haber hecho eso, haber buscado un viejo par de pantalones de Jacob. Le habría facilitado las cosas. Una vez hubo conseguido pasar las piernas por encima de las lanzas afiladas de la verja, casi se cayó al otro lado. Rogó por que el ruido no lo hubiera despertado. Giró el pomo de la puerta de cristal y, gracias a Dios, estaba abierto. Se habría sentido bastante estúpida si lo hubiera encontrado cerrado y hubiese tenido que volver a saltar a su balcón. Abrió la puerta lenta y silenciosamente. La casa de Edward era idéntica a la suya. El balcón daba a una sala de estar tras la que se encontraba el dormitorio. Se acercó a la puerta de esa habitación, que estaba ligeramente entornada. El ruido de un leve ronquido le indicó que Edward dormía profundamente, tal como había deseado. Cerró la puerta de la sala de estar y corrió las cortinas de las ventanas de la habitación. Después soltó los cortinajes de la cama y los corrió. Cuando se hubo convencido de que la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, se desató el salto de cama, dejó caer su camisón y se metió en la cama de Edward. Era un sueño maravilloso. Isabella estaba prácticamente encima de él, desnuda y con olor a nardos. Extendió el brazo y tocó una piel suave y real. Se despertó. ¡Dios mío! La estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Isabella, mi amor.

Isabella se zafó de él.

— ¿Cómo sabe que soy yo? Está demasiado oscuro para saberlo. Podría ser cualquiera, algún extraño que se mete a hurtadillas en su cama, guareciéndose tras un velo de oscuridad. Esas cosas pasan, se lo aseguro.

—No importa cuán oscuro esté aquí, amor. La reconocería en cualquier parte. —Pasó la mano por sus nalgas desnudas—. He llegado a conocerla muy bien en la oscuridad. ¿Y qué, si se me permite preguntar, hace usted aquí?

—He venido a pedirle un favor.

— ¿Un favor? ¿A estas horas? ¿Y debo suponer que ha saltado por el balcón? —Así es. Debería intentar hacerlo alguna vez en camisón, enganchándose en la verja a cada segundo. No es fácil, se lo aseguro.

—Pero aun así lo ha hecho. Por vez primera.

—Era importante. Tengo que pedirle un favor.

—Ah sí, su favor. Supongo que desea que le haga el favor de hacerle el amor.

—Bueno, ahora que lo menciona, me gustaría mucho. —Interceptó su mano antes de que le llegara a acariciar un pecho—. Pero antes… ¿recuerda la lista de amantes potenciales que me ayudo a confeccionar?

Edward gruñó de irritación.

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarla?

—He creado una nueva lista.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Se zafó de ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama—. No me diga que quiere que le ayude a evaluar otro grupo de candidatos.

—Lo cierto es que eso es precisamente lo que esperaba.

—Maldita sea, Isabella. Está yendo demasiado lejos. —Se incorporó y caminó desnudo hacia la puerta de la sala de estar. La abrió—. Creo que es mejor que se vaya.

—Oh, no sea así, Edward. Necesito su ayuda.

— ¿Y por eso ha venido a ofrecerme su cuerpo a cambio de más consejos sobre cómo procurarse otro amante?

—Creo que debería ver la lista.

—No quiero ver esa maldita lista. —Se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación y descorrió las cortinas para dejar entrar un poco de luz. Isabella se acercó tras él y estrechó su cuerpo desnudo contra el de él. El traicionero cuerpo de Edward reaccionó al instante. Intentó apartarse, pero ella lo tenía agarrado con una mano por la cintura. La mano fue descendiendo por su cuerpo mientras la otra mano le acercaba una hoja doblada.

—Lea la lista, Edward. Solo contiene aquellos caballeros a los que consideraría como amantes. Léala.

Maldición. Aquella mujer iba a causarle la muerte, seduciéndolo con una mano y matándole con la otra. Desdobló la hoja. Solo había un nombre escrito. El suyo. Agarró la mano, que había descendido demasiado, para lograr mantener la calma y le dio la vuelta a Isabella para verle la cara.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

— ¿No es obvio? Usted es el único, Edward.

—Maravilloso. Pero lo único que desea es un amante, y ya le he dicho que no cambiaré de parecer. O todo o nada.

—Verá, Edward, he ahí mi dilema. Si solo hay un nombre digno de estar en esa lista…, entonces, ¿cuál es el sentido de esta?

— ¿Perdone?

—Si solo puedo aceptar a un hombre en todo el mundo como mi amante, y a ninguno más mientras siga con vida, y si además resulta que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre, ¿por qué no casarme con él?

El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Quería decir lo que él pensaba que quería decir? Sus brazos la envolvieron y apretó su erección contra el estómago de Isabella. — ¿Debo entender que está lista para considerar una proposición matrimonial? — ¿Acaso me lo está proponiendo?

—La proposición sigue en pie, amor mío. Nada desearía más. —La soltó y se arrodilló.

—Oh, Edward. Es un gesto encantador, pero estamos tal como Dios nos trajo al mundo. No creo que sea necesario.

—Es absolutamente necesario. —Hundió su rostro en su vientre y recorrió en círculos su ombligo con la lengua.

—Oh, querido, creo que tiene razón.

Separó la boca lo justo para preguntar:

— ¿Me concedería el gran honor de casarse conmigo, señora Swan?

—Oh, querido. Será mejor que lo haga. Me temo que no cesará hasta que acepte.

—Cierto. Considérelo un chantaje. —Su lengua comenzó a bajar.

—Oh, querido. Considérelo un fructífero chantaje. Sí, me casaré con usted, Edward. Lamento haber tardado toda una semana en darme cuenta de que tenía razón. Pero por favor, por favor, ¿podría llevarle a su cama para que podamos hacer esto como es debido?

—Así es como lo estamos haciendo.

Su lengua separó los pliegues de su sexo y las rodillas de Isabella se combaron hasta que cayó al suelo. No llegaron a hacerlo en la cama. Al contrario, se demostraron su amor y la felicidad de su nuevo compromiso haciendo el amor dulce y cariñosamente al principio, más frenética y ansiosamente después hasta finalmente explotar cuando ambos alcanzaron el súmmum de placer sobre la alfombra Aubusson. Posteriormente, Edward levantó el cuerpo extenuado de Isabella y la llevó a su cama, donde la arropó con cariño y dulzura. Aunque tenía sueño, no se durmió. Permaneció abrazada a él, disfrutando de las dulces caricias de su mano contra su cadera.

—Isabella, quiero que sepa que intentaré ser el mejor marido posible para usted. La amaré, cuidaré y la tendré cerca de mí toda mi vida, aunque puede que no sea el hombre más perfecto del mundo. No puedo esperar ser el hombre que era Jacob Swan…

Ella le tapó la boca con un dedo.

—Pare. No más comparaciones con Jacob. ¿Recuerda cuando le dije que una de las razones por las que no quería casarme de nuevo era porque él había sido el amor de mi vida? Bueno, la semana pasada descubrí algo. Cada día que no está a mi lado, me siento más miserable. Sí, tengo la libertad de hacer lo que desee, de coquetear con otros hombres, de buscar otro amante. Pero he descubierto que no quiero nada de eso. No necesito esa libertad. Le necesito a usted.

—Mi amor. —La rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí.

—Y finalmente caí en la cuenta —dijo— de que tenía toda mi vida patas arriba. Siempre había pensado que Jacob era el amor de mi vida y usted mi mejor amigo. Pero no es cierto. Jacob fue mi mejor amigo y usted es el amor de mi vida.

Edward hundió el rostro en su pelo y la estrechó fuertemente contra sí mientras esperaba a que la oleada de emoción que lo embriagaba amainara. Separó los labios y le susurró al oído:

—Usted es ambas cosas para mí. Lo es todo. Mi amiga y amante. Mi compañera. Mi pareja. El amor de mi vida. Todo.

La besó con dulzura, con toda la alegría del momento y las promesas del futuro. Cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, el corazón de Edward brincó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Su vida pareció encajar en ese momento. Todos esos años de vida insensata y de andar tras mujeres habían sido una compensación desasosegada por lo único que no podía tener. La mujer de su mejor amigo. Gracias, Jacob, por dejármela a mí. ¿Acaso lo supiste siempre? ¿Sabías que ella era todo lo que necesitaba para que mi vida fuera completa?

—Y así —dijo—, honraré mi promesa a Jacob de cuidarla. Durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Y seremos felices, Isabella. Echaremos abajo esos malditos balcones. Diantre, echaremos abajo los muros contiguos. Construiremos una nueva casa más grande con nuestros dos hogares. Lo suficientemente grande como para formar una familia, si tenemos suerte. Quizá tengamos hijos y quizá no. Pero siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro, y eso es lo más importante. Siempre será lo primero para mí, tengamos una docena de hijos o ninguno. Y siempre la amaré. Prometo amarla tanto como lo hizo Jacob.

Ella bajó la mano y lo tocó.

—Edward, ¿me haría el favor de amarme más?

Y así lo hizo.

Y bueno este es el final espero que les allá gustado tanto como a mi.

Nos vemos en mi próxima adaptación saludos Lorena anahi swan Cullen ;D


End file.
